Inconceivable Dreams
by Persephonae
Summary: Ten/Shino continuation from "Unwritten". Tenten's good news shatters Shino's world. Can she, with the help of another Aburame, help Shino see that his past does not predict his future? How will she deal with the repercussions? Some Naru/Saku, Kiba/Hina.
1. Trump Card

**I do not own Naruto. Disclamer done. It applies to all my chapters!. **

**A/N: Here is my dabble in the sidestory of Tenten and Shino, from my earlier story "Unwritten". I hope it doesn't disappoint. **

**I do wan to warn all readers and future reviewerss that I'm uber busy with stupid school crap, so I will update a bit more slowly than before. And, by slowly, I mean a couple times per week (at least). I wanted to elaborate on the already hinted at story of two shinobi who are in much need of lovin'!**

Enjoy!

* * *

Tenten stared at the ceiling. Her mind was fuzzy with the frenzied events that had just taken up the past hour of her time. She inhaled deeply, smiling as she recognized the familiar scent. He smelled of crisp autumn woods, and, if she breathed deeply enough…_orange spice_. His smell was intoxicating. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of his warm heart beating against her soft cheek. He was an amazing specimen of the male gender, she could confirm. How had she never noticed him before the mission to retrieve Naruto? It was _that_ mission, after all, that had forced them together.

It had been months since she, as a member of ANBU, had infiltrated the tiny village with Ino, Sakura, and Shino. The time had passed quickly since then, and she didn't regret one single moment of it. Up until that point, she had only said a few words to the Aburame heir, nothing more, nothing less. She was close with Hinata, and spoke to Kiba often—but Tenten had never really noticed the other, former, member of Team Kurenai.

Right now, though, she was _really _noticing him as they lay entangled in her bed. She snuggled against his chest, enjoying the few moments they would share until he left for his new mission. Oh, to be jonin and ANBU—always some mission or interrogation, never a moment alone. It was rare that they could enjoy these few hours of solitude, and they definitely took advantage of _that _fact.

Her smile grew as she recounted the months she had spent with this wonderful man. How had she come to be so lucky?

"Shino?" she drawled lazily, eyes closed; her body content from his wonderful ability to drain it of any tension.

"Yes, Tenten?" he replied, his voice still hoarse from their love-making.

She smiled, it should be _her _voice that should be raspy—she was doing all the screaming. "Don't go," she quietly pleaded.

"Excuse me?" he murmured, absentmindedly pushing her long chestnut hair from her face. He had yet to open his eyes.

"Stay. Screw the mission. Screw the Hokage's orders," she mused. "Stay here with me."

"Tenten," he sighed, "You know that it would not be advisable to cross the Hokage in such a manner."

She rolled her eyes as she propped herself up on her forearms, looking at his face. "I _know_ that. Can't you just play along for one minute?"

"Play along?" he echoed, his brow furrowed in confusion.

Despite the fact that she could not see his eyes behind the dark glasses, she could tell that he was definitely not looking at her face. Her complexion was still flushed from their throes of passion, so her blush was safely masked from the rubor. "Yes, you know," she rolled her eyes again as she sighed emphatically, "humor me. Pretend like you'll really avoid duty."

"Oh. I see," he replied, his concentration elsewhere.

Tenten immediately sat upright, slightly annoyed at how easily the jonin could be distracted by a pair of breasts. She pulled the sheets with her as she faced away from him, her hair cascading over her shoulders and down her back. Shino watched her fluid movement, his eyes following the coppery highlights that shone in her hair as the sunlight hit it at the right angle. It was what he loved most about her: her hair. It was really quite beautiful.

It wasn't that didn't appreciate the rest of her, she was an attractive woman by any man's standards. But, her hair was breathtaking on its own. Perhaps it was because, after all of these years, she still wore it confined. When they were genin, she wore it pinned high on her head in two distinct buns. Now, she modified it by plaiting it into one long, thick braid that fell down her back. It was as if no one ever saw her like _this._ But, he…_he _was blessed with being able to see it unpinned. And _that_ was a great gift indeed.

He reached out, wrapping a curly lock around his finger. He watched her skin raise with gooseflesh as his outstretched fingers gently stroked her skin. He licked his lips, it was going to take him forever to leave, at this rate. Perhaps they did have time for one more—

"Are you going to see Kushina?" Tenten interrupted, changing the subject. She didn't turn to face her lover as she spoke to him.

He rolled onto his side, facing her. He propped himself up onto one arm, while the other hand twirled her silky chestnut-colored tresses. "I was hoping to see her before I left. I promised Sakura and Naruto I would stop by before my mission."

He watched her shoulders droop slightly as he said this. He knew that she was disappointed that their time together was dwindling. Between his duties and her ANBU responsibilities, it was becoming increasingly frustrating to find time to spend with one another. The past few months had been wonderful, he would admit. He had never felt so _loved_ in his entire life.

Tenten was unlike any woman he had ever met. She was filled with grace, poise, and intellect—the latter being the most important to him. He could hold an actual conversation with her, and she could follow his every word. She was both sharp and witty, and her skills in weaponry were deadly. She was not a woman to trifle with, as she could go from cheerful to lethal in less than a few seconds. And, most of all, she was not afraid of _him_. During his early childhood, he was often shunned due to his clan's Kikaichu. As he grew into his teens, and most of his peers began exploring with the opposite sex, he was left out of that trend. Being someone who uses insects was not popular amongst the young women in Konoha.

Not many shinobi went out of their way to befriend him, instead chalking it up to his aloof nature. It wasn't until he was asked to partake in that fated mission that his luck had changed. He had managed to fall in love, twice. Once with the tiny being that was growing within Sakura, and the other to the woman who was dangerously close to being ravaged again. He closed his eyes, trying to focus.

"You are welcome to come with me, Tenten. Sakura and Naruto would be more than excited to see you. In fact, Sakura continually asks me to bring you when I visit. Because you are my..er, significant other."

"Significant other?" Tenten said softly. "Is that what you are calling me?" she turned, a smile creeping across her face. Her eyes shone with excitement and temptation.

Shino could feel himself respond. "Would you prefer I address you as something else?"

Tenten lazily shook her head, laughing as she reached for her hair pins. They were haphazardly strewn across the nightstand next to her bed. Shino felt his stomach sink, he hated when she tamed her hair.

"You really are wonderful with Kushina," she told him.

He remained silent for a few moments, as if in contemplation. "I am her godfather. That is an important responsibility," he replied thoughtfully. He could still remember the emotional moment when Sakura and Naruto had asked him to fulfill that role for their unborn child. He felt his throat tighten with that memory.

Tenten automatically pinned one side of her hair into her normal style. "Admit it, it suits you," she smiled warmly. She had watched the young Aburame interact with the infant; he fit the role perfectly. He was tender and caring around the young girl, and Tenten knew that a beautiful relationship had blossomed from the moment the two had met.

"You were overjoyed when she was born," she reminded him of that day, in the hospital waiting room.

He smiled, remembering the first cry that was expelled from the tiny baby's lungs. It was melodical to his ears. Even his kikkai had hummed with anticipation and excitement. "I enjoy my duty," he conceded. "Very much."

Tenten's hands trembled as she braided her hair, fastening any strays in place. She closed her eyes, forcing the words from her mouth, "Does it make _you_ want to become a father?"

"Me?" She could hear Shino's sharp intake of breath, but was unsure of whether it was from shock or fear. "What is the meaning of that question, Tenten?" his voice was hard—cold, almost. She felt her heart skip a beat.

"N-nothing," she waved her hand into the air. "I just thought that maybe it brought out your paternal side. You know, made you want to have a child. Even Ino and Hinata are talking about wanting to settle down and have children."

"I do not wish to have children," his reply was curt.

Tenten turned to look at him, in shock, her eyes studying the angles of is soft, yet well-defined, face. His jaw was clenched, and she could see the muscles tensing in his neck. "You don't want children?" she asked carefully. _What? How could he say that?_

"You heard me correctly," his voice was monotonous. "It is not something for which I aspire."

"I-I don't understand," she studied her own reflection in his glasses. It was times like these that she wished she could see his eyes.

"What is there to understand, Tenten? I do not wish to have offspring of my own." Something about the tone of his voice made her think that there was more to this story than he was letting on.

She looked at him through narrowed eyes. "There has to be a reason you think that," her voice dripped with suspicion.

He didn't reply for a few moments. "It is my decision."

"But, surely, if your wife were to get pregnant…you would be accepting of that child?" her voice sounded more hopeful than she had intended. Years of ANBU training had prepared her for emotional detachment, but this was not something she could easily distance herself from.

"I would prevent that from happening," he confided. "Besides, there are ways to terminate a pregnancy, are there not?"

Tenten's jaw dropped open. _Shino? Was this really Shino?_ "You are joking! You cannot be serious!" her voice was becoming more high-pitched with each exclamation.

He shook his head slowly. "I do not wish for a child," he reaffirmed. It was almost as if he was trying to convince himself of that fact.

"I-I can't believe you would advocate for an abortion!" she gasped, her hand absentmindedly settling on her bare abdomen.

"I do not advocate for abortions, Tenten, but I would choose my wife's life over that of a child's," he responded softly.

_So that was it!_ "Why would it come down to choosing one life over another?" she asked, suddenly confused by his cryptic answer.

He said nothing, as he silently studied her from behind his glasses. "I think this discussion is marring our remaining time together before my mission," he replied cautiously. "If you would like to continue this discussion when I return, we can do so. But, I would like to enjoy my last few hours in Konoha. With you."

Tenten nodded weakly, as she studied his face. There was _definitely_ something she was not quite grasping with this conversation. She was startled by his sudden, ardent denial for wanting offspring, and she was determined to get to the bottom of it. She had intended to share the good news with him before he left on his reconnaissance mission, but this discussion had put a damper on the mood. If this was how he felt, how would he take her confession? She suddenly felt the urge to vomit, and had to fight the trembling in her legs.

He reached up and quickly untied her braid, running his fingers through the soft length of it. Her hair tumbled loosely, spilling around her shoulders. He stared into her eyes the entire time, carefully watching her expression. Shino could tell that something had _changed _from their discussion, but he pushed the concern from his mind. Her sudden fervor had left him aroused, and he intended to enjoy the time they had left.

"Shino," she whispered as he cupped her breast, running his fingers over the smoothness of her curves. Part of her wanted to resist his sudden, passionate gestures. His arousal hadn't passed by her unnoticed, either. She averted her eyes, her mind screaming that this was _not _the moment to become intimate with her lover.

_You just discussed children, and he denied wanting a child! _the voice reprimanded her. _He can always change his mind. Besides, I'm sure he has a reason for his argument, _she silently replied. _I bet it is has to do with his mother. _The mother he never spoke about. The mother that Tenten knew had died when he was an infant. The mother that Sakura suspected was the motivation behind his rejection of the medic's involvement on the retrieval mission (as Sakura had shared with her). It _had _to be.

His lips trailed along her neck, his breath eliciting an automatic response in the pit of her stomach. As he softly bit the sensitive skin on her neck, whatever resolve she had held immediately crumbled away.

* * *

Tenten brushed the tears from her eyes as she raced toward the Aburame compound. She had always felt this emotional when they were to be separated for even the shortest periods of time. This time, however, it was worse. Far worse. Despite her ability to push their earlier conversation from her mind, it kept creeping back to the forefront.

She had accompanied Shino to Naruto and Sakura's cottage, watching him carefully as he held tiny Kushina. Sakura looked at her warily, her eyes silently asking if Tenten had told Shino. She had merely shook her head in confirmation that she had not. Sakura smiled as she watched her daughter gurgle at her godfather, uknowing of the Aburame's denial for a child of his own. Tenten wanted to cry to Sakura, to tell her everything—but the time was not right for such conversation. Perhaps after Shino left…

She sobbed, wiping more tears from her face as she weaved through the compound, avoiding the well-placed traps and other protective measures the Aburame Clan took to guard their dwellings. She hiccupped as she felt the hysterics coming on. She remembered the sadness of their last embrace before her left. She hadn't wanted to let him go without telling him. But, she couldn't. _No, _there was someone she needed to speak with first. There was something she needed to _know_. To _understand_.

She reached the manor, slipping inside unseen. Her feet silently took her through the hallways and into the study. That's where she found him: his back to her as he dipped his pen into the inkwell. With the lighting and the angle he looked like a much-older Shino. Would Shino be this stoic and composed in his older years, she wondered.

"You do not have to take such measures to have an audience with me." She jumped as his voice cut through her thoughts. She immediately felt guilty for practically breaking into his home, as well as for the thoughts that were just running through her head.

"I am assuming you have good reason to trespass on my property, young lady," his tsk-ed as he laid his pen on the mahogany desk. "The penalty for such behavior is quite pricey. I may have to negotiate your marriage with my son."

Before he could utter anohter word, Tenten quickly kneeled at the front of the massive desk, her head bowed in respect. "I-I'm sorry, Aburame-sama," her voice was weak.

From the coloring of her face, Shibi immediately knew that this was not time for light-hearted humor. He quickly sobered. "Have you been crying, Tenten-san?" his voice was softer; filled with concern, even.

She did not meet his gaze. "No," she whispered.

When he did not reply, she knew it was because he did not believe her. "Yes," she sighed.

"Look at me, child," he pleaded.

When she raised her sore and puffy eyes to meet his, she could see the concern etched into his features. Like his son, Shibi also wore dark glasses, though his face was accented by neatly trimmed facial hair. He was not wearing his traditional confining attire—his was face clearly visible. In fact, this was the most dressed _down _that Tenten had ever seen him. He was wearing a dark crimson kimono with a gold-patterned haori. She blinked as the pattern moved in the dim lighting of the room.

"What is it?" his voice was soft and searching. "Has something happened with you and Shino?"

Tenten shook her head as she hoarsely replied, "You're the only one who can advise me. I need your help."


	2. Fireflies

**A/N--Warning: I'm attempting to delve into Shibi's past. Because the manga does not explore either of Shino's or Tenten's past, I am creating one that I think is plausible--for the purpose of this story! Now, I know that as soon as I do this, Friday's Naruto Chapter will delve into it, and I will be completely wrong ;) But bear with me. I'm going somewhere with this, I swear. **

**  
Please read and review! This is my first REAL Tenten/Shino fic--and I really do think they make a wonderful couple (and quite plausible)! **

**And on to the good stuffs...  
**

* * *

Shibi looked over Tenten's face. He wasn't sure what to make of her sudden request. It took a lot to catch him off-guard, and this was _definitely_ a lot. He could tel that Tenten was distressed--that much was evident by the tear-stained face and puffy eyes. On top of her appearance, she had managed to intentionally slip by his sentries, unnoticed. He made a mental note to speak to those buffoons as soon as she left the Aburame Manor. He would pretend that he had set up a secret drill, testing their astuteness. _Yes, that would do_, he supposed. Hell, even he hadn't really noticed her presence until the floor board creaked as she slipped through the doorway to his study.

He carefully studied his son's lover. It was unusual for the calm and collected Tenten to be so..._distraught_. She was trained in stealth and prowess; she was also trained to be uncompromising, emotionally. That was the first rule of being in ANBU: never let your emotions get the best of you. If you do, it is imperative that you do not let it show. But, something must have seriously disturbed this young woman, as she was _clearly_ emotionally compromised. And he had no clue as to why or how. Shibi gathered that it most likely had something to do with Shino. But, he did not know Tenten well enough for her to seek _his _help or advice on any matter regarding the older Aburame's son.

He was surprised to find that he was increasingly concerned about Tenten's current well-being. "You are sure that you want _my _help?" his voice was calm and smooth.

Tenten dropped her eyes, subtly nodding her head. "I do, Aburame-sama."

"Shibi," he hoped the calm in his voice would soothe her.

"Shibi," she replied softly.

"That is much better, Tenten-san. Please, no formalities," he offered. He absentmindedly stroked his beard. "What is it that I may...help..you with?" he spoke slowly as if his mind was trying to process her earlier, heartfelt request.

"I..I wish to ask you, er, certain questions," she hesitantly answered.

Shibi chuckled. "You do not need to become so upset over a matter of asking me for answers."

He immediately sobered when Tenten's distraught nature did not remit with his good-hearted humor. "I apologize. This is obviously a serious matter," he concluded. "I only hope that I can be of some assistance to you, Tenten." He leaned his arm against his desk, he was becoming increasingly nervous in regards to what she could possibly ask.

_So do I_, she told herself. _So do I_. She daringly raised her eyes to meet his dark glasses. "I do not wish to offend you...Shibi," she whispered. "But I would like to ask...er, a few things."

He had a feeling that there were more than just a _few _that she would like to ask. "Go on," he nodded solemnly. "I'll do the best that I can."

Tenten's head was pounding with a million questions, but she knew the one, crucial piece of information that she needed. It had been something Shino had said to her, about choosing between two lives. She did not understand the cryptic message behind his words.

"I wish to know more about Shino's mother," she spoke slowly, each word an effort for her to utter. Her eyes did not leave his face as she continued, "...about your wife."

Every muscle in her body was tense with anticipation. She did not know what to expect from Shibi's reaction—as she knew next to nothing about the mysterious woman who had given birth to Shino. She let out her breath, realizing she had been holding it for some time. How long _had _she been holding it? Her palms burned form where where here fingernails were digging into the tender skin. Still, no response from the Aburame leader. She could hear her heart beating in her ears, the blood pounding with each passing second. Was it possible that he had not heard her? If she hadn't known better, she would guess that the older Aburame was a statue. He held himself deathly still, and Tenten was concerned that she had induced a heart attack.

"Excuse me?" he whispered weakly when he finally spoke. Tenten thought he sounded as if he was hoping—no, _praying—_that she hadn't just asked _that _question. She felt her heart leap into her throat. She knew she would have to repeat those words.

"Your wife..." she trailed off; surely she didn't need to repeat herself _again_.

The same response. His face was a pale mask; his eyes hidden behind the dark glasses. Not one muscle moved. Nothing. The heavy silence was making it difficult for Tenten to breath. She began to stand, deciding against pushing the issue further.

"My a-apologies, Aburame-sama. Forget--," she stammered hopelessly.

"Silence!" his voice was deep and commanding. His knuckles were turning white, from how he was gripping the edge of the desk.

With a yelp, Tenten dropped onto her knees; her head bowed in reverence. She couldn't tell from his tone whether or not he was angry. Sweat began to bead along her forehead; she could feel it gathering on her lower back, as well. She tried to concentrate, forcing her heart rate to stabilize and decelerate. But, the stress of not knowing _what type _of request she had just made jostled her.

She sat in that position for some time, unsure of just how many minutes passed by as she furiously wished she hadn't asked about Shino's mother. Part of her was desperate to understand why Shino so fervently refused the idea of having children. She was almost positive that it had something to do with the loss of his own mother at such an early age. But, it was the circumstances surrounding her disappearance that baffled Tenten. Perhaps if she could just find out a little more....

"Firefly," Shibi whispered.

Tenten raised her head, looking at the man in confusion. Though she couldn't see his eyes, she knew that he was looking past her, as if he was seeing his memories in the far off distance.

"I-I'm sorry," she replied shakily, licking her lips. "I d-don't understand."

She watched Shibi frown, as he realized he spoke aloud. "Her name. It meant 'firefly'," he murmured. "That was the first thing she had ever said to me." A small half-smile formed on his lips as he remembered that encounter. "I had been a young ninja at the time, spending most of my time alone out of circumstance. Not many people were interested in a family of bug ninjas."

"I see," Tenten replied. She really didn't. Maybe he would keep talking....

"Hotaru," he whispered, as if his body was alleviated of some great, invisible weight. "She saw me sitting in the forest. She was not afraid of me, or my kikkaichu. Instead, she approached me, watching my tiny beetles float in the air as she announced 'my name means firefly'. I think," he looked at his hands, "that she thought it gave us something in common."

Something about Shibi's tone and posture changed as he shared this fond memory with Tenten. She had a feeling that this woman had been quite a site to behold. She had no doubt that Shibi would not marry just _anyone_. No, this woman would definitely be caring, considerate, passionate, and strong-willed—all the thing that Tenten would expect from an Aburame matriarch.

"We were inseparable from that day forward. We were only children," he spoke softly as he watched his hands shake with emotion. He quickly placed them under his desk, hoping Tenten did not see them.

But she had. "You don't have to speak about her. My question was off-base, and I will accept the consequences of my brazen actions."

"Consequences?" he echoed, angling his head as he looked at Tenten. He stared thoughtfully. "No. No consequences, Tenten. I _should _answer your question, it is apparently important to you."

Her cheeks began to redden at this, and she nodded her head. "It...it would explain much," she offered weakly.

"About Shino?" he guessed. His hunch was confirmed by another nod. "I see." He took a deep breath. "I have never spoke about this to Shino, I must confess."

"Never?" she replied quickly, her tone more reprimanding than she had intended. Her hand shot up to cover her mouth.

Shibi shook his head sadly, "Yes, I admit I have failed my son in that aspect. He deserves to know about his mother. But, it was always something neither of us knew how to talk about, much less broach." His explanation made sense to Tenten. She, too, had lost her parents, forced into a life of hardship.

"That does not make you a bad parent," she explained, "that was not my intent--"

"It wasn't?" he asked, his tone betraying his serious expression. "No, I suppose it does not. It is a difficult subject for me as well as my son, I'm sure."

Tenten remained quiet as she fumbled with the fabric of her pants. She didn't want to interrupt him, hoping her silence would instigate his explanations. Luckily for her, it did.

"We married when we were both about your age," he confessed. "It was the happiest day of my life." He smiled faintly, again, as he was lost in thought. "Until she became pregnant." His smile faded.

"With Shino?" Tenten interrupted, unsure of what to expect from Shibi's story.

"No. No, Shino was the final product in a line of failed pregnancies," he confirmed.

"I-I'm sorry," Tenten blurted, kicking herself for interrupting, instead of listening.

"For what?" A crease was forming between his brows. "You did not cause those miscarriages. No, it was something wrong with her cervix—making her prone to premature labor and expulsion of child." He traced invisible patterns on his desk with a pale fingertip, as if marking the number of children they had lost. "Five," he whispered. "Five miscarriages. She was devastated. I was only concerned about her well-being and health. Why? Because we could always try for another child. But, I think she knew that my appointment as the clan's leader depended on producing an heir."

"What?" Tenten spat. "That's so much pressure!" She could only imagine how Hotaru had felt!

Shibi nodded, "That's exactly how I felt. I did not care to be leader, especially not under those circumstances. My cousin could take over the clan. I would have been content with my life...with only her by my side." He whispered the last part, as if he regretted what would come next. "My mother had died during my birth, so I was aware of the strain that carrying a child could have on a woman. Too many things can go wrong. Sometimes," he glanced in Tenten's direction, "I do not think women get enough credit for their role in childbirth."

Tented felt her face grow hot. _Did he know_? She was answered by his smooth voice calmly recollecting events that had happened over two decades earlier. "But, she became pregnant again. I still remember the look of joy on her face as she told me. She said she could feel that this child was going to be the one." He shook his head sadly. "We were such fools!" He didn't elaborate on that statement, and Tenten wondered if there was any significance to it.

"Everything went perfectly. Just perfectly. The calm before the storm," he looked around the room. "There's always a calm." Tenten was listening with wide-eyed anticipation, leaning forward on her knees.

"It started with the headaches. Then her blood pressure became too high—too unstable. Her legs began to swell. I found her seizing on the floor one day, after returning from my a mission. It scared me immensely. I had no idea what was happening—or what to do, for that matter. She was almost to term by then, only weeks left until the predicted due date."

"Please tell me you retrieved a physician?" Tenten hoarsely pleaded.

Shibi nodded, slightly. "At that time, there were few trained medic-nin in Konoha."

"What?" Tenten roared. "F-few medic ninjas?"

"Tsunade had deserted the village, and it was not the priority of the shinobi of Konohagakure to produce medic-nins. The ones we did have were few and far between. And most were not very skilled. There were mid-wives to help with childbirth," he confessed. "I was able to retrieve one of the better ones. Rin. She was Kakashi's teammate during that time. She was a very promising young woman. She diagnosed Hotaru with a condition known as eclampsia."

Tenten shook her head. She was not familiar with medical terminology or diagnoses outside of fractures and dislocations. That was Ino and Sakura's territory. Shibi understood. He would have no idea about the condition if he hadn't experienced it first-hand.

"It's a condition that occurs during pregnancy, it's etiology unknown. Regardless, the woman develops high blood pressure, leg swelling, headaches, blood and urine complications, and eventually, seizures. It's the seizures that make it so dangerous. Rin had wanted to birth the baby then and there—she said it was the only way to alleviate the condition." Shibi could remember how strongly Hotaru had pleaded against delivery, begging Rin to help her carry the child for a few more weeks. Rin had been against the request, but Hotaru had a way with people. She was lovable and charming, and she turned it on when she needed to. It had worked, and Rin had forbade her from leaving her bed until she went into labor.

"What happened?" Tenten asked, her voice proving her gross interest in Shibi's story.

"She was put on bedrest, despite Rin's opposition. Hotaru was given medication to help stabilize her blood pressure. Though," he smiled, "Rin had to promise it would not harm the baby." Hotaru would do nothing that would risk the baby's health, even save her own life.

"She carried the child to term?" Tenten asked hopefully, assuming this _child _was indeed Shino.

He nodded, but Tenten could detect some hesitation on Shibi's part. She didn't press the issue, and he continued, "She had another seizure after two weeks. She begged Rin to allow her to carry the child as long as she could, but Rin was concerned about Hotaru's heart." Shibi remembered how he had begged Hotaru to think about herself. But, she had merely smiled and told him not to worry, their beautiful baby would be here soon. She had shared the name she chose for the child, a little boy. Shibi had professed his admiration for the name, saying everything and anything he could to keep the smile on his young wife's face.

"Rin delivered the baby. The labor was uncomplicated. A healthy baby boy," he smiled—something that Tenten did not see him do often. She saw Shino do it even less.

"Shino," she whispered.

"Yes," he replied softly. "That was the name she chose for him." He thought about how beautiful mother and child looked together. It immediately became the happiest moment of his life: his pride and love combined into one joyful moment—it was too good to be true. She had kissed Shibi lightly, reminding him that he would soon have an entire clan to lead.

"She did it for me. She thought it was what I wanted," he whispered. His face suddenly became serious, and Tenten knew that the storm was about to rear it's ugly head.

"But something happened?" she felt her stomach sink.

Shibi nodded, dropping his head into his hands. The words he had written ten minutes earlier suddenly looked blurry through his glasses. He closed his eyes, trying to recollect himself.

When he spoke, his voice as thick, "From the weeks she had remained in bed, a clot had formed in her leg. Because her blood pressure had been unstable, the clot was able to loosen and travel to her lungs. _That _was what Rin was truly worried about. _That _was what she wanted to prevent. She couldn't treat it while Hotaru was pregnant, as the treatment would risk harming the baby." He slammed his fist onto the desk, startling Tenten. She did not speak, waiting for the conclusion of the story.

"She had a heart defect," he shook his head sadly, as if he should have known. "Normally, as Rin had informed me later, it isn't a problem. But in the case of a lung clot, the tiny hole can allow the clot to travel to the brain."

"Oh no!" Tenten gasped, understanding what Shibi was insinuating.

His face had become more pale—almost sickly. He swallowed before speaking. "When I took the baby--Shino--to my father for the kikkaichu injection, as is my clan's custom, she waited patiently for me to return. She was so confident that the his little body would take to the insects," he sighed. "While I was gone, she started to complain of vague symptoms. Within moments, she was a shell of her former self." He could still remember the shock, anger, and fear that filled him as he entered the delivery room and found a handful of people working on her body. She was still warm to the touch. Her brain was still functioning, but how long it would keep her alive, Rin couldn't predict. It had been quick and painless for her, and that was all he could ask for. The only comfort he had in the years to come was that she had seen their son, and their last words to one another had been an expression of their love.

Tenten could feel the tears fall down her face; they silently hit her hands. She did not attempt to wipe her eyes, allowing her tears to fall unbridled. She could see the emotion on Shibi's face, and she was sure this was the first time he had spoken about Hotaru's death in a long time. Perhaps ever.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm so sorry, Shibi."

"I am too," he replied softly. "For allowing her to feel like she _had _to provide me an heir. If only I could have told her how I felt," he confessed, "then maybe she would have allowed Rin to deliver Shino early." He shook his head, as if in a silent debate. "But, I doubt she would have agreed, even then. She loved her son. The son she lovingly carried for nine months. No, she would not have had it any other way. She would have still given up her life for him."

Tenten's body heaved in sob, as she mourned for the valiant woman she would never meet. Shibi waved around the room. "You can see her sacrifice was not in vain," his voice was mocking. "I am the Head of the Aburame Clan. My son is the heir. But, we are a cursed lot."

"What do you mean?" Tenten asked, suddenly surprised at his vehemence.

"It should be obvious, Tenten. Did you not listen carefully? My mother died while I was an infant. I, too, was born out of the notion that an heir was needed to carry on my father's lineage. My father's mother also passed away under similar circumstances. Hotaru as well. So, you can see, it's a curse."

"That's purely circumstantial evidence. Merely coincidence!" Tenten replied, her voice more shrill than she anticipated.

"Coincidence?" Shibi repeated. "I hope so, but I fear not."

"It is! You _have _to believe that you are _not _cursed," she spoke quickly.

"Circumstance and history have told me to believe otherwise," Shibi replied sadly. "I have no other choice than to believe that."

"To believe your own wife died due to circumstances that _you_ could control? You really want to believe that?" she asked, incredulously, her eyes filling with tears. "Surely you are joking!"

When he didn't reply, she continued, "No wonder Shino does not want children. He thinks _he_ is the cause his mother's death, that it was _his _fault!" The words were tumbling from her mouth as her mind reeled from Shibi's learned helplessness. "What's worse is that you're insinuating that the _women _are the victims of such a curse! They are the ones that sacrificed themselves for the well-being of their own children—to your family," she was breathing heavily, a wave of hysteria coming on.

"Tenten, that is enough!" his voice rang out. Tenten blinked, her head swimming with unspoken thoughts. "I have told you what you have come for," he studied her carefully, confused by her sudden outburst. "But, before we discuss this in further detail, you owe _me _an explanation."

"Huh?" she blinked again, confused.

"Why is it important that you know about my late wife? What has happened with Shino?" he asked, his voice concerned about his only child. Despite his often aloof nature, Shibi was quite protective of his son. Shino was his beloved reminder of the wife he had loved more than his own life. More than his own heritage.

Tenten stared for a few moments, her mouth opening to speak. As quickly as she opened it, she closed it. "Tenten?" Shibi pressed. "An explanation?"

Before she could collect her thoughts, the words spilled from her mouth."I'm pregnant," she shared her secret. "With Shino's child. _Your _grandchild."


	3. The Tiniest Hope

**Yes, I know it's a tad short, but it was the best I could do for the moment! **

**_MMM (_reviewer_)_: I love rockin' your heart ;)**

**Thanks for the lovely reviews! I'm having fun with this coupling. For reals. Please R & R!  
**

* * *

For the second time that day, Tenten had managed to catch Shibi off-guard.

This time, however, his surprise was visible in his features. Tenten could see his brows raise as his eyes widened behind his glasses. His mouth momentarily hung open in shock, as he processed what she had just shared.

"A-are you sure?" he cleared his throat, his momentary shock immediately erased from his face.

"Quite sure," she smirked in satisfaction. She could detect a slight tremor in his hands as he attempted to regain his composure. She rather enjoyed taking the man by surprise. _She_ was still rattled by what he had just shared with her.

Shibi's eyes quickly flew over Tenten's figure. _She's not showing, _he thought, _she must not be far along_.

So, his son and the young ANBU were having coital relations after all. Though sex was not discussed in the shinobi world, it was a common occurrence among the older ninjas. Often, in the heat of the moment, two companions would share intimacies while away on a mission. It was not necessarily a romantic endeavor—more like a way to alleviate tensions and frustrations that had surmounted on the assignment. He had even heard of it happening between shinobi of the same sex, though he knew of no one who would admit to it.

He had not suspected that Tenten would allow for the courtship to turn intimate so quickly. Shibi was much less confident in his son's knowledge of the female species and anatomy. His son was always a loner, his friends very few in number. No one wanted to associate with the Bug Ninjas of Konoha. Nothing had changed from when Shibi was a young shinobi. Part of him felt saddened by the thought. _Somehow_, Shibi thought,_ Shino had managed to catch the heart of this young lady._ He felt his mouth upturn, and he quickly stopped the tiny smile from making itself known. He felt a swell of pride toward his son: Shibi would be a grandfather!

His mind quickly raced over the matter-at-hand. There would be a marriage, most definitely. The Aburame family upheld the older traditions. Shino could not have a child out of wedlock; it would go against the morals of the clan. Shibi, himself, had not followed that code with Hotaru—but they were luckily married before she had fallen pregnant the first time. No, his son and this woman would be married as soon as Shino returned—before Tenten began showing signs of her progressing pregnancy. He quickly decided that he would send out a female kikkai to track his son, delivering the message to return as quickly, and safely, as possible.

The older Aburame's mind began to wander over the prospects of having a grandchild. First, the child _must _be exposed to the kikkai, as survival of that endeavor would provide an adequate heir. Part of Shibi wanted to keep the child as far away from _that _ritual as possible. If he were going to have an heir—if Shino were going to have an heir—he did not want to risk that child's life. He knew that injecting the tiny human with the kikkaichu would equate to a life-threatening task. Though Shibi knew it was rare that a child died from its inabilty to accept the responsibilities as as hive for the insects, it _did _occur. Would Tenten have suitable genes for such a gift? His throat tightened at the thought of losing an infant under such circumstances. Would Tenten be able to deal with such grief? Would she accept the clan's heritage—even allowing the ceremony to take place? Did she want to marry Shino? Was that her intent? His mind was rifling through these thoughts when her voice brought him back to the present.

"So you see," she growled, her hands balled into fists at her sides, "you cannot believe that your clan is cursed. That..._I _will die as my predecessors had. I will not accept that fate. I will not!" Her eyes were filled with tears as her voice became thick with emotion.

It warmed Shibi's oft-chilled heart to hear her speak so fervently about her fate. Perhaps his own regrets in regards to Hotaru's death had driven him to resign his destiny to fate. Perhaps this same denial had also fallen onto his son, burdening Shino immensely. He suddenly began to feel as if there was some hope for the near future--as if Tenten had been able to bring that feeling back into his life. He looked more closely at the young warrior kneeling in front of him.

"You are not far along?"

She shook her head. "Two months, perhaps a little more," she admitted. "Which explains why I am not showing. Yet."

Shibi nodded his understanding. "Which is why Shino has no idea?" he inferred.

She lowered her eyes, her face turning pink. "No," she whispered. "I couldn't bring myself to tell him. I'm afraid that he'll push me to terminate the pregnancy."

Shibi understood. "I want to make absolutely sure, before we discuss this any further, you are _positive _about this pregnancy?"

"Sakura confirmed it," she met his eyes, despite the dark glasses masking them.

Shibi knew that Sakura was an astute medic-nin. She was, after all, the pupil of Tsunade—a very gifted and renown physician in the ninja world. "I see," he whispered. He realized he had not gone to visit the young Kushina in some time. He made a quick mental note to visit the goddaughter of his own son. Perhaps Sakura could offer advice...

"Are you displeased?" Tenten replied softly, her eyes watching his every movement. She was studying him as if he were an enemy, utilizing her ANBU training to analyze him. Something about his tone made her feel that he wasn't _entirely_ disappointed with the thought of having a grandchild. That prospect made her hopeful.

"No," he whispered. The scene in front of him becoming blurry for the second time that day. He willed the silent tears to disappear. He could feel his kikkai humming excitedly as his heart swelled with pride.

Tenten smiled brilliantly, her features softening, "I am happy to hear that, Shibi!"

"There's something else," he replied calmly. It was more of a question than a statement.

Tenten blinked, realizing she was staring at him, a smile stupidly plastered to her face. "Oh! Yes," she remembered why she had approached the older man. "I need your help. Please!"

He sighed his understanding, "You wish for me to speak with my son?"

"I think that it's best if you talked to him first," she spoke quickly, her meaning evident.

Shibi comprehended the task-at-hand. He assumed that she would tell him about the pregnancy after Shibi had spoken to his son. Still, he wanted to make sure that was her intention. "What will happen after I speak with Shino?" he asked, his eyes narrowing behind his dark glasses.

Tenten could not see his suspicion, but she could hear it in the inflection of his voice. She turned her head slightly, "I will tell him about the child, of course."

"And?" he pressed. _Surely she does not think that they could have a child out of wedlock?_

"And..?" she echoed.

"The marriage." Shibi replied matter-of-factly. "My clan does not condone bastards, Tenten."

"Bastard?" she hissed. "This child is no _bastard!_" Her face grew red with anger.

"Ah, I see your ANBU training does you no justice when discussing your illegitimate offspring. If I am correct, you are trained to be emotionally unreadable," the corners of his mouth twitched slightly.

Tenten blinked, her mouth hanging open. _Is this some sort of joke? Is he toying with me? _Her thoughts were a jumbled mess. She was almost positive that she had seen a hint of a smile only moments before. Now, however, his face was an unreadable slate. He was giving her a headache. How did her life turn upside down so quickly?

She sighed, "Just what is it that you want from me?"

Shibi was finally getting somewhere. with the weapons specialist. "You will marry my son," he replied simply.

She had a feeling he would resort to this option. "It's _not _that easy!" she growled. "You don't even know if that is what Shino would want," her stomach sank as she thought about her lover. What would he think about her carrying his child?

"Shino," Shibi chimed in as he thoughtfully rubbed his chin, "would not have engaged in such..._acts_ if he had not been aware of the consequences."

Tenten's eyes widened in surprise, "You can't be saying--"

Shino raised his hand. "I am saying that it is not like an Aburame to become intimate with just anyone. Our attraction is not solely based on physical appearances, Tenten. Our kikkai must also agree to a suitable match. There are many requirements that must be met in order to take a mate." _Smell, taste, feel..._he would not list them to her. It would be too unnerving, he was sure.

"Y-you m-m-mean," she began to stammer, "that his intention from the beginning was to make me his wife?" She didn't care that her mouth was so rudely hanging open.

"I am merely _saying_," he replied calmly, "that we are very _picky _lot. As I said before, an Aburame does not choose just _anyone _with which to become intimate."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing! She had never really thought about _marrying _Shino. Ever. Sure, she was completely head-over-heels for the man, but it was just the _beginning _of their relationship! And, of course, it _had _to be complicated by pregnancy. They had practically been inseparable since that fateful mission, aside from a few missions here and there. Peace had fallen upon the land since the downfall of Akatsuki, so ANBU's assignments had been few and far between. The Hokage had been handing out vacations like they were candy.

Shibi was carefully watching Tenten's reaction. "Take that how you want to, Tenten."

She had the feeling he was observing her every movement. She stared back at his dark glasses. Her eyes fell over his pale chest. She could see faint markings littering his chalk-like skin. _ Perhaps they are remnants of where the kikkai release themselves from their host's skin? _she quietly pondered to herself.

_Had the kikkai really chosen me as a potential mate? s_he silently wondered. Shino and Tenten had been dating for approximately four months, give or take-- _much _too early to think about marriage and..._forever-ness._ Though, even after such a short period of time, she had never felt this attracted to anyone. Sure, she had harbored a crush for Hyuuga Neji for a few years' time, but that had dissipated by the time the two teammates had become jonin.

But, her relationship with Shino was _nothing _like her the one she had with Neji. She couldn't imagine her life without Neji, but more because of her sisterly-love for the Hyuuga heir. When she thought about it, even after only a short period of time, she found she could not imagine her life without Shino, either. But this..._this_...was because of something more. Something _real_. She genuinely cared about the Aburame. Was it possible she was in love with him?

But, was Shibi really going to force her into marrying Shino? _No one can force you to do anything, _she reminded herself. She did not want to upset the balance in the Aburame clan simply because the two younger shinobi had been careless in their actions. Maybe she could buy time. Maybe she could think about it. Did he want an answer right now?

Shibi was becoming impatient with Tenten's silence. He was more anxious by the thought that she was carrying his son's child. His grandchild. Each time he mulled over that thought, his stomach felt as if it was filled with butterflies. Even his kikkai hummed musically from under his skin. He had never imagined it possible to feel so elated about something so _unexpected_!

"Well, Tenten? Do you find my bargain agreeable?" he spoke slowly.

She blinked. "Huh? Oh. Agreement?" _You sound like an idiot! He's going to think you're an ingrate—that you don't deserve to be taken into such a well-respected family!_

He ignored her confusion. "I will talk to my son. I will tell him about his mother, as you have asked. I will not mention anything that you have confided in me. You have my word," he promised.

She understood the offer. "Then you have my word that I will think about all that you have said," she replied hesitantly.

"This is not a joke, Tenten. You would disgrace this family. Is that what you want?" His voice was abrupt.

She felt as if she had been slapped in the face. "N-no! It's not what I meant! I just....it's just a _huge_ decision. And both Shino and I have to talk about it!" Her voice was becoming more shrill as she attempted to explain her feelings on the issue.

"It's not something to discuss," he explained. "It's something that must be done. Do you not love my son?" Tenten blushed furiously at his question. She could feel his eyes on her face as he awaited her answer. He raised an eyebrow in anticipation. "Well?"

"I...I...I don't know!" she yelped, her ears burning from the pointed question.

"I see," Shibi whispered.

"I don't even know how Shino feels about me!" she shot back, her eyes flashing their challenge.

_Perhaps by allowing things to happen on their own accord, it will work out,_ he thought. "Remember what I said, Tenten." It was all he said before picking up his pen. He stared at her as he allowed the pen's tip to hover over the parchment.

_Remember what I said. _

She knew exactly what he was referring to, though she would not allow him to see her recognition. Instead, she nodded—her entire body feeling numb. This was a mess! It was_ her_ mess! No, hers_ and_ Shino's. _Shit_.

"Thank you, Aburame-sama," she bowed slightly as her feet carried her across the wooden floor. As she was about to exit, Shibi's voice interrupted her escape.

"Oh, Tenten?" his voice was much _sweeter_. Tenten cringed. She knew that whatever it was, it would not be good.

"Yes?" her voice was soft as she weakly replied.

"Pack anything you wish to take with you. What may that be? Necessities, clothing, anything you may need in the upcoming months."

"Excuse me?" she turned to look at him, confused by his cryptic speech.

"From this point on, you are carrying an Aburame. You will be under constant surveillance as well as weekly checkups. This is not negotiable. If, as you say, my family is not cursed, then this will merely be a precaution. But, I would prefer to be prepared," he explained. He quickly continued before Tenten could interrupt. "Years before Shino's birth, I had built a studio for Hotaru. I keep up with maintenance, and it is still habitable. I would advise that you stay there, for now. At least until I speak to Shino."

Tenten gripped the frame of the doorway, her knuckles turning white with fury. "Y-you are going to keep me prisoner?" she spat. Her voice wavered with her anger.

Shibi spoke calmly, his back to Tenten. "You are no prisoner, Tenten. If, after I speak to Shino, you decide that you wish to leave, then you are free to go. I rather think you will like this small space. It is quiet and has a respectable garden surrounding it." He looked up, his face illuminated by the dim candle light from his desk. Tenten could see the emotion on his face; he was fondly remembering Hotaru's joy during her time in the tiny house.

This time, when he spoke, his voice was much softer. "I'm merely trying to help, as you have asked. _I _would feel comfortable having you so close, in case anything were to..." he trailed off. He did not wish to finish his statement. He did not wish to jinx her pregnancy. He did not wish to revive the curse. If that was what it was.

Tenten resigned herself to defeat. She was in no mood to argue. He was right:_ she _had asked for _his _help. The young woman nodded quietly, though she knew he could not see her tiny act of acceptance. "Fine," she muttered under her breath. "I will do as you request."

As quickly as she had run into his study and changed his life, she disappeared. Shibi smiled to himself as he was overcome by thoughts of his future days being filled with his grandchild's laughter.

_Please be wrong, Shibi_, he begged. _Please be wrong!_


	4. Adjustments

Tenten grumbled as she packed her necessities. Sakura was idly propped up on the futon, watching Tenten's hurried packing.

"So, you're moving into the Aburame compound?" she asked, a smile on her face. She was happy for Shino. He deserved a good woman, and Tenten was _definitely _a good woman.

"Quit smiling, it's not permanent!" Tenten warned, as she cast a glance toward her door. Outside was an Aburame guard. Shibi had assigned him to help her retrieve her things and return to the manor.

"Oh, I passed him on my way in," Sakura waved her hand toward the entrance. "Tall, face completely hidden, dark glasses, overdressed...an Aburame for sure!" she giggled.

Tenten smiled in acknowledgment, her face suddenly falling in frustration as realization sunk in. "I didn't sign up for this," she sighed, plopping down on next to Sakura.

"I know," Sakura replied, patting Tenten's hand. "These things...tend to happen," she said thoughtfully, as if to an invisible presence.

"Thanks for your advice, Sakura. Really." the dark-haired kunoichi replied. "For _all _of it!"

"What are friends for?" Sakura nodded solemnly.

"Where is Kushina?" Tenten asked, as she folded the last of her clothing. She knew that in a matter of months, none of this would fit her anyhow. It was silly to pack any of it.

"My mother's house," the pink-haired woman sighed. "A much needed break."

"Is Naruto busy with his training with the Hokage?" Tenten pointedly asked.

Sakura shrugged, they hadn't really spoken much about his future goal of becoming Hokage. "He's just learning the basics. You know, Naruto needs a few trips around the block to get the hang of things."

Tenten understood, "He'll be a great Hokage someday."

"I know," Sakura smiled tenderly. "I know."

"So, what's it like," Tenten looked at her still-flat abdomen, "being a mom?"

"It's different," the new mother admitted. "Eh," she waved her hand, "you'll see, soon enough."

Tenten gulped, she wasn't sure what to expect from this pregnancy. She had told Sakura of the interaction she had with Shino before he left for his current mission. Sakura had merely nodded, saying that she had long suspected that Shino still pined for the mother he had lost during his childhood. Tenten's conversation with Shibi confirmed those suspicions. Still, Tenten was anxious about telling Shino.

"What if he doesn't accept it? What if he doesn't want me?" Tenten whispered.

"How could you even say that?" Sakura sat up. "Tenten, I've seen the way he looks at you--"

"He wears sunglasses, Sakura!" Tenten interjected.

"We jonin are trained to read facial expressions, body posture, and intonation--not just eye contact," Sakura tsk-ed her. "I can tell."

"But what if..." she trailed off.

"Just give him time," Sakura advised. "That's all you can do."

Tenten nodded. _Time_. She didn't know what to think or how to feel. The buzzing insect that flew in front of her face caught her attention. She used her hand to wave it from her view. Her face turned slightly pink as she turned her head toward the closed door.

"Are you spying on me? I'm going as fast as I _can_!" she hissed at the waiting guard. "Idiot," she spat, angry that she was being rushed. In her own home, no less.

Sakura guffawed, falling backward on the futon in a fit of giggles, while Tenten shook her head. She looked at Sakura, her eyes showing her misery.

"You better come visit me," she growled, as she snapped her bag shut. "I'll go crazy, if you don't!"

* * *

Shibi led her around the studio apartment as she stared in awe. Tenten had expected a tiny one-room studio, but _this _was beyond anything she ever expected. It was like a mini mansion!

"Do you approve?" Shibi asked, studying Tenten's reaction.

Tenten nodded wordlessly. She didn't know what to say. "It's...so large!" she squealed, immediately blushing at her immature, giddy response.

Shibi chuckled, rubbing his short beard, "Yes, I suppose it is, Tenten." He looked around the sunny studio, "I made it myself."

"_You_ made this?" she asked, incredulous. She couldn't imagine Shibi performing manual labor.

"Difficult to believe, no?" he asked, a half-smile on his face as he became lost in memories that Tenten couldn't share. He nodded at the abode, "For Hotaru. It was her place to come and be alone. To think. She loved this place."

"Oh," Tenten answered, feeling sheepish. She didn't know what to say to the Aburame leader.

"It's far enough away from the main manor that you'll feel independent, but close enough that I can be of any assistance. I have sent a tracking bug out to alert Shino--," he began to explain.

"You _what_?" she asked, her voice gruff with disbelief. "How could you do that?"

"Easily, I sent the beetle out with directions--," he explained.

"I get _that," _she rolled her eyes, "but why would you interrupt his mission?"

"I merely asked him to return home as quickly as prudently possible, Tenten," he said soothingly. "I gave no indication as to _why_."

She groaned, this was already turning out to be a _much _bigger mess than she had anticipated. "What happens when he returns?" she asked, fearing Shibi's answer.

"I will speak to him," he replied seriously. "Then I'll leave you to do the rest."

"Great. _That'll _be easy," she complained.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. Tenten turned to find Shibi staring at her from over the rim of his glasses. His eyes were almost black. It was nearly impossible to distinguish his dark irises from his pupil. She held back a gasp. _Is that what Shino's eyes look like? _she wondered quietly.

"Tenten, I know you are worried, but have more faith in me--in my son. He has had a _different _life than you had. And I have been irresponsible in not talking to him about his mother." His voice was soft, and Tenten wanted to cry at his heart-felt explanation.

She nodded, holding back the tears. "Ok," she whispered. "I trust you, Aburame-sama."

"Shibi," he corrected, as he turned toward the door. "You are going to have to start addressing me as so, from now on. I forbid you to address me so formally."

Tenten just gaped at him as he calmly strode through the doorway. Before he exited, he stopped, his back to her. "After all," he continued, an invisible smile playing on his usually serious features, "we will be family soon enough."

He quickly exited before Tenten could hurl her shoe at him.

* * *

"Hmm?" Shino spoke to himself, confused by the sudden thrill of his kikkai. "What is it?" he spoke aloud. He cocked his head, listening to the singing of his kikkaichu. He narrowed his eyes in concentration.

_A female! _It was a tracking bug. He recognized the familiar presence of his father's kikkai. He felt his heart begin to race. _Had something happened_? _Is Father alright? Tenten? _He briefly thought of Sakura, Naruto and Kushina.

He saw the tiny jeweled insect fluttering toward him. He called out for it, as it hummed melodically. He was sitting against a tree, awaiting news from his recently released kikkai. It would be another hour or so before he received his intel from the tracking bugs. His mission was quite simple, but tediously boring. He was counting down the days until he could return home. Return to Tenten's arms. He smiled at the memory. He felt a faint flush on his face as he lingered in his fantasy.

The tiny insect perched on his finger. "Father wants me to return home? Why? He needs to speak to me?" he spoke to no one in particular. The forest surrounding him remained silent.

"Is it an emergency?" he concentrated on the insect's message. _No. No emergency_.

"What could he want?" he murmured. It was unusual for the Aburame leader to request his son's hurried presence. He sighed, leaning his head back against the tree. The rough bark scraped his scalp. He didn't like the feeling of anxiety that this message provoked.

"Anything else?" he softly asked the kikkai. When he was satisfied, he allowed the tiny insect to burrow into his skin, feeding off of his chakra. He closed his eyes, allowing his thoughts to drift.

_I'll wait until my tracking insects return, then I'll take the intel I have gathered to the Hokage_, he thought to himself. This was a solo reconnaissance mission, and he did not need a partner or teammates to help him. It was originally supposed to be a two week-long mission, but the suspicious activity had quieted since the Fifth had received intel that there were a few rogue ninjas roaming freely in this area. It was a two-day trip, and counting the two days he had been gone—he would have been gone for almost a week.

"It'll have to be good enough," he replied as he took a sip of his water. He sat quietly in contemplation as he awaited the return of his kikkai.

* * *

"You wished to speak to me?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow, questioningly, as she leaned back in her chair. She folded her ankles across her desk, resting her chin on her fingers as she quietly watched Shibi take the seat across from her desk.

"Yes, Hokage," he replied calmly. "I wanted to ask for a favor."

"Favor?" she echoed. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. It was not often that the elder Aburame came to speak to her, much less ask for a _favor_.

"Why? You may wish to ask," he explained. "I need some extra time." His answer was cryptic, and she was not following.

When she did not reply, he waved his hand dismissively. "I have requested my son return from his mission."

"You overrode my instructions, to my jonin?" she asked her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Yes, my apologies, Hokage, but I need to speak with him about certain issues," he offered. Hopefully that would be a good enough reason.

"Certain issues?" she repeated, obviously waiting for more of an explanation. She tapped her chin with a painted fingernail.

"Er...issues pertaining to his deceased mother." His winced as he spoke about his late wife.

Tsunade had never heard him discuss Aburame Hotaru; she was suddenly intrigued by his request. "Go on," she murmured.

"Thank you," he replied. "I wish to speak to my son...about certain events."

Tsunade sighed, "Is this about Tenten?"

Shibi was quiet for a few moments, as if deciding on how he should answer. He nodded, though it was barely detectable to the human eye.

"I know about her current condition," she answered coolly. "She spoke to me about it...as well as her future career." She did not share any more information with Shibi.

"My son does not know."

_So that was it!_ she thought. "You need to soften him up?" she inquired carefully. Again, a slight nod.

"I see." She folded her arms behind her head. "This is apparently a wonderful time for all of my highly-skilled kunoichi to get knocked up," she smirked grimly. "Tenten had such promise, too," she replied thoughtfully.

"You fear this will affect her career choice?" Shibi asked cautiously. His tone betrayed his careful stoic aura.

Tsunade watched him with narrowed eyes, "You are not displeased by that thought?"

Shibi shrugged, "I do not think ANBU is family-oriented, that is all."

"I couldn't agree more," Tsunade nodded. "I think that it will be difficult for Tenten to continue as a member if she has a child to worry about. Or a family. It is not a bad thing, just a _complication _of the profession. I do not think that it would be to Tenten's advantage to stay in ANBU under those circumstances. I explained that perhaps becoming a team leader or instructor would benefit her more."

Shibi nodded his understanding. "She is very," he thought of an appropriate description, "strong-willed."

"That is an understatement," Tsunade chuckled. "She is one of the best kunoichi--no, shinobi--that Konoha has ever seen. She brings great respect to the women ninjas of the world. It will be difficult for her to adjust to being _adequate_."

"She will be well taken care of after the child is born," Shibi offered.

Tsunade smirked, "You are forcing her to marry your son?"

"I would not force her, no. But, it is against our customs to have a child out of wedlock," he offered.

"Snooty bunch, you are!" the Hokage scoffed, laughing haughtily.

"I like to prefer to think of our clan as..._traditional_," he smirked. He knew it was unfair, but it was how things were done. "Besides, they should have thought of the consequences," he replied seriously.

"Tea?" Tsunade offered, as she raised her cup to her mouth, hoping to change the subject.

"No thank you, Hokage," Shibi replied, not entirely oblivious to her efforts.

"So, this favor.." she trailed off, expectantly.

"I wish for you to tell my son that Tenten is away, on a short mission, so that I may have his full attention for the next few days."

"Does Tenten know about this? Shouldn't _she_ ask me for such a request?" her eyes were slits as she watched the elder Aburame.

"I haven't actually discussed this with her," he explained. "She is currently residing in Hotaru's studio. A few kilometers from the main house."

"And you figure that is far enough away so that I may excuse her absence," Tsunade finished.

"Exactly," he replied calmly, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest.

She studied his odd attire. "Aren't you stifling in that?" she pointed to his heavy jacket.

"I'm used to it," he merely replied.

"Hmph!" she rolled her eyes.

"Well?"

"Fine!" she agreed, "But I take no responsibility in the events that occur between Tenten and Shino."

"I am amiable to that," Shibi answered. He bowed his head in respect as he stood to take his leave.

"Shibi?" Tsunade's voice rang out. "What does Shino think happened to his mother--I mean, how she passed?"

Shibi did not respond right away. "It was...is...too difficult to speak about. It was always easier to allow him to come to his own conclusion. I have failed my son," he admitted. "He has been allowed to carry the burden of his mother's death. I wish to make amends for this."

"I see," she replied. She could not fault him for it. She understood the feeling of losing a cherished lover. "It will all work out, I'm sure."

"Thank you," he replied softly.

"Oh, Shibi?" She was not finished. Not yet. One more question. He paused in the doorway, turning to look at her from behind the dark glasses that hid his eyes. "Excited for grandparent-hood?" she continued.

She thought she heard him chuckled as he disappeared through the double doors of her office.


	5. Bittersweet Confessions

**A/N: I wanted to address a few concerns to Erokkinit--since there is no way for me to reply to an "anonymous" review. So here goes: **

**1) Why were you appalled at the end of "Unwritten"? Was it because it was kind of gory? I hope you're not dissatisfied with the story--especially after reading all of it! :)**

**2) Shino does not want a child, since it appears that, for three generations, the woman in his family have died as a direct result of childbirth. And he feels some residual guilt in the fact that his mother died while giving childbirth to him. In reality, that's not entirely true (as is told by Shibi, but most of a sort of 'between the lines' type insinuation)--she died of a medical condition exacerbated by the pregnancy. His mother wanted to have a child, after many failed pregnancies. She did not care that her health was sacrificed, only that she managed to give Shibi an heir. Shino apparently feels that he is directly responsible for killing his mother (though we know he didn't)--at this point, it's more of a psychological hang up, plus his fear that his family may be cursed. Thus, why Shibi wanted to speak to Shino before Tenten--since as his father, he never addressed the events surrounding Hotaru's pregnancy, desires to have a child, or death. **

**I hope I cleared that up for you (and anyone else who was confused). I really hope that I am doing a decent job at conveying that point! **

**Thanks for the lovely reviews! I appreciate all the readers and reviewers!  
**

* * *

"I see," Tsunade murmured, looking over the young man kneeling in front of her. She leaned forward, her chin still cradled in her hands. A nicely manicured nail tapped at her chin. "Is there anything else?"

"No, Hokage," his smooth voice echoed through the large suite. "That is all of the intel that I have gathered. Activity was scarce, and I cannot determine any cause for alarm in the area."

She nodded at his assessment, sitting back in her chair. It creaked from the shift in her weight. "Very well. Consider yourself debriefed." She sighed. It was a wasted mission, for sure. "No pun intended," she added.

Shino raised an eyebrow, obviously understanding her meaning. She waved her hand when she did not get the desired response from the Aburame heir. "No sense of humor," she muttered under her breath.

"Excuse me?" he spoke softly.

"Nothing, Shino. You are excused. You may go about your business as you please," she motioned toward the door.

He nodded, quickly standing. As he exited the room, he thought better of it, turning to face the older woman. "Hokage-sama," he began, his hand on the frame of the doorway, "do you have any idea why my father may have summoned me back earlier than anticipated?"

"I'm not sure I'm following you," she replied, though he thought he could see her swallow quickly. He narrowed his eyes behind his glasses.

"My father asked for my immediate return," he offered. "I was wondering if you knew of anything that may have prompted him to do so..." he trailed off.

She turned her head slightly, observing his reaction. "No."

"Is...is Tenten safe?" he asked cautiously. His eyes watched her face carefully.

"Oh, yes, she's fine!" Tsunade waved, immediately picking up her pen. "In fact, she's away on another mission. Left when you did." She looked down at her paperwork, as she scribbled furiously. "Can't share the details. You know, it's confidential."

Something tugged at the back of Shino's mind. He could tell that Tsunade wasn't exactly being honest with him. Perhaps he would stop by his lover's apartment on the way to his father's manor.

"Thank you for your honesty, Hokage," he murmured as he disappeared into the hallway.

Tsunade caught the slight inflection in his voice. _Honesty_.

_There's no way_, she thought. _He's not a human lie detector, Tsunade!_ She shrugged her disinterest. She had done as Shibi had requested. She had done her part.

In the end, it wasn't her problem.

* * *

Shino approached the familiar, tiny apartment as the midday sun began to beat down on Konoha. He knew that Tsunade had been holding _something _back, but he wasn't sure of _what _that may be. Maybe he was being a _tad bit_ paranoid, he supposed.

He decided to send out a female kikkai to track Tenten's chakra. Just to be sure. He had done so before his leaving his post. That had been days earlier, and still, he had heard nothing. He had sent out a second, and third. None returned. He was beginning to feel warranted in his anxiety.

He saw the front door to Tenten's tiny one-bedroom apartment open. He picked up his pace. _She must have returned early! _ "Ten---!" he began, the familiar smile on his face. He stopped abruptly, staring at the pink haired woman that exited Tenten's apartment.

"Shino!" she yelped, as her eyes widened in surprise. "Uh, er...what are you doing here?" She was carrying a bag of items. He tried to peer into it. Sakura could see his curiosity. She pulled the bag closer to her body.

"I was looking for Tenten," he answered calmly. "Why? Because I was concerned about her. That is all."

"Oh," Sakura answered. She hadn't actually discussed with Tenten what she would say if she happened to run into Shino. Boy, was she regretting it now. "She is fine," Sakura confirmed. "I saw her...a few days ago," she smiled.

"Interesting," Shino nodded. "The Hokage informed me she had been gone for approximately a week's time." He watched Sakura's reaction. He watched her face register many different emotions: confusion, comprehension, shock, embarrassment, angst.

At the moment, her face was bright red, as she thought of what to tell the young man. "I, uh..maybe it _was_ a week ago! Time just flies when you have a baby to take care of!" she replied quickly, as she tried to walk past him.

His hand on her arm stopped her from leaving. "Sakura," he replied his voice was almost pleading. "What is going on?"

Sakura turned to look at Shino. She could see her reflection in his glasses. Behind them, the concern was evident on his face. She sighed, "She's fine."

"Is she here?" he asked, looking from Sakura to the entrance to the tiny apartment.

"Not exactly," Sakura answered hesitantly.

"What do you mean?" Shino was becoming increasingly impatient. "I do no understand why I cannot get an answer out of you, Sakura."

Sakura chewed her lip, furious that she had to be the one to run into Shino. Why her? "Look, I was going to take these few things to her. But, since I ran into you, I think I'll leave it up to you. You two should talk," she replied, smiling weakly.

Shino stared at Sakura, confused by her words. "I-I don't understand."

"I'm going to tell you where she is. When you get there, do not leave until you get answers."

* * *

Tenten glanced nervously at the table. She could hear the musical beating of the small insects' wings. "I'm sorry," she groaned. "I can't let you go!"

It had been a few days earlier when she encountered the first insect. It was more of a nuisance than anything else, entangling itself in her hair. She was about to smash the tiny bug when she realized it was _familiar _to her. Her annoyance quickly turned to panic. Was Shino spying on her? She quickly placed the tiny jeweled beetle under a glass cup, trapping it in a miniature prison.

One day later, a second kikkai entered her new abode. A second glass prison was set up. Soon, her tabletop was littered with tiny glass prisons, each kikkai angrily humming their disdain. She felt horrible for trapping the innocent insects. But, she couldn't let them return to Shino. Not yet.

She looked down at her scrolls, as they littered the floor around her. Her days were filled with moderate weapons training. Today, however, she was re-organizing her artillery. Every six months or so, she liked to go through the inventory, re-arranging her weaponry. It had a calming effect on her. Today, not so much.

_Those bugs are annoying! _she angrily thought to herself. _What am I going to do?_

She sighed, looking down at the scroll she was holding in her hands. _Let's group exploding tagged-weapons in this scroll, _she set aside the alotted scroll. _And how about retracting weapons on this one? _When she was satisfied with the categorization of her artillery, she sat back in satisfaction, smiling at no one in particular.

She jumped when she heard the door slam against the wall. She reacted instinctively, her hands going through the familiar handseals. Within moments, she was standing, ready to attack--a kunai grenade in each hand. A melee of other easily accessible weapons was scattered around her.

"Shino!" she gasped, recognizing the intruder.

"What is going on?" Shino asked, looking around the room. His eyes fell on the three kikkai that were trapped under the upside-down glassware. Tenten could see his eyes widen behind his sunglasses. His jaw clenched in anger. "This...you didthis?" he asked, his voice rising.

"I can explain," Tenten said, sealing her weapons in their respective scrolls. She quickly hopped over her paperwork, nimbly landing a few feet from the table. She hesitantly walked toward Shino, unsure of his reaction. "What is the matter?"

"The matter?" he repeated, incredulous that she could not see the problem with incarcerating his kikkai. "I feared for your safety! I went so far as to send my kikkaichu out to make sure you were safe. And _this _is what happens?"

"Worried about my safety? What for?" she asked, confused by his sudden outburst.

Shino closed his eyes, trying to calm himself. Tenten was safe, that was all that mattered. "My father sent a message for me to come home, and quickly," he opened his eyes, looking at Tenten. "I thought..." he trailed off.

"You thought that meant I was not ok?" she whispered, as she closed the gap between them. She instinctively raised her hand to his face, cupping his cheek in her palm. He closed his eyes, leaning into her touch. He momentarily forgot his anger and worry. It was washed away by her warm caress.

"I've missed you," he whispered, his eyes still closed.

"And I missed you," she replied, brushing her thumb across his lips. He sighed in contentment, his body unconsciously reacting to her touch. He quickly reached out, his hands finding her hips. He pulled her against him. She could feel his arousal against her abdoment. She smiled as he feverishly brought his lips down onto hers. She opened her mouth in response. Soon, they were lost in a passionate embrace.

He quickly lifted her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He moaned at the contact as she brushed against him, her weight lending just the right amount of pressure. "You have no idea how much I missed you, Tenten," he whispered, his voice raspy with desire.

She replied by pulling his face upward to meet hers. He attempted to carry her, but only made it as far as the table. Tenten slid her bottom along the table, her legs still wrapped around Shino's waist; her arms around his neck. He leaned into the table, using both hands to prevent him from collapsing onto Tenten's slender frame. She squeezed her legs, pulling him even closer. He growled into her mouth as his hand slipped on the wood surface.

He knocked a glass cup off of the table, freeing his kikkai as well as shattering the tiny glassware. "Shit!" Tenten sighed.

The kikkai angrily flew onto Shino's neck, telling its story. Shino immediately froze. Tenten pouted, "Don't stop!"

Shino backed away from her, as if he had been burned. He stared at her intensely: her face was flushed and her lips swollen from the hungry kiss. "What is it, Shino?" she breathed heavily. She could still taste his lips against hers. She reached toward him, but he took another step backward.

"What?" she asked, her voice rising. Shino reached over and pushed another cup over. The the second beetle followed its predecessor. A third cup shattered on the floor, a third beetle confirming the others' story.

Shino looked around, as if for the first time. "What...what is this place, Tenten?" His voice was harsh. He noticed the scrolls on the floor, the blankets on the futon. Was she _living _here? Had his kikkai told him the truth?

"Huh?" she echoed stupidly, confused by his sudden change in emotion. She reached out to pull him to her. Her pushed her hand away.

"I asked you a question, and I want an answer!" he barked.

Tenten jumped, as her mind swam with confusion. "I-It's your mother's studio," she answered weakly.

"My mother's?" he repeated, unsure of what to make of her confession. He glared at Tenten from behind his glasses. "Why are _you_ here?" His words stung her, and she could see the anger written in his features. His jaw was clenched with determination.

_What had those stupid little bugs said to him_? she wondered. "I-I," she began. "I don't know..."

"You _do _know," he hissed. "That's why you prevented my kikkai from returning!" He started to piece some of the story together.

Tenten lowered her eyes in shame. Her face flushed pink. "I'm sorry," she replied softly.

"Sorry does not make up for how you caused me to worry," he shot back. When she did not reply, he continued, "And furthermore, _why are you here_?"

Tenten looked at him, her eyes swimming with tears. For a moment, he wanted to pull her into his arms, and forgive her. But, something was just not right. "I have never heard about this place," he spat, looking around for a second time.

The entire studio was unfamiliar to him. The smell, the appearance—it was all foreign. He stepped past Tenten, walking through the cluttered mess. From the looks of it, his kikkai had been correct, she was residing in this small apartment.

"Shino," she began, her voice wavering with emotion. "I didn't want to have to tell you this. Not this way."

"Tell me what?" he yelled, glaring at her. "What are you hiding from me?"

"I-I...," she began, the words more difficult to speak than she had anticipated.

"Out with it!" He had never raised his voice to her before. To anyone, for that matter. He felt like she had slapped him in the face by not being truthful to him. He stepped forward, taking her wrists in his hands. "I want the truth. Why? Because I deserve it. You are on _my _family's property. You are living in _my _deceased mother's studio--"

"I'm pregnant!" she blurted, the silent tears streaking her face. "With your child—no,_ our _child, Shino!" She looked at him, her dark brown eyes begging him to understand. To forgive her.

Instead, he stared at her in silence. He dropped her wrists, his hands balling into fists at his side. "How far along?" he asked quietly.

"Two months. Maybe more," she lowered her eyes, a sob shaking her body.

"Good," he nodded. She looked up, hopeful at his reaction. "It's not too late to--," he began.

"I won't!" Tenten interrupted. "I won't do it, Shino!" She knew what he was going to say. _To terminate the pregnancy_.

He stared at her, incredulous at her sudden outburst. He didn't know what to make of her sudden confession. He looked around the tiny space, taking it all in—as if for the first time. This was why she was here? Why the Hokage lied to him? Why Sakura hadn't been entirely honest with him? Why his father--

"My father," he began, "he knows about this?" Shino spoke quietly. His body was numb with shock.

Tenten nodded as she heaved from another sob. "I'm so sorry!" she whispered, as she collapsed to the floor. "I'm so sorry that this is how you have to find out!"

Shino felt as if he had been betrayed by everyone close to him. He had the sudden urge to retch. He looked down at the woman he loved, watching her helplessly sob on the floor. Part of him wanted to forgive her, to tell her everything will be alright. The other part wanted to run away—away from everything. He suddenly thought of all the responsibilities that having a child would entail; what it would mean to his clan. There would have to be a wedding. There was no doubt about that. He thought he loved Tenten, but did he want to _marry _her? He shook his head. _You are too angry to think about such matters_! he told himself. He could feel another surge of anger forcing its way to the surface.

"I see," he whispered. "So you and my father thought it best to conspire against me. To leave me in the dark about this..._child_."

Tenten looked up, incredulous at his cold, uncaring nature. "You are not serious?" she gasped. "How could you _think _that?" He did not look at her, only staring at the far wall. Tenten pushed herself to her feet.

"I went to your father because I didn't know what else to do!" her voice was rising, combined with both panic and frustration. "You tell me you don't want children--"

"I don't!" he hissed. "Do you know what it means to the women in my clan? My lineage? For three generations, childbirth has killed the mother. My great-grandmother, my grandmother, and my own mother!"

Tenten shook her head, understanding his frustration. "It's not your fault," she whispered, reaching out to touch his face. He grabbed her wrist, pushing her hand away. Tenten smiled weakly, "I know that you are upset, but I needed to talk to _someone_."

"Then why not me?" he asked, his voice laced with hurt. His anger momentarily disappeared, replaced with terror and yearning.

"Because you were adamant about not having children," she replied, her voice wavering. "I thought that maybe your father could advise me."

"So lying to me was the _only _way to accomplish that?" he seethed. As he walked past Tenten. He could hear her sharp intake of breath.

"Shino, we didn't lie--," she began.

"I do not wish to hear anymore, Tenten. I will speak to my father," he replied gruffly. "As you so wish!"

Before she could say anything more, Shino disappeared through the door, leaving a distraught Tenten to wonder if she could have done this any differently.

_Would it have made a difference_? she wondered, as the tears silently slipped down her face. Her life had suddenly gone from confusing to an utter mess.


	6. The Confrontation

**Thanks for the reviews and reads--you are all so very wonderful! **

** I don't see to much Shino/Tenten fanfic out there, and I hope I do these two SOME justice ;)**

**Feel free to let me know what you think!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

_***  
_

* * *

Shibi leaned back in the armchair, his body sinking into its familiar mould. He had spent many nights reclining in this very chair, thinking about things that he had stowed away in the back of his own mind. He closed his eyes, allowing his body's heaviness to pull him farther into the shabby chair. He sighed; Shino would be here soon, _that _much he could tell. It was the quality of the energy that his son was giving off that allowed the older Aburame to guess that Shino was in close proximity. His son's chakra disturbed his own kikkai, as they buzzed angrily beneath his skin.

_Yes_, it was only a matter of time....

As if in confirmation of his thoughts, Shibi heard the door open swiftly, swinging violently on its hinges. His kikkai writhed uncomfortably inside of him, as if they were anxious of Shino's rage. Perhaps he should be, as well. Instead, he remained still, his eyes shutting out the world around him. He had been thinking ever since the young woman had barged into his office, confiding in him her secret. A lot of thinking. Had he really lived with these false beliefs--these delusions--that his fate was inevitable? That belief would require that his son's fate be pre-determined as well?

He had sheltered Shino the best that he could, never speaking of the things that had hung between them. All these years....

Shibi had failed his son.

He had failed his wife's memory--her very existence. It had been easier for him to believe in those delusions. It was easier to believe that her death was out of his control. Because of fate, _not_ because of her own free will. Not because she had wanted the beautiful, gifted son that she had borne into this world. No, _that _would force Shibi to blame his son for his wife's death. It was _his_ birth, after all, that had ultimately led to Hotaru's death. And he couldn't blame his only blood kin for _that_.

No. It was easier to blame fate.

"Father!" the angry rumble of Shino's voice interrupted Shibi's thoughts. When Shibi did not immediately answer, the younger Aburame continued, "I know you aren't sleeping. Your kikkaichu are extremely active--too much so for you to be slumbering."

A small smile crept across Shibi's face as he opened his eyes. His shielded eyes focused on his son's features. Shino had Hotaru's nose and lips, though Shibi could take credit for the unruly mane. And the eyes! Those eyes were angrily glaring at Shibi as Shino ripped off his dark glasses. It was something he had done since he was a child: whenever he was cross with his father, Shino would take off his glasses. It was evidence of his sincerity in the issue-at-hand. If Shibi could see Shino's eyes, then it was serious. And, right now, it _was_.

Shino's eyes were like his father's, a dark chocolate color. The only difference was the few flecks of gold bespeckling his irises. Shibi suspected it was something he got from Hotaru. Her eyes were a sparkling, milky golden color. He missed those eyes.

Shibi sat upright in his chair. "I see you have safely returned from your mission." His voice was calm, giving away nothing.

"Quit it. I _know_." Shino spoke cryptically.

"Mmm, know what? And how?" Shibi asked, his eyebrows raising in amusement. Shino had his mother's temper, as well, it appeared.

"During my debriefing, I sensed that the Hokage was avoiding certain subject matter. I merely went to find Tenten for myself, and instead found Sakura leaving Tenten's apartment. Or should I say, former apartment." He spoke slowly, his intent clear.

Shibi balanced his chin on steepled fingertips, staring at his son in contemplation. "I suppose you want an explanation?"

"I _demand_ one!" he hissed, his teeth bared in contempt. His eyes were narrowed in anger as his kikkai vibrated his rage. Undoubtedly, they were enjoying the surge of chakra that would satiate their selfish needs.

"And I owe you one," his father admitted, lowering his head in acknowledgment. Shino was caught off-guard by his Shibi's immediate resignation. He blinked furiously, as his earlier anger stumbled before resurfacing.

"She's pregnant!" Shino spat the phrase, as if it were a curse. Shibi knew, that to him, it _was _a curse. "And what's worse," his son continued, his voice becoming more high-pitched, "is that _you _knew before I had!"

"According to Tenten, you didn't exactly sound as if you would welcome an unplanned pregnancy," the older Aburame conceded, his tone betraying his stoic appearance.

"Of course I wouldn't, but that's beside the point!" he shot back, his jaw clenched.

"And just why not, Shino? Why would a child of your blood not be welcome?"

"B-because!" the younger bug-nin stammered. "You, of all people, should know why!"

It was as the older man had suspected. "What if I told you that I was wrong? That I failed you, my son?" Shibi spoke softly, after a moment of silence.

"_What_?" Shino was taken aback by the sudden realization of his father's words. His eyes widened in a combination of shock and disbelief.

Shibi nodded. "It has taken me all these years..." he replied softly, "...but I think I can finally let go of my guilt in regards to your mother's death."

"_Your_ guilt? _Yours?" _Shino was practically howling. "_You_ weren't the one that killed her!"

It was what Shibi had feared: his son blamed himself for his mother's death. He _had _failed his son. "You did not kill her, Shino," his voice was calm, though his hands trembled with emotion.

Before he could offer an explanation, Shino sneered, "It was because she had _me, _that she had to die! If I was never born, then she would still be alive!"

It was rare for Shino to display such emotion and lack of restraint. In fact, Shibi had only seen such an outburst one other time--many years before Shino was a genin. He had told his father that he wished to rid himself of his kikkaichu. They were disgusting to the kids at the Academy, and he was having difficulty making friends. He wanted to be..._normal_, as he had so adamantly shared with this father. It hurt Shibi to see his own son struggle with making comrades. He knew that if Hotaru was alive, she would be able to comfort the young lad. She had been gifted with the ability to see the good in anything and everything. It was why Shibi had loved her.

But, to listen to his son talk about his mother's sacrifice as if _she _were a victim was too much. It was Tenten's prompting that had helped Shibi realize how he had erred in his previous beleifes: Hotaru was no victim. No, she was a brave soul who willingly gave her life for a son she loved more than herself. It was too much. He could feel the dam break, his emotions tumbling free.

"You will _not _talk about your mother in such a manner!" Shibi was standing his fists clenched at his sides, as he stared at a younger version of himself.

The jonin grimly smiled, masking his momentary hesitance at his father's outburst. "Admit it, Father, I am responsible for her death," Shino growled, his voice an octave lower than before.

"She would never, _never_, consider your birth as anything but a miracle," the words rushed from the clan leader's mouth, as his eyes burned from the hot tears that were surfacing. "She wanted to give me an heir--a child. There were many pregnancies before you, and each one ended in the failure. Each time, she fell into a deeper despair. I saw part of her die with each unborn child. It wasn't until she found out that she was carrying another child--you--that she began to _live _again. She never gave up on you, Shino. She believed in you--her precious son. Even when faced with the chance of her own death, she chose you. _She chose you_. If anyone is to blame, I will take that fault on my own shoulders. I never once told her that I valued her life more than an heir. It wasn't until I realized how much she loved you that I knew that I would care for you just as much as I loved her. No, her death was _not _your fault. It was her _choice_--her sacrifice. For you. So revel in the love of a mother that you never knew. A woman that I will forever cherish and mourn..."

Shibi trailed off, his voice cracking with emotion. Shino stared at his father, disbelief etched in his features. Though his father rarely removed his glasses, his feelings were written clearly on his face. Shino watched the silent tears streak the older Aburame's cheeks. He had never seen his father speak so candidly about..._anything_. Shino was at a loss for words, as he hesitantly took a step forward, his hand outstretched toward the stern father he had known Shibi to be. He thought better of openly comforting the man, and brought his hand back to his side.

"Why...why?" Shino began, confusion marring his voice.

"Why have I never told you any of this?" Shibi croaked, his face downcast. He didn't need Shino to speak, he could sense the hesitant nod. "Because I blamed myself just as much as you blamed yourself. I could never accept that she would so willingly leave me...us. I never understood _why _she did it. Not until Tenten came to me."

_Tenten!_ Shino had momentarily forgotten about that debacle_. "_I-I do not understand," the younger man's voice carried through the room, uncertainty evident in his tone.

"She made me see my past misconceptions. I wanted to believe that I had been a helpless victim in your mother's death. All these years, I thought it was a devious twist of fate--and we were the unlucky victims. But, in reality, there were no victims. She had the son she had cherished so much, giving me the greatest gift: you. In the end, we have all gained something...."

Shino could faintly see the rationale behind the statement. "I do not wish for Tenten to have this child," he confirmed.

Shibi wiped the drying tears from his face, "You do not have a choice in that matter, son. She is the one carrying the child. You," he smiled faintly, "are along for the ride. You are there to support her decision--whatever it may be."

"It is too risky for her," he countered.

"And why is that?"

"Because of our family's history."

"Bah! I said the same thing. Let her argue with you about it! She is not to be toyed with, it seems," his lips twisted into a strained smile as he looked toward his son.

Shino nodded, that much he knew. But, if his father had not been successful in talking her out of carrying this child, what could he do? "You are saying...that I have no choice?"

"Shino, you are old enough to be aware of the consequences of your actions," Shibi sighed. "Now you will be responsible for them."

"But I do not wish for Tenten--" he attempted to argue. Shibi raised his hand to silence his son.

"Yes, yes, you have said this already. But did you not hear me? You are along for the ride." He raised an eyebrow in amusement as Shino's face fell with realization.

"What if...what if something happens?" he asked softly. He couldn't bear to think about losing Tenten. "I...can't lose her, father."

"And you won't," he promised. "I believe that you two will have a long life together. Much more than was given to your mother and me." He looked at his son thoughtfully, his tone suddenly turning serious. "I know that I have failed you, Shino. And for that, I am sorry."

"You have not failed me," Shino began to argue.

"I have. I have allowed you to feel as if you are to blame for your mother's absence. In fact, you were her only reason for living. Be grateful for what she has given you, Shino. She would be proud of you." The tears threatened again. This time, however, Shibi held them back.

Shino felt as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders, as if he could breathe for the first time. His own eye were moist with emotion, "Thank you."

"Eh, don't thank me. You should hate me!" Shibi shot back.

"Perhaps," he mused. His father smirked in acceptance.

"But, now, you have created quite a dilemma for our clan's name," the Aburame leader began, changing the pace of the conversation.

"I-I am not following you," Shino's brow was knitted in confusion.

"Are you planning on having an illegitimate child?" Shibi asked pointedly.

"I, er, I, uh, haven't considered--"

"Of course you haven't," Shibi shook his head. "As I have said, you have created a dilemma."

Shino thought about his options. It was apparent, as Shibi confessed, that Tenten would not be amiable to terminating the pregnancy. But, would she be accepting of a marriage proposal? Was he accepting of such a marriage? Sure, he had thought about the possibility of spending his life with the gifted kunoichi, though he had never shared those thoughts with her. Especially not, considering they had only been "together" for a few months. Was that too early for such consideration?

"Worried that Tenten is not agreeable to those circumstances?" Shibi took a guess at Shino's sudden silence. When Shino did not answer, his father continued, "She is well aware of the position she has put our family in."

Shino understood his father's meaning. He knew what he had to do. "I will take care of it," he replied curtly, before turning and striding out of the manor. His glasses were still lying on the floor, where he had carelessly tossed them.

Shibi sighed, slumping into the worn chair. The older man was exhausted from the thoughts that had tolled on him these past few days. He was more than happy to pass this burden onto his son. Finally.

* * *

Tenten was still kneeling on the floor, her teary eyes blurring the scrolls that were strewn around her. _What just happened_? she asked herself, as the confusion swept over her. Shino had shown up, ready to ravage her. Minutes later, he had stormed from the tiny studio apartment, angry at Tenten.

_No, _she thought to herself, _he was furious!_

She looked around: everything reminded her of how she had made a terrible mistake. Her life was an utter mess.

"Idiot!" she mumbled under her breath.

She would clean herself up, then head toward the Aburame manor. She assumed that it was there she would find Shino. Maybe she could speak with him, clear up any misconceptions. Would he forgive her?

She hadn't realized that the door had been flung open, as she was lost in her own grueling thoughts. Until she heard him clear his throat.

"Shino!" her head shot up. Her words--her apologies--immediately stuck in her throat.

There, before her, stood the man she had allowed herself to become close to. His stance was more commanding, his body posture more..._sure_. But it was his face that caused her to choke down her apology: he wasn't wearing his glasses!

His eyes!

They were marred with some unspoken torture. She couldn't quit describe the feeling they illicited, but his eyes...they chilled her. They were dark and liquid like his father's--the irises just as dark as the pupils. Dotting their chocolatey depths were sparkling golden flecks. His eyes were_...beautiful_! She had always imagined what his eyes would look like--often coming to the conclusion that they would be more _bug-like_ than human.

No, Shino was _definitely _human. It was obvious in the depth of emotion that was bespoken by the two orbs that he had so carefully kept shielded from the world. Like his heart. _That_ had always been so shielded, Tenten guessed. Perhaps, she had concluded, due to the loss of his mother, the only woman that had ever loved him.

Tenten blinked, finding her courage. "Shino--"

"You have seven days, Tenten," he growled cutting her momentary courage short.

Tenten angled her head, unsure of the meaning behind his words. Her eyes gazed at him questioningly--nearly breaking his heart. She looked so helpless as she kneeled on the floor, her face stained by the salty tears. It wasn't long ago that her eyes screamed their desire for him.

"I don't understand. Seven days? Shino, can we talk?"

He did not move a muscle; his jaw clenched in an effort to control his emotions. He knew if he let his guard down, he would collapse before her, all of his former misconceptions breaking free from him. He did not want her to see him like that. Instead, he glared at her in a meager attempt to maintain control over his churning emotions. He risked a slight shake of his head.

"There is no need to talk. You have seven days to prepare." He turned on heel, ready to leave his lover on the floor of the small apartment on his family's property.

"Seven days....to _prepare for what_?" she replied frantically as she forced herself to her feet.

Shino turned his head slightly, his profile illuminated by the late afternoon sun. "To prepare for our wedding," his voice called back as he disappeared into the forest.


	7. Foreshadowing Alliances

**Sorry for the delay, I was having a major case of writer's block. I know this chapter is boring, but bear with me. **

**I'd rather take the time to develop the story rather than shove random chappies together. **

**Hope you all had a wonderful Halloween, I have a TON of candy left. **

**Thank you for reading and your reviews! I appreciate each and every one! **

**Enjoy!**

*****  
**

* * *

Shibi remained in the soft, tattered, armchair; his eyes were closed in silent mediation. His kikkai hummed faintly beneath his skin. _Shino must be getting closer.  
_

_His conversation with Tenten was short, _he thought to himself grimly as a slight feeling of concern gripping his heart. The elder Aburame grudgingly suspected that his son had most likely acted irrationally in whatever interaction he had with his young lover. This was not how Shibi expected his oft-cool son to behave. It was not becoming of the future heir of the Aburame clan.

A slight smile crept across his face. _It's because of a woman_, he knew. They were the weak spot in even the toughest man's heart. His son was no exception. Still, he was concerned by Shino's rash reaction to his own confession and the revelation that Shino would be a father. It was a daunting concept, sure, but he expected Shino to be level-headed in regards to both his and Tenten's confessions.

His suspicions were fed as he heard the door open as his son quickly strode across the room. The faint clutter of glasses being retrieved through fumbling hands forced Shibi to open his eyes.

"Ah, you are back," he murmured, his voice low. "How did it go?"

"I gave her seven days," Shino shot back, quickly replacing the glasses he had angrily cast aside during their earlier conversation.

"Seven days?" the older man mused. "For what, may I ask?"

"For the wedding," Shino's reply was curt, his body posture stiff.

_So he did not listen to her explanation, _Shibi mused. _This is not how I expected him to react_. "That's not very much time. Isn't that a little hasty, my son?"

"No more so than the two of you scheming behind my back," the younger man spoke through clenched teeth.

"Scheming, you say? We did not...scheme. She was afraid to talk to you, so she merely asked my opinion."

"And was I consulted? No. Therefore, these matters were discussed behind my back," he explained non-chalantly. His anger was evident by the way his brow crinkled as he spoke.

"I see," Shibi spoke softly. "Did you not listen to a word I had said to you earlier?"

"I heard you fine, Father." His posture was stiff. "But have you taken into account my feelings on this issue?"

Shibi looked over his son carefully. _Had something happened on his way from the manor to see Tenten? _His son's demeanor as he left the manor, earlier, was not alluding to _this _reaction. He knew that it was only natural that Shino would need time to calm down over the situation-at-hand. But, it was not like is son to react to harshly. Shibi hadn't expected that his son would act this way toward Tenten, either.

"Take your time. I understand," Shibi offered, hoping to ease the thick tension that was spreading throughout the room.

"Hmph," Shino replied, turning on heel and swiftly exiting the room.

Shibi stared in the direction his son had gone. This was going to be more troublesome than the older man had initially thought.

_So this is going to be a bit more dramatic than we had anticipated_, he mulled over in his head. _What to do?_

He stood, his joints aching as he did so. Perhaps he would visit Sakura for a short treatment for the arthritis that was beginning to seep into his joints. It would be good to see the little one, as well. He smiled at the thought of the tiny red-headed infant's chubby cheeks. What would his own grandchild look like? he wondered. He quickly sobered at the realization that--in less than a years' time--_he_ would be a grandfather.

Right now, that little being was his very own trump card.

_Ah, _he thought, _so Shino is feeling betrayed, and Tenten is receiving the brunt of that anger. _ It was not irrational, he supposed. But, it was not....wise. He was sure that Tenten was most likely distraught at the thought of having a week's time to plan a wedding. She did not seem to be the type of woman who could instantaneously put together such an elaborate girl. He had to face it, Tenten was not _feminine_ in that aspect.

_The wedding! _It wasn't as if Shibi necessarily agreed with the more traditional views of the Aburame Clan, but he did not want to upset those same elders who supported the decisions he had made during his time as the clan leader.

He closed his eyes, hoping that the pain that was creeping in behind his eyes would dissipate. This was no time for a migraine. No, he had bigger issues-at-hand. One was to make his son realize the gift he was being given—instead of fearing the possible consequences.

Shibi had confidence in Tenten's words. _There was no curse_. Only the future path that each person paved with their own free will. He opened his eyes, his vision more sharp than before. With his anxious kikkai quivering beneath his skin, he formed his resolution.

_It might be time to switch tactics_, he concluded, shaking his head in disappointment.

Right now, though, it was time to see Tenten.

* * *

Tenten paced in the tiny studio, angrily kicking her once-organized scrolls. The door that Shibi had once so lovingly whittled was littered with nicks from the repeated barrage of Tenten's kunais.

_How could Shino give me seven days? Seven days? And not even ask if I wanted to marry him? _Once she had gotten over her initial shock, the rage took over. _How dare he_? she had fumed to herself in the minutes following his departure.

For a brief second, she imagined herself in a white kimono, trailing down the aisle of caring onlookers as she took her place next to Shino. The flowers, the hair....

The nausea quickly eradicated _those _thoughts, replacing them with resentment. _How dare he punish me because of his prejudices? _she had thrown another kunai over her shoulder as she furiously paced the small perimeter of the apartment.

She suddenly stopped, realizing there was no impact of weapon with target. She spun on heel, finding Shibi standing in her doorway. In his hand glinted the familiar weapon as he gingerly spun it on his finger. He stiffly turned to look at the door, arching an eyebrow in...amusement? Tenten felt her stomach sink as she instantly regretted destroying the property—his property, no less.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, the shame reddening her face.

Shibi simply shrugged as he studied her behind his dark glasses. Tenten shivered, remembering Shino's tortured eyes. "It happens, does it not?"

Tenten narrowed her eyes suspiciously. She may not be entirely familiar with Shibi, but her years with ANBU have given her the ability to tell when someone was lying, or, in this case, wanted to share something.....

"You did not visit for idle chit chat," she replied blandly, quickly swooping up her remaining kunai. _Thank goodness I didn't start with the blades, _she told herself. _That may have upset him_! She held out her hand as Shibi stepped closer, a smile tugging at his lips. She had guessed correctly, she surmised. He placed the tiny instrument in her hand; the metal was warm from his touch. Tenten closed her fingers around the small handle, avoiding Shibi's gaze.

"My son came to see you." It was more of a statement than a question. Tenten answered with a curt nod. "His request seemed unreasonable to you?"

This time, Tenten met his gaze. Again, she nodded without speaking. The tears threatened, but she had promised that she would shed no more tears. She was a kunoichi. A damned good one at that!

"This is not the reaction I had anticipated," the older man admitted, rubbing his beard thoughtfully.

"You and me both," Tenten grumbled as she plopped into the tiny armchair. Shibi stood silently, as if in contemplation.

Tenten looked up at him, hope in her eyes, "Did he say anything? About me?"

He silently shook his head. "He merely informed me that he had given you seven days. He was still quite...disturbed. I expected him to be short with me..." Tenten sighed, closing her eyes. "But not to you," Shibi finished.

Tenten's eyes shot open. "You are upset by his reaction?"

"I am," he admitted. "I thought that perhaps telling him about Hotaru would change his mind. Mabye," he took a seat on the small futon across from Tenten, "it's too much for him to handle."

The kunoichi chewed her lip. "But you aren't sure?"

Shibi studied her from behind the dark frames. She was much more astute than he had given her credit for. He should have known—she _was _second-in-command in ANBU, after all. That's an astounding feat for anyone, more so for a kunoichi. Especially one without living, accomplished relatives. He nodded his head, "No, I am not. I am hoping that in a few days, he'll be calmer and more rational in his decisions."

"And if he's not?" she asked, her eyes betraying her disinterested tone. Tenten was aware that Shibi was not visiting her for idle conversation. He had something on his mind. An idea, maybe?

"Then..." he gazed at the woman who was carrying his unborn heir, "we may have to take a different approach."

* * *

More angry pacing. _Three days_! She was going to have to wait three days to see if Shino's behavior and attitude changed?

"What did I get myself into?" she asked herself as she threw her scrolls into the leather bag.

She thought about Shibi's plan. _No_, she reminded herself, _his plot. His scheme. _That's what it was, a scheme. Even Tenten had been surprised at the clan leader's suggestion. It was not something she expected from the reserved Aburame. Sure, it was something she could see Sakura or Ino suggesting—but _not _Aburame Shibi.

"What the hell?" she growled as she collapsed onto the lumpy bed. Her hair scratched her face as she stared at the ceiling. A faint buzzing in her ear caught her attention. She glanced to her right, finding a tiny beetle fluttering its opaque wings as it gently landed on the comforter next to her head. Tenten stared at the insect, squinting to get a better look.

"Are you _spying on me_?" she hissed as she recognized the insect. She may not be a genius when it came to entymology, but she could recognize the jeweled insects that her lover controlled. They were unique to him--information he had shared with her.

She sighed, slapping her hand over her eyes. "Tell him to grow up!" As if it was satisfied with the message, the bug softly lifted off and buzzed out the partially-opened window.

"Great!" she moaned, "It's really going to tell him that." She sat upright. "Well, maybe he'll get the message," she concluded, shrugging her indifference. At this point, she didn't much care. She wanted to be understanding with all that Shibi had shared with her in regards to Shino and his mother. She really, truly did. But, the way he reacted was not one that emanated with maturity and grace. He could have spoken with her, surely? They could have discussed their options and feelings on the issue. They could have gotten through this together.

"Stupid, stubborn, Aburame!" she tossed a pillow across the room. It slid along the hardwood floor, stopping as it collided with the far wall.

"I'm a kunoichi! A damned good kunoichi!" she hissed, glaring angrily at the pillow. "I don't need his acceptance!" She knew she was being ridiculous, but wasn't she allowed to be angry as well? She was, after all, the one that was pregnant. At least _he _could walk away.

_Well, so could you_...her mind screamed. _Think about it!_

_NO! _she silently replied with vehemence. She would _not_ do that. She had no family, and only a handful of close friends. She would not deny a child that would be of her own flesh and blood. She could never do that.

"Shino!" she whistled through clenched teeth as she retrieved the fallen pillow. She marched toward the bed, where she climbed under the covers.

"Three days," she murmured, thinking back to her conversation with Shibi.

She should be planning a wedding, but she had no intention of doing so. _Not when that damned boy refuses to talk to me. He'll have to deal with it!_ It was far too late for Tenten to seek out Sakura's advice. It would have to wait until tomorrow, she concluded.

She had grown close to the young mother since their mission to retrieve Naruto. She had never been interested in a friendship with the medic-nin, but once she got to know Sakura better, she found her to be a valuable ally. Years ago, she would have considered the pink-haired kunoichi her competition. She was another block between Tenten and her goal of becoming one of the most gifted female ninjas in Konohagakure. Now, however, that ideal was a distant memory.

Years of close male friendships had made her realize how she longed for a female companion. Sure, Neji was invaluable, but sometimes Tenten wished she had girlfriend in her life.

She smiled fondly, it was that same mission that brought her closer to Shino. He was often aloof and awkward, something she found endearing about the bug-nin. But, she really had a chance to get to know him during that fated mission—and she liked what she learned. Random encounters led to a dinner. Dinner lead to more dates. More dates led to....well, er....

Tenten shook her head. "No good memories, you're angry too, remember?" she chastized herself.

Back to Shibi's suggestion. Could she do it? Could she honestly do it?

She was a kunoichi. A strong kunoichi. An independent woman who had climbed the ranks of ANBU in under a year. She had accomplished her wildest dreams, even falling in love along the way. That, alone, should be enough to satisfy her hunger for accomplishment. She had proven herself. Now, it was time to think about _her. _What did she want? Tenten rubbed her stomach, thinking about the future of the child growing within her womb. Would Shino come around? Would he cradle this baby in his arms as she had seen him do so many times with Kushina? Would he be there for the child's first steps?

She did not want Shino to marry her out of a sense of duty. _ No_, not because he _had _to. She disliked the snooty traditions that Shibi had spoke of--they were outdated and unrealistic. But, she would not speak against Shino's clan, though she would willingly disagree with his decision for a shotgun marriage. As much as she cared for him, she did not want a marriage to be surrounded by _these _circumstances. Pregnancy, alone, was not a reason to rush into a marriage. She could survived just fine as a single mother. No one had to know it was Shino's child, if the situation necessitated it....

Tenten's eyes grew heavy as she contemplated Shibi's plan as well as her own needs. She would speak to Sakura tomorrow, she determined. And she would give Shino the three days that Shibi suggested. She would see how the few days fared on the man she so strongly desired.

_Three days_, she told herself sleepily.

"Give him three days," she drawled. "After that....it's my turn.

Soon, the room around her faded into darkness as her pounding thoughts gave way to soft, shimmering dreams.

* * *

**A/N: my goal for this chapter was to show that Shino (as expected of someone who had NO clue) is still harboring a bit of resentment, and is uncharacteristically taking that out on Tenten. **

**Shibi is concerned by his son's reaction, and has decided that if Shino does not act more maturely, he will intervene on his son's behalf. How that may be, I won't share...just yet ;)**

**Tenten, however, is becoming more resolute in her determination to not allow Shino to marry her out of tradition and duty. She wants him to accept their child first. **

**Hopefully, I'm getting that across to you guys and gals!  
**


	8. Resignation

**Wow, over 30 reviews! Thank you so much for your kind words!! **

**I know that this pairing isn't everyone's cup of tea, so thank you for being so open-minded!**

**Unfortunately, there is some anonymous reviewer who has been flaming Tenten-Shino fics... **

**I just delete these idiotic comments, as they are just that--idiotic. **

**I have no problem with a flame (or more) as long as you have an account, and I can reply. **

**But this is just cowardly and immature. Get a life. **

**To those of you who are read this FF: thank you from the bottom of my heart :)**

******  
**

* * *

"He actually suggested _that_?" Sakura asked, turning to look at Tenten. It was as if even _she _couldn't believe that Shibi would suggest such a thing. She studied the brunette through green eyes as the newly pregnant kunoichi slouched on Sakura's couch.

"Yep," she replied, splaying her fingers and studying her nails. "Hey, Sakura, does pregnancy make your nails grow faster and stronger?"

"Um," Sakura replied, amused by her sudden inattention. She poured the hot liquid into the two cups before placing the tinkering china onto a tray that was already holding sugar cubes, honey, and lemon. She turned and carried the refreshments toward the living area.

"I guess it could," she smiled. "I didn't noticed that with Kushina."

Tenten shrugged. She squinted at her fingers. It was the first time she had _ever_ seen the white edges of her nails. She dropped her hands to her sides, sitting up to accept the proffered teacup.

"Thanks," she sighed, inhaling the spicy aroma of the warm liquid. It made her mouth water.

"So, what are you going to do?" Sakura asked, her tone filled with concern. Tenten glanced at the pink-haired medic. She understood that Sakura was concerned about her daughter's godfather and _his _feelings. But, it was apparent to Tenten that Shino was not being exceedingly acceptable of her own feelings.

"I dunno," she sipped the liquid, burning her tongue. She set the tea back on the tray. "Hot," she mumbled, fanning her mouth with her hand.

"Sorry," Sakura's brow rose apologetically. "I meant to warn you."

Tenten slumped into the couch, closing her eyes. "I don't know what to do, Sakura! He basically stormed back after his conversation with Shibi and told me I had seven days to plan our wedding. A week! Our wedding! Did he ask if I even _wanted _to marry him? NO!" Shino's manner of speaking was beginning to rub off on her. She cringed at the realization.

Sakura smiled her understanding. "Did you try to talk to him? Tell him this?"

"I have. But he's practically indisposed. I leave messages with the hired help, but hear nothing. I even waited outside of his apartment. When he finally returned, he was short with me, telling me he was 'very busy'." She rolled her eyes. "I'm frustrated and tired of his attitude. It's already been a few days!"

"I see," the young Haruno murmured, staring past Tenten. Shino hadn't been over to see Kushina in the last few days, either. Perhaps he realized he was being unreasonable, and was concerned that Sakura would also chastise him. Perhaps he didn't want to be reprimanded. Perhaps he wanted to act like a child.

"I mean, marriage is a big deal. No---it's a _huge_ deal! I wasn't even asked. I _understand _the implication that _this_," she gestured toward her non-existent belly, "has on his family's reputation. But, he could _at least _speak to me like an adult!" Her face was becoming redder as she spoke.

"I don't even know if I'm ready for marriage!" she threw her hands up into the air. "Hell, I don't even know if I'm ready to be a parent!"

Sakura could see the unbridled tears forming in her chestnut-colored eyes. The medic moved from her seat on the chair to one adjacent to Tenten. She placed a hand on Tenten's knee, sending invisible pulses of calming chakra into the young woman.

"I know," she whispered softly. "I wish I could tell you something, but I haven't seen him. I'm not sure why he's acting like this. It's actually quite unlike him—or what I would expect from him. But, it is a lot for someone to handle, especially after as much as he's been through."

Tenten nodded, her mouth upturned in a frown. A silent tear fell down her cheek; she reached up to wipe it away. Sakura continued. "Maybe if you try to see it from his point-of-view--"

"But he won't see it from mine!" she leaned her head back. "I have no one. My family has been dead since I was a child," she hissed vehemently, "he at least has his father. And now I'm going to have a baby! I need him to be supportive of this, but yet he won't talk to me. I didn't ask for this, Sakura! We both have equal responsibility in this creation. Unfortunately, it's my body that gets shot to hell carrying the thing."

Sakura giggled.

"What?" Tenten snapped, her eyes still shut. "You think it's funny that my own boyfriend—the father of my future child—is acting like a two-year-old? I sure as hell don't. I'm tempted to tell him what I think about him. Hell, I'd storm into the Aburame clan's meetings—in front of those old coots—and tell him _exactly _what I think. See what they do then!" A small smile began to form on her lips.

"That's probably not the best idea, Tenten," Sakura speculated.

"I suppose not," she sighed. "But what am I going to do? Do you think I should listen to Shibi's suggestion? Would it work?"

"I'm not sure," she shrugged, pushing a strand of pink hair from her face. "Perhaps it will work, I do not know Shino as well as Shibi. Maybe he's right." She was quiet for a few moments, softly chewing on her lip. "But, I believe in talking to the other person," she conceded after a few more moments of silence.

"So you're telling me you and Naruto were all chatty after he found out you were pregnant?" Tenten challenged through narrowed eyelids.

Sakura blushed. Of course everyone had seen Naruto moping around Konoha after his return—and subsequent realization that Sakura was pregnant. "No," she stared into her cup. The light danced off of the cloudy liquid. "That's why I'm telling you to talk to him. To _not _make the same mistake that I did."

"Hmph," Tenten grunted, grabbing her cup and gulping the sweet, lukewarm tea. She held the cup between her fingers, turning it slowly. "Sakura," she interrupted the comfortable silence.

"Hmm?"

"How long until I begin to...uh...show?" Tenten asked, her cheeks flushing pink.

"Show?" Sakura echoed, before her eyes widened in realization. "Oh!" Her eyes flew over Tenten's stomach—it was still flat as the day Sakura met her, years earlier.

"Usually at about ten weeks, the uterus—and baby—move above the pelvis girdle--" she began to explain.

"In real people's terms," Tenten smirked.

"Oh, yeah, sorry," Sakura grinned. "I'd say any time after ten weeks. Everyone is different."

"Hmph," came the reply. _So anytime soon,_ Tenten thought to herself.

"So you should start seeing changes soon," Sakura replied softly, as if reading Tenten's mind.

"Great," she moaned. "Either way, marrying Shino won't change the fact that everyone will know that I was pregnant when we married!"

"So you _do _want to marry him!" Sakura pressed, glancing sideways at the visitor.

"Don't start!" she yelped in reply, turning her face away from Sakura. "Maybe I do," she admitted shrugging. "It may be nice to have a family."

Sakura nodded, she understood. Not personally, but through Naruto. He was an amazing father, immediately falling into his daily routine as a parent. It was surprising, considering he had grown up without parents of his own. Sakura felt a slight pang of sorrow for the young woman. She had a wedding to plan, too. At some point. Right now, she was still adjusting to her new life as a mother. And it didn't help that she wanted as much of her pre-baby body back before she donned _any _wedding attire.

"I'm sure he'll come around," Sakura responded, realizing that her hand was still on Tenten's knee. Perhaps she had overdone the relaxing impulse. Tenten had gone from angry to accepting of a marriage..._command_.

"Whatever you did....thanks," Tenten grumbled, nodding toward Sakura's hand. Sakura blushed, realizing her actions were so easily read.

"You're welcome," she mumbled. "I-I just wanted to help you relax—you know, for the baby."

"Sure, sure," Tenten replied. She looked around the tiny cottage. "Where's Naruto and Kushina?"

"Off visiting Tsunade and Jiraiya. Grandparents have duties, too!" Sakura smirked.

"So they are delegated as grandparents, are they? Do _they_ know this?" Tenten mused. She knew that her self-chosen protege did not like to reveal her true age.

"Not at all," the medic answered innocently. "Not at all."

Tenten stood, returning the tiny gold-rimmed china to the bamboo tray. "Thanks for the talk, Sakura." She stretched her stiff muscles. She had spent the last two days training in the forest behind her tiny prison.

"Leaving already?" Sakura asked, surprised. She enjoyed the company. She knew that Tenten probably wanted to avoid Ino—who was on her way over to visit her best friend. Ino could, at times, ask all the wrong questions.

"Yeah, I have something I need to do."

"Made a decision already?" Sakura could tell that Tenten had indeed come to some sort of realization.

"You could say that," she yawned. "Expect me to be moving back into the village," she forewarned.

Sakura sighed, realizing Tenten's determination. "If you need anything, let me know." She may not entirely agree with the weapon master's decision, but she would support it either way. Besides, Shibi had to have some sort of _reason _for his suggestion to Tenten, right?

"Oh, Sakura?" Sakura's head shot up, as she realized that Tenten had said her name. "Would Ino be agreeable to planning a wedding....you know...if needed?"

Sakura looked at Tenten through narrowed eyes, _what is she up to_? She hadn't shared, entirely, what Shibi had discussed.....

"Sakura?"

"Oh! I'm sure she would!" Sakura confirmed.

Tenten stared thoughtfully. "Good. That is definitely _not _more forte." She shared a smile with Tenten. "Thanks again!" she waved as she disappeared through the doorway.

Sakura stared after her. "I hope she knows what she is doing," she whispered to herself, as she downed the rest of her tea. _If not, then it's going to get ugly!_

_

* * *

  
_

Shino was quietly chewing his mouthful of curry rice noodles. Shibi was doing the same, though his noodles were without the curry seasoning—unlike his son, he detested spicy foods.

"How—how is the wedding planning coming along?" Shibi asked, cutting through the thick silence at the table.

"I do not know. I left it for Tenten," Shino replied, monotonously.

Shibi studied his son. _So he has still not spoken to her? _"Maybe she would like help with such an important ceremony, my son."

Shino did not answer as he silently chewed his mid-afternoon meal. Shibi sighed, deciding to not push his only child. Shino had been friendly with his father, but Shibi knew that Tenten was not receiving the same kind of cordiality from the young bug-nin.

"Your kikkai tell me you are still upset," Shibi replied bravely. He watched Shino's fingers tighten around his chopsticks. The muscle in his jaw twitched.

"I am fine, Father."

"If you say so," Shibi shrugged. "I would at least hope you are speaking to Tenten. She deserves that much. She is carrying the future heir of this clan." He knew he was pushing Shino's buttons, but he was becoming increasingly annoyed at the young man's immature demeanor.

"What happens between me and Tenten does not concern you," he replied flatly. "She is busy planning our wedding."

"Oh, am I?" Tenten smiled sweetly as she quickly approached the table. Shibi watched Shino stiffen. So, he hadn't realized she had entered the dining room....

"Tenten," Shibi nodded.

"Good afternoon, Shibi," she replied, intentionally omitting the formality in her greeting.

"Shino," she smiled toward the young man. "We have things we need to discuss. I would like to talk to you."

"You may speak to me here," he replied calmly. Shibi could see the sweat beading on his forehead, and he was sure that—from the brief glance that Tenten sent his way—she did as well.

"Very well," she chirped. Shibi had to bite back a smile. He enjoyed the way she could be so cunning when necessary. It was, after all, her duty as kunoichi.

"We need to discuss the wedding," she offered, waiting for his response.

He did not look at her as he laid his chopsticks near his bowl of spicy noodles. "What would you like to discuss?" His tone betrayed nothing of his thoughts.

"Well, for starters, about how it's not going to occur," she responded, the smile still spread on her face as she held her hands behind her back.

Shino's face was still stony. "I'm sure you can handle anything that may—," his face suddenly furrowed in confusion as his head quickly turned in her direction, "what did you just say?"

"No wedding," she shrugged, her face becoming serious.

"Surely you can't mean that!" Shibi cut in.

"Like hell I can't!" she met the older Aburame's eyes. Shino's mouth had opened a few times, as if he were going to speak. Each time, no sound came out.

"I've decided that I do not wish to go through with such charades. Let's face it, Shino, you are only demanding marriage to save your family's good name. I understand that. But, I've done a lot of thinking these last few days, while you have been avoiding my requests at an audience...."

_Oh, she's good_, Shibi thought mischievously. _Very good_. He felt a slight pang of guilt for having a hand in this, but Shino deserved it for the way he had been acting toward his lover. Even Shibi would not conduct himself in such a manner.

"You are not serious," Shino replied, reaching for his chopsticks, his tone calm. Tenten's face briefly collapsed in exasperation, but she quickly recovered.

"I am _not _joking, I assure you," she inclined her head toward him. "I have thought a lot about what you had said..you know...before...." Shibi could see the sadness in her eyes as she spoke. He knew that it was not entirely an act, but rather, her own sympathy toward his son. He felt his heart soften for the young woman. "I've decided that, as you, I do not wish to have a child."

"Tenten, you are emotionally compromised--" Shino began. He returned his eating utensils to the tabletop—though a bit more forcefully than he had anticipated.

"Perhaps I am, but I have had_ a lot _of time to think about what you have said. You are not ready to become a father, nor do you want a child. And, right now, neither do I. I have a career to tend to, and do not wish to ruin that. I have already spoken with the physician, and it is not too late for me to terminate the pregnancy." She shrugged, "So, I wanted to let you know my decision before I make it permanent."

Shino said nothing as he listened to her explanation. Tenten could not infer anything from his body posture. She could see the sweat beads on his face, but it told her nothing about his thought process. She had a strong urge to shake some sense into the young man. She clenched her fists behind her back, where he couldn't see. Shibi had remained silent the entire time.

"Are you sure?" the older man asked, his brow furrowed in concern. "Is this what you really want?"

"What I really want?" Tenten mused. "I don't think much consideration has been given to _that._" She shot a glance toward Shino. "Do you disagree with my decision?"

Part of her was screaming for him to tell her 'no'--for him to hug her and tell her that he was sorry. But, in true Shino form, he remained silent. Finally, he spoke. "If that is your decision, I will not argue. Why? Because you are capable of making your own decisions."

_Damn him!_ Tenten thought furiously. She almost wanted to throw a kunai through his damn heart. How could he hurt her so much by saying so little?

"Fine, then it is done?" Tenten replied, her voice thick.

Shibi looked at Shino. "Are you sure about this, Shino? Your own child?"

"I cannot argue with her, Father. If it is what she wants, who am I to tell her anything otherwise?"

"It is your life," Shibi caved, glancing at Tenten. She nodded quickly.

"I will be moving back to the village. I appreciate your hospitality, Shibi-sama. You have been very understanding. I hope that I may visit you from time to time...." Even with the inference of the end of their relationship, Shino's pride would not budge.

"I am very sorry for the inconvenience I have caused this family," she finished. As quickly as she said it, she turned on heel and exited the room. Shibi studied his son: Shino was sitting very still, his face betraying nothing.

"I hope you are happy with her decision," Shibi told his son. "It is not too late to go after her," he replied as he pushed himself from the pillow."I am going to take a nap."

Shino was left alone in the tiny room; his face still holding its stony resolution. The only indication that he felt _anything _was the tremor in his hand as he attempted to continue his meal.


	9. The Countdown

Tsunade stared at the young kunoichi over the rim of her glasses. She sighed, slowly pulling the frames from her face, and laying them alongside the treaty she was drafting. Leaning back in her chair and closing her eyes, she pursed her lips as she considered her words.

"A mission?" was the only phrase she could muster. Even _that _took more energy than she had anticipated.

"Yes, I would like an assignment. I know that they are few and far between, but I need to do _something_," Tenten spoke solemnly, her dark eyes pleading with the Hokage.

"You're the second one," the older woman replied softly.

"Excuse me, Hokage-sama?" Tenten's brow furrowed in confusion. "I-I don't understand..."

"You are the second kunoichi who has requested such," she mulled.

"Requested 'such'?" the young ANBU commander echoed, her confusion less evident as she began to grasp what the Fifth was inferring.

"A mission in your current state!" Tsunade snapped, glancing at Tenten's stomach.

Tenten's face immediately became pink as she dropped her eyes. Tsunade sat forward in her chair, glaring at the young woman, "Of all the people, I would have expected this _least _from you!"

"I-I..." Tenten trailed off, at a loss for words. She was confused by the Hokage's sudden anger.

Tsunade sighed, rubbing her temples in frustration. She had a feeling that Shibi's anticipated plans had not gone accordingly. That theory was supported by the fact the Tenten had moved out of the Aburame abode—returning to her own meager apartment. Add to that the fact that no one has seen Tenten and Shino together in the past week--an unusual occurrence when both shinobi were not on assignments.

She peeked through tired, heavy lids, briefly examining the young brunette. Her hair wasn't entirely done, her face was pale and sullen—as if she wasn't sleeping. Even her eyes were puffy. _She had been crying_, Tsunade knowingly told herself. Perhaps she was being too harsh, but she had such high expectations for the woman who had claimed that she wanted to, one day, become as strong as the current Hokage. _Were you always this strong, Tsunade? Was it always so easy to hide how you felt? _her inner self chastised her. She cringed at the self-beration, deciding that she should not blame Tenten for how she felt.

"I'm sorry." Tsunade replied gruffly, her eyes still closed.

"What?" she replied, immediately cringing at her lack of formality. "I mean--"

Tsunade decided brutal honesty would take precedence. "It seems that my exceptional kunoichi keep getting knocked up," a small, feline-like smile played on her lips. "Then fight with their boyfriends," she risked a peek at Tenten, who remained mum. "And then want to go on missions. I just don't get it."

"I don't want to sit around and feel sorry for myself!" Tenten quickly mumbled in response, a stray lock of chestnut hair falling into her face. "Besides, I need to do _something_. For years I have been active each and every day. Do you know how it feels to suddenly become a slug?" She hadn't meant to use _that_ word, and immediately covered her mouth with her hand.

Tsunade threw back her head and laughed loudly. Her laughter rang out for a few minutes, before she regained her composure. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she waved her hands frantically, "I needed a good laugh!" she smiled, gesturing at the paperwork strewn across her desk.

"Yeah, at my expense, apparently," Tenten mumbled, though in good humor—as suggested by the way the corners of her mouth curled upward.

"What was that? You want to grade Chunin exams for the remainder of your pregnancy?"

"Y-you wouldn't!" Tenten gasped, her eyes wide with horror.

"No, I wouldn't," the Fifth admitted. "I, too, know what it's like to be kept from your duty. Against your will." She shuddered at the memory of her fight with Pein and her subsequent condition.

The two women remained silent for some time. Tsunade was the first to break the silence, "Between ten and fourteen weeks, I presume?"

Tenten nodded, "Probably closer to fourteen. I was pregnant before Kushina was born."

"I see," Tsunade replied calmly. "So you'll start showing soon."

"I'm already noticing that my waist is expanding," Tenten grumbled.

"Please, mine has been doing that since my thirties!" the Hokage waved her hand dismissively. Her face suddenly became more serious, "I'll let you perform your ANBU missions until about twenty weeks. After that, it's going to be basic kunoichi duties. Nothing too laborious."

"But--," the younger woman began to argue.

"I remember that your mother was bedridden after twenty four weeks, so I will have to keep a close eye on you," she glanced in Tenten's direction. At the mention of her parentage, the young woman closed her mouth, nodding her understanding. She had been a difficult pregnancy for her own mother, she knew. Though, unlike Shino, her mother survived the childbirth and first few months that followed....

"I was too soft with Sakura, and I won't make _that _mistake again. My offer is final," her eyes flashed their disdain. "You push it, and I'll have Ibiki put you on permanent leave."

Tenten bowed her head in appreciation. "Thank you, Hokage-sama."

"I expect you to see Shizune after this, so that I can get an exact estimated gestational age and subsequent due date," Tsunade commanded, crossing her arms over her chest in resolution.

"Yes, Hokage-sama," she whispered. It would be her first, legit, pre-natal visit. She had confirmed her pregnancy with a quick pee test and a visit with Sakura. Shino hadn't known back then. She let her mind wander to to the bug-nin....

"Would you like me to send for Shino?" the light-haired woman watched Tenten carefully, as if reading Tenten's thoughts.

The young kunoichi's head shot up at her former lover's name. "No, uh, er," her face became a deep crimson. Blood forced its way into her ears, "he will probably not be interested. But thank you, Hokage-sama." It was a lie, she knew. A blatant lie. Perhaps she should tell the Hokage what she was planning...

"Hmph," she replied curtly, studying the young woman. _So what Sakura says is true. I hope Shibi knows what he is doing_! She didn't want another Naruto/Sakura fiasco. It was painful to see the one you love face their challenges on their own, she knew.

"Hokage?" Tenten's voice broke through Tsunade's thoughts.

"Hmmm?" she blinked, her eyes still slightly unfocused.

"Can we keep anything spoken here...confidential? I mean, er, that we do not speak about this," she pointed toward her still-flat abdomen. "I would prefer to keep my privacy, that is, until I'm ready to tell others."

Tsunade studied her face. _She's hiding something! _she considered. _It's none of your business, don't meddle!_ She agreed with the latter thought, curtly nodding her head. "As you wish. I'll leave the joyous news to you."

Tenten risked a strained smile of thanks. "Is that all? May I take my leave?" the young woman asked, quickly standing. Her mask dangled down her back.

"You may. But, remember this conversation. _No exceptions, _Tenten!" she warned as she picked up her glasses. Tenten disappeared through the double doors as Tsunade's attention went back to the treaty in front of her.

_Some days, it truly sucks to be Hokage_! the older woman thought, as she reached for her flask of sake.

* * *

Shizune squeezed the cool gel on Tenten's slightly full abdomen. "You too, huh?" she smiled at the female ANBU member.

"Don't start, please," Tenten blushed. First Sakura, now her. Both unmarried. Both respectable professionals. Both in tumultuous relationships.

"I'm just trying to make conversation while this machine warms up," she pointed toward the large, out-dated ultrasound machine. She picked up the doppler and began rubbing it along the slight curve of the pregnant kunoichi's abdomen. Tenten cringed at the sound of the thick gel oozing beneath the doppler.

Shizune turned the screen so that Tenten could see what she was doing. "Let's see....so...not too much above the pelvis.." she squinted at the monitor. She brought the tiny instrument lower, closer to Tenten's pubic bone. She didn't need to lower the woman's underwear, much to Tenten's relief. This was all still too awkward for her.

"Ahhh," the older woman smiled. "There!"

"I don't see anything," Tenten, too, narrowed her eyes at the black and white screen. It looked more like a snowy scene than anything _alive. _

Shizune touched the screen with her finger, "See it? That tiny movement?"

Tenten squinted more. She could see a slight flutter of.._something_ on the screen. "Yeah...so?"

"That's your baby's heart," she replied matter-of-factly.

"Oh," Tenten replied, feeling stupid. "Its..heart...?"

"Yup, it's beating. Still looks like a little alien in your stomach, I know. Well, not so much in your stomach as of yet..." she began chattering.

Tenten stared at the screen. She was still in shock that there was a tiny baby inside of her. Much less a tiny Aburame. She could feel her throat tighten at the thought of Shino. It had been almost two weeks since she had left the Aburame compound. It had taken a few hours after her confrontation with both Shibi and Shino, but sure enough, Shino had come to speak to her.

He hadn't said much, but Tenten had the feeling that he _wanted _to. _She_ sure as hell wanted him to. All he had to do was to say _something_, and she would stay. She would marry him. She would love him. But, he was too strong-willed. Too set in his determination. He just mumbled a few things: asking how she was, if this was what _she_ really wanted, if _she_ would be alright. He danced around the real issue at hand: _them_! He never once directly asked if _they _were over. Nor did they address if this was what _he _wanted.

She had a feeling he had wanted to, but his pride was preventing him from doing so. She had wanted so much to hug him, to console him—to tell him she was sorry about his mother. But, she knew that doing so would only hurt his pride more. He needed to deal with those feelings on his own, separate from her—and their--situation. Only then could he really accept the road ahead of him. Shibi had told her that, and she believed his words held some truth to them. She trusted the older Aburame. He had known his son longer, of course.

"Tenten?" Shizune rested a hand on her shoulder. She blinked a few times, realizing she had been day dreaming. "Do you want to keep this?" she waved a tiny square object in her hand.

"What is it?" Tenten asked her voice hoarse from the emotions coursing through her.

"A picture. For you to keep," Shizune smiled. "Of your babyyy," she sang.

"Oh," she reached for the tiny picture. Once in her hand, she squinted at the blurry image. Not because of the picture's resolution...but because of her tears.

"You alright?" the medic's voice was soft. Understanding.

"Yeah," she sniffled, wiping the tears from her face. "Just a lot to take in right now."

"I'm sure," Shizune replied, passing a tissue. "If you need _anything_, you know where to find me."

"Thanks, Shizune," Tenten replied, wiping the gunk off of her abdomen. She glanced at the picture, turning it at different angles. "Is that...its head?"

"Nope. _That's_ its butt," she giggled. "It's hard to tell this early. It won't be that deformed forever."

Tenten risked a grin as she neatly tucked the tiny photo into her pocket. She would find a safe place for this when she returned to her apartment. It was a new memory; a new feeling—and she wanted to cherish it. Even if Shino wasn't there. _Shino_.....

"So, how far along?" she risked the question. It had been almost three months since Kushina's birth. And, from her estimate, she was almost a month pregnant by that time...

"Eh, looks like you're about fourteen weeks along," the medic confirmed. Tenten inwardly cringed. _Six weeks! _She only had about six weeks before she was assigned boring old ninja duties! The other part realized what she needed to hear: _it was too late for termination_! She had told Shino she would terminate the pregnancy, but, as she thought, she was too far along for that. The first step of her plan was set in place: she would carry this child.

"You don't look that far along," Shizune confessed as she ogled Tenten's stomach.

The younger kunoichi began to feel uncomfortable from the scrutiny. She was sure she would show soon enough. She was more than happy to put _that _part off. She could already notice a difference in her waist size. She was struggling to fit into her pants, pulling them up higher than usual. Luckily, she was never one for tight clothing, so her uniform and the vest hid her slight bump. Though, remembering what Sakura looked like, Tenten was much less _bulky_. She wouldn't share that with her pink-haired friend, though.

"Is that it? Are we done?" Tenten asked, crossing her arms over her chest. She could feel the slight roundness against her arm.

"Not quite, I still need to do a little blood work," Shizune replied, her fingers instantly glowing yellow. "Don't worry, it'll be quick, I promise."

"Nah, I'm not," she nodded. "I only have to meet up with my old team for lunch. Feel free to keep me from Gai and Lee's ramblings for as long as you like. I won't mind," Tenten smiled her first, real smile for the day.

Her team met once a week, when they were all off-duty or on short-term missions. It was a tradition they liked to keep, and she found that she looked forward to seeing the entire crew together once again. It felt like one, big, happy family—her family. Neji had joined ANBU shortly after her, so she saw him on as semi-regular basis. Gai—well, he was off being Gai. And Lee was now a team leader. Tenten felt slightly sorry for those poor children. If they could put up him for the next years of their lives...

_And today, _she thought, _I'll tell them about the baby_. She could already see Gai's face—full of tears and smiles. She gagged at the thought of his reaction. He would definitely cry. So would Lee.

And later, so would she.

* * *

**A/N: thanks so much for reading and reviewing--especially those of you who do it religiously. I look forward to reading all of your responses. And I really appreciate it, trust me! It let's me know how I'm doing (and that's important to me, especially when I spend time trying to think of how to write then--then eventually write this). When I write, I really do think of nothing else other than what I'm going to do next--and how to write it. So, from the bottom of my heart: thanks a ton!!  
**

**I know it's a tad boring, but it'll pick up. I gotta add some adventure in here. Plus, we need to see Gai and Lee's reactions. Duh. That speaks for itself ;)  
**


	10. Youthful Pride

"What?" Lee and Guy blurted in unison. They even blinked in unison. Both pairs of dark eyes stared at her, incredulous at the news.

"Tenten-chan, what did you just say?" Lee brushed his traditional bowl-cut hairstyle from his face.

Tenten's cheeks burned. She did not want to repeat herself. "You heard me just fine," she replied as calmly as she could. She used her chopsticks to push the noodles around the spicy broth, ignoring their awkward stares. She risked peeking at Neji, who was also staring into his bowl, though his eyes did not betray his thoughts. She wondered if he, too, needed her to repeat herself.

"A baby? Our Tenten is having a baby?" Lee's voice was almost stern. He looked at Guy, who said nothing.

"That's what I said," Tenten sighed, tossing her chopsticks aside. She leaned back, her eyes wandering over the awed faces of her former sensei and her former teammate. Senpai and protege were quiet for a moment, staring at one another in a silent battle of wills. Tenten began counting down in her head...._3...2...1.._

"The springtime of youth has finally spoken!" Guy cried out joyfully. Almost immediately, tears sprang to his eyes. He pulled Lee into a hug, which the younger man reciprocated with equal admiration. They held one another, rocking back and forth as tears streamed down their faces.

"...we are going to be fathers..."

"..such a joyous occasion..."

"...our Tenten-chan..."

"...will sparkle with youth..."

"Why did I think this was a good idea?" Tenten whispered to herself. She glanced at Neji. The young Hyuuga heir was still staring into his bowl. Noodles weren't _that _interesting, right?

"Neji?" she whispered. "A-are you alright?"

He looked up, his lavender eyes still unfocused. "Yes, Tenten. I am fine."

She opened her mouth to speak, but Guy interrupted. "He will be named Might Guy—after the most handsome beast in the village." Lee nodded vigorously.

"Yeah, not going to happen," Tenten rolled her eyes. "Not in a million years. Besides," she peeked shyly through her lashes, "_he _might be a _she_."

"Oooh, a little girl who will blossom into a beautiful, youthful woman," Lee cooed. Tenten could practically hear the wheels turning in his head.

"The power of youth in full bloom!" Guy squealed, as he reached for Lee's hand.

"This is getting awkward," Tenten whispered to herself as she watched the two men hold hands over the tabletop. _Too weird!_

"I'll say," Neji spoke softly. Tenten looked toward him, and he gave her a shy half-smile.

The young kunoichi returned the warm gesture. "Thanks, Neji. It means a lot," she murmured. "Just don't mention 'springtime' and 'youth' in the same sentence, ok?"

Suddenly, the feeling of warm hands on her abdomen and the wide-eyed horror on Neji's face sobered her. "What the hell are you two doing?" she hissed, as Guy and Lee were both kneeling at her side, their hands hovering over her slightly rounded abdomen.

"Feeling for the first signs of life!" Lee enthusiastically chattered.

"Like hell you are," Tenten pushed both of them away by their faces.

"Please, Tenten, do not mess up my hair. I put extra time into getting it to look so _smooth_ and _glossy_," Guy sulked. His lower lip jutted out as he pouted with his eyes. "I was only trying to be a good father..."

"For the record, you are _not _the father," she glared at her former sensei.

"Yes!" Lee grinned high-fiving an invisible guest.

"And neither are you!" she shot an equally vehement glance toward the taijutsu specialist. "Do either of you even know how babies are _conceived_?"

Lee looked to Guy, hoping for an explanation. "You've got to be kidding me," Tenten's mouth fell open in amazement.

"Of course we know how babies come about," Guy flashed a trademark smile. Tenten thought she could see a tiny sparkle gleaming off of his teeth. She blinked, and it was gone. Guy continued, as he waved his finger in the air, "But I consider myself a second father to any child you may have!"

"And I will be the third!" Lee chimed in.

"Oh. Great," she groaned, though she couldn't help but smile at their enthusiasm. Even Neji was shaking his head.

"You two are something," he replied stoically.

"Please, Tenten-chan?" Lee's eyes were moist with emotion. Tenten glanced around, just to make sure that no one besides the four of them were present. She was glad that Guy had invited them to his house, so that no one would be around for this.

"Alright," she sighed deeply. She was going to regret this, she knew. Almost as immediately as the words left her mouth, the two green beast twins were covering her abdomen with their hands. She rolled her eyes at Neji, who just watched the scene solemnly.

********

* * *

********

"Tenten-chan, would you like me walk you home?" Lee hopped up and down, still excited from the night's events.

"Thanks, Lee, but I think I'll be fine," she replied calmly, patting his green-clad arm as she did so. She lifted her hand, eyeing his attire. She leaned in, "You know, Lee, as the possible future godfather to my child, I think it may be advisable for you to perhaps, you know, find new attire."

"What do you mean?" he asked, all ears at the mention of the word 'godfather'. He missed Tenten's use of the word 'possible'.

"Well, I just think it would be easier for me to make a decision in regards to _that_ issue if I weren't choosing between mirror images."

"Oh, I see," Lee nodded vigorously. "The most handsome man will win the title of godfather..."

"Exactly," Tenten agreed, hoping that this would be the push Lee needed to pull himself from Guy's shadow. "And I think _you _have what it takes, Lee."

"Thanks Tenten-chan!" he smiled. "I will glow with coolness so as to not disappoint my future child!"

"Not your child," Tenten's shoulders drooped. This would soon become troublesome if the dynamic duo insisted on referring to Tenten's child as their own. It would, in fact, reflect badly on her reputation.

"And what are you two discussing? Springtime of youth? Friendship of men? My good looks and charm?" Guy grinned. Neji was at his former sensei's side, rolling his lavender eyes. Tenten suppressed a snort.

"All of the above," she smiled charmingly.

"Ahh, you are so radiant in your youth," Guy beamed. "I'm so proud of you!"

"I agree with sensei!" Lee hovered around them.

"You know, Lee, you are on equal footing as Guy, you don't have to refer to him as sensei," Neji told him matter-of-factly.

"Well...I...er...I guess.." Lee began to stammer, as if he had just been hit with a ton of bricks.

"And," Neji leaned in, "you can drop the ridiculous outfit. Not getting chicks, I'm sure."

"But, I like the green!" Lee squeaked weakly.

"Well, then, at least the leg warmers?" the Hyuuga asked with mock seriousness. "For Tenten's unborn child."

"Of course. Anything for youth," Lee bowed deeply. Guy watched the hushed conversation with confusion.

Neji winked at Tenten, who understood exactly what was occurring. "I"ll walk you home, Tenten," he spoke as if it were a command.

"As you wish, your _highness_," she retorted mockingly.

"Good night, my children!" Guy waved. Lee hovered around the doorway, obviously not ready to call it a night. Tenten was sure they would have a battle of wits—or some other competition to see 'who is the coolest Green Beast', as Lee called it.

"Oh, and you two...," Tenten addressed the green twins. They perked up, hoping she was ready to declare who would be deemed godfather. Guy had all intentions of starting a friendly competition with his protege--beginning that moment. "Keep this to yourselves. For the time being. I...wanted you to be the first ones to know, as I'm closest to you three."

"Oh Tenten-chan!" Lee cried as he hugged Guy. Another round of tears signaled their emotional tryst.

"Let's go, before this gets even more weird," Neji attempted to steer Tenten down the street.

"And they are off into the sunset of parenthood," Guy said into the darkness of the night.

"Indeed, Sensei," Lee whispered. "They are so cool!"

******

* * *

******

"Those two are ridiculous!" Tenten breathed excitedly. She _knew _them over-the-top, but this was too much. "I-I can't believe how they reacted."

"Well, how did you expect them to react? No one was prepared for _that_ news," Neji said softly.

"What?" Tenten was aware of the sadness in his tone. "Are...are you angry?"

"Angry?" he repeated, more to himself. "Of course not. What's to be angry about?" he cast a lavender look in Tenten's direction.

She blushed. "Um, nothing, I guess. I...I...,"she began. "Look, I know this is unexpected—awkward even—but I'm already almost four months into this, so I have to deal with it!"

"That long?" Neji murmured. "I had no idea."

"Yeah, well, I wanted to keep that to myself. For a while, at least."

"You could have told me," he stopped walking, looking at her as the pale moonlight spilled onto her face.

"I know," she admitted. "But...but part of me was in shock, too!"

Neji nodded his understanding, continuing their nighttime stroll. "I suppose I do not need to ask who the father is?"

"That is correct," Tenten growled, her face reddening as she spoke.

"And how is he taking it?"

"Well...um...well, you see..." Tenten stammered. She reached for her key, hiding her face from her ANBU confidante.

"He doesn't know?"

"He does...well, more like he _did_," Tenten argued.

"Explain yourself, Tenten. This is not like you." His hands were on his hips, and a stern look was set upon his face.

"Would you like some tea?" Tenten gestured into her meager apartment. She was met with a look of confusion from Neji. She sighed, before explaining. "It's...well, it's kind of a long story."

*******

* * *

*******

"I see," Neji replied, his eyes filled with concern. "So he does not want a child..."

"That's not it!" Tenten replied quickly.

"It seems to me, that it _is _it. Has he spoken to you since?" he watched her intently as he worded his response.

Tenten's eyes dropped to the floor.

"My point exactly," Neji replied, his tone triumphant. "How despicable a man."

"Don't speak of him in such a manner, Neji!" Tenten tried to keep her voice calm, but she was surprised by Neji's response. It was unlike him to voice his opinion so openly.

"And why shouldn't I? Here you are, pregnant and alone. And where is he? Nowhere to be found. _That _is not how a man—a father—should behave."

"Well, it's not like he really knows that I'm still pregnant," Tenten confessed, her face flushing.

"What?" Neji's eyes flew open. His soft purple irises bore into her.

"I...I told him I was terminating the pregnancy. He has too much to deal with, and I thought that maybe...maybe by doing so, he would try to talk me out of it."

"You maintain some shred of hope that he would suddenly want you to have his child?"

"Not exactly. Look, I can't share the details, but he has had a lot to deal with. His past, more specifically, his mother. It's been difficult for him. And this all happened at once."

"We all have had difficult pasts, Tenten!" Neji's voice was becoming louder. In an instant, he was standing in front of her, his fists clenched at his sides. "From the moment you started dating him...I knew you were doing yourself a disservice. That man is not capable of treating you as you deserve--" his eyes were becoming less purple, and more white. The veins on the side of his head were starting to become more prominent.

"And who are _you _to tell me about how I _deserve to be treated_?" she hissed, immediately jumping to her feet. They were inches from one another, lavender glaring at chestnut.

"Because," he began. "Because I _know you_!"

"Sure! We've only been teammates since we were children! I've trained with you, rooted for you. Cared for you! And yet, you never even noticed me—much less, Hyuuga Neji, do you _know me_!"

Neji gaped at her, his eyes slightly widening at her words; his irises instantly returning to their normal violet shade. Tenten realized she had spoken hastily, and could feel her ears becoming burning with embarrassment. She dropped her gaze to the floor. "I-I"m s-s-sorry, Neji. I spoke prematurely. I--,"

The rest of her thoughts never left her mouth. Instead, her lips were crushed in a hungry kiss. Her mind was cloudy—a jumbled mess of what was occurring. Neji was kissing her? _Neji was kissing her!_

It had been something she had dreamed about almost every night during her teenage years. But, after time, she realized that it was only that—a dream. The strong-willed Hyuuga would never take an interest in a lowly, orphaned kunoichi. So, she fought to become stronger--it was the only thing she _could_ control. It led her to become a jonin, followed by ANBU. She had been so elated when she had made it into ANBU, and even more surprised to find that, months later, Neji had joined her. It had been exciting to have him at her side again. But, it was a different kind of feeling—one of camaraderie. Not the familiar, old yearning and lust that she had harbored for so many years. She had come to look at Neji as an older brother, shedding her childish hopes for his romantic interest.

Yet, here she was, her body entangled with the handsome Hyuuga. His hands were in her hair, his mouth illustrating his need, his _concern_. She could feel her heart race, her face flush. His own heart was pounding in his chest, and his hands trembled as they held her. She could feel her body mould into his. Her stomach pressed against his---

"NO!" she whispered, pushing him away. Her lips still tingling from the contact.

"I'm sorry, Tenten," his voice was thick, his speech was drawled. "I shouldn't have!"

"You're damn right, Neji!" she barked. She raised her fingers to her lips. So many nights...so many dreams...of _that kiss_. "I don't know what you're trying to do, but I...I just cant!" she could feel the tears flooding her eyes.

"I...I care about you, Tenten. I've always cared about you," he spoke softly as he avoided her tearful stare. "I supposed I always knew you cared about me, as well. And I used that. I used that to keep you by my side. And when you joined ANBU--"

"You were lonely," she knew how he felt. It was exactly how she had felt when he had grown in power, leaving _her_ behind.

"Yes," he whispered. He looked at her face, taking a step forward. "I shouldn't have taken advantage of you—then..or now."

"At one time, I would have welcomed it, Neji," she confessed. "But that was a long time ago. I've since moved on." She reached out to touch his hand. To comfort him. She looked into his eyes as her tears silently streaked her cheeks. He drew his hand away.

"I'm so sorry," she sobbed.

He took a few steps, pulling her into a hug. "_I'm _sorry, Tenten. For hurting you. For causing you pain. For taking advantage of your friendship. Any pain I may feel from your confession is my own fault. I've cared about you for much longer than I had allowed myself to see. And now, it seems my realizations have come too late," he murmured into her hair. He took a deep breath, memorizing the familiar honeysuckle scent of her silky hair.

A soft sound interrupted his words. Both Tenten and Neji turned toward the door, realizing that the wind had pushed it open. Outside, crickets were playing their night's lullaby, as if they were mourning for the demise of a relationship that was never to be.

Neji held Tenten at arm's length, looking into her tear-stained eyes. "I will support you, no matter your decision. And," his eyes fell to her stomach, "if you ever need me..."

"Thank you!" she sobbed as she pulled his hand to her chest. "You are a good friend."

He cringed at the word, but he understood. "You...you really care about the Aburame?"

"I do," she nodded as a pained look crossed her face. "I truly do."

"You care about a man that has no interest in your well-being?" his face hardened, as he realized that Shino had yet to see how Tenten was doing. Despite the fact that she had lied to the bug-nin, Neji felt that it would be respectable to check in on the kunoichi. Didn't he love her as well? How couldn't he?

"Please don't..." Tenten sobbed again, wiping her eyes.

"My apologies," Neji replied solemnly. "I will try to be more respectful. Despite the fact that I may disagree with his current actions."

"Have faith in him," Tenten murmured. "He needs it most right now."

_So do you_, Neji thought as he sadly watched the breakdown of the woman he yearned for. It hurt to see her so fragile. He had no idea that she had been hiding such news. He had known that she was dating Shino, and found himself jealous of their new-found relationship. It was that fact that had initially prompted him to re-evaluate his feelings for his comrade. When he had noticed the weapons master and bug-nin were no longer spending time together, he had pondered the idea of confessing to her. He was going to confess to her tonight, he had promised himself that. But, her own confession had thrown a wrench into his plans, deeply concerning the Hyuuga.

When she had spoke about Shino's absence, Neji had been hopeful. He had acted prematurely, however, only promoting Tenten's fragile state of mind. He was ashamed at his carelessness. But, he would wait and see what would become. He pulled her to him as she heaved with sobs. He closed his eyes, inhaling her precious scent.

He would wait for her.

******

* * *

******

Shino sped from Tenten's apartment, angry at what he had seen. It had been weeks since he had last spoken to his lover, and he knew that it was unreasonable for such a time lapse. He had been initially been angry, he knew. And that clouded his vision. But, after a few days, he began to ache for Tenten. He missed her touch, her smile. He missed _her._ His pride was keeping him from rushing to her side, where he truly wished to be. He kept reminding himself of her betrayal. It was his pride that stood in the way.

After another week, he began to pine for her. He felt as if something had been ripped from his life, from which he would never recover. The emptiness hadn't dissipated, as he had initially hoped. Instead, it grew into a void that devoured any shred of enjoyment he could fathom. A third week passed, and he realized that he couldn't live without her. He loved her.

She had told him she would terminate the pregnancy, and he had believed her. But with each passing day, he felt a pang of regret. Perhaps he had wanted a family all along, but was too afraid of losing her—as if Tenten were some sort of collateral for finding true happiness. His own father shooed the idea of their family being cursed, and, after a few weeks, Shino began to dispel the delusion as well.

It all came back to _her_. He thought about her **constantly**. He smelled her on every article of his clothing. He even dreamt of her. He couldn't erase her from his life, as he thought he could so easily do. He had begun to have nightmares about their unborn child, furthering his shame at having allowed her to end the pregnancy. Part of him wanted to believe that Tenten wouldn't go through with it—as she had so ardently denied during an earlier argument.

But, he couldn't bring himself to find out. His pride had melted to shame. After almost three weeks, he was slowly being driven insane by thoughts of the weapons kunoichi. It was as if he was coming off of a very strong addiction.

He needed her.

Pride pushed aside, he found his legs carrying him to her house. Her door had been slightly ajar, which had surprised him--especially so late into the evening. The chill of the air should have been enough to ensure the door would be closed tightly. He peered inside: it was the same apartment he had been to so many times before. It felt so familiar—so _right_.

He pushed the door open, slightly. He could see the familiar entrance-way. He allowed his eyes to wander through her apartment....until he saw _her_. She had a visitor! Hyuuga Neji. Shino froze where he stood, unable to tear his eyes away from what was playing out in front of him. He could see the Hyuuga's arms wrapped around Tenten, holding her against his body.

Shino could feel the bile rise in his throat, as the room suddenly began to spin around him. He had to get away. He quickly turned and ran from her apartment.

How had she moved on so quickly? And with the Hyuuga! He had always suspected that the young man harbored feelings for Tenten—though she had admitted to giving up her school-girl crush years earlier.

Right now, it looked like the crush was being revisited, especially by the way Neji's arms were wrapped around Tenten's waist.

The stinging in his cheeks made Shino realize that he was in the middle of some very thick brush. He stopped his escape, his chest burning from the exertion. The cold air had stung his cheeks, and he could taste the bile still in his throat.

The mental picture flashed in his head one more time: Tenten and Neji!

It was too much. With an agonizing cry, he leaned over and vomited.


	11. Dream A Little Dream

_"Dreams that do come true can be as unsettling as those that don't"_

-Brett Butler, _Knee Deep In Paradise_

_***  
_

* * *

"You'll be aiding Kumogakure in disbanding the militia of troublemakers," Ibiki's gruff voice echoed through the tiny meeting room. There were only three ANBU members seated in the frighteningly small, enclosed space: Ibiki, Tenten and Neji. Ibiki's stony eyes fell on her, "Tenten, I've chosen you, specifically, for this mission. The Cloud ninja are renown for their excellent swordsmanship as well as their lethal hand-to-hand combat. This is your area of expertise. I—no--_we_ need you to quickly quash this small uprising."

"I understand," Tenten respectfully bowed her head. The mask dangled down her back as her single, dark braid glistened under the dim light.

"But, perhaps it's best to use other types of jutsu against these rogues?" Neji spoke up, quickly interrupting the briefing. "Wouldn't it be best to use something out of their comfort zone?"

"Neji, they hail from the Land of Lightning, so they most likely have some skill in other types of jutsu. Besides, are you saying I should use more close-range combat--as opposed to something more long-distance? Like telling me to use taijutsu instead of ninjutsu under these circumstances. It seems to me," he cleared his throat, "that you are recommending I put you in _more _danger, as opposed to _less_."

"N-no," Neji stammered, "I'm just saying that..er, maybe we could send someone else, instead of a weapons specialist. What if they expect her?" He was reaching for any explanation. Tenten was practically on edge, waiting for him to scream out that she was pregnant or that she should not be sent on this mission. Either way, she was ready to break his legs. She _needed _this mission!

Ibiki studied the Hyuuga for some time before continuing, "I'm not sending Tenten alone, if that is what you are concerned about. You are also drafted. As well as a handful of others. You two work well together." He looked from one to the other, "and I have no doubt you will finish this. Quickly. But I want someone who's extremely skilled in long-distance combat. Fight fire with fire, as I say."

Tenten nodded, casting a warning glance at Neji. She _wanted _this mission, staying in Konoha was torture. _Don't you dare ruin this for me_! she silently screamed at him. He avoided her gaze.

"But--," he began to protest.

"Do you have something against Tenten's abilities? Would you prefer I send someone in _your_ stead? I don't have to send _you_, you know. The handful of recruits that I _am_ sending will create a nice, well-rounded infantry. Tenten will be crucial to this mission, as well as the safest," he cast a dark glare at Neji, challenging the clan heir to rebuke his explanation. "I'm going to send Tenten, regardless," Ibiki crossed his arms over his chest, his decision was final. "With or without you."

Tenten felt a daughterly sense of pride toward the head of ANBU. He was a ruthless leader and warrior, but part of him truly did look after the young kunoichi. She almost wanted to punch Neji for his over-protectiveness. It was starting to get on her last nerve--the same nerve that had been so raw these past few weeks. _Especially _the part where Neji escorted her everywhere she went. Everywhere! It was times like these that she wished she could remember how to convincingly use a shadow clone. Neji hadn't attempted anything like what had happened during their encounter two weeks earlier. But, his mother henning was beginning to grow with each passing week

Tenten was beginning to show more and more, and soon, she wouldn't be able to hide her pregnancy from Ibiki. Right now, her flak jacket was still bulky enough that she did not have to admit to her weight gain. But how long would that last?

"R-right! I will not speak of the matter again!" Neji lowered his head in defeat. He knew he had been bested.

"Good idea, Hyuuga!" Ibiki barked. "You two are dismissed." Neji hurriedly strode past Tenten, beating her to the doorway.

Tenten took her turn to leave, but her commander interrupted her departure. "Tenten, you wait a second."

Tenten looked at Neji, who avoided her gaze as he disappeared down the long corridor. H_ad he told him?_ she silently wondered. If so, Konoha would suffer a loss of a great shinobi tonight....

"Tsunade spoke to me earlier this week. It appears that you will only be working for few more weeks," he didn't take his eyes from Tenten's as he spoke. "She warned me that you may try to take missions after that point, so she made it _clear _that I do not dispatch you after a particular date."

Tenten sighed, her shoulders slumping in defeat. She should have known that the Hokage would suspect the young kunoichi would work past her twenty weeks of pregnancy. "Yes, sir."

"I don't know why that is, as I'm a stupid man," he closed his eyes, a slight smile on his face. "I'll give you four weeks past that, no questions asked. Since I have _no idea _as to why you can't work past that date."

Tenten gaped at the ruthless leader of ANBU. Could he really be saying _this_? To her? A direct violation of orders...and from the _Fifth_? Tenten covered her mouth to suppress her smile.

"Hai!" she bowed.

"Oh, and Tenten...you may want to buy something...er, less constricting if you want me to completely turn a blind eye."

Tenten's eyes widened in surprise, as her head shot up to look at her leader. He returned her stare with stony indifference. There was no longer a hint of a smile on his face, and his scars told her of his wretched past. _No wonder he had made it to Commander_! she thought to herself. He truly was a skilled actor!

"Thank you, Ibiki-sensei!" she spun on heel, quickly exiting the room, her face burning from her senpai's confession.

Ibiki watched her leave. She was to take over ANBU after he retired, but it looked like that would most likely _not _happen. He hadn't suggested the prospect to her, and was even more against the idea now that she was with child. Of course Tsunade and Tenten hadn't hinted to _it,_ but Ibiki was skilled in the art of observation--despite his often rough appearances. Besides, Tenten's habit of resting her hand on her abdomen was becoming quite noticeable.

Ibiki smiled at the thought of Tenten as a mother. She would be a fantastic parent. It was too bad her pregnancy would ruin her rise to the top of ANBU. _Unless_....

He pushed the thought aside. He was in no mood for taking a political stance. It was difficult for a woman to remain in ANBU, especially once she started a family. The toll wasn't so great on men, which set the two genders apart.

_But, you could recommend her as a puppet leader_! He knew she would not accept ruling without taking part in ANBU-assigned missions. But, she would have other, maternal duties to attend to, and it _would_ take the load off of her as a the leader of ANBU. He pondered the thought of changing the rules and regulations behind Commandership. He didn't particularly want to leave his legacy to Neji—despite the young heir's natural talent. It would become a monopoly to give the future Hyuuga Clan leader complete control of ANBUl. He knew all too much what happened to the Uchiha Clan when their grips penetrated other powerful government branches. Though, he suspected, the Hyuuga Clan was much less power hungry than the extinct family.

"Eh, I'll worry about this later," he groaned to himself. There was still time yet. He would do all that he could to support Tenten's rise as a kunoichi. He would be damned if he'd let a gender barrier prevent something like that for her. She was more dedicated than most shinobi he knew.

He sighed as he thought about the paperwork that was awaiting him in his office. Perhaps he would see if Anko wanted to have lunch with him. She was the only person he knew who shared his love for dango.

Maybe today wasn't looking so bad after all...

*****

* * *

*****

Neji was waiting for Tenten when she exited the ANBU quarters, the half-smile still plastered on her face. He raised his eyebrows expectantly.

"Tsunade!" she jerked her head to indicated the previous conversation. She didn't need to say anything more, Neji would understand the context. She didn't, technically, need to tell him _anything_ of what they had just spoken of, but she felt like she owed the dark-haired man some sort of apology for suspecting that he had ratted on her.

"So, he's discontinuing your duties within four weeks' time?" Neji murmured.

"Not at all!" she beamed from ear to ear. "In fact, he's giving me an extra four weeks!"

Neji's eyes momentarily widened. "Is that wise, Tenten?"

"I don't give one spit one way or the other," she continued to grin, despite his obvious disapproval. "Though he did say they would be _lighter _assignments."

"Well, at least someone is giving you some sort of boundary," he replied triumphantly.

"Hey!" she barked. "I hate being treated like a prisoner—as if I'm disabled or something!"

"Pregnancy is difficult on the body. Just wait," he warned her as they walked side-by-side.

"What are you, some sort of expert now?" she asked, confused by his sudden knowledge of pregnancy.

"I've been reading about it," he confirmed, his face flushing pink. It was her turn to stare, as she was _definitely _incredulous at his admission. "Stop staring," he hissed.

Tenten was flattered that he was taking an active role in her pregnancy. Though part of her felt the loss of a particular man who _should _be taking that role. _Quit it! Shino doesn't know, so he hasn't been given a fair chance! _she told herself. _True...but you could change that..._

She shook the thoughts from her head, enjoying the momentary company of her best friend. Though some part of her couldn't help but feel like Neji was holding onto some hope that she would forget the Aburame, and perhaps allow _him_ to fill _that _void.

She patted Neji on the arm. "Thank you, Neji," she replied softly. "I-I appreciate all that you have done. You'll be a good father someday."

He met her gaze, his lavender eyes were unreadable. He nodded, before offering her a weak smile. Her stomach growled, as if on cue.

"Lunch?" he asked, his own stomach growling in response.

"I'm famished!" she was glad for the company--and change of subject. She had a few things to get in order before they left in the morning. "After that, I'll go to see Sakura."

She linked her arm in his, elated that she had a mission ahead of her. They strolled toward the tiny restaurant, as she happily chattered away. Something caught Tenten's attention from the corner of her eye. A blur of fabric. _Shino_! She turned toward the swift movement, realizing he was closer than she had anticipated.

"Erm, Shino?" her voice was shaky.

He turned his hooded head toward her and her companion, stiffly looking over them. From the angle of his head, she knew he was analyzing the position of their arms. She quickly unlinked her arm from Neji's, placing both of her hands behind her back. The reaction was not missed by either men.

"Tenten. Neji," he murmured, nodding respectfully toward both of them.

"Shino," Neji nodded, his voice curt.

"What are you doing around here?" Tenten attempted to make light conversation.

Shino answered by holding up the brown bag. "Lunch," he answered simply.

"Oh," Tenten said, deflated. _Stupid question! Try again!_

Before she could muster the courage to carry on a conversation with her former lover, he spoke. "I should continue on. Why? There is a meeting I have to attend in my father's stead," he quickly explained. His voice was hoarse, as if he was holding back. Was he _angry_? she wondered.

"Oh, yes! You should get going!" Tenten replied, feeling more stupid with each word that left her mouth. "Have a good day!"

"The same to you. Both of you," he replied softly before striding past them and disappearing in a blur of gray.

Neji watched Tenten stare at where Shino had stood only seconds before. She chewed her bottom lip, her eyes filled with pain as she absentmindedly set her hand on her abdomen. Neji felt his heart break into a tiny million pieces. He didn't like to see his former teammate upset. Not over this poor excuse for a man. He felt his own rage boiling as he forcefully pushed open the door to the restaurant, looking at her expectantly.

When she did not move, he finally spoke, "Tenten?"

She looked at him, her eyes watery with emotion. "I-I'm not hungry, Neji. I'm sorry," she spoke softly, offering him a weak smile. "I think I need to lie down." And, as quickly as Shino had disappeared, Tenten followed suit.

Neji was left to eat his lunch alone. And angry.

*****

* * *

*****

Tenten awoke from her nap, feeling more rested than she had expected. She decided she would visit Naruto, Sakura and Kushina before she left on her mission. It would definitely cheer her up to see her friends.

_Perhaps I'll change out of these clothes for once_, she thought to herself, as she perused her closet. She chose a plain yellow dress. It had been one that Ino had bought for her months ago. It had been too large at the time, prompting Ino into a fit of hysterics, as she had tried on the dress to determine the proper size for Tenten. Finding that she was larger than Tenten was an insult, and Ino did not take insults well.

Tenten slipped the fabric over her shoulders, finding the dress to be insanely light and wispy. It provided her more room over her abdomen, as the empire waist was now fashionable in Konoha. She placed a pair of thick tights over her legs, complete with her favorite pair of boots. She had been having fits of hot flashes all morning, so she left the front of her lightweight jacked unbuttoned as she headed to see her friends.

She followed the path to the quaint cabin, and, as she approached, she saw Sakura sitting on a chair as Kushina was pushed in her infant swing by a visitor. She felt her heart jump into her throat as she realized it was Shino!

Sakura spotted Tenten coming down the path, and waved at her friend, "Tenten! What a surprise!" She was smiling too broadly for Tenten's liking.

Tenten saw Shino stiffen at the mention of her name. She could feel her own heart quicken at his response. She timidly approached, pulling at the hem of the dress.

"You look cute!" Sakura beamed. "Your birthday dress," she narrowed her eyes, "Wasn't that a little loose on you before?"

_Shut up, Sakura!_ Tenten hissed in her head. "Eh, I don't remember," she waved her hand dismissively. She could sense Shino's eyes on her, and her ears began to burn. She refused to look at him.

"Hello Tenten," he replied monotonously.

"Oh, hi, Shino," she nodded in his direction, her tone much cooler than earlier.

Sakura wrung her hands, thinking furiously. "So, um, you two want any tea?"

"No. I'm going to take my leave now," Shino stood, his posture betraying nothing of his thoughts or emotions.

_Damned man! _Tenten thought to herself. _So unreadable_! She tried to think of something to say—something to keep him there, even if for a minute. She could tell Sakura was doing the same. "Are you sure? Kushina loves visitors.."

"Thank you, Sakura," Shino replied calmly, "But I think it's best that I go." Tenten felt her stomach sink as she realized that _she _was most likely the reason or his departure. She hadn't realized that he was still watching her.

"What?" she snapped, her tone more angry than she had anticipated. She quickly smoothed her hair, as she tried to think of something--_anything_--to say to him!

"It was good to see you, Tenten," he spoke quickly, looking around as if something was missing. "Where is Neji?"

She was put off by his question. Why was he suddenly interested in Neji's whereabouts? Did it bother him that Neji was constantly by her side? Part of her wanted to revel in this newfound realization.

She batted her lashes, smiling innocently, "Why do you ask?"

He shrugged, "Why do I ask? I haven't seen one without the other, I assumed he would escort you. That is all." She could see the tiny muscle in his jaw twitch. It was the only sign that he wasn't being entirely honest. _Is that really all?_ she cunningly wondered.

"Oh," the pregnant kunoichi replied sweetly. "I don't know..."

"Give him my regards, when you do see him," his tone was strained, and Tenten looked at him more closely. He looked more gaunt than she remembered--as if he had shed some weight.

"Are you ok? You look ill, Shino," she said, reaching out for his arm as he walked past her. He looked down at her hand, staring at it for a moment. Tenten quickly withdrew it, blushing furiously. Her hand burned from the contact between them, and her heart fluttered as she remembered how he felt beneath the heavy jacket. She could still see every scar from his kikkai.

"I am fine," he said softly. He turned to look at Sakura, "Thanks again, Sakura. I'll come to visit early next week."

"Goodbye!" Sakura waved as he quickly darted down the path.

"What was that about?" Tenten asked, more to herself.

"I don't know..." she, too, stared after him. "I had been meaning to tell you that he had been asking me—in terms that I'm sure he thought were subtle—about both you and Neji," Sakura said thoughtfully. Her green eyes focusing on Tenten, "Any reason why he would be concerned by that? Or any reason why I should be concerned about his questions?"

Tenten blushed, as she shook her head, "No idea." Her voice wavered, as she turned her teary eyes to stare after him for the second time that day.

*****

* * *

*****

"Master Shino, you have a visitor."

Shino raised his eyes from the book he was reading. _Visitor? At this time at night_? "Let them in," he commanded.

"As you wish," came the reply.

The paper screen slid open as the uninvited guest entered Shino's study.

"Neji."

"Shino."

Both men stood in awkward silence. Shino could feel his own anger piquing. He didn't understand why the innocent stranger made him feel so...full of rage. He couldn't help the crude words as the slipped past his lips.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit? Do you wish to gloat?"

Neji stared at him, his lavender eyes betraying nothing. "Gloat?" he murmured. "About what?"

"You tell me," Shino replied cryptically.

"I have no idea what you are insinuating, Shino," Neji replied calmly. "But I will not be goaded. I came here specifically to request something from you."

"A request? From me?" Shino raised his eyebrows in surprise. This was not what he had expected from Neji's late-night visit.

The Hyuuga instantly dropped to his knees. "I want you to talk Tenten out of leaving for tomorrow's mission," his voice was strained.

Tenten was leaving on a mission? He quickly fought down the hope that had floated up within him. "Hmph!" Shino replied. "As if I'd do such a thing. What a ridiculous request. She is a grown woman, is she not?"

Neji bowed his head, slamming both fists on the floor. "I'm begging you!" he barked, finally showing some spark of emotion.

Shino's interest was now definitely involved. "Begging me? For what reason?"

"Because you love her! And...s-she loves you—maybe that's enough that she'll listen to you!" Neji met Shino's stare as he fought the words to leave his mouth.

"Loves me?" Shino echoed, caught off-guard by Neji's words.

"Are you really this dense? I expected you to be an ass, but not to be this stupid!" Neji spat. "You do not deserve her, yet here I am, begging you to do _something_!"

"I don't understand," Shino tried to regain his composure. He suddenly felt incredibly...oblivious.

"I've spent enough time with her to know that she still cares for you, Aburame!" he was clenching and unclenching his fists as he explained himself. "But, I fear for this upcoming mission. For both her life and for.." he trailed off.

"I still do not understand," the bug-nin furrowed his brow in frustration. Should he tell Neji about what he saw that night, weeks ago?

"I had a dream, about three swans in pond. Suddenly a black crow swooped down, taking two away. One remained," his lavender eyes were turning more of a milky white as he pleaded. When Shino did not reply, he continued,"It's an omen, Shino! An omen about death! I've had a foreboding feeling about this mission ever since I dreamt that!"

Shino held very little belief in dreams. They were always so ambiguous—and could be made to apply to every and any aspect of life, if stretched enough. "It was just a dream. It does not concern me," he shrugged.

"Two people will die, Aburame. _Two_!" he was breathing heavily.

"Two? I do not understand your perceived meaning behind this dream," he replied simply. He could see the fear in Neji's eyes. His own pulse began to quicken, as he could feel the rage and desperation emanating from the Hyuuga. His own kikkai began to stir with interest. It had been weeks since they had been this restless.

"I had a similar dream around the time of my father's death," he confessed, his tone full of defeat. "It....it will be fulfilled. There is no other explanation."

"But _two?" _Shino was failing to see the significance in this dream. The Aburame felt for the Hyuuga. It must not have been easy to come to Shino with all of his faith put into a brief dream. But..it just seemed so.._.insignificant_!

"Tenten and--" Neji stopped himself before he finished the explanation. He had almost broken her confidence.

Shino's head shot up as he realized what Neji was inferring. "You can't mean—it's not possible! She told me.."

"I have said nothing," Neji spoke quickly. "I am only asking for your help. As someone who is close to Tenten." He watched Shino carefully. "I do not think you deserve her. I truly don't. But, she loves you. No, I think she deserves someone who will be with her, always. Someone like--"

"You?" Shino finished his statement. Amusement was written all over his face.

Neji dropped his head in defeat, "If that was what she wanted, then yes. But it's not!" His eyes burned into Shino's, as he furiously glared at the Aburame heir. "She does not feel that way about me. Only about you!" His tone was filled with sorrow and regret as he stood quickly, bowing his respects. "I'm sorry to interrupt your _reading_. I have merely asked for a favor, as two men with a common interest. I hope you heed my warning, Aburame."

Shino could only nod as the Hyuuga swiftly exited the mansion. He didn't know how long he had been sitting there; his own mind swirling with thoughts and possibilities. A family. _His _family! It was still possible. Happiness was still within his reach. He felt angry at his own stupid reluctance to talk to Tenten, to confess how he felt. It was his pride that caused him to build a wall, shielding him from the one person who had always believed in him....

So Tenten was pregnant! She hadn't aborted the pregnancy! He suddenly felt as if his heart was going to burst. The signs had been there, yet he had been so blind! His father's hints. The dress. In the months he had known Tenten, she had never worn a dress. Sakura had hinted at the change in her size, as well. He smiled, knowingly, _thanks Sakura, you tried! _

But, did he think that Neji's dream would come true? Did he honestly believe what the Hyuuga had confessed to him? How would he broach the subject with Tenten? He had so many unanswered questions—what would he do?

It all came down to whether he was willing to risk losing Tenten. Again.

It was that answer that drove him out into the chilly night.

*****

* * *

**And it gets good (rubs hands evilly). **

_And the Action will Ensue!_

**Thanks to all the readers and reviewers! ^--^**


	12. Set In Motion

His feet had quickly carried him, putting him at her apartment in a matter of minutes. He stood, silently, outside her door, breathing heavily from the exercise. He made a mental note to keep up with his morning training, as it seemed a few weeks' of neglect had made him slightly worse for wear. Shino knew that his lack of diligence in his training was due to his recent, more sullen behavior.

He had known, when they parted from her temporary abode on the Aburame compound, that the relationship had completed its course--not that he agreed with the notion. He did not argue or fight for it, despite his heart screaming bloody murder for him to do. Instead, he allowed her to walk away as his kikkai hummed a sorrowful melody. Breakups occurred constantly, and who were they to be any different from other couples? His heart would heal, and he would move on--or so he thought. What he hadn't anticipated was to feel so dull and lifeless without her. They had only been dating a short time, yet he couldn't help feeling like part of him had died as she walked out of his life.

But, Shino hadn't expected their lives to take _that_ sort of turn, either. No, he never expected the possibility of becoming a father—or even _considering _becoming a father! He had always just accepted that he would be the freak bug ninja that everyone whispered about, but rarely wanted to befriend. He was grateful for his old teammates. Hinata and Kiba had been wonderful companions these past number of years. Even after Team Eight went their own separate ways, the three still found time to see each other. Though, as of late, Kiba and Hinata spent more time with one another, often excluding the third teammate. Despite being hurt at first, he knew it was not intentional on their behalf. He understood this even more after he had begun seeing Tenten on a regular basis. He finally understood the selfish thrill of something new and shiny in his life.

These past handful of months had been wonderful and, yet, painful for his emotional well-being. He had been given the chance to know what it felt like to be _wanted—_to be loved, unconditionally. Tenten never confessed her love, outright, but he could _feel _it, and that meant more to him than he could ever tell her.

He suddenly felt nostalgic. This was the exact same feeling that had overwhelmed him when he asked her out for the first time. He smiled as he remembered how nervous he was when he had approached her.

***

_"Tenten," he bowed as she was coming from the practice fields with Neji in tow. It became obvious that Shino had wished to speak to Tenten alone, and she nodded for her former teammate to go ahead without her. Shino could sense Neji's hesitance to leave her with the bug-nin._

_"It's alright, Neji," she had spoken to her friend, most likely hoping that her verbal prompting would be more encouraging. "I'll catch up with you later."_

_She wiped her brow with the towel, slightly disappointed that Shino had caught her at such a disadvantage, he supposed by the way she tried to smooth her hair from her face. "S-Shino! I haven't seen you since--" she began to chatter away nervously. He found it endearing._

_"Since the mission? Yes, indeed that was the last time we were in each other's company." He studied her as he pushed his dark glasses up the bridge of his nose. He saw her glance around, still slightly unnerved by his constant eye protection, no doubt. She wrung her hands._

_A rare half-smile formed on his face, and he saw her brows raise in observation. She was often as reserved as he, and he relished her drop in defenses in his company. Maybe it was the sudden news that he would be a godfather to Naruto's child. Or maybe it was Sakura's kind words. Either way, the confidence he needed urged him forward._

_"Would you like to meet for dinner sometime this week? Why? Because I would like to get to know you better," he began to explain in his usual manner of speech. He knew that some people were put off by his odd speaking habits, but she was not one of them. His hands were shaking slightly from the realization that he had just asked the beautiful and gifted kunoichi to dinner. A date, no less! And she could refuse...  
_

_"Sure," she replied softly. He tried to remain calm, his kikkai silently celebrating for him.  
_

_"If you will, please inform me of what night works best for you. I am free on most nights," he began._

_"Tonight."_

_"Excuse me?" his eyebrows rose out of shock. He hadn't been sure he had heard her correctly._

_A slight flush crossed her cheeks and the bridge of her nose as she glanced at the ground. She raised her warm chocolate eyes to his, softly repeating herself. "Tonight is fine."_

_"Tonight," he echoed carefully, as if concerned she would change her mind. When there was no indication he had misheard--or she had misspoken. He confirmed it, "Tonight it is."  
_

_"Seven. My place. We can go out from there," she smiled, a rare and beautiful thing for Tenten. Shino knew he was witnessing true beauty in its oft-concealed form. She was in ANBU—she was emotionless and ruthless. She was deadly. And now, she was his date._

_Shino risked an awkward smile of his own, "I feel like you are ordering me to your place."_

_Tenten's face suddenly became serious, all emotion wiped from the pale slate. "Are you not agreeable with what I have suggested, Shino?"_

_"It is fine," he smiled, flattered by her concern that he may be put off by her command._

_She walked past him, the smell of ginger and tea leaves wafting around him, he could faintly smell the sweat on her skin. He felt his stomach flutter with the realization that he would be spending his evening with her! His first real date!_

_"I look forward to seeing you," she casually called over her shoulder. "Later." It was a promise.  
_

_Shino watched her walk away, confidence in each step. He knew, then, that he would lover her._

_***  
_

Turned out, he was right. Weeks of no contact couldn't stop his heart from aching. He was unable to push her face from his thoughts. He could still smell her on his clothes—even after they had been laundered. The random, long chestnut-colored hairs that he would find in his jacket always made him smile—as if it were a reminder of how lucky he truly was. And right now, he was going to repay her for her sacrifice. He would get down on one knee and beg her to alleviate his torture. His pain. He would win her back.

He raised a hand, finding himself shaking terribly. He closed his eyes and tried to even his breathing. His mouth was dry. _It will be alright. You will be alright. This is where you are supposed to be_, he silently told himself.

He knocked, lightly at first, waiting anxiously for her to answer his call. When she didn't respond, he knocked again, louder this time. More forceful. No answer. After a few minutes of the vicious cycle, he heard the landlord unlatched their door. She peeked her withered face out of the doorway, focusing her fading gray eyes on Shino's face. She blinked a few times, realizing who was at her tenant's door at such an hour.

"Oh. It's you," she mumbled groggily.

"I'm sorry to wake you," he bowed.

"Haven't seen you in awhile," she muttered under her breath, tsking at the hour. "You do realize the time, don't you, boy?"

"I do, and again, my apologies. But I need to speak with Tenten," he answered calmly.

"Well, sonny, you're too late. She left an hour or two ago. She dropped off the rent payment before she left," the old woman explained. "So you're too late." She stepped back, slamming the door behind her.

Shino was left outside of Tenten's empty apartment, as the landlady's words slapped him in the face: _too late_!

He flashed his way from her apartment, hoping that his next stop would prove to be more fruitful. There was no use dwelling on an old landlady's words, after all. Not if he could help it.

*****

* * *

*****

"Can't help you, boy!" Ibiki growled as he leaned on the door frame.

"I realize that you cannot tell me specifics," he nodded his understanding, "but I _need _to speak with her. Even if you just give me a _location_."

"Look, I understand what you are trying to do. It's touching, really," he carefully studied the young Aburame. He had a feeling that this was the man responsible for Tenten's current condition and ever-so-impending leave of absence. He had always thought that the young woman would end up with the Hyuuga heir—even after he had joined ANBU just to be at her side. Maybe he was wrong about Tenten's taste in men, but who was he to judge? He was pushing middle age, and had yet to settle down. Though he had a feeling that his physical appearance had more to do with that...

"Can't this wait until she returns? She can't use any sort of distraction right now. She's the foundation of this mission, you know." Of course he _didn't _know, but Ibiki wanted to get his point across without having to become irate. What was it with these damned, young shinobi thinking they could waltz right into ANBU Headquarters and demand information, or prisoners? The latter was Naruto's case. Damn, he still had to pay that little bastard back for that stunt! The blonde girl--Inoichi's daughter--as well.

"It can," he admitted, "but it is for my own, selfish reasons that I cannot wait." He remained tall, staring at Ibiki. The older man felt a slight paranoia—he always hated the Aburame's funny habit of keeping their eyes covered, even at night. It was as if they had some weird deformity and needed to hide their eyes.

"You could ask the Hokage," Ibiki offered, "but, she'll tell you the same, Aburame."

"I assume she will," he conceded.

"Besides, you don't want to go wandering into the mansion this soon before dawn," he nodded at the sky. Wisps of dark purple and blue were creeping over the horizon.

_Damn, _Shino thought to himself, _I took longer than I thought to reach Tenten's apartment. _He had lost track of time after Neji left the Aburame compound. He supposed he needed the time to push himself to seek out his former lover, to overcome his selfish pride.

"I'm sorry, I can't help you," Ibiki yawned. "I got more important things to worry about. Like the safety of my team. Not some young upstart that can't get his feelings in order!"

Shino felt his face flush pink, abashed at how well Ibiki could read his current situation. He knew of Ibiki's legacy, and was deeply impressed by the man's intuition. "I-I understand, Ibiki-sama!" he bowed before turning to retreat into the early dawn.

"You got those bugs, don't ya?" he heard the older man growl.

Shino nodded, unsure of what he was insinuating. Ibiki shrugged, the scars on his face remaining as still as the emotion on the man's face. "Just don't mess up my team's mission. Or it's your head," his expressed cryptically.

Shino stood in awed silence as the door slammed, echoing into the stillness of the early morning. He smiled grimly, as he tried to piece together the puzzle Ibiki had left him.

*****

* * *

*****

The dawn began to peek through the treetops as he sped along the familiar path to Naruto and Sakura's place. He could see a faint glow from the window, and he knew that Sakura, at least, was awake. He hated to do this, but it was something he felt was necessary. The two jonin had become a permanent part of his life these past six months, and he trusted them with his entire being. It was difficult to let someone in, especially for Aburame Shino. They were the only two he truly trusted with the information of what he was about to do. Where he was about to go.

He rapped, lightly, on the door. He could see the shadows cast by someone walking toward him. He heard the latch lift, as Sakura swiftly pulled the door open. She was wearing a soft, green robe, and holding a swaddled Kushina in her arms. The tiny baby's head was covered in patches of light red hair. She was contentedly resting in her mothers arms. Shino stood, stiffly, as Sakura carefully looked over him with weary eyes.

He watched as her eyes became rounder, and recognition sprang into her features. "You know!" she gasped.

It took him a minute to understand her words. A grim smile spread across his face, "I do. I suppose you also were aware of Tenten's condition." He felt slightly betrayed by that thought.

"Medical knowledge, especially regarding patients, is not something I could share with you," she met his gaze. "I am sorry, Shino."

"I understand, and do not hold any hard feelings toward you," he nodded. "I'm merely here to give you something."

"Give me something? What's going on?" she asked, shifting the child to her other arm. Kushina began to grumble her disapproval in a way only an infant could.

Shino handed the thin envelope to her, his own seal marking it in red wax. Sakura took the tiny paper parcel between her fingers, turning it carefully. "A...letter?" she looked at Shino, confusion in her eyes. She awaited his explanation.

"I need you to give it to Tenten," he replied calmly, "in case anything were to...happen."

"What's that supposed to mean?" her brow crinkled in concern, her voice was becoming louder. Kushina mewled her distaste at her interrupted slumber.

"I, too, can keep secrets, Sakura," Shino smiled softly, eyeing the tiny infant. "I'm just concerned, that is all," he offered cryptically.

"You're leaving," she tsked, immediately understanding the change in his chakra pattern. She was a medic, and she could read subtle hints in the body's ambience. She narrowed her eyes, as she gripped the door, "Let me get Naruto--"

"That will not be necessary," Shino interrupted. "Why? Because I will be taking Kiba with me."

Sakura eyed him suspiciously. "Naruto would be more than happy--"

"I'm sure he would, he is a good man. But, right now, he has more important things to worry over," he nodded toward the tiny, swaddled package in Sakura's arms. Sakura followed his gaze, pulling the warm, needing body toward her own.

"I'm still worried, Shino," her voice quavered.

"Do not worry for me, Sakura," his tone was resilient as he spoke. "I will be fine." He couldn't take his eyes from the small infant in his friend's arms. "Could I ask one more thing of you?" he looked up, his brows swooping down behind his glasses.

"Anything," Sakura whispered.

"Can...can I hold Kushina?" he murmured.

Sakura's eyes widened in shock. He had never asked such a question before! It was true that he had yet to hold the young infant, and Sakura had conjectured her own theories of that issue. Perhaps he was afraid he would drop her, perhaps he disliked children, or perhaps he was afraid he would want a child of his own. She never pushed the notion, accepting Shino's more distant approach to godfather-hood.

"Of course," she smiled warmly, as she lifted the infant from her arms. "Make sure to support the back of her head," she instructed. "Her neck is still a bit weak."

Shino took Kushina with shaky hands, his own uncertainty written on his face. He was silent as he stood, holding the tiny human away from his body.

"Go ahead, pull her toward you, she's not going to electrocute you, you know," Sakura encouraged. "She's just a baby, Shino." The corners of Sakura's mouth twitched at she spoke. Shino suspected she was making fun of him.

Regardless, he did as he was instructed, coddling the infant to his breast. He could feel the warmth of her tiny body against his. His kikkiachu stirred from the addition of chakra to his being. Shino studied the baby's tiny features. She opened her bright eyes, slowly focusing on his face. A small, toothless smile lit up her chubby cheeks as she cooed softly. Her eyes closed, and she snuggled her head into him—or so he imagined. He used the crook of his arm to support her, taking his other finger and stroking the soft skin of her cheek. He had never really _seen _her before, and his heart ached from that knowledge. Women always spoke about how beautiful babys are, and he had never understood why such a tiny human could elicit such a maternal response. Until now.

He gasped as the tiny fingers, with their equally small nails, closed around his finger. She continued to make noises as she dropped her hand to her side, pulling Shino's finger with it. He couldn't take his eyes from her face. A sudden realization washed over him, and emotions he had long since buried were brought to the surface.

"It's kind of amazing, isn't it?" Sakura softly spoke, watching the interaction with interest.

"That doesn't....it doesn't begin to explain it," Shino's voice was hoarse.

"Are you alright?" Sakura placed a caring hand on his arm. She smiled at her daughter, "Kinda makes you want to have one, huh?"

"Not necessarily," he answered, his voice thick. "But, it does make having one a bit more exciting." With those words, a smile spread across his normal, stoic features. Sakura couldn't help but allow the tears to spring to her eyes at the tenderness of the moment.

"You'll be a great father, Shino. I've told you before," she whispered, wiping her eyes.

"Thank you," his voice cracked as he handed the tiny being back to her mother. "For this." Kushina wailed her disappointment at leaving Shino's arms.

"I-I have to go," he murmured, after a moment of watching Sakura rock the baby back to sleep. His heart stung with each wail that left Kushina's lungs. He had never experienced anything like this. He suddenly found it difficult to leave.

"I know you do," Sakura cooed, as she gently swayed her arms. "The offer stands. You can take Naruto. I don't need him," she joked lightly.

"Unacceptable," Shino answered, a half-smile still on his face. "But thank you."

Sakura held up the tiny envelope, "I'll hold onto this, just in case. But you better come back in one piece. Or I'll be coming to find you this time." He smiled, weakly, as she slowly closed the door. "Be careful!"

He didn't trust himself to speak, only nodding as Sakura and the baby left his sight.

*****

* * *

*****

"What the fuck do you want?" Kiba moaned, rubbing his eyes.

"You reek of dog, Kiba," Shino muttered.

"Thanks!" the young Inuzuka smiled, the red fang tattoos crinkling with the movement.

"I need your help," the Aburame spoke, as he towered above his former teammate.

"My help? What for?" he grumbled, obviously not enjoying the early morning request.

"I need your nose."

"Join the club. It's in high demand," the dog-nin yawned, stretching his limbs. He looked at Shino's more gaunt complexion. "Holy shit! You look like crap," he eyed the man momentarily. "You're not kidding!"

Shino shook his head, "I need to track Tenten."

"That sounds a bit stalker-ish, Aburame," he drawled, as Akamaru sniffed Shino's shoes.

"She's pregnant," he answered simply. He didn't have time to waste on explanations and theories.

Kiba stared, open-mouthed, at his friend. "Fuck, man! Congrats!"

"I'm telling you this with the utmost confidence," Shino nodded, indicating that Kiba was to keep that information to himself. "I will explain everything along the way, if you'll agree to help, that is."

"Why don't you use your bugs?" he scratched his his unruly dark locks, looking at the bug-nin through heavy lids.

"I could," he confirmed, considering the words that Ibiki had also uttered, "but it will take too long. You're a much faster bet." Shino could see the pride in the Inuzuka's eyes as the dog-nin realized that he was a _valuable asset_. He enjoyed being the leader of the pack, and Shino used this knowledge to his advantage.

"You bet your ass I am!" he grinned, toothily.

"So, will you aid me?"

Kiba looked at Akamaru, who returned the stare. Shino silently wondered if the two were having some sort of conversation. "I don't have all day, it is crucial we leave as soon as possible," he broke the silent meetining.

"Yeah, yeah, quit rushin' me!" Kiba spat. "Always so bossy!" He stretched one last time, before looking out into the daylight. He could see the slight tremor in Shino's movements; he could smell the fear on Shino's skin. It allowed him to sense that something was about to go down. And whatever it was, it couldn't be good. Kiba enjoyed danger, and it had been a while since he and Akamaru had been in any _real _danger.

"Is this going to be dangerous?" the dog-nin asked, his tone slightly hopeful. Shino nodded, he knew it was what the Inuzuka wanted to hear. Hell, he'd tell his friend that he was the damned Hokage if it would help Shino's cause.

A slow, deliberate grin spread across Kiba's face, "Lemme get my stuff, and we can be on our way. Then you'll tell me everything, Aburame."

* * *

_**Thanks for sticking with me with this story. I know it can be a tad boring, but I'm going to put some action in here!**_

_**Love you readers and reviewers! You are all amazing!**_

_**Enjoy!  
**_


	13. Last Breath's Warning

**Sorry it took so long to update! It's been hectic week! **

**But, here's a new chappie. Kinda boring, but necessary! **

**Enjoy! Action is a comin' - _ ^  
**

* * *

"So what you're saying is...." Kiba was doing his best to not laugh, "that you got played?"

Shino refused to look at his companion. He could feel the glee in Kiba's voice, but he would not allow the dog-nin to provoke him. "I don't think that is what I said, Kiba."

Kiba chuckled, pausing to sniff the air as Akamaru rubbed his snout over the ground's surface. Shino decided that it would be rather hilarious, if he weren't so anxious to find Tenten. They had been traveling for two days, and it had been filled with non-stop running and very little conversation. Shino had refused to stop for food, until Kiba had collapsed from exhaustion and hunger, giving Shino no choice but to give in. They had left the tiny village only moments earlier--mainly with Shino dragging Kiba out by the scruff of his neck. Again, it would have been funny. Any other time, that is.

They had made into Lightning only hours ago, a little before Kiba's pathetic mutiny. The Inuzuka was much more jolly after the small meal, but the bug-nin, on the other hand, was becoming more agitated by the minute.

"But you _did_!" the canine lover insisted. "Let's go through this again: she moves into your mother's old getaway, your father _knew_, you come back and find out—then give her _seven days_ to plan a wedding. And, man, even I wouldn't force a woman to marry me in _seven days_," he was becoming more smug with each new factor he spouted forth.

"_Then_ she decides she is leaving, and no longer having a child. But, in the end, she is _still _pregnant. And you two aren't even together! It's like a fucking woman's novel!" He leaned over, howling with laughter. "I didn't peg you as a softie, Shino!" he pointed at the Aburame as he bowled from with the perceived hilarity of the situation. He was imaging Shino trying to be angry and demanding.

The concealed shinobi watched Kiba from behind his dark glasses, his fists clenched at his sides, his knuckles turning white. "You should not speak about Tenten in such a manner!" Shino snapped.

"I'm ready to _high-five her_!" he wiped tears from his face, "It's _you _that's the asshole, here! You're really quite the whiny little bitch!" Akamaru was disinterested in the conversation, instead choosing to scratch behind his ears and sniff places that were uninviting to a human.

Shino was caught off-guard by Kiba's statement, "I-I do not understand you."

"Of course you wouldn't! You didn't understand the situation you were in, either. _That much _is apparent," the dog-nin chuckled. Shino's brows dropped behind the frames of his glasses.

Kiba sat for a moment, watching his former teammate carefully. "I have to hand it to you," he spoke softly, his tone more serious, "I never thought you would pick up such an awesome chick."

"Awesome chick?" Shino echoed, still baffled by Kiba's confession.

"Yeah, you know, someone who can put up with _your _weird ass as well as hold her own ground!" he grinned, as he stretched out on the forest floor. "You really were a dick to her, Shino."

"I do not think--" the bug-nin began to protest.

"Look, carrying a kid is hard on anyone, especially when it's not planned," Kiba stared at the sky, his odd irises growing cold with some far off thought. "My old man bolted when he found out my mom was pregnant," he admitted softly to the forest.

"I-I didn't know--," he pushed his dark glasses up his nose, as he decided that they could spare a moment. He hesitantly dropped the ground, his knees tucked beneath him.

"You wouldn't, I never told you," Kiba agreed. "So, you see, you should be more of a companion to that woman. She deserves it!"

Shino was stunned at Kiba's confession. He had known that the dog-nin's father had not remained with Tsume, leaving the young boy without a male role model. It wasn't often that the Inuzuka heir shared such personal information, and Shino considered himself privileged to hear of it.

"I see." Shino replied, his tone strained.

"You _don't_ see," Kiba pointed out. "Here you are, trying to bully her into coming home. Maybe you should think about what Tenten wants, for once, man. Yeah, you just found out she was pregnant, but she's still capable of being a shinobi for the time being, right? Wait for her to come home, _then_ talk to her."

Shino studied the dog-nin from behind the dark lenses. He wanted to commend the young man on his sudden maturity. It seemed that Hinata may have had some significant role in Kiba's rapid change. Before he could reply, the Inuzuka continued.

"Though she did pull a number on you!" he chuckled deeply. "Not telling you that she decided to keep the kid. Bet that was a surprise when you saw her, all pregnant and stuff!"

"I didn't see her," he admitted softly. "Pregnant, I mean." His face flushed pink with the confession.

"Then how do you even know that she's still pregnant?" Kiba sat up, looking at Shino curiously. He wasn't always the most intelligent shinobi, but he could be very intuitive when necessary.

"Multiple things pointed toward that fact," he whispered. "But the most important factor has led me out here," he waved to the woods.

Kiba narrowed his eyes. "Is she bangin' someone else? Is that it? You're jealous? This is a jealousy trip?" His voice dripped with suspicion.

Shino had the sudden urge to punch the dog-nin for even suggesting an impurity in Tenten's virtue. "No, a friend came to me."

"Friend?" More suspicion. Kiba was not aware of Shino keeping many friends. "Did your old man know?" his eyes widened with the prospect. "Oh man, your dad _knew, _and you didn't? Harsh!"

A knot formed in Shino's brow: he hadn't thought of the possibility that his father may have known about Tenten. Though now, that he thought about it, it seemed likely.... Could Shibi have had a hand in all of this? Was the elder Aburame aware that Tenten had decided to keep the child? He had wondered what had planted _that _seed in the kunoichi's mind—the one where she would abort the growing fetus. It hadn'tseemed like_ she_ would have ever suggested something like _that_. _Dammit! _He inwardly seethed.

"Shit! I'm on to something, huh?" Kiba leaned back on folded arms, as a triumphant smile revealed his large canines.

"It was Neji," Shino spoke quickly, his voice gruff.

"Fuck that—WHAT? The Hyuuga? _He _told you? Isn't he in love with her? Hell, they had been inseparable since--" he trailed off, realizing who he was talking to.

Shino nodded, "He knew. And I'm sure he had held out some hope. But, from what he says, she quashed that."

Kiba whistled, "Good on her! That arrogant prick deserves it! Especially after years of her following him around like a lost puppy dog." He saw a slight grimace flash across Shino's face.

"He came to the manor to request that I stop her from going on the mission. Why? He had had a dream about some danger," he wanted to preserve as much of Neji's confidence as possible, while letting Kiba in on as much as he could.

"A dream?" Kiba spat. "What good is a fuckin' dream gonna do? What does _that _tell you? Fre-ak!"

"Apparently he had a similar dream when his father was killed," the Aburame answered, his tone serious.

"Oh," the dog-nin nodded, feeling slightly regretful for his previous statement. He glanced at Shino, warily, "So you believe him?"

"I do," Shino replied confidently. "I think he was being honest, despite detesting every minute of it," a small smile tugged at his lips.

"I bet he hated prostrating himself to an Aburame—since you are so _beneath _the Hyuuga Clan!" Kiba stated with vehemence. Shino wasn't entirely convinced his companion was speaking about Neji in particular. It seemed that the Inuzuka Clan had encountered some resistance from the Hyuuga elders in regards to Kiba's coupling with Hinata. So much so, that Hinata had angrily rebuked the idea that she would take over the clan, instead handing it to Neji.

"Fuckin' Hyuugas!" he spat. He enjoyed they way it rolled off of his tongue. A lopsided grin lit up his wolf-like face as his red tattoos crinkled.

"Still not getting along with Hiashi?" Shino presumed.

"Eh, he's getting less stick-in-the-ass and more I-guess-you-aren't-leaving-are-you?" the Inuzuka confessed. "Anyway," he craned his neck to peek at Shino, "so you are going to bring Tenten back over a stupid dream?"

"I would rather not risk it, given that she is carrying my child, Kiba," Shino replied through clenched teeth.

"What if she refuses?"

"I hadn't entirely thought out that scenario..." he trailed off, ashamed at his lack of a plan.

"Great, Aburame. I hope she kicks your ass!" he grinned.

"She very well deserves to, I suppose," he admitted. Kiba guffawed, slapping his thigh as he laughed at Shino's rare display of humor.

"You know, maybe you haven't screwed up so badly, yet," he spoke between breaths. Shino cocked his head, awaiting for more of an explanation from the dog-nin.

"I mean, if she hadn't shown an interest in _Neji_," he waved his hand and spit out the Hyuuga's name. "Then maybe she still does love you."

Shino felt the hope rise in his chest at Kiba's words. He never counted on the young Inuzuka for much, but his ability to pick out fine details could be astonishing at times. _Maybe Kiba and Neji are right! _he thought hopefully.

"Though you will have to make up your douchebag behavior for a _loooong _time," he rolled his eyes. "Seriously, man, you score a hot chick, and you somehow mess it up! It's a wonder how you even got laid in the first place."

"Simple," Shino replied, "I am very good at understanding what a woman wants in that aspect." He retained a straight face as he spoke the words, not one muscle on his face betraying the seriousness of his tone.

Kiba's face paled at the admission, before he suddenly broke out in a wide, toothy grin. "Fuckin' gross, dude! I don't need to know that. Not about you!"

Shino shrugged, "Fine. Suit yourself. But _that's _how you score chicks, Kiba." The dog-nin rolled on the ground in laughter.

"Y-you are a riot! I have n-n-never s-seen this side of y-you, Shino! You used to be so uptight!" he howled. "W-we need to hang out-t more often!" he was slowly regaining his breath.

"Well, you've been busy," Shino replied softly, his tone no longer correlating with his facial expression.

Kiba's smile faded, as he realized the impact his sudden involvement with Hinata had on his best friend. "Look, man, I'm sorry about that. I really should make more time. It's just that--" he began to offer his long-overdue explanation.

"Nevermind," the bug-nin replied. "I understand. Lives are complicated. Look at how mine turned out," he smiled sadly.

Kiba smiled, glad that he didn't have to get over-emotional with Shino. He made a silent promise to spend more time with his former teammate. "Yeah, but I still hope I get to watch her kick your ass. In a non-kinky way."

Shino opened his mouth to reply, but was instantly stopped by the change in Kiba's expression. "What is it, Kiba? " he jumped to his feet.

"I-I smell blood," Kiba looked at Akamaru, who shared his worried expression.

"Can you tell whose it is?" Shino felt his heart in jump into his throat.

Kiba shook his head, "No. But I keep getting a fresh whiff of Neji, Tenten, and the other two, so I know it's not them."

Relief washed over the Aburame as Kiba crawled around on his hands and knees, sniffing the air around the area. Akamaru yipped a few times. "I think we should check it out," he confirmed, his face still etched with concern. "It's still fresh, who ever it is may still be alive!"

Shino nodded, and they were immediately on the trail, following Akamaru's lead. Within ten minutes, they had approached a small clearing in the woods. Shino could see that there had been fighting, as the trees' bark had been scraped, branches were scattered about, and a few trees had even knocked been from their trunks. He spotted a familiar kunai that looked as if it had once held an exploding tag. The ring of burnt bark around it confirmed his suspicion.

"I wonder what happened here," Shino murmured to himself.

Kiba held up his hand, as he continued to sniff. He silently gestured for Shino to follow him. He leaned down and put his finger in a dark, thick puddle. Shino could see that it was a pool of blood. Kiba sniffed his finger, before immediately spotting the source. He pointed for Shino to see, and nodded his head toward the direction they were going to cautiously travel.

The small puddles grew into larger puddles, then into small streams. The watershed of blood ended in a dark pool. In the center of that pool was a body.

"Holy shit!" Kiba muttered under his breath as he grimaced at the violent scene. "Someone was _pissed_."

Shino squinted toward the awkwardly positioned body. From this angle, he thought he could see the slight rise and fall of the chest—a man's bare chest. A few, dark brown handprints dotted the light-skinned torso. He walked ahead, crouching down next to the man. He watched the still body though his dark glasses. The shinobi's face was soaked with blood as was his neck. It looked as if someone had left a giant gash from ear lobe to ear lobe through the thin skin at the front of the neck. Suddenly, Shino felt a hand close around his wrist.

"Must...stop her!" the man gasped out, his eyes rolling around in his head.

"What are you talking about?" Kiba shot back, he had been taken by surprise by the man's sudden movements.

"Yumi—she..she.." he gasped, his hand weakening from its grip on his throat. He shook he head, indicating that his windpipe had been severed. He tried to tighten the grip on his neck, his hands faintly glowing green. Shino recognized the faint chakra. It was that of a medic! The Aburame closed his hands around the man's slow, pulsating one. He could see the blood cracking in between the digits. He felt a faint grating and clicking beneath his hand.

"Thanks," the man muttered. "Better," he licked his lips. Shino recognized the hitai-ite and its foreign symbol. This man was a Kumogakure shinobi. From the looks of the once-white apron around his waist, the medical pack strapped to his belt, and the faint chakra from his hands, Shino was confident that this man as a medical-nin.

"What about the woman?" Shino asked, his brow furrowed in confusion. "Yumi, was it?"

"She..she went after the...others," he whispered. A faint gurgling sound was beginning to emanate from his throat.

"Man, how are you still alive?" Kiba asked, his eyes round as he studied the wound, "your throat has been slit!"

Shino shot him an annoyed look, "The others, you say?" He had hoped to ignore Kiba's comment.

The man nodded, licking his dry, cracked lips. "The man with the..purple...eyes. He is..from...your village. I recognize that kekkai genkai...saw it..years ago.." He nodded weakly toward Shino's forehead protector.

_Neji!_ Shino realized. _So he must be referring to Tenten, Neji, and the rest of the squad that had been assigned here. _

"The woman....white cloak....pregnant. I attacked...but..realized...and refused...she..spared me," he rasped, blood oozing from the side of his mouth. "I...healed Yumi....but Yumi wanted to... track....kill them....I refused," he tried to explain. Shino felt a small swell of pride at Tenten's reluctance to harm a surrendered foe--as it was against ANBU code, and he knew it. It showed her compassion, something that few ANBU maintain after they are appointed.

"Did they have tattoos?" Kiba asked.

The man nodded, "ANBU...markings.."

Kiba and Shino met each other's gaze, both realizing the danger of the situation. "She is will attack the pregnant woman?" Kiba spoke the words that Shino wouldn't utter.

Again, the man nodded, "They had attacked us....killed some...others fled...they track..others," a slight cough spurted fresh blood over Shino's hand, while Kiba looked horrified.

"So ANBU managed to take out some of the missing-nin?" Kiba asked, looking over the hitai-ite with the gash through it. He recognized the sign of rogue ninjas. It was most likely a job ANBU would take on.

The man nodded again. "Yumi," he gasped, the gurgling in his throat becoming more prominent. "Angry..very angry...rage.." he whispered, "when I..refused to go after them, she did this.." he gestured to his neck with the other hand.

Shino grimaced at the cold-blooded attack. "She cut your throat? Because you wouldn't help her kill the Leaf-nin?"

He shook his head, "Not that..._this_.." he hissed as his other hand rubbed his chest. "Chakra..armor.."

Kiba looked perplexed, as Shino's eyes widened behind his glasses. "She understands their attacks," he murmured to himself.

The medic-nin nodded, his fingers tightening over his throat. The raspy grating noise become louder as he made an effort to keep speaking. "She...is ruthless....do not...let your guard down...scrolls.." His eyes were growing more dim with each word. Each breath was becoming more strained.

He reached an arm skyward, dropping his wrist as his voice called out: "Exploding!"

It was the last word the man uttered, before his arm went limp and the light died out in his eyes. Shino waited for another breath. Another word. But found none. He released the man's hand, his own covered in the sticky blood. He examined the wound—this man should have been dead long before they found him.

"Kiba," he spoke softly, "how old is this blood?"

The dog-nin wrinkled his nose, obviously dissatisfied with the task-at-hand. He took a few sniffs, wincing with each intake of breath. "Hours, at least," he admitted.

Shino took a closer look at the arteries in the side of the medic's neck. They looked to have been poorly melded together, obviously by the man's own hands. He had most likely stopped the bleeding, before concerning himself with anything else. From the appearance of the lost blood, Shino had no doubt that he had been too weak to continue healing.

Both men stood, staring silently at the dead medic. Shino said a silent prayer for the man's soul, thanking him for the warning.

"So, he was killed by his own comrade?" Kiba asked, his tone vehement.

"It seems that is the case." Shino agreed. He felt a slight chill of premonition run over his skin. It was as if Fate was raking her claws over his flesh in warning.

"All because he refused to go after a pregnant woman?" Kiba interrupted Shino's thoughts, as he scratched his unruly nest of hair, still confused by the last few words uttered by the Kumogakure ninja.

"Not just that, but because he refused to give up his armor," Shino admitted. "That's why he was pointing at his chest. There was not another article of clothing nearby. He was a medic-nin, so it would make sense. Why? Because should be the most protected in battle."

"That makes sense, I guess. But what's so great about this armor? Chakra armor did he call it?" his brow was furrowed in concentration. All those years of skipped classes at the Academy were finally catching up to him.

"Chakra armor," Shino nodded. "It'll absorb genjutsu and ninjutsu attacks," he looked at his companion, "which both Neji and Tenten use."

"Oh. Shit." Kiba groaned. "So that means trouble?"

Shino nodded, "We have to hurry, I'm sure she's not far behind ANBU."

"Right! Akamaru!" Kiba growled, as the dog barked his understanding as it ran between his master's legs. Within moments, the Inuzuka—on the back of the shaggy white dog—and the bug-nin were running as quickly as they could, following the scent through the forests of Lightning Country.

Shino remained silent as they sped through the trees, thinking frantically about the man's last warning. It may have been cryptic, but the threat was there. This woman was dangerous, and they would have to be on high alert.

What mattered most, though, was that Shino would have to prevent Neji's dream from becoming true.


	14. Fallen Prodigy

**Thanks for the lovely reviews, everyone! I'm heading home for Thanksgiving, so I dunno when I'll update.**

**Most likely within a few days' time, but just in case...**

**Happy Turkey Day everyone. And to those of you who don't celebrate the American holiday: **

**At least have some pumpkin pie for me! ^_^**

**_Special thanks: tosakuai, minniemousemom, rao hyuga--you three have stuck with me through this story (even though it's not nearly over!), I heart you! _**

_Happy Thanksgiving!_

_Enjoy_

_(PS: i apologize for any glaring errors)  
_

**_***  
_**

* * *

"What is it?" Tenten paused, as she realized part of their group had suddenly stopped running. The other masked member ceased moving as well for hi, turning and waiting expectantly for his two companions.

Neji was kneeling, his mask pulled up onto his forehead. His palm was spread across the soft ground, as he closed his eyes in concentration. When he opened them, his eyes were burning nearly white, the veins around his eyes throbbing their prominence.

"We aren't alone."

Tenten nodded, pushing her own mask up on her face, she looked at the other member. "Sai?"

The man turned his masked face toward her, his other hand reaching for his pouch of art supplies. He had become amazingly quick with his sketches, becoming the best ink specialist Konohagakure had ever seen. Tenten knew that part of him would always retain the teachings he had endured under Danzo's Foundation—as he still carried the tanto on his back. She had never seen him use the small blade for anything other than cutting paper when he felt it necessary.

The young man nodded, his mask still hiding his face. In a flurry of movements, he had released a large bird into flight. He leapt on the flying creation's back, turning to listen to his superior's instructions. "Want me to bring up the rear? Eliminate those following us?"

"It's only one person," Neji confirmed. "The young woman from a few days earlier. The one that we had left—in hopes that the male medic would heal her and leave." He shot Tenten a warning glance. He had not wished to leave the two alive, but it had been Tenten's desire to allow them the chance to escape with their lives.

"Shit," Tenten muttered. "Sai, go ahead, see if you can capture the few that are fleeing. If we can at least take them back to Konoha, the Interrogation Squad can get the information we need." Ibiki had only requested that the bring back prisoners, not eliminate the problem. Tenten was concerned that this problem was already greater than they had anticipated.

The trio had discovered that the Kumo ninjas were working with another, smaller country--unnamed, and holding no relevance to the five great nations. The tiny, underdeveloped nation was selling their young children, and the Kumo rogues were buying them—brainwashing the mindless runts into fighting for their cause. Child trafficking! It had made Tenten sick to her stomach, but she knew she needed to remain emotionally unattached. Perhaps with a few prisoners, they could find this small school of children, release them, teach them...

"I will do as you command," Sai bowed, before the large bird lifted off of the ground, pushing up wind and dirt from beneath its wings.

Tenten watched him leave, confident that Sai could handle the few missing shinobi that the three ANBU had been tracking after their ambush of the tiny band in the forest. She didn't regret letting the medic live. He had felt her child without laying a hand on her, warning the others to leave her be. She had felt almost grateful at his concern, touched by the enemy's show of consideration. She had willingly commanded her two companions to leave the couple, warning the old man to take his life and start anew.

"How far away is she?" Tenten asked her white cloak swirling around her body as the wind died down. Her ANBU tattoo moved with the muscles of her right arm as she placed her hand on her stomach. She dropped her wrist when she realized what she was doing—and she was _definitely _doing _that _more than usual as of late. She briefly let her mind wander over those she left at home..._Shino..._

"A few kilometers. It won't be long," he answered softly. "She is equipped. Looks like she's going to put up a fight."

"Maybe we can talk to her, convince her to leave with her friend," the brunette replied as she pulled her mask back over her face.

Neji didn't speak as he stood. He wasn't convinced it was going to be that easy. He contained his kekkai genkai, quickly taking Tenten's elbow and leaping high into the trees.

"What the hell, Neji?" she quipped, as she steadied herself on a thick branch.

"You are going to stay up here. I'll deal with her," he explained.

"But--" Tenten protested.

"She's still a Kumo shinobi," he interrupted. "She'll be dangerous to fight up close, especially if she has any idea how to use that katana she is lugging around. Besides, I'm sure she's able to at least use some sort of lightning-based attack, if we are to give the Cloud any sort of credit."

She shrugged, feeling slighted. She did not enjoy being treated like a kid that needed protection. Tenten was very well aware of her limits, and knew that if things got out of hand, she would remove herself from the situation.

"I know that this isn't easy for you," Neji began, as if was reading her mind, "but I would prefer to err on the edge of caution."

She knew he was right, he usually was. And she, of course, found _that _frustrating. "Fine," she muttered under her breath.

"You can still attack from this distance, if we lure her into that clearing," he pointed to the tiny opening some meters away from the tree. "Besides," he smiled awkwardly—a rare occurrence for the Hyuuga, "if I start getting my ass kicked, you can interfere on my behalf."

"Promise?" she asked hopefully. He nodded. "Good, I'll be rooting for her, then."

"Ouch," he answered softly, shaking his head. Suddenly his head shot up, and his eyes were again a faint purple as his pupils became indistinguishable from his normally light irises.

"What is it?" Tenten asked, overly aware of the unusual change in his posture. He was less guarded, and more..._shocked_? _Taken off-guard_? Tenten tried to place a name to what she saw in her childhood friend. "What's wrong?"

Neji didn't answer, his eyes narrowed in concentration. She reached out, grabbing his arm and squeezing it with his fingers. "Neji!" she barked.

He blinked, the paleness in his eyes fading. "Nothing," he answered carefully. "Just checking."

"Are there more?" she asked, looking at him suspiciously. She damned well knew that he wasn't acting like himself—even if it only lasted for one moment. He had perfected his Byakugan, and she knew that he could see almost as far as his cousin. It had taken years of practice and diligence to increase the radius of his scope of vision. It had taken almost as long for him to get over the fact that Hinata, whom he had always deemed to be weaker, could see farther than he could. But, still, being able to see nearly twenty kilometers was quite a feat--for any Hyuuga. Even Hiashi had agreed. Tenten could tell, by how much the veins in his forehead throbbed, just how far he was stretching his line of sight.

"No," he shook his head, the muscle in his jaw stiffening.

"Don't lie to me!" her voice was getting louder. He did not answer her plea.

"She's not too far out..." he spoke softly.

"Dammit, Neji! I _know _you! _What is it_?" she was beginning to feel slightly panicked, as if something was suddenly out of her control.

"It's nothing," he smiled, grabbing her arms and looking in her eyes. "I was just making sure that the perimeter was secure. I promise."

The same damn twitch. _He's lying! _she told herself. But, she knew that once he made up his mind, he wouldn't budge.

"Fine. But if you're lying--"

"I'm not."

"But if you are," she warned. "I'll help that girl kick your ass." She waved her finger in his face, just for good measure.

Before he could reply, something caught his attention. He grabbed Tenten and pulled her toward him as the branch beneath them exploded and shattered into a million tiny pieces. He pulled her skyward, landing nimbly on another limb a few meters away.

"Shit!" he growled. She had been closer than he anticipated. She was fast! He hadn't truly been tracking her movements. Instead he was concentrating on the two Leaf-nin who were farther away. But, he couldn't tell her _that_.

"I thought you said--"

"I was wrong!" Neji quickly explained, looking over Tenten to make sure she was unharmed.

"I'm fine," she said, brushing him away. "But I think we are no longer alone."

Neji nodded, his Byakugan was instantly released. He found her a few meters from where they were, she was anxiously creeping along the forest floor, waiting for the slightest opening for an attack. She hadn't spotted them, again. Yet

"I see her," Neji spoke both quickly and softly. "I'll take care of this."

Tenten stopped him with a gentle hand on his arm. "Hurry, I want to get this over with, catch up to Sai, and go home."

He smiled sadly, knowing that she had always harbored hope that perhaps Shino would come find her. Talk to her. Explain that he was sorry, and tell her that he wanted the happy family that Tenten had always longed for. And, today, that hope could be fanned.

He nodded, disappearing in a flash. Tenten watched as he landed on the ground, as quiet as humanly possible. He was lethal. He was silent. The porcelain mask covered his face, hiding his identity. Tenten still could not see the young girl, though she was well aware of her _presence_. She could feel the hate and anger ebbing through her veins.

Neji could see the small girl—she looked no more than early to mid-teens—as she knelt on the ground. Her dark skin was testimony to her Kumogakure heritage. The traditional katana hung at her back, and she wore an unfamiliar armor under her filth flak jacket. He could see the armor as it only covered the front portion of her upper torso. He could see her chakra system beneath her skin. If he could land a blow with his Gentle Fist, he had no doubt this battle would quickly be over.

He crept closer, closing in on her tiny frame. He could see Tenten waiting for the battle to end before it began. Soon enough, they would be going home....

"Such a disgrace!" the high-pitched melodical reply rang out. The girl jumped up, spinning and facing Neji. "To think that I tricked _you _into coming to me," she snarled, her eyes shining with murderous intent. She quickly unsheathed the katana on her back, the light reflecting off the deadly blade. Her knuckles were white from the grip.

"Drop your weapon and let's end this quickly," he murmured as he remained still. Any quick movements may trigger this girl's reaction.

"Fuck you," she hissed. "I'll finish you, then I want that bitch!" she sneered.

Neji felt his blood run cold. She threw her head back and laughed as she charged her katana with lightning. It ran down her arm, disappearing before it made it to her weapon. The Hyuuga smirked from behind his mask, "seems if you can't quite control your chakra."

He watched her eyes go wide with realization. Her lids quickly became heavy, a snakelike smile spreading across her lips. "Not a problem," she spat. "It's a welcome sacrifice."

Neji didn't understand what that meant, but before he could respond, she charged at him, head-on. He quickly brought forth his Empty Palm. He watched his chakra leave his body, barreling toward the savage kunoichi. Just as quickly as he had summoned the technique, it dissipated. He dodged the swipes of the blade, thinking furiously.

_Why didn't it work? _Another whistle as the blade cleanly slashed past his head, knocking his porcelain mask from his face. It shattered as it fell to the ground.

He heard the kunoichi cackle triumphantly. "Such a pretty boy, I'll give you a man's haircut!"

He felt himself riled from her teasing as he saw a significant chunk of his hair fall to the ground. How had she managed to avoid his attack? He bided his time, watching her swing. There was a brief pause after each wild swipe. If he could place his attack just right, he may be able to knock her out with his Sixty Four Palms Technique.

She surprised him with a high kick, which he caught over his shoulder, twisting her leg and throwing her backward. He launched himself forward, attempting to land a chakra-fueled punch. She reached out, taking the blow on her arm, though the impact was quite weaker than he had intended. He looked at his fist, confused by his sudden physical weakness.

"You hit like a girl!" she mocked, as she used a spinning kick to throw him aside. "Where's your _girlfriend_?"

Neji pulled the chakra up and around him as she jumped forward with her katana. The whirlwind blazed about as his chakra poured from his body. He wouldn't let her anywhere near Tenten! As the familiar attack spun wildly, slicing through the air with high pressure, Neji concentrated at pushing the radius outward. He never saw the blade the sliced through his attack, as it cut deeply into his arm. He screamed as the hot flash of pain blinded him. The wind around him dissipated. Just like his other attacks.

He skidded backward, holding his injured left arm. He flexed his fingers—those were at least still working. The young girl slashed her sword through the air, splattering his blood over the grass.

"Neji!" Tenten called, briefly distracting the girl.

"NO!" he screamed, realizing the sudden danger in Tenten's cry of concern. He took the few milliseconds of distraction and closed the space between he and the Kumo kunoichi. Whatever power she was using, surely his Eight Trigams Sixty-Four Palms wouldn't fail. If he could cut off the chakra control in this girl's body--

The attack fell short, as his fingers tapped over the friable armor covering her body. The girl swung around, realizing Neji's intent. "No you don't!" she growled

With that warning, she plunged the sword into the Hyuuga, until the hilt hit Neji's hip bone. He stared at his fingers, as his eyes flickered from pale purple to a deeper shade of lavender. The veins lost their prominence as his irises became more noticeable.

"You absorb chakra attacks," he whispered, a hint of triumph in his voice as the sudden realization overcame him. How hadn't he seen that earlier? He had regrettably underestimated the enemy—a violation of ANBU's first tenet. He didn't even feel the sharp blade puncture his skin. It wasn't until she pulled the blade upward, that he felt the tug in his bowels. He looked down, confusion still written on his face. It was as if none of it was real. _He _hadn't been defeated. Not by a _kid_!

"NO!" Tenten screeched, as she landed on the ground beneath the giant tree. The white cape pooled around her body, making her look angelic, Neji thought. He could see the terror in her eyes, as her mask dangled down her back. A few loose strands had managed to break free from her braid, whipping around her face. She had never looked more beautiful to him.

"Got your girlfriend," the girl said, bringing her face close to Neji's. She was leering, her eyes illustrating their bloodlust. Her back was still to Tenten; she was confident that she had the Leaf kunoichi in her grasp.

He put his arm out in warning to his childhood friend, "Don't come any closer." He found it difficult to speak. Why was he not feeling any pain?

"I'm going to help!" Tenten screamed, as she took a few steps forward.

"No," Neji replied, his breath becoming more troublesome. "She has Chakra Armor. She absorbs any chakra-based attacks."

"Shut up!" the girl hissed. Neji ignored her. "That means she can't use any chakra based attacks either," he smiled slightly at his own, delayed conclusion. Why hadn't he seen it earlier? Fool!

The katana was pulled out of his body, revealing a deep, long slice upward through his abdomen. The girl lifted her leg, her foot planted firmly on Neji's stomach. With a forceful kick, she pushed Neji backward. He took a few, uneasy steps, as he met Tenten's eyes. "Listen to me!" he fell to his knees, his eyes pleading for her sake.

"NEJI!' Tenten screamed, as she took in his instructions. She couldn't let him bleed to death. Not here. Not like this. Neji wouldn't die! She turned an angry glare on the girl. The young Kumo warrior's dark chocolate eyes shone brightly..

Deliberately and slowly, an ugly smile spread across her face. "He's deeaad," she sang. "Lover boy is dead!"


	15. Redemption

Tenten's eyes quickly grazed over Neji's collapsed body. She knew he wasn't dead; she could still see his chest rising and falling with each painful breath. But, if she didn't get him help soon....

"So, wanna know why I want you dead?" the girl slanted her sword, slowly allowing the blood to pool from the unique blade.

"Don't care," Tenten hissed between clenched teeth. _No chakra. _ That only meant one thing: taijutsu. Her specialty. This little bitch was in for a royal ass beating.

"You killed my brother," the girl roared, the tears suddenly shining in her eyes. "He was only trying to save those poor orphans from their homes."

Tenten was aware of the children she was speaking of—the ones being trafficked for the Kumo rebels' own wills. She briefly wondered if this girl had more than one personality--since she can go from raging murder to infantile behavior in a matter of moments.

"I have killed no one who didn't ask for it," she replied carefully as she quickly reached for a particular scroll. She couldn't use chakra-enhanced weapons to attack, so she would have to get closer to land anything a defeating blow. She inwardly pouted--she had wanted to try out her own blade's new attack. It was something a certain Sand Sibling had taught her....

"Besides," Tenten continued, "we are only taking prisoners, not killing the outcasts."

"Lies," the girl seethed.

Tenten took a step closer, her eyes narrowed. "Do you have any idea as to _where _those children are coming from? Or what they will be _used _for?"

The girl's eyes bored into Tenten's. "They were saved from ravaged country sides. They are going to be schooled and educated here. Where it is safe for them."

It was Tenten's turn to laugh. "_You _are the one who is disillusioned!" She shook her head. "Those kids were _purchased_ from someone selling kidnapped children! They are being trained as murders..._terrorists_!"

"More lies! All lies!"

"I have no need to lie. Just like I have no reason to deny knowing about your brother," she barked at the immature sword-toting girl standing in front of her.

"You did, you see," the girl's eyes were wild. "You killed him! I know that mask!"

"You fool! These masks are worn by more than just me!" Tenten snapped back, realizing that the reconnaissance mission that had retrieved information earlier must have encountered the girl's sibling. Perhaps the Kumo girl was slightly justified in her angry demeanor.

"Then I'll kill every one of you!" the dark-skinned ninja hissed, her smile hyena-like.

Tenten looked more closely, this was _definitely _the girl they had encountered earlier. "Why didn't you and the old man just leave. I gave you the opportunity--"

"That old bastard was losing his touch. He was becoming too soft," she arrogantly waved the blade in the air. The light glinted off of the metal. "He got what was coming to him," she sneered, drawing her forefinger across her throat. She threw her head back and laughed.

Tenten's eyes betrayed her normal, stoic nature. She suddenly felt nauseous at the cold-blooded nature of this young.._kid_. She looked at Neji—his wounds were serious enough that if he didn't receive proper treatment, he could very well die. She knew that she would have to take her opponent more seriously than her comrade had done, even if she was just a young teenage girl.

Tenten rooted through the hidden pocket of her vest for the familiar paper encompassing the intended scroll. When her fingers brushed across the smooth surface of the coiled scroll, she quickly pulled it from her pouch, allowing it to roll open. She instantly held the jouhyou in her hand. The flexible weapon weaved between her fingers, as the heavy dart fell to the ground. Its four prongs were drawn tightly to the center core, making the weapon look like nothing more than a metal pyramid attached to a rope. At the other end of the weapon was a straight, metal handle, which Tenten confidently gripped in her left hand as she effortlessly swung the metal dart over her head.

"I'll give you one more chance to back down. We will take you to Konoha as a prisoner. You will be uninjured." Tenten tried to reason one last time as her eyes darted to Neji.

"Tch, I have no need for your false words, bitch!" the girl snarled. She took a defensive stance, her sword unsheathed and bared in front of her body.

"I thought you might say that," Tenten smirked, as she began to swing the rope more quickly. In a rapid succession of quick spins, she released the excess rope, sending the metal dart flying toward her opponent. The dart hissed past the girl's head, as she jumped sideways to avoid its impact. The metal end plunged through a thick tree trunk, bursting through the other side in a cloud of splinters. Tenten remained where she stood, holding the sturdy handle in her left hand; the rope curled around her feet.

"You missed," the girl teased.

"You are wrong," Tenten replied casually, flicking her wrist. The Kumo kunoichi's eyes widened with realization as the two sounds occurred together: the springing sound of something being unloaded, and the loud ripping sound of something large being torn.

"I never miss my target!" Tenten roared as she pulled on the rope with a jerk of her wrist.

Before her opponent could react, Tenten pulled the decimated tree trunk toward her. It hit the girl, as she attempted to swing around to see the oncoming projectile. It hit her in the abdomen with a sickening thud. The velocity at which the giant trunk was hurtling toward Tenten was amazing--a true testimony to her strength and prowess. She quickly leapt over the tree and girl as the two whistled past her and in to the forest—crashing against, and taking down, other trees in its way.

She landed nimbly, the metal handle now in her right hand. She quickly twisted the long handle, and heard the retracting prongs as the closed around the metal core. She tugged, pulling the now-closed dart toward her. In a puff of smoke, the weapon was again safely tucked into its respective scroll in her pocket.

Tenten quickly ran toward Neji, lifting him to his knees as she pulled his arm over her shoulder. His other arm clutched his abdomen, and his face was pale from the loss of blood. She quickly launched herself into the tree canopy, jumping from branch to branch, half-carrying Neji with her. When she was far enough away, she settled onto a thick outreach, dropping Neji onto his knees.

"You ass! What were you thinking?" she blew up. "You could have been killed! By a _girl_? Really? What is going through your head right now? And when we get back, you are suspended until you prove that you can combat without any emotional interference!" Her face was red, as she paced around him.

His head was bowed, a shadow cast over his face. She couldn't tell if he was listening or not. "Now. Explain yourself!" she barked.

"I'm sorry. I was distracted," he admitted softly. His hands clutched the giant wound in his abdomen. Dark blood seeped between his fingers.

Tenten immediately felt guilty for her harsh words, especially when he was in such a state. She quickly knelt at his side, reaching into the tiny medicinal pouch that Sakura had created for ANBU and pulling out two pills. One was a Blood Pill—which would replenish his lost stores, as long as he could staunch the bleeding. The other was an anesthetic, which she gently placed between his fingers and into the wound. It began to glow a slight orange, and she could see the white on Neji's knuckles regain their color as the pain subsided.

"Thank you," he wheezed, his face losing its tension. He met her gaze, his pale eyes searching hers.

"You're still going to explain. When you're better--" she began.

Explosions rang out around the forest, and Tenten could hear the girl cursing her existence. She was momentarily distracted, peering out into the clearing. The dark-skinned youth was looking up into the trees, screaming obscenities at no one. "She's going to be a real pain."

"I underestimated her," Neji nodded, his eyes still locked on Tenten's face.

"You bet your ass you did! It's actually an embarrassment to ANBU, you know! Ibiki--"

"If it weren't for Shino," he interrupted, "would you...we...be a possibility?"

Tenten furrowed her brow in confusion as her head whipped around so that she could see his face. Was _this _why he had been so haphazard? Was he still yearning for a relationship with his best friend? She thought she had quashed that idea weeks ago.

"Neji..."

"I'm sorry, it is inappropriate," he agreed. He suddenly began coughing. It went from dry and hoarse to somewhat productive. When he drew his hand away, the clenched fingers were coated in a thin layer of bloody mucus.

"How bad is it?" she asked her eyes wide with terror. She was no medic, but she was sure that coughing up blood was not a good sign. She suddenly felt nauseous from the fear. Her eyes fell to the wound, and she reached out to examine it.

"She...she stabbed you," Tenten murmured, as she felt his back with the other hand. "She ran you through?" she choked, realizing the extent of his injuries.

His byakugan was active, once again. "She missed any major vessels," he confirmed.

"That doesn't make it any less dangerous!" she yelped, biting back a sob. "What if you--"

He raised a hand, the familiar half-smile on his face. "I'll be fine," he promised. "If I can stop the bleed, I'll be fine until we get back to Konoha."

Tenten studied his face for some time, as if deciding whether to believe him. He _looked _alright. Finally, she nodded. "Alright. I'll finish this quickly."

She stood, facing the direction of her imminent battle. "_I _won't underestimate her, though_,_" she scolded, hoping to remind Neji of his utter failure.

Her face was turned away from Neji as she continued to speak softly, "And I mourned the end of my hopeless crush years ago, Neji. I mourned it when I realized you would never return my feelings. And, so, my answer is 'no'. Even if I did not care for Shino, I do not think that there would be anything between us."

With that, she disappeared off of the branch and into the forest. Neji remained silent, staring after her, his heart dulled by her confession. _If only I had realized my own feelings earlier, _he conceded. _Maybe...._

He sat there, his mind blank, for some time. He silently prayed that Tenten _would _end this quickly. And safely. The reality of his dream coming true was closing on him, he could feel it. He wasn't sure how long he had sat there, ruminating in his own internal turmoil, when a foreign presence quickly surrounded him. He felt the newcomers land behind him. Their steps were nimble and swift—almost as deadly as an ANBU.

He bowed his head, his eyes closed. "I thought you'd never come. And you've brought company, I see."

"Wow, Hyuuga," the dog-nin retorted, "you've still got it, even if you're pretty fucking close to death."

"Hmph, still the same, Kiba," Neji replied softly.

Kiba grinned proudly, scratching Akamaru's head. Shino shot him a warning glance, and his companion quickly sobered.

"Where's Tenten?" Shino spoke quickly.

"Down there," Neji nodded his head toward the source of the sound of metal on metal and animal-like shrieks.

"You are injured badly?" he replied from behind his dark glasses, his ears straining for some sign of _her_.

"I am. But, not enough that I cannot fight," the Hyuuga confirmed.

Shino nodded silently. He looked to Kiba, as if awaiting an answer. Kiba smiled, "I told ya I smelled a Hyuuga's blood!" When Shino did not seem satisfied with the answer, he understood his friend's silent plea. He wrinkled his nose, taking another whiff of air. "Yup, that's her. That's the broad that killed the old guy back in the forest." He jerked his thumb in the direction from which they had traveled.

Again, Shino nodded. "I assume you recognized her, Neji. She has stolen armor from the old medic--"

"Chakra armor, yes, I am aware," Neji looked at his wounds, his face slightly flushing pink with what little blood he had left in his body.

"You got beat by a scrawny Kumo chick?" The corners of Kiba's mouth twitched in amusement, his prominent canines making his smile look more wolf-like.

"Not now, Kiba," Shino replied calmly, despite his anxious state. Kiba pouted, as Akamaru pushed his head under his owner's hand in comfort. The Aburame turned his attention to Neji, "Apparently, she's skilled with explosives, or so the man had told us."

"Yeah, before he croaked," Kiba muttered, earning him another warning glare from Shino. "He said not to turn our backs on the bitch."

Neji's head shot up, as his eyes widened, "We have to get Tenten safely removed from this forest. The girl has already proven herself unstable—there's no telling what she'll do. And it's too dangerous in Tenten's condition...." He pushed himself to his feet, as Shino leaned down to help him, pulling Neji's arm over his shoulder.

Nenji turned to Kiba, his expression serious, "Kiba, could you find Sai? Tell him that we need him."

"What? And not get to fight?" his jaw fell open in disappointment. He looked to Shino, his eyes pleading for a different command. His friend simply nodded his agreement with Neji. Kiba crossed his arms over his chest in child-like defiance.

Neji smiled weakly, "I never said you _wouldn't _get to fight. It's Sai against about ten men," he exaggerated willingly. "Just make sure you don't aim to kill. Our instructions were to retrieve."

"Fine," he muttered, though Shino knew, from the gleam in his eye, that his interest was definitely piqued. Kiba leapt onto Akamaru, and the two quickly disappeared as they followed Sai's scent.

"Nice tactic," Shino commended his companion. Neji chuckled lightly, before another fit of coughs racked his body. The bug-nin could see the blood-tinged secretion. Neji leaned over and retched a large clot of blood. Shino remained silent.

When Neji regained his composure, he offered an explanation he hadn't shared in Kiba's presence. Perhaps it was his already fragile state—he didn't want to look any weaker. "I can see through most solid objects with my byakugan, even clothes. She didn't have one scroll or explosive tag on her...."

"But you couldn't see through the armor, is that correct?" Shino completed his statement.

Neji nodded. "It's possible that she has them hidden there. It felt heavily padded when I managed to land a few fingers on her—despite _this _condition." He looked down at his blood-soaked clothes. How _had _he been bested by a teenager?

This time, it was Shino who spoke. "Even the best of us are taken for fools," he attempted to show his understanding of the Hyuuga's current condition. "How were you to know that she was wearing a chakra-absorbing apparatus?"

Neji bowed his head in appreciation. "I should have at least suspected it. Especially when my attacks were proving fruitless. But, I was pre-occupied with observing you two."

Shino tsked lightly, "You will feel Ibiki's wrath, no doubt." Neji blanched at the realization. "But your secret is safe with us. _All_ of us." _ Even Kiba as well_. He stared ahead, trying to listen to the sounds of the forest. It was silent. "I suppose we should interrupt Tenten sooner rather than later?"

"She'll be angry. But, yes." Neji answered calmly.

"I've already managed to upset her in the worst way, it's not like she can hate me any more than she already does, right?" Shino attempted to joke. Neji shook his head, bewildered at the bug-nin's sudden stab at humor. He was feeling weaker with each passing moment. He knew he was losing too much blood, and he could feel a tearing pressure in his stomach and chest, despite his attempt to staunch the wound's bleeding..

"You're not too bad, Aburame," his voice was raspy as he activated his byakugan.

"I'd say the same about yourself, Hyuuga," Shino replied in kind, as he assisted Neji in removing Tenten from harm's way.

Despite the apparent ease at which Tenten should be able to end this battle, there was still a seemingly prophetic dream they needed to disprove.

***

* * *

***

Tenten's mind was aflurry with thoughts. What was Neji thinking? What _is _Neji thinking? How serious is his wound? She sped through the tree tops, dodging the various attacks the Kumo girl was launching. Her favorite, thus far, seemed to be the sharp sickle the she threw with deadly accuracy. It would rebound in thin air, returning to her gloved hand.

Tenten could see the blood running down her arm, no doubt from the sharp edged and slight lack of proficiency the girl had in catching the weapon. Tenten ducked again, as the weapon flew past her head. This time, she unsheathed her katana, batting the weapon out of the air. It was the fourth one she had manage to stop. From the looks of it, the girl had no more, and was instead choosing to unsheath her own katana.

"Attacking head-on? Are you sure?" Tenten mocked, her mouth pulled into a derisive smile.

"I won't lose to you," the girl spat, her face contorted in rage, as she unsheathed her katana.

Tenten released one of her favorite weapons—her Meteor Hammer. It was a basic tool, but she favored it simplicity. The two weights fell to the ground, as Tenten held the rope connecting them.

"Won't work again, bitch," the girl sneered, her eyes studying the foreign tool.

"Hmmph!" she replied, as she launched one end into the air, then the other. She quickly fell into the familiar routine of fluid movements as the heavy weights danced in the air around her, swinging around her body. Her opponent took the opening, and attacked with her katana. Tenten—due to her years of experience—was prepared for such a rookie move.

"Impatience is a flaw!" she chided, as the weights hurtled toward the girl, entrapping the intended target—her katana. The girls eyes widened in surprise, as she attempted to tug the sword from its trap. Tenten pulled slightly harder, ensnaring the blade more. When the girl was again unsuccessful in freeing her blade, she tried another tactic: lightning element.

"If you intend to shock me, with what little chakra you can expel, then you will be disappointed," Tenten tsked, a mocking smile on her face. "This rope is special in that it will not absorb elemental attacks, and is impenetrable to most modern metals."

The girls eyes widened slightly, as if she had realized her error. But, before she could react, Tenten managed to snatch the sword from the kunoichi's grip, pulling it over her shoulder. She caught the sword in mid-air, by the hilt. She quickly changed her grip, and her meteor hammer disappeared into its respective scroll, leaving Tenten to feel the weight of the Kumo sword in her own hands.

"The rumors are true," she whispered her eyes shining with admiration—even at a time like this. "Kumogakure does make the most excellent katana."

"How dare you lay your unworthy hands on my brother's weapon!" the girl screeched, as she reached down and pulled a kama from her boot, slicing her leg with the attempt—another testimony to her novice.

Tenten shook her head, "It's futile."

"Die!" With that final cry the girl flipped the weapon into her hand, holding it with seemingly deadly precision. Tenten knew that her finger placement was incorrect, though she could still fatally harm someone with the weapon.

Tenten was growing weary of the reckless girl. She reached behind her head, pulling her own katana free. With one katana, she was deadly. With two—she was a demi-god. She was the best swordsman—no swords_woman_ Konoha had ever seen.

The girl never saw Tenten move, though her eyes told her otherwise. She attempted to attack the place she had last seen the the Leaf-nin, but was left with nothing but an attack full of air. She suddenly felt _lighter_. Her hand reached up to grasp the stolen armor, only to find it gone. She could feel the skin on her chest splitting, and she screamed in agony. She spun around, swinging her bladed arm in a way that was abhorrently messy.

Tenten expertly ducked under the attack, quickly jumping to her feet and landing a two-fingered blow the the girl's forehead. As the girl collapsed to her knees, she saw the armor—now sliced into two pieces—dangling from the kunoichi's hand.

"How--" she croaked, as she slumped onto her haunches.

"I'm faster and stronger than you. It was never a fair fight," Tenten shrugged, studying the girl's face. "I paralyzed you. It's only temporary, but it'll do for now. I'm showing you mercy," she growled, as she crumpled the shoulder straps of the armor in her hand.

Instead of showing her surprise, the girl chuckled lowly, her mouth upturned in a ruthless smile. "_I _am not showing _you _mercy, ANBU."

Tenten did not quite understand her words. She followed the girl's mirthful gaze, realizing her threat. Dozens of tiny scrolls were imbedded in the underside of the armor. Slowly, they broke free from the armor and unrolled--one by one, as if by command, their writing visible. Her eyes darted to the young girl's body, which was littered with some sort of solid substance taped to her torso.

Tenten gasped in recognition of the explosive. "You--" she began, her mouth falling open in shock.

"Yup, I didn't need to defeat you. I hadn't intended to live through this anyway," she sneered. Her eyes dropping to the ground, "It seems I'll get my revenge.

Within seconds after each scroll opened and fell out onto the ground, it disappeared—another second off of the already ticking clock.

"You can run," the girl continued, "but you'll never get far enough away. The radius is just too good!" Her tone was triumphant, as if she had completed the greatest heist of all time.

Tenten's hands shook as she dropped the armor, her mind instantly ventured to Neji. He was more reliable in terms of understanding the intricacies of detonators and their explosives. Shaky hands cupped her abdomen. Neji was right. She should have stayed in Konoha!

"Yumi," came the deep, familiar voice--interrupting her thoughts. Tenten's head shot up. _It couldn't be! _

It was.

In front of her stood Neji, being supported by the Aburame. Tenten's heart skipped a beat, as she realized that Shino had come for her. It was the only plausible explanation.

"Shino.." she whispered.

Shino turned his head, at the sound of her voice, and Neji pushed himself of off the bug-nin. "Get her out of here. As far away as you can. I think I can contain it." He looked over the quickly disappearing tags. Only a handful remained.

Shino nodded, quickly appearing at Tenten's side, lifting her up into his arms. She was too shocked to attempt an argument. She swung her head around, looking at Neji, her eyes wide with terror. "NO! It's too dangerous!" she screamed, horrified at her teammate's intent.

Neji turned, slightly, avoiding her gaze. "It's the only thing we can do. You have to get your children as far away from here as you can. It's your only hope." He spoke softly, his pale eyes shining with the activated byakugan. This time, Tenten tried to fight Shino, despite his restricting grip.

"Shino. Now," Neji commanded, as he spread his legs apart for support—pushing an open palm outward from his body.

"Right," Shino murmured, as he immediately began to flee the forest.

"Thank you, my friend," Neji murmured softly, as he stared down at the dark-skinned girl.

"It won't do any good," Yumi spat. "She's as good as dead. Even with your snazzy eye attack."

Neji responded with a weak half-smile, as he tsked lightly. "I have changed the destiny I saw," he replied cryptically."That is my only concern."

He called for the new technique—something he had been developing for quite some time. It was a version of his Heavenly Spin, but with a major addition. He would create a vortex with his chakra by reversing his normal Heavenly Spin Technique. By his accounts, that would create a sort of vacuum to the nearby parameters outside. Inside of his vortex, he would activate his Heavenly Spin. Theoretically, he would create a sort of void between the opposing, spinning, chakra entities, preventing anything inside from getting out, while protecting himself in the center by repelling it. He was confident that it would work. It _had _to.

He could hear Tenten's shrill protest and shrieks as Shino whisked her away from the clearing. It hurt both his ears and his heart. He knew she would never forgive him. But, he also knew that, right now, this was the only way.

He mustered the remaining energy his body had available, and braced for the final countdown.

*****

* * *

**So, I've disabled anonymous reviews. I apologize to everyone. I'd rather not deal with harassing reviewers (not with any of my Naruto stories, mind you).**

**It's most likely only temporary, but for right now, I have the option shut off. Again, many apologies.**

**Thank you for taking the time to read and/or review. I truly do appreciate it. I'll say it a thousand times if I have to!**

**I still can't believe how many reviews I have gotten--especially for a Shino/Ten Fic!**

**~Enjoy!!~**

_Much appreciation to my Three Naruteers (you are so deemed, even if it is cheesy): tosakuai, minniemousemom, rao hyuga--thanks for sticking with the story!!_**  
**


	16. Heartbreak's Lullaby

Shino had always read about things "breaking a person's heart"._ Indescribably and irrevocably_, as it was always described. He had often wondered how one would attempt to 'break their heart'--it was, after all, a simple organ used for pumping oxygen and nutrients to the rest of the body. For someone to ascribe to that notion, they would have to believe that the heart was the seat of their emotions. _He _knew, of course, that it was not possible, but yet, people continued to write about their emotional woes—their _heartbreaks_ and _heartaches_. Soon, he began to wonder if it was just a capability that he had been born without--like those that are born without hair or skin pigment. Perhaps his _heart_ could not feel such emotion.

He had scoured his family's library, hoping to find some piece of literature—whether it be a poem or novel—anything that could invoke something he thought was hopelessly lost inside of him. No matter how much reading he took on, it was always a lost cause. Even the most sorrowful of writings did nothing but make him roll his eyes and scoff at the vulnerability of the human heart.

He would never experience such things, he had concluded.

As he held Tenten in his arms--resisting her struggles, cringing at the way her nails clawed his flak jacket, and listening to her screams—he finally understood the ways in which a heart could shatter. Finally, after years of giving up hope, his heart was doing just that: _breaking_. Shino wanted nothing more than to promise her it would be alright, to hold her close until her tears were gone. But, he couldn't. Not while the danger was still threatening everything he held dear.

Instead, he continued to allow his heart to break. He would piece it together later.

For the moment, he would run.

***

* * *

***

"NO! We have to go back. We can't leave him! We can't...just..._leave him_!" Tenten screamed, as she tried to push herself out of his arms. She kicked her legs, hoping to knock him off balance. Shino only pulled her closer to his chest, saying nothing.

"Shino! Put me down, dammit!"

"We have to keep running," he replied calmly. "We have to get far enough--"

"Shut up! Just shut up! We just left Neji—it's suicide!" she howled, her eyes shining with terror.

"It's his decision. This is what he wanted," Shino reminded her.

"He's lost too much blood! He—he doesn't know what he wants!" she cried, as she tried to peel his fingers from her body. A sudden, thunderous explosion reverberated throughout the forest.

"NO!" Tenten's eyes were wild with fear as she tried to look behind them. A massive cloud of smoke rose into the air, signifying the Kumo girl's final attack.

"Nonononono," she sobbed.

Shino immediately stopped running, kneeling over Tenten as he held her close to his body. He summoned his kikkaichu to form a shield around their bodies. There was no way of knowing how far the aftermath would reach, and he chose to protect them instead of running and risk meeting it. The tiny insects blocked out the light, and he rested his chin on Tenten's head, closing his eyes and silently praying. He could feel a slight wave, followed by a tremor that shook his living shield as the remaining chakra crept away from the explosion. The kikkai buzzed their confusion, though never breaking their conformation. Shino waited for the tremors to cease, only then did he release the insect barrier.

Tenten pushed herself out if his arms, falling the few inches to the hard ground. She scrambled to her feet, immediately trying to run in the direction they had traveled. She was met with Shino's chest, as he bodily blocked her way.

"We have to go back!" she shrieked as she tried to push past him.

"It's too dangerous, Tenten," Shino replied softly, holding Tenten's arms at her sides. "Why? Because we aren't sure if it's over. And there is someone else you need to worry about," his face angled downward, away from hers.

Tenten followed his gaze, understanding his words. _He is right_! she silently realized her defeat. Her eyes burned from the tears that spilled down her face. Her hand lightly hovered over her swollen abdomen.

"I'm sorry. Of course you are right," she murmured, her voice wavering. She was on the brink of hysteria; she could _feel _it clawing at her insides.

Shino hooked a finger under her chin, pulling her face upward. "Neji asked me to remove you from harm. I will honor that wish. He is a strong shinobi, so have a little faith in his decision," his tone was soft yet commanding. Tenten had never seen him look at her so tenderly.

"How did you know--?" she whispered. _How did he know about the baby?  
_

He shook his head, as if reading her silent thoughts. "We can talk about this later. Right now, we need to get you back to Konoha."

"I won't leave him!" her voice grew louder and more shrill. She took a step backward, as if finally realizing that Shino was truly standing before her.

"Why are you here? How did you know where I was?" her eyes scrutinized him.

"Neji asked me to talk you out of this mission," he began to explain, though he knew it was neither the time nor place. "I didn't make it before you left--"

"So now you're here. To _save me_? How noble of you!" she spat.

He said nothing as he stepped forward, his eyes examining every inch of her face from behind his dark glasses. "We will talk about this later."

"I'm going _back_!" she growled.

Shino sighed, "Fine."

"Fine?" she echoed, confused by his sudden resignation.

The usual, emotionless mask was again upon his face--the same one that used to infuriate her to no end. "Let me send a scout to see if it is safe."

Tenten raised an eyebrow, confused. As if to answer her, Shino raised an arm, dispelling a tiny beetle from beneath his sleeve. It fluttered to his finger, sitting there while Shino stared at it intently. The silent communication was making Tenten more impatient.

"What are you doing?" she shifted from foot to foot.

He turned from her, continuing his string of silent commands to the kikkai. "I'm sending it retrieve information. When it returns--"

"When it returns? We don't have_ that kind of time_!" she protested.

He did not turn to face her. "We have to do what's safest. For whom? For you and your child. No, o_ur _child," he corrected himself.

Tenten began to pace as Shino continued to devote his time to the tiny sentinel. Her mind was a whirlwind of ideas and reasons to find Neji, but she knew that Shino would only dismiss each and every one.

If she was going to act, now would be the time—while he was distracted.

It was the only thing left for her to do. She had to. For Neji.

***

* * *

***

Tenten raced through the forest, her cloak billowing behind her—a testimony to her speed. Part of her was ashamed for her deception, the other part of her was more concerned about her friend. Shino would forgive her this trespass, she was sure. He had come all the way into the forests of Lightning to find her, after all. The only problem with this particular move was that her chakra was now halved between her and her Shadow Clone. She had commanded the replica to disappear upon Shino's realization that it was, indeed, a clone. She would feel her chakra return, giving her enough time to react and avoid.

_Stop thinking about it! Quit feeling guilty! s_he inwardly cringed. _You have to do this!_

As she approached where they had left Neji, the destruction became more visible. It began as a few branches here and there, but she was now surrounded by broken tree trunks. A few minutes later, uprooted trees littered the area. She could identify the treetops from broken trunks she had spied moments before. His Heavenly Spin would _repel_, not pull things in, she knew.

_Was this the new technique he had been working on for these past few months? _she silently wondered.

"What did you do?" she asked aloud. It had to be the unfamiliar technique—as this was _definitely_ something she had never seen him use before.

She could sense the clearing up ahead, and her heart began to race as she smelled the burnt earth. Wisps of smoke danced into the air from every direction.

_That was some explosive! _She wondered what would become of that young hooligan as she leaped over one last, fallen tree. She landing quietly in the familiar clearing. Neji was standing there, as if in quiet contemplation as he silently stared at the charred form of....

"Oh, shit!" Tenten whispered, as she realized what the burnt _thing _really was: the Kumo girl!

Tenten cringed at the ungodly figure. It was dismembered—most of the original reduced to ash and blood. She was almost glad that the girl had used so much explosive—as she didn't think she could handle seeing an a recognizable, dismembered body. She said a silent prayer for the kunoichi, hoping that her final rest was peaceful.

Her eyes darted to Neji as he stood, quietly swaying as he faced the unrecognizable form of their former opponent. Tenten cautiously approached, relieved that he was alive.

"Neji?" she whispered.

He turned his head, his feet stiffly rooted in place. His eyes were a deep purple—not their normal, milky lavender shade. His Byakugan was no longer activated, which would explain why he hadn't sensed her presence.

A crooked smile spread across his face, "Hmph."

He didn't utter another word. Instead, he swayed briefly, before falling to the ground. His arms never shot out to stop the fall, never lessening the impact nor offering any sort of protection. Tenten cringed at the sickening crack as his head hit the earth.

"Neji!" she screamed as she instantly shot to his side, crouching beside him.

He was facing away from her, and she reached out to gently pull him onto his back. "Neji?" she softly repeated. "Are you alright?"

His eyelids fluttered, and his eyes rolled in his head before he was able to meet her worried gaze. The same smile, from moments before, was still on his face.

_His face!_

Tenten could feel the tears forming, as she examined him. Blood was pooling around his head--a result of his fall, no doubt. But, the part that hurt her the most was that the right half of his head was badly burned, as was his right hand.

"What happened?" she asked, her hands trembling as they hovered over his body while she examined his face. She breathed a silent sigh of relief, realizing that the ash plastered to his skin had made the wound look worse than it actually was. His scalp and ear were burned, not his face. The hair was long gone, revealing the wrinkled, vulnerable skin of his head as it oozed and crusted from the intense heat from the explosion.

_Thank goodness, _she silently thanked whatever force was watching over them. He chuckled softly, opening his mouth to speak, "I...tried something..new. Been..working on it.."

"I can tell," she nodded, as she brushed the clumped, bloodied hair from his face.

He winced from the effort, his hand sliding to his midsection. Tenten's eyes fell on the long-forgotten wound in his abdomen. Blood had crusted around the wound edge, despite the fresh flow that oozed from the gaping hole. He wasn't losing a large amount of blood from the wound. It appeared that the girl had missed any major vessels. He could live a while with such wound.

"Tell Shino," his voice was raspy. "That...I was wrong...about...the dream. I-I see it now..."

"What dream? What are you talking about?" she could feel herself growing frantic. It was obviously an effort for him to speak.

He shook his head slowly, "He'll..understand."

"Save your strength, we are going to get you back to Konoha. Then you're going to take a break from ANBU and heal," her voice was high-pitched and strained.

He smiled, closing his eyes briefly, scaring Tenten until they reopened. "Tenten?" he whispered hoarsely, turning his head. She almost gagged at the patches of lost hair and charred scalp. She tried to put on a brave face for him, despite the screaming fear that was gnawing away at her insides.

She raised her eyebrows expectantly. He licked his lips. "In all these years....that..I've known you...I've never seen...your...hair." He closed his eyes again, sucking in a rattling breath.

Tenten understood his the meaning of his words, but was still taken aback by them. Was this a request? Now? She would do whatever it takes to keep him conscious and talking. She quickly reached behind her, pulling the elastic band loose from the end of her thick braid. She ran both hands through her hair, pooling it over her shoulders.

"See?" she whispered, her voice shaking. "A bunch of worthless hair. That's why I keep it up."

Neji opened his eyes, slowly looking over her face. He smiled weakly, reaching out with shaky fingers. Tenten held her breath, unsure of what he was going to do. She watched in confusion as he reached up and trapped a loose tendril between his dirty fingers. He wrapped it around his forefinger, his eyes glistening with tears as he stared at her oft-secured hair. Even now, it glimmered with specks of gold.

"It...looks good..suits you, Ten. You'll....be..a..beautiful mother."

Her eyes flew open at the nickname he used for her. "No!" she whispered, the tears falling down her face. "Don't you dare! Don't you _dare_, Hyuuga Neji!" she hissed her command.

He smiled, looking away from her. "Shino..is a lucky bastard..tell him...to take care of you. I'm...sorry."

With those final words, his hand fell limply to the ground as his eyes stared blankly at the sky. He did not utter another strained word. A silent tear slowly slid down the side of his face, as his eyes grew an even deeper shade of purple.

"Neji?" Tenten whimpered. She placed a shaky hand over his chest, watching for some sign of life. She could not see the rise and fall of his chest, and it invoked panic.

"Neji?" she frantically pushed a finger into his chest, his body slightly rolling from the force.

"Neji? This isn't funny!" She waved a hand in front of his eyes, but they did not move beneath the half-opened lids. His eyes grew darker still.

"NEJI!" she screamed, as she leaned over his body, sobbing into his shoulder. "Nonononono."

She reached to her hip, pulling the transmitter from her belt. She pushed the dial. "Sai? Sai, this is Tenten! Neji is hurt and we need to get him back to Konoha! I _command _you to bring him back to Konoha! Do you hear me? Sai!" her voice was becoming more shrill as she bellowed into the radio.

She knew that they were supposed to use the code names they had been given, but she didn't care. Neji needed help. He needed a medic. And Sai was the only one who could take him home quickly enough. Her only answer was radio static.

"Sai?" she screamed into the phone. "Answer your commanding officer, dammit!" Again, no answer.

"SHIT!" she sobbed, as she angrily threw the tiny radio against a nearby trunk. It shattered into a few pieces.

_This is a bad dream! _she tried to tell herself. _Just a bad dream. You'll wake up soon!_

She rocked back and forth on her knees, her teary eyes looking over his face. His eyes were blank and dead, despite the smile that remained on his face. It wasn't the face of someone who had just been murdered.

The denial hung heavily in the air, as Tenten drew her knees to her chest. "Neji?" Her voice was weak as she broke into sobs. She continued to rock back and forth, her eyes still on his face. _He's not dead! s_he told herself_, He's just sleeping! _She scrambled over to him on all fours, staring down at him.

She reached out, grabbing both of his shoulders and shaking him, "You can't leave me....no, you can't! You're my best friend. _You can't leave me_!" She could barely breath between sobs, as her tears splashed his face, breaking through the film of soot that covered it.

She wiped her eyes, catching a glimpse of the barely recognizable form of the Kumo kunoichi. If it weren't for that girl....

_No, don't think like that! s_he told herself.

That girl.

_Neji's dead. _

The anger began to take over, rising to replace the denial and emptiness that had blanketed her. Where uncertainty clouded her ability to feel the loss of her friend, revenge began to rake its claws across her heart. She rocked back and forth, the tears streaking her face. The denial was subsiding. The rage was surfacing.

A loud howl tore through the air. Her head shot toward the sound, but there was only silence. She looked back to Neji. His blank stare tore her heart in half. How did such a puny excuse for a kunoichi bring this much pain to her life?

_Rage! _

Suddenly, a tiny flutter emanated from her stomach. Tenten gasped as her hands flew to her abdomen. "Was that--"

She was answered with another flutter. This time, more pronounced. A tiny little kick. Her child.

The tears streamed down her face at the bittersweet irony of the situation. She laughed between sobs. What should be the happiest moment of her life was now overshadowed by the loss of her best friend. Her hands shook as she cupped her stomach, her eyes clenched shut. She could feel the hysteria. It was going to win.

The warm rage began to seep into her being as her tears dried. _I won't lose anyone else_, she decided, giving up the tiny dam that was holding back the blackness that threatened to take over. She had never felt so much hatred in her entire life.

Hatred that a beautiful moment was ruined.

Hatred that there was no one there to help Neji.

Hatred that she was so weak.

At that moment, hatred was the one thing that was keeping her going.

She pushed herself to her feet, looking down on the body of her best friend. She pulled a few bobby pins from her pocket, her hands going through the familiar motions of securing her hair. Her hands had, after all, gone through the same routine for years during her Academy and genin days. When she was satisfied with the two familiar, messy buns, she let out one last sob, closing her eyes allowing the anger to surface.

Her eyes flew open from the sudden surge of energy. She felt stronger, more ready—but it wasn't from her emotions. Shino must have realized that she left a clone behind. It would only be a matter of time before he happened upon Neji's body, she was sure. She crouched down next to her friend, her face hovering over his. She brought her lips to the skin, pressing them against his forehead.

"Farewell, my brother," she whispered, as she removed her cloak and covered his body. She disappeared into the forest, never looking back.

She only looked to the future—whatever it may hold. She knew that hers only held rage and tears. And, right now, she would give in to the former.

***

* * *

***

"Dammit Tenten!" Shino growled, as the clone disappeared in a puff of smoke. He was positive that she had escaped when he had turned his back on her, sending his kikkai out to scout the situation.

He dodged the remnants of Neji's sacrifice, leaping over tree trunks and uprooted foliage. He was confident that Tenten had traveled this way, though he did not know what to expect once he found her. He slid to a halt when he came to the charred clearing.

He took a ragged breath as he saw the shrouded figure on the ground. His eyes grazed over the remains of the Kumo shinobi—the charred bones and blood making his stomach turn. He had seen enough death, but even this seemed too brutal.

Shino recognized the cloak as he closed in on the covered body. Tenten had been here, he knew. Shino stood over the body, his hands trembling. He had been lucky enough to not have a close companion killed during his years as a chunin, and he was unsure as to why the thought of finding Neji's body was terrifying to him. He rarely associated with the Hyuuga, and had never considered the young man to be his friend.

He watched his fingers shake as they reached for the fabric, quickly pulling it away from head. The lifeless form stared blankly at him, a small smile spread across his features. Shino nodded his respects, silently thanking Neji for his sacrifice. He was about to draw the sheet over his face, when the faint gurgle caught his attention.

Shino quickly and completely unshrouded Neji's body with a quick flick of his wrist. He knelt, his hands resting over the arteries in Neji's neck. He quickly recoiled at the slight rebound of a pulse. It was weak and irregular, but it was _there_! Shino's eyes fell on Neji's chest, but he could not detect the slight movement that his ears had caught. He was no medic, but he knew that Neji was barely holding on. The man needed help immediately.

The sudden, familiar beating of wings caught his attention. He turned to find the masked ANBU member approaching. Shino looked past the figure coming toward him, spying three men who were bound and currently unconscious.

"What is going on here?" Sai called out, his voice slightly muffled by the mask. He reached up to push the mask aside.

"Neji needs medical attention immediately," Shino replied hurriedly.

Sai nodded, "Tenten informed me of this already." Shino raised his eyebrows, and Sai responded by pulling out the familiar transmitter that teams often carried when in close proximity to one another.

"She was frantic, from the sound of it," Sai admitted. "I was...preoccupied," he gestured toward the other three. "So I was unable to respond."

Shino turned back toward Neji, staring down at the man who had saved his the lives of his lover and child. The Hyuuga's life was hanging by a thread, and Shino was not entirely sure if the prognosis would be good even if help was retrieved. Sai took few steps forward, and Shino could hear his sharp intake of breath.

"If only Sakura were here..." Sai trailed off, immediately looking over his shoulder. "I should be able to carry both him and the prisoners back to Konoha fairly quickly."

"That would be favorable idea," Shino conceded. He hesitated, clearing his throat before continuing. "Sai, would you allow me a moment, please?"

Sai said nothing, only bowing slightly and taking a few steps back, turning toward his avian creation. Shino crouched next to Neji's body, a sudden idea occurring to him. He wasn't entirely convinced of his theory, but it couldn't hurt....

Twice per year, his kikkai deposit larva inside their host's body. One of those times happened to coincide with a time when Sakura had lent Katsuyu's healing power him, during their mission to retrieve Naruto. Ever since then, Shino had noticed that those kikkai had never molted from his body. He had also noticed how quickly he healed from all subsequent injuries. He had theorized that somehow, Katsuyu's chakra had cross-reacted with his growing larva, becoming integrated in their genome.

He hypothesized that those kikkai had metamorphosed—giving them the ability to hasten his healing. He had noticed it on a few occasions since--one being when he was badly injured by Akamaru when practicing with Kiba, months earlier. It had taken a couple of days for the wound to heal—something that should have taken at least a week, even with constant medical attention. He hadn't spoken to Sakura about his theory, instead, waiting for more supporting factors to unfold.

But, right now, he was heavily weighing the benefits of infusing those kikkai into Neji. He wasn't sure if Neji's body would allow the transfusion, nor if his theory was correct. But, at this point, he could see no reason as to why he shouldn't at least _try_.

Shino closed his eyes, searching for the familiar song of the altered kikkai. When he found it, he prompted them to emerge from his body. He opened his palm, finding a small handful of the light blue, iridescent insects. He gave them his silent instructions, placing them on Neji's body.

At first, they crawled along the unfamiliar territory, doing nothing. Shino felt his stomach sink—maybe his theory wouldn't work after all. Finally, one stray kikkai fluttered its wings before crawling into Neji's mouth. A few moments passed, and Shino could detect the tiny flicker of communication between the bugs. The remaining few simultaneously burrowed into Neji's skin, quickly disappearing.

Shino stood, silently praying that his theory was correct. He knew burn wounds could be quite devastating to the body; he was equally as sure that the gaping abdominal puncture was serious.

"Sai, you can take him. Get him to Konoha as quickly as possible," he offered, saying one, final thank you to Neji.

Sai nodded in response, understanding that a man's life was on the line. "But, what about Tenten? There are more rebels in this forest. I had flown over them when following these three."

"I'll track her," he confirmed.

Again, Sai nodded, studying Shino with silent interest. "I'll return as quickly as I can."

"Thank you, Sai. That would be ideal," Shino admitted as he looked around the vast forest that surrounded them. He leaped into a tree, looking over the forest below for some signs of activity. He watched Sai depart with Neji's body as well as the handful of prisoners.

_Kiba is out here somewhere, as well_, he reminded himself. Perhaps he had encountered the rebels that Neji had fibbed about. They were obviously a real threat if Sai had pointed out that they actually exist. If that were the case, he was sure he would find Tenten there, as well. He silently prayed that he would find her before she did anything rash.

He knew that if Tenten was convinced that Neji was dead, they might just have a massacre on their hands.

*****

* * *

**So I wasn't actually planning on any more action. But, this suddenly came to me, so we'll see where it goes. **

** I hope I don't overdo it! Let me know what you think :)**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! **


	17. Honor's Lullaby

"Shit," he was breathing heavily, the sweat dripping into his eyes. He reached up with a tattered sleeve and wiped his brow. "Just how many of them are there?_"_

_ Neji told me ten!_ That, and he had anticipated having Sai by his side as well.

_I'm gonna kill that fuckin' Hyuuga if he isn't already dead! _his thoughts turned dark.

He glanced around him—the duo had managed to heavily maim or kill at least a half dozen of the Kumo-nin. But, there were still at least that many slowly edging toward him, hoping to take him by surprise. He hated surprises, and could feel himself becoming more impatient by the minute. And when he became impatient, he was not the most astute fighter. In fact, his mother and sister often told him that his easy provoke-ability was most likely going to be his downfall some day.

"You alright, buddy?" Kiba's breath was becoming less labored as he glanced at Akamaru. The nin-dog looked up at him, panting his own exhaustion.

Kiba knew that their battle was beginning to take its toll on the canine. Akamaru was limping, the pad of his foot already swelling from the splinter embedded in the soft, sensitive flesh. It had been a result of their last Dual Wolf Fang Technique. Suddenly, he caught a slight movement out of the corner of his eye, but Akamaru was already growling at the brave challenger. Kiba kept his eyes on the remaining five.

Even though they had taken out only six of their opponents, there had actually been twice as many in the beginning—the rest being clones. Kiba had grown impatient with the ninjas hiding in the trees, sending their clones out to test the water. So, he thought it to both his and Akamaru's advantage to use Dual Wolf Fang. After a handful of attempts, they had managed to incapacitate half of their Kumo foes as well as clearing a large area of the gnarled thicket--giving them much more visibility than they had before.

Kiba shot another worried look at Akamaru. He knew the dog was too tired to attempt Dual Wolf Fang again. Besides, he had a feeling that the Kumo warriors were expecting the attack, and he wasn't entirely confident that he could anticipate _their _attacks with the same fervor. He hadn't actually given them time to illustrate _their_ abilities, and he was kicking himself for allowing them to become so vulnerable.

"Ready?" he hissed through his fangs, eyeing their opponents. Akamaru brushed against his leg, a low growl signaling his understanding.

"_Giyuu Ninpou_, _Shikyaku no jutsu_!" Kiba barked, his hands flying through the seals in a half-assed manner. He was almost confident he didn't need the seals, as the attack was second nature to the duo, but, more out of comfort, he continued to use them. He dug his claws into the ground as he felt the chakra surge through his entire body, allowing him to travel on all four limbs. He felt invincible as the momentary confusion flashed across the faces of their enemies. It was obviously an unexpected maneuver.

"It's not over yet, boys," he snarled as he used his Jujin Bunshin. Where there once was man and dog now stood two, identical clones of Kiba.

"Let's go!" he roared as he hurtled toward the two closest shinobi with Akamaru following close behind.

He could smell the fear emanating from the two young ninjas—who were obviously prompted to go forth for the sole purpose of being the guinea pigs. He didn't care if the other four were studying him or not, they were next on his 'List of People to Shred'. Akamaru managed to take down the first ninja before he could unsheath his katana--barreling into the dark-skinned teen and slashing him with razor-sharp claws. As the Kumo-nin fell, another ninja leaped toward the boy as Akamaru's teeth tore through his victim's skin. Kiba heard the hidden shinobi movement before he saw it, instantly realizing that Akamaru wouldn't be able to dodge the intended blow. He veered off course, leaving his own opponent in order to protect Akamaru. He watched helplessly as the intruding shinobi swung his katana, the blade crackling with chakra.

_"Move, Akamaru!" _he hissed as he used his chakra-infused speed to knock the disguised dog-nin out of the attack's intended path. Akamaru was thrown aside, rolling bodily into the nearby brush with a feral growl. Kiba hadn't been so lucky, as he felt the searing pain of the blade cutting through his thigh. He landed on his shoulder, the impact popping his arm from the joint.

"Fuck!" he howled as the white hot pain blinded him.

He could sense that the cut had bisected all of his muscles in his thigh. He whimpered slightly as he tried to push himself to his feet before his attacker could strike a second blow. Akamaru wasted no time with an intended counter attack as he crouched on all fours, snarling at the older Kumogakure rebel. Kiba put his uninjured hand out to signal for Akamaru to halt his attack. The shinobi who had sliced Kiba took advantage of the momentary hesitation by dragging the younger Kumo-nin away from Kiba, his eyes never leaving the Leaf-nin's face.

"You'll pay for that," he warned as he left his young comrade against a nearby tree.

Kiba sneered at him. "Go to hell!"

He maintained the man's hate-filled gaze as he felt the satisfactory pop of his shoulder rotating back into place. He could feel the hot, sticky blood running down his leg as he leaned on his left foot. He pulled his forehead protector from his head, tying it tightly over the top of his injured thigh. He felt his stomach flutter at the sight of the dark blood--he could see the layers of muscle flapping from the gaping wound. He tried to walk, bearing most of his weight on the other leg. He had no intention of giving up, even with such an injury.

When his right foot lightly hit the ground as he limped backward a few steps, the unexpected searing pain ripped at his insides. Kiba lost all strength in his lame leg, quickly collapsing to the ground. Before he could react, the same shinobi lurched toward him, his sword still unsheathed.

"You're mine!" the Kumo rogue hissed as he took advantage of the situation. "Say goodnight, Mongrel!"

In a flurry of movement, Akamaru intercepted Kiba's attacker--closing his sharp fangs around the man's neck and dragging him to the ground. Kiba stared at the cloned dog in shock as the canine cast the Kumo-nin aside, snarling his warning. The wound wasn't as deep as it appeared, because the man was able to stand after the attack. He grasped his neck, trying to staunch the loss of blood from the puncture wounds. He stared his murderous intent at the humanoid clone as he pushed himself to his feet. Akamaru took advantage of the situation, charging at his injured opponent, his claws and fangs bared to do their worst.

Just as quickly as Akamaru had attacked, the man managed to put his katana up between the two, slashing defensively at the clone.

"NO!" Kiba howled, realizing the blood that sprayed across the ground was Akamaru's.

With another well-placed stab, the ninja threw the dog into a nearby tree. Akamaru yelped in pain as his body slid to the ground, smearing blood along the tree trunk. He whimpered as he laid on his side, the blood spreading around his body from the gaping wound in his neck and chest. The humanoid body was now replaced with Akamaru's own, his white fur contrasted against the dark blood.

Kiba instinctively tried to scramble to the dog's side, despite his injured leg. He ignored the pain as he tried to use his Four Legs Technique to his advantage--carrying himself on the three good limbs. But, he was too hasty in his reaction, ignoring the tiny detonators the dotted the area around him. He had no idea when they had managed to plant the detonators, but he could smell the trap before he saw it. The large electric barriers shot skyward, forcing Kiba to slide to a halt with a scream of fury.

"You bastards! Stupid motherfuckers!" he howled in anger, slamming his clawed fist into the ground as he paced angrily.

"How ironic, huh?" the Kumo-nin throatily gasped, his left hand covered with his own blood, and the front of his shirt littered with the spray of Akamaru's blood. His katana glistened with the dog's life force as it slowly dripped onto the ground, pooling at his feet.

Kiba could feel the terror and panic rising in his throat as realization hit him: he was trapped! The man shook his head in triumph, turning toward the whimpering dog, quickly flipping the hilt in his hand so that the blade pointed downward. Kiba immediately knew what the Kumogakure shinobi intended. His heart froze in terror.

"NO! Akamaru! Get up!" he screeched, forgetting the trap surrounding him. He could smell the stench of his skin burning as the electrical field seared the palms of his hands. The walls of electricity was impenetrable as long as the conductors were in place—and he had no one outside of Akamaru who could release him. He collapsed on the ground, staring helplessly at Akamaru. He had never felt so small in his entire life.

"Nonononono," he whimpered in defeat, staring in wide-eyed horror at his partner's perpetual last moments._ He doesn't deserve this! Not Akamaru! I got him into this!_ he inwardly screamed as the blade descended toward its intended target.

"NOOOO!" he roared as he readied himself for another barrage on the electric walls of his prison.

But the blade continued to fall.

Kiba continued to feel helpless as the stench of his skin overwhelmed his senses, forcing tears to spring to his eyes. "AKAMARU!"

Hot blood splattered across the forest floor....

It had happened so quickly that even Kiba hadn't even registered the movement until it was over.

_How had she....?_

Perhaps it was the overwhelming stench of his own charred skin, the metallic scent of his blood, or the dense electrical charge of the barrier, because he hadn't been able to smell her.

"Tenten..."

Tenten stood behind the shinobi, her face shadowed by the hair that had fallen out of the two loose buns on her head as her eyes and face remained downcast. She wordlessly shook the blood from her blade. Kiba could hear each drop splatter on the ground in a unique harmony. Another sound followed, and he realized that the man's sword-dominant arm had been sliced off above the elbow. The dark-skinned shinobi's eyes bulged from his head, as he opened his mouth to speak.

But, the sound never carried.

Before he take a breath, Tenten had plunged the katana through his back, so that the blade emerged from his chest. She never turned to face her victim's back, instead swinging the deadly blade backward as she watched the the remaining Kumo-nins with a cold, satisfied expression on her face. With a twist of her wrist, the man's body collapsed into the blade. Only then did she take her eyes from her opponents, lithely pivoting on her left foot, lifting her right leg to push the man from the delicate blade.

Kiba knew that ANBU had extensive knowledge of the body's vital areas, hitting crucial points with amazing accuracy. The man's heart was stilled before his body hit the ground with a hollow thud, the light already gone from his eyes.

"Tenten!" Kiba weakly called again.

She didn't meet his gaze, instead staring down at Akamaru, who whimpered helplessly at her feet. The blood crept toward her toes, but she did not move to avoid it. Kiba could see a lone tear fall from her cheek, mingling with her ally's blood on the ground. In one fluid movement, the kunai shot from her hand, landing in the wall in front of him, its tag silently floating behind it.

"Stand back," she softly warned.

Kiba dragged himself backward on badly burned hands. Within seconds, the explosion tore through the barrier. Tenten was immediately by his side, sliding his arm over her shoulder. She helped support him as they leaped over to Akamaru. Upon reaching his partner's side, Kiba collapsed next to him.

Tenten handed him a tiny pill. "Here, take this, it'll numb the pain from that wound." She nodded toward the large gash in his thigh. Blood still oozed from the cut, but it was nothing that his body couldn't handle at the moment.

He silently took the pill, slipping it into his mouth as he stared at Akamaru. He reached out with a shaky hand, his fingers weaving through the shaggy white hair as Akamaru yelped his happiness that Kiba was safe.

"I have only prolonged his life by a few moments," Tenten whispered, her voice wavering ever so slightly. "Kiba....I'm sorry."

"He...he's gonna be OK," Kiba pulled himself toward the dog's head, so that Akamaru could lie his head in Kiba's lap. Tenten said nothing.

Akamaru rolled his eyes to look toward Kiba. His tail thumped against the ground a few times, as he recognized the familiar hands that were stroking his fur. Kiba could feel Tenten's hand on his shoulder before she stepped over the already-cold body of the shinobi, walking toward the remaining handful that watched the scene unfold with uncertainty.

"Akamaru?" Kiba whispered, as he felt the warm blood soak through his pants. His hands ran through the matted fur around the dog's neck. He warily eyed the wound in Akamaru's chest.

His fingers ran over Akamaru's ribs, as he silently counted, all the while praying for the stabbing to have been _off_. He counted once. Twice. A third time. There was no denying it. He had spent enough time with Hana in the veterinary clinic to know that there was nothing he could do for this wound.

Maybe if there had been a medic on hand....

Maybe if he had listened to his sister's prompting to study veterinary science more seriously....

The warm sensation of Akamaru's tongue on Kiba's hand brought his attention back to his friend. "I'm so sorry, Akamaru," he whispered, as his eyes filling with tears.

A few thumps of Akamaru's tail told him that his best friend did not blame him. He smiled weakly, the tears falling down his cheeks as he ran his hands through the wiry mane, each time his hands stinging from the severe burns on his palms. "You didn't have to save me, you know."

Another thump. A light, raspy whimper. Kiba ignored the fact that his hands were covered in Akamaru's blood, or that he was smearing it through the soft white mane.

"You must think I'm the worst dog owner in the world..." he muttered.

Another thump, followed by a reassuring lick. Of course Akamaru would think no such thing.

"I'm sorry, buddy," Kiba whispered, trying to maintain a brave face for his friend, despite the tears that glistened in the stained fur.

He couldn't be sure, but he thought that Akamaru understood everything he was saying. He could hear each breath become a struggle for Akamaru, as the dog's eyes slowly began to close.

"Don't close your eyes! Please.." he begged. But, each breath was too much of an effort for the dog. His eyes didn't open again.

Kiba knew that it was safe for his silent tears fall. Akamaru wouldn't see them. "You're my best friend. You always will be," he whispered as the tears flowed freely.

One more thump. One more breath.

"Thank you," his voice shook with emotion.

This time, Akamaru's tail didn't move. Neither did his chest. He had taken his last breath, Kiba knew. He leaned forward, burying his face in Akamaru's fur, his sobs silently being lost in the shaggy mane. Strangely enough, he felt no anger. There was no need for revenge. No, he only peace in that he could be at Akamaru's side in these last moments.

It was a death that was honorable for a dog-nin.

For his best friend.

***

* * *

***

Tenten looked over the remaining gaggle of Kumo-nin. They were young, even compared to her, but she would not underestimate them--no, that could be dangerous. The men returned her glare, their eyes full of mutual dislike. She understood how they felt, understood their murderous lust. They were nothing to be afraid of, merely a handful of useless foot-soldiers to serve the means of the higher-ups in the tiny band of rebels.

She caught a glimpse of a young man against a tree—large gashes were visible on his chest and arms, as well as a large chunk of tissue missing from his shoulder. His eyes were closed, his face paled from the loss of blood. He was not worth her time or effort, she supposed.

"So, is this what you do? Wait around like vultures?" she sneered as she wiped her katana on her pants. "How appropriate for the bunch of you—you are nothing but hyenas."

"Watch your mouth, bitch!" one of the men snapped as he brandished his two katanas. He crossed them over one another and a bolt of electricity jumped from one tip to another.

She raised an eyebrow. "Lighthing will be useless here," she mused.

Tenten risked casting a concerned glance over her shoulder. She could see Kiba hunched over the motionless body of Akamaru. She said a silent prayer for the loyal companion of Shino's teammate. A wave of nostalgia washed over her as she watched Kiba's back shudder with each sob. He was much too injured to continue fighting, and she was more than happy to take these goons off of his hands.

"So, four against one? Are you sure that's so fair?" she raised an eyebrow. "Or are you just afraid of a single kunoichi? Too much woman for you to handle?" she raised her katana in front of her face.

Three of the remaining four shinobi glanced cautiously at the one who had shouted at Tenten. He nodded, and the three began to spread out in different directions.

"Hmm, that's a good theory, but it still won't work," Tenten smiled grimly.

"Work?" the man echoed, feigning indifference.

"I'm well-versed in your battle tactics, you worthless piece of trash!" she snapped. "But you, I'm sure, know nothing about me."

She nimbly flipped the hilt of her katana throwing it in the air. As the hilt descended to shoulder-level, she spun before grabbing it and throwing it into the earth. She stared at the four, as they slowly took their respective positions. She had already predicted what technique they were planning to use, and was prepared to quickly disarm them. She had heard of this collaborative jutsus many times before—as it was considered one of the strongest of its type. She decided to halt this before it progressed any more. She didn't want to have to run more than she had to.

"You can thank the Sand for this one," she murmured as her hands flew through the signals.

Her sword glowed a bright white, as the chakra built around her hand as it rested on the hilt. Temari had helped her devise this technique after Tenten discovered that she was gifted in the elemental chakra. She had wanted the help of the strongest winder using kunoichi she knew. And who was better than the sister of the current Kazekage?

Her head shot up in time to see the lightning chakra spreading from each remaining Kumo warrior. "Fools!" she hissed, as she gathered the chakra from her sword into arms. "Wind Release: Dragon's Wrath!"

The large amount of wind pressure she had accumulated in that short period of time swirled around her, quickly shooting skyward and into the clouds. It gathered together into the shape of a dragon, snaking around before plunging toward Tenten. She forced her pursed palms outward from her body, commanding the giant wind form to attack the four Kumo-nin. The earth around her began to pick up and crumble into the air from the pure force of the attack and changes in the localized pressures.

The wind form roared as if it were alive, barreling toward Tenten's opponents with its mouth opened to engulf the unfortunate victims. Their swords were bared, and their lightning technique instantly dispelled from the loss of connection between the four ninjas. They attempted to barrier themselves with their elemental chakra, but it was no use: Tenten's was stronger.

Wind trumped Lightning. Tenten would be the victor.

Right before the dragon engulfed the four men, it split into hundreds of tiny replicas, slashing at the men and rushing into the forest behind them before disappearing completely. Suddenly everything became deathly silent, as Tenten stared at the ground, breathing heavily from the exertion. It was obviously a technique that took precise chakra control and, up until now, no one beside Neji and Temari had any idea that Tenten had mastered a Wind Release Technique.

"Hah!" the one man roared. "It did nothing!"

A dangerous smirk spread across Tenten's face, as if she were the only one who understood the silent joke. Suddenly, sprays of blood began to litter the air around them as their skin split from the invisible wind razors that had sliced them. As if on command, the trees behind them split, the thinner branches falling to the ground in unison—they, too, sliced from the sharp blast of pressurized wind.

"Hmph!" Tenten shrugged with little enthusiasm. "I need to work on that. It should have decapitated each of you."

The men's eyes widened in realization, as the tiny slices tore their skin. They screamed and writhed in pain, each of them dropping to the ground like rain drops. Tenten took no mercy on her victims, as she pulled the large scroll from her back, allowing it to fall open. She leaped into the air, the scroll swirling around her body. Overhead, hundreds of weapons awaited her command.

Kiba watched in silent confusion. "What happened, Tenten?" he asked himself, wiping the tears from his eyes. _Did Akamaru's death bring this on?_ She had never been particularly close to the canine, but what else could cause _that_ much anger and hate to shine in her eyes?

Tenten hovered over the writhing Kumo shinobi, a cruel smile spreading across her features. "Rain down,"she whispered as she glared down at the rebels.

With a wave of her hand, the weapons began to descend down their destructive path. At first, they moved slowly, but began to pick up speed as the came closer and closer to their targets. Soon, they were merely blurry images that followed Tenten's command. The men looked up in horror, realizing their demise. They attempted to move out of the way, to seek shelter, but Tenten held no mercy for the rebels.

When the rain of weapons had ceased, Tenten closed her scroll and tucked it neatly in its respective pocket. The men were still breathing, but she knew that soon, the loss of blood would be too great. The small clearing that Kiba had made was slowly becoming a lake of blood. Tenten dazedly walked through the group of men slowly unsheathing her katana in an attempt to deal the final blow to each of the rebels. She didn't care if Ibiki had his prisoners or not. It was the least of her concerns, at the moment.

No, all she cared about was satisfying the insatiable anger that stirred within her.

She approached the first man—the same one that had spoken out to her earlier. She grabbed him by the tight cap on his head, pulling him up from the ground.

"Who's the bitch _now?_" she hissed, holding the katana to his neck. "You're paralyzed. Your life is in_ my_ hands."

It had been an idea she gained from Sakura—to dip her weapons in a paralyzing agent that worked quickly on the nervous system. It was pure genius, a quick way to incapacitate her foes. She was too preoccupied with her victim to realize she had overlooked something.

Kiba's ears caught the movement, as he realized that the fifth shinobi—the one Akamaru had maimed—had managed to avoid Tenten's attacks. In a flash, the young ninja appeared behind Tenten, his sword in his hand.

"Tenten!" Kiba called, attempting to drag himself from next to the motionless body of Akamaru. His leg had long ago lost sensation and was growing cold. He ignored the pain and lack of control, using his remaining chakra for his Four Legs Technique. The smell of something familiar filled his nose. _Shino!_

Tenten's eyes flew open, as the man in front of her sneered. She could see the reflection in his eyes as well as sense the presence behind her. Before she could remove herself from between the two, she felt a second--more familiar--presence behind her. She released her victim, spinning to find Shino standing behind her, a katana blade plunged into his chest.

"SHINO!" the words left _her_ mouth, but they sounded so foreign. She felt everything collapsing around her. First Neji. _Not Shino, too_!

Suddenly, another form appeared behind the young shinobi, holding a kunai to his neck. "I would drop that katana if I were you. Why? Because if you don't, I will be putting this through your carotid," he commanded, increasing the pressure on the man's artery.

The shinobi slowly released his grip on the katana and it slowly fell onto the ground, as Tenten realized what had just come to pass. The Shino closest to her---the one that had been stabbed--was merely a clone. She received her confirmation when the impaled form burst into a cloud of insects.

Tenten felt her rage build as she realized her error. How could she have underestimated the young Kumo-nin? Despite his injuries, he was obviously able to move quickly enough to deal a deadly blow. Tenten lifted her blade to the man's neck.

"Tenten." Shino spoke slowly. "What are you doing?"

Tenten's body screamed for her to cut the man's throat—to avenge her best friend. She glanced at Shino, before pushing the tip of the katana into the man's throat with greater pressure. Blood beaded around the blade.

"Tenten, put down the blade," Shino commanded, his voice soothing. He glanced past her, seeing the four men that were seriously injured. He was almost positive that at least one was dead.

"What have you done?" he whispered, his eyes growing larger behind his glasses.

"Neji's dead!" she screamed, tears filling her eyes. Her hand began to shake, and she readjusted her grip on the katana. The young Lightning-nin's eyes bulged from his head as he stared at the blade. Shino understood her anger and intent, but her actions were impulsive and dangerous. Especially for _her. _

"No, Tenten," he murmured, shaking his head softly," Neji is alive."

***

* * *

*****

**A/N: **_I'm really sorry about Akamaru! Unfortunately, I can't have everything be a happy ending. Being a shinobi is a dangerous job, and death is a part of that job. I had originally planned to kill Neji, but he gained a reprieve.  
_

_I hope you don't hate me too much! I actually teared up while writing this--it's just as difficult for me to write as it is for your to read! _

_Trust me, I would love happy endings all around..._

_I hope I didn't overdo it on the action!_

* * *

**Please leave me a word of two (or more)****! Let me know how the story's going!!What do you think? **

**Heck, tell me your favorite color or cake flavor!  
**

**I expected the FF to be a couple of chapters, at the most. But, I've since decided to dedicate many more chapters to an often under-represented couple!**

**This story has definitely grown since my first few plotted chapters! I don't want it to disappoint!**

**PS:** I'm actually planning a series of oneshots about Izumo and Kotetsu--about their crazy stories as the Hokage's Assistants/Gate Keepers. It was actually inspired by **Tosakuai's** FF!


	18. Multiplicity

"No...I-I saw him. I was there," she whispered, her voice catching in her throat. The blade shook in her hand.

"Sai took him back to Konoha, for medical treatment," Shino calmly replied.

"I don't believe--" she began.

"You don't believe me?" Shino replied sharply. "Tenten, I did not come all the way here to lie to you."

_Why did you come here_? she wondered, but it was not the time to ask for his answer. Of course Shino would not lie to her. He would never lie to anyone. But she had _seen_ Neji stop breathing. She hadn't felt a pulse. How was it possible that he was still _alive_?

"Tenten," Shino's voice pulled her from her silent contemplation. He reached an open hand toward her katana. "We've had enough bloodshed for one day."

Tenten glanced toward where Kiba was cradling Akamaru's head in his lap, the tears silently streaking his face. There was no anger in Kiba's eyes, only sorrow and regret. _How was he holding back the rage at losing his best friend?_ she asked herself. She had wanted to massacre an entire village at the thought of Neji's unjust death.

"Put down the sword. Please," came the soft request, once again. Tenten looked at him, her remaining tears softly falling to the ground. _Neji's alive!_

"He will be OK?" she asked, her voice barely audible.

"I cannot speak for his condition. I can only attest to what I had witnessed," Shino carefully answered. "There's no telling if he'll make it to Konoha—or even if they can do anything for him. His injuries were severe."

Tenten slowly nodded. _But he was still alive! _ She eyed the young Kumo-nin warily as she released the blade from its post at the boy's neck. She nimbly sheathed the katana, taking a step back.

"Thank you, Shino," she murmured. He nodded, the kunai still pressed against the prisoner's neck.

"We'll take the rebels back to Konoha," she glanced at the only conscious ninja. She saw the fear in his eyes as the realization that he would be in enemy hands. "You will be interrogated there. If you cooperate, you will be treated humanely."

She nodded for Shino to relax his stance. The kunai was removed from the teen's neck, though Shino continued to hold it in his hand.

"Do you understand what I am telling you?" Tenten asked the rebel. Before the boy could answer, a sudden flutter and movement in her stomach caused her to grimace.

Shino recognized her discomfort. "Is something wrong?" _With the baby? _The unspoken question hung between them, only intended for Tenten. She nodded, as her hand rested on her flak jacket. She was glad for its protection—it hid her slightly protruding abdomen with ease.

"I'm fine, it's just--" she began to explain.

She caught the Kumo-nin's sudden movement from the corner of her eye. His fingers quickly disappeared into his boot, reappearing with something shiny and, most likely, sharp. He attempted to swing around to slice Shino. Before he could, Tenten stepped forward, catching his wrist with her right hand. She brought her left hand up and connected with his elbow. She could hear the bone break before the ninja's screams tore through the forest.

He immediately dropped the small blade—a tiny knife he concealed in his shoe. He collapsed onto the ground, clutching his now dislocated elbow and broken radial bone. Tenten could see the bulge of the bone through his skin as she kicked the blade into the nearby brush.

"Amateur!" she hissed as she glared down at the Kumo-nin.

In one fluid motion, she quickly touched her index and middle finger to his forehead, completing the Temporary Paralysis Technique. The boy stopped writhing in pain, though she wasn't entirely sure the pain had actually subsided.

"It may have been more prudent to use that technique on the other four, no?" Shino asked, a slight smirk on his face.

Tenten blushed. "Kumo shinobi are deadly with close-range combat. It was not a technique that was _prudent _to use at the time."

"Ah, but Sai tells me you are more than capable of paralyzing your opponent without having physical contact or being in close proximity, even."

She glared at him as the corners of his mouth twitched. She knew he was toying with her, chastising her for going to such extremes when she could have easily incapacitated her multiple opponents with such a basic ANBU technique. He was emphasizing how she had emotionally compromised her mission, as well as endangering both her life and their child's.

"Sai doesn't know shit," Tenten shrugged, avoiding Shino's gaze. "Besides, desperate times call for desperate measures," she stared at Kiba as he stroked Akamaru's snout.

Shino followed her gaze. "He was able to say goodbye?" his voice was low and his concern evident on his face.

"How did you know?" Tenten glanced at him from the corner of her eye.

"How?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows. "It is simple: he would tore the hearts out of each of these shinobi had he not been given that chance." He wasn't so sure that Kiba would be this calm later, but that was a different story. He would worry about that when the times comes...

"ANBU owes both him and Akamaru for their sacrifice," she confessed, pushing the hair from her face. One bun was slowly coming undone, the long wisps of hair peeking from the slouching knot. Without thinking, Shino reached out and touched the stray lock.

Tenten's eyes grew wide at such an open display of affection from Shino. Much less one that came after weeks of no contact between the two. She opened her mouth to speak, "Shino..."

"I'm sorry." He answered softly. "I should have been more supportive. I was mistaken, Tenten. I know that now. And after Neji--"

He saw the pained look that crossed her face at the mention of the Hyuuga's name. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"We will discuss this later," she tried to use her most commanding voice. Another movement forced her hands to find her stomach, once again. Shino's eyes fell to her abdomen.

"Baby's kicking," she growled. "Quit staring!"

Shino said nothing, though Tenten thought his features looked more..._content_. Was he happy to know that the baby was alive? How had he so easily allowed her to leave the Aburame Compound to abort her pregnancy? There were many questions she wanted to ask, but she knew it was not the time to discuss such matters. If they were going to pick up the broken shards of their relationship, they were going to have a _long _discussion, she knew. Part of her was still angry at his behavior, but the other part was completely flattered that he had come all this way to see _her. _

She had to admit, though, she was curious as to what Neji had said to Shino. Had that changed Shino's mind--had_ that_ been the push that Shino needed? Shibi had told her that if she gave Shino his space, his son would eventually come around—one way or another. She had no idea as to what Shibi had intended to say to Shino, but she had followed his instruction, despite the pain it caused her. It was difficult to not want to hug Shino each time she saw him, or to reach for his hand. She had prayed each and every night that he would appear at her doorstep with apologies on his tongue. She had known that his pride would keep him from doing such a thing. But, now...._now_...he had come to find her! For what reason? She had all intentions of finding out!

They stood, watching Kiba attend to the body of Akamaru, neither wanting to interrupt his ritual. He would most likely take the dog-nin's body home in a scroll, since the canine would be too heavy to carry from the forests of Kumogakure. At home, there would be a proper burial. Shino had never seen Kiba so upset or calm. His friend's behavior was beginning to scare him. Shino couldn't help but feel partially responsible for Akamaru's death. It was he who had brought his friend and the dog into this mess.

"I feel..." he began, closing his eyes behind the dark glasses. "That this is my fault."

Tenten turned toward him, watching him with concern. She reached out to touch his hand, reassuringly. "You could not have predicted this, Shino."

"I know...but if I hadn't brought them--" his voice was strained.

"You did not force him, did you?" Tenten's voice was soft. Shino shook his head.

"Then it was free will that brought them here. I'm sure Kiba would never blame you. Besides," she glanced at Kiba, "Akamaru has outlasted most shinobi."

Shino did not speak, only staring at his friend. Tenten knew that he would continue to blame himself for Akamaru's death, even if Kiba told him otherwise. She squeezed his hand, feeling his fingers entangle themselves in hers. They stood like that: side-by-side, their fingers entwined, saying their final goodbyes to the canine as Kiba outwardly mourned for them.

***

* * *

***

Tenten wasn't sure how long they had been standing there when the sound of beating of wings announced Sai's arrival. Sakura leaped off the bird before it landed, immediately sensing Kiba's injuries. She stopped and stared at Akamaru, realizing what had occurred. She reached down, placing a slightly glowing hand on Kiba's shoulder. Shino knew that she was using her healing chakra to calm Kiba and most likely dulling some of the pain—both physically and emotionally. She healed his hands to the point that she could wrap them, as Kiba sat there with a blank stare on his face that broke all of their hearts. Sai quickly stored Akamaru's body while Sakura was healing Kiba. He walked over to Tenten and Shino as he tucked the scroll into a pocket.

"Sai, may I please handle that scroll. Why? Because I would like to personally hand it over to the Inuzuka Clan," he adjusted his glasses. "It's the least I can do."

Sai said nothing as he handed the scroll to Shino. He looked at both of them, "Neji is in the care of Tsunade-sama and Ino. I have nothing further updates about his condition."

"Thank you, Sai," Tenten replied calmly. It was better than nothing, she supposed.

"He is in surgery. From what I read, it is a serious procedure, only reserved for the worst--" he began to explain.

"That's enough," Tenten frowned. While his first statement had put her at ease, he had managed to quash whatever comfort he had given her with his unnecessary explanation. _Idiot!_

"Maybe you should ease up on the reading, Sai," Tenten muttered under her breath. "Really." Sai seemed to not hear her, as he quickly rounded up the surviving Kumo-nin.

Shino shook his head slightly, "I may be socially inept at times, but Sai manages to make me look eloquent." A small smile had crept across his usually-reserved features.

Tenten snorted, enjoying Shino's sudden quirkiness. She watched him shove the scroll into his vest, the smile vanishing from his face. "What are you going to say to Kiba's family?" she shuddered. She liked Hana, but Tsume was a bit over-bearing at times.

"I'm going to give them my condolences."

Tenten studied his face as he spoke, not entirely convinced he was telling her the entirety of his intentions. She sighed, "Well, whatever you are planning, I'm sure it will be appropriate." Shino said nothing as they watched Sakura cut the pants off of Kiba's injured leg.

"Hey, dammit! These are my favorite pants! If you wanted to get me naked, all you had to do was ask!" Kiba grumbled. Sakura's jaw clenched as she opted to ignore his comment. She untied the make-shift tourniquet he had made.

"It is quite impressive that you knew to do this, Kiba," she commended him.

She examined the wound, noticing the muscle injury. This would need to be sutured with chakra for maximal healing. She didn't have the resources nor the appropriate instruments, at the moment, and would have to take care of this when they got back to the Konoha Hospital. For now, they would have to set the leg to prevent further injury.

"You should continue training with your sister, you have a great skill, you know."

Kiba's face flushed at the praise. "Too much studying," he grumbled.

"You can do it. I believe it!" she smiled at him.

"You sound like Naruto," he shot back. A strained smile crossing his face.

"Thanks!" Sakura grinned.

"Not a compliment," he rolled his eyes.

Sakura quickly pulled open a scroll, scribbling furiously. Tenten suspected that it was linked with one that Tsunade would be carrying. The medic-nin was mostly likely letting the Hokage know what to expect when they arrived back to the village. Sakura opened another scroll, releasing its contents. She quickly wrapped and set Kiba's leg with expert hands, helping him to his feet. He winced in pain. Sakura's hands quickly found a few points on his back, gently blocking the pain pathway to his lower extremities.

"You'll be able to walk, but won't be able feel anything," she explained. "At least not until we can get that leg sewn and in proper working order."

"Thanks, Sakura," Kiba quickly nodded. He glared at the body of the shinobi that had dealt Akamaru's fatal blow. His face screwed up with anger as he leaned on Sakura and kicked the partially-dismembered ninja with as much strength he could muster in his good leg. Everyone stared, afraid to say anything about what had just occurred.

Kiba looked around, before looking shyly at his feet. "Sorry," he muttered. "That was for Akamaru. This fucker deserved it."

"Agreed," Tenten spoke, much to everyone's surprise. Kiba stared at her, in wide-eyed amazement. She was the last person he would assume to take his side.

"Thanks, Tenten," he whispered. She nodded her support, silently wishing she could have prevented Akamaru's demise. But, she knew there was nothing more she could have done.

Sakura's brow was knitted in concern as she squinted at Tenten. "Kiba, can you stand on your own? I need to examine Tenten," she murmured.

"Sure, let's all fawn over _her. _Just 'cause she's preggers," he mumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest. Sakura knew he was using humor to mask his pain. She smiled warmly as she left him against the tree.

"Tenten?" she turned her head slightly, looking at Tenten suspiciously.

Tenten knew that whatever the medic-nin was going to ask, it was not going to be good. She wasn't the best of friends with Sakura, but she had been getting to know the kunoichi. And, she recognized that face. It was not a face she wanted directed at her. Not right now, at least.

Sakura's green eyes fell to Tenten's stomach, "When was your last appointment with Shizune?" She glanced at Shino, before her eyes flickered to Tenten.

Tenten felt her face grow red. " Um..er, a couple of weeks. Maybe more, why?"

Sakura squinted, as if concentrating on something. She dropped to her knees, her eyes never leaving Tenten's concealed abdomen. Tenten looked around as everyone watched with muted interest.

"What?" Tenten snapped at Sai. He shrugged, turning his face to conceal his smile.

Shino was the first to speak, "Sakura, what is it?" He recognized the soft pulsations of chakra, they were unlike Sakura's normal healing chakras. He had an idea of what she was doing.

"I-Is there something wrong with the baby?" he asked, his voice lowered.

Tenten glanced at him in shock. Was he _concerned_? What had prompted such a change in the young man? He avoided her gaze, watching Sakura's face.

Suddenly, a grin spread across the physician's face. "No, nothing is _wrong_," she confirmed. "I..I was just getting a strange feeling of emitted chakras from Tenten's stomach."

"Chakra?" Tenten murmured. Her eyes suddenly flew open with realization, "_Chakras_?"

Sakura peered up at Tenten, her smile still set on her face. "Congratulations, Tenten. Shino. You're having twins!"

It took a moment for the words to sink in. _Twins! _She suddenly remembered Neji's words as he pleaded for Shino to take Tenten as far away as possible: _get your children as far away from here as you can! _Neji knew! Could he see the chakra pathways with the Byakugan?

It was too much. Today had been too much. She had lost a comrade, almost lost her best friend. The man she loved showed up out of nowhere, and now she is having not one child—but two! Every ounce of exhaustion she had been feeling thus far suddenly came crashing down on her. Flecks of darkness began to inch their way into the periphery of her visual fields.

Kiba's guffaw was the last thing she heard before she felt the darkness envelope her.

* * *

_**Thanks for readin' and reviewin'! Hope you don't mind where I went with this. **_

_I totally put the hint in from Neji earlier! I was wondering if anyone would pick up on it. Probably thought it was an mistake in proofing ;)  
_

_**Please feel free to leave me your thoughts. **_

_**Thanks to my Naruteers! :D**_


	19. Return to Konoha

It was the voices that first called her back to consciousness. Next was the smell. It was blood mingled with earth—reminding her of the events she wished to push aside in her mind.

Again, the voices.

They clouded her already-hazy thoughts as she attempted to clear her head. They came and went like ebbing ocean waves. She had could only catch bits and pieces of their hushed conversation.

"...how is he doing?"

"..Tsunade tells me that they are doing the best they can...."

"...damn, never thought that pansy Hyuuga would be done in like this..."

"...I'm not sure how she'll take this, especially if he is d--"

"Let's not jump to conclusions! It's still too early...."

"..how are the babies?"

"...surprised, huh?...they are doing as well as can be..."

"..to say the least..."

"...you got some swimmers..."

"...inappropriate, Kiba..."

"Shh! You two! She's coming around!"

Tenten's eyes fluttered open. She could feel Sakura's fingers on her wrist as warm pulsations of chakra flowed into her body. It made her feel relaxed--soothing the tension in her body. Why was she so tense? She couldn't quite remember...

"How do you feel?" came the familiar voice. It was the voice that had put her at ease many times before.

"S-Shino?" she asked weakly, her confusion written in her features. She looked around at the concerned group. Kiba grinned sheepishly, even winking at her. Despite his happy demeanor, she could still sense a sadness about him. Sai was both serious and quiet, only nodding at her, slightly.

"Are you comfortable?" Sakura softly asked. Tenten nodded.

"Any nausea? Vomiting? Cramping?" Sakura asked. Each question was answered with a shake of Tenten's head.

Tenten felt Shino squeeze her hand. She smiled warmly at him, "I-I feel so stupid. I can't believe I fainted."

"It happens," Sakura smiled. "You've had quite a day." Her green eyes wandered over ANBU's prisoners.

Tenten looked to her right, she could see a handful of Kumo-nin restrained and unconscious as they sat perched upon the back of one of Sai's creations. She had done that, hadn't she?

"I'll say! First she kicked all _their_ asses, then she finds out she's having more than one of _that_ jackass' offspring," he indicated Shino. "That'd do anyone in!"

"Kiba..." Sakura groaned.

Tenten's eyes widened in realization as she quickly looked at Shino. His face showed nothing as she searched it for answers. She suddenly remembered what Sakura had told her a few moments before. "T-twins!" she whispered.

"Tenten, please relax. It's not good for the babies if--" Shino tried to calm her, his voice low and steady.

"No, screw that!" She quickly pushed herself onto her rear as she glared around at her four companions.

Sai avoided eye contact. "I'm going to have a clone take these prisoners to headquarters," he murmured.

"Tenten," Sakura smiled awkwardly, "I know this is a surprise."

"A surprise?" she repeated. "_Surprise_? This," she pointed at her stomach, "is not surprise. Surprises, I can deal with. I just found out that I'm not carrying _one child_. I'm carrying _two!_ How the hell am I supposed to deal with _that_?"

"You will deal with is just fine," Shino interrupted.

"Easy for you to say," she growled. "You have a family and money. I have nothing! How am I supposed to raise two kids like that? I won't be able to work!" Shino looked like he had been slapped in the face. Tenten would have regretted her words had she known the effect they truly had on her former lover.

Kiba whistled, "Man, you came all the way here to apologize, and she just rejects you. Ouch, man, ouch."

"Kiba, unless you would like to be the target of a paralyzing jutsu, could you please not open your mouth," Sakura rubbed her temples.

"Fine," he grumbled. "Jus' trying to help."

Tenten stared at Shino in shock. Had Kiba been speaking the truth? Had Shino come all the way here to apologize for his behavior these past few months? She almost wanted to ask the bug-nin, but she reminded herself that he would have to do more than _that _to make up for the way he behaved—even if he did have good reason.

His fear of his mother's death did not make up for the rejection he pushed upon Tenten. She still seethed from his half-assed marriage proposal--it had been more of a _demand_ than a proposal! Regardless, right now, she was just hit with some _very _unsettling information: she was about to have two kids! Two! The fear that washed over her at the overwhelming thought of being a single mother of two children helped forge her resolution. No, she would _not _forgive Shino that easily. He may be the donor, but she was the carrier of two, very precious items.

Shibi had been the one who pushed her to turn down Shino's marriage proposal. He had told her he was disappointed in his son's reaction, fearing that Shino's happiness was being clouded by his parent's undoing. He wanted his son to marry out of love, not a sense of duty—even if it would upset the clan's elders. Shibi valued Tenten as a potential daughter-in-law, and had come to her with these thoughts. She had been humbled by his welcoming nature and warmth—something she never expected from the elder Aburame. He would make a fine grandfather, she had no doubt, and wanted nothing more than to see his son happy in his family life.

_She _had been the one to tell Shino she was choosing to end the pregnancy and moving out of the Aburame compound. She had been angry and hurt at his not-so-excited reaction to her pregnancy announcement. _She_ had wanted to impose some of those same feelings upon him when she stormed into the manor that day. When he hadn't even showed so much as an ounce of concern toward her, she had truly believed he didn't love her. That was when she began to ponder the idea of terminating her pregnancy, but she knew it would devastate Shibi. She made a promise, then, to provide a grandchild—an heir—for _him_, even if she had to do it alone.

"Tenten?" Shino whispered.

Tenten blinked, realizing she had been lost in her own thoughts. "Huh?"

She glared at the hand he had placed on her arm. He swiftly removed his hand as he cleared his throat. A look of pain crossed his face. Was she disgusted by him? he wondered. He had seen that look on many people's faces when he came near them.

"We should get back to Konoha. Sai has already taken the prisoners," he gestured toward the giant bird, where the real Sai was perched. It was large enough to carry a small army.

She nodded, pushing herself off of the ground without his help. He watched her carefully as she quickly strode toward the creature, leaping onto its back with ease. Sakura watched their interaction with a quiet calm. She knew that Tenten was overwhelmed. It was only natural.

Shino raised an eyebrow as Sakura stood next to him. She quietly whispered as Sai jumped down to help Kiba onto the bird's back. "She'll come around. It's just a lot to handle right now, Shino."

Shino nodded softly as Sakura continued past him. He knew Tenten was trying her best to ignore him as he sat next to her, and part of him couldn't blame her. He wanted to speak with her, but knew that their privacy was limited at this point in time. Hopefully, after they returned to the Leaf Village, they could find time to speak.

***

* * *

***

Tenten had managed to remain quiet the entire trip. Sakura spoke to her in a hushed voice, no doubt informing her that she would need to be examined upon their return. Tenten nodded stiffly, as she picked at her fingernails. Shino could see Tenten's sidelong glances, though she never looked at him directly.

They arrived at the top of the Konoha Hospital. Tsunade, Shizune, Ino, and Hinata were waiting for them. Kiba's face lit up when he saw Hinata standing on the rooftop next to the three medics. Tenten couldn't help but feel sympathetic toward the young man, as he had just had one of the worst days of his life. Tenten assumed that Sakura had informed her fellow medics of the situation through the linked scroll she had been furiously scribbling on. The five shinobi approached the waiting party, as Sakura and Shino walked on either side of Kiba, helping him walk on his injured leg.

"Kiba-kun!" Hinata briskly walked toward him, tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry!"

Kiba held out his still-bandaged hands, cupping Hinata's face. Instead of saying anything, he just leaned forward and buried his face in her hair, his body shaking with silent sobs as they held one another. His two escorts silently departed.

Tsunade stepped forward, "Sakura, well done."

Sakura nodded, "Thank you. But, Kiba's leg is in need of immediate repair. His anterior thigh muscles have all been severed to the bone, as I have informed you. His hands are healing, though the top layers of skin need more work. I'm sure Ino could handle that."

"Is that agreeable, Ino?" Tsunade asked the blonde.

"Yes, Hokage-sama," Ino bowed her head. Sakura smiled.

"How is Neji?" Tenten interrupted, her face pale with concern. Tsunade glanced at Sakura. "I can handle it, I need to know!" the pregnant kunoichi's voice began to rise.

The Hokage spoke slowly, "He is alive. We have managed to repair the wound to his abdomen, but he is still unstable. We are doing the best we can--"

"Is going to die?" Tenten whispered as she lowered her eyes. She knew that there were no promises in medicine, and Tsunade and Sakura were the best there was. If they couldn't do anything, then....

"I cannot answer that," the Fifth spoke honestly.

"Can I see him?" Tenten whispered, silently screaming for a miracle. When no one answered her question, she looked up to find the the women looking anxiously at one another.

"I'll take her, Tsunade," Sakura spoke softly.

"Fine, but he is no condition for visitors. You may find him in a....surprising state," Tsunade warned. She looked over Tenten. "You will report to Shizune or Sakura before you return to ANBU Headquarters, do you understand?"

Tenten blushed. "I-I understand!" she bowed her head.

"I will receive the full report from them, and we will discuss your duties pending the results. Ibiki has no say in this matter whatsoever. Is that clear?" the Hokage's eyes flashed as she barked out her demands.

"Y-yes, Hokage-sama," Tenten whispered. "I understand your orders."

"Good." Her eyes fell on the embracing forms of Hinata and Kiba. "Let those two have their time, Ino," she whispered, her voice and eyes much softer than before. "We can give him that."

"Yes, Hokage," Ino quietly replied. She chewed her lip as both she and Shizune followed the Fifth into the hospital.

"Commander," Sai spoke from beside Tenten, "I will report to Ibiki, and let him know that you are here. Is that acceptable?"

"Yes, Sai," Tenten replied softly.

She looked over the young man. He had been in ANBU long before she was, and yet she had surpassed him in rank. She knew that he had wanted her position of leadership, though he had taken the overlook with as much grace as a man could. Tenten made a mental note to speak to Ibiki about Sai's future, especially after his help today. He was a valuable member of ANBU and deserved to have that recognized. She would most likely have to resign from her position if she were going to be able to take care of the unborn children she was carrying.

"Dismissed," she ordered. Sai nodded and disappeared in a flash.

Tenten realized that Shino was still standing there, watching everything with mute interest. She suddenly felt a sadness as she remembered Kiba's earlier words. She glanced at the young man, who was still holding Hinata close, though he seemed to have regained his composure. He softly kissed Hinata's forehead as she closed her eyes and spoke reassurances to him. There were tears falling down her face. It was obvious that she shared his pain for the loss of Akamaru.

Tenten's eyes returned to Shino's dark glasses. "You coming?" she murmured as she fell into step beside Sakura.

She ignored the smile on the medic-nin's face as they entered the hospital.

***

* * *

***

Shino quietly followed the two women as the trio weaved through the blank halls of the hospital. Sakura led them to the end of a long corridor, turning to face them outside of the room. She looked over both of them with bright green eyes filled with concern.

"This is Neji's room. For the time being," she confessed.

Tenten nodded, but Sakura stopped her before she could continue further. "You will see tubes and lines connected to him. These are what is keeping him alive."

She pushed open the door, allowing Tenten and Shino to walk past her. She could hear the sharp intake of breath from Tenten as she took in Neji's current state.

"What's going?" she frantically whispered.

Sakura stepped into the room, looking at Tenten sadly. "The tube connected to that machine," she pointed out, "is allowing him to breathe."

"He is unable to do it on his own? So if he is taken off of the machine--"

Sakura nodded, "Yes, he will die. Eventually. It may be anywhere from seconds to hours. But he is unable to breath on his own."

Tenten could see a much smaller tube snaking from under the sheets into a cylinder behind the bed as she approached. The mixture was dark and thick.

"What is _that_?" Tenten asked, horrified that it may be coming from Neji's body.

"He had extensive injuries to his stomach. Tsunade was able to repair his bowel and stomach, but the contents had already spilled into his abdominal cavity." She gently touched the tube, "This is sucking out the blood and fluids from that injury. These are things that shouldn't be found outside of bowel, and it's important to remove it."

"Will it get better?" Tenten asked, eyeing the tube with disgust.

"It will, once all of the fluid is removed. But, it's a long and slow process. He was very lucky that his spinal cord or the large artery and vein running behind his abdomen were not injured. He would have bled out in minutes," she informed Tenten.

"What about the burns on his head?" Tenten continued to ask questions. It helped her pretend that Neji's wasn't as bad as he looked.

"Easy fix," Sakura confessed.

"I thought he was dead when I found him," Tenten whispered as she ran her fingers over the white sheet covering the Hyuuga's body. She looked down as Shino reached for her hand, squeezing it for reassurance. She smiled weakly.

"Well, he had a ton of air in his stomach from that huge wound. That would be enough pressure to stop his lungs from working properly, as well as his heart. It would be enough to make anyone think he was dead," Sakura whispered.

"What gets me," Tsunade suddenly interrupted before Tenten could ask another question, "is that his injuries were so severe that he _shouldn't_ have lived this long."

"What?" Tenten asked, jumping at the Hokage's sudden appearance.

"I'm trying to understand what happened," the older woman admitted. "He couldn't have survived with that much pressure on his heart and lungs. Not even with Sai's speedy delivery." The Hokage crossed her arms as she stared at Shino, her expression filled with amusement, "There was obvious repair to his airway."

Tenten looked at Shino—whose face was its usual stony facade. She glanced at Sakura, who seemed equally as confused.

Tsunade spoke again, "Shino knows what I am talking about. Why don't you share?"

Shino remained silent, his ears turning slightly red. "Shino? What is the meaning of this?" Tenten asked softly. She had never known Shino to possess medic abilities. Nor would she expect him to risk his life to help Neji.

When Shino said nothing, Tsunade held out an open palm. In it was a jar of iridescent insects as they lazily moved about their glass prison. Tenten had never seen such insects before.

Shino cleared his throat, "They are mine, yes."

"I assumed as much," Tsunade held up the jar, eyeing the insects with interest. "But how did you get them to burrow into him? I thought that was purely an Aburame trait?"

"What?" Tenten's jaw fell open? Shino's bugs in...in..._Neji_??

Shino sighed, "It began when Sakura used Katsuyu to heal me, months earlier. It just happened that I had larvae forming, and, I think, that the chakra from the slug somehow affected the development of my kikkai."

"Hmm...interesting," Tsunade mused. Sakura's brow was knitted in concentration as she looked at a monitor next to Neji.

"I think that it imposed a healing quality on some of my kikkaichu, since I noticed that any wounds I sustained in battle healed much more quickly than they normally would," Shino guessed. "I had wanted to speak with Sakura about that, but hadn't found the time."

"So you experimented on the Hyuuga?" Tsunade raised a finely shaped eyebrow.

Shino nodded, "Why? Because time was limited. It was a theory, yes, but I had to go on something, I suppose. I merely commanded them to burrow into Neji, and they followed my command. Just as they normally would."

Tenten stood there in complete shock. Tsunade smiled, "Interesting, Shino. Do you mind if I study these bugs for further analysis?" She shook the jar.

"Not at all, Hokage-sama," Shino bowed his head, avoiding Tenten's stare. "I would prefer that this be kept between us, however."

"Request granted," the Fifth nodded. "He would not have made it had it not been for you, Shino. These bugs are really something—that is, if they do what you say."

Before Shino could answer, Sakura yelled, "Tsunade! Now!"

Neji's body began to convulse, as his eyes fluttered open and closed. Blood began to pour out of his mouth. Buzzers and other odd sounds began to fill the room, as uniformed bodies crowded around the bed, knowingly performing the required duties amidst the chaos.

"Shit! He bit his tongue!" Tsunade roared as Sakura tried to focus her chakra in her hands as they resided on either side of his head.

"I think I found something," Sakura grunted, her eyes forced shut.

"We missed something?" Tsunade attempted to suck the blood from Neji's mouth, despite the continued seizing.

"What's going on? What's happening?" Tenten cried, looking at Neji frantically.

"Get her out of here, Shino!" Sakura commanded, her eyes still closed.

"I'm not going anywhere! I'm staying here!" Tenten argued. "I'm not leaving him _here_!"

"Dammit, his oxygen saturation is dropping!" A nurse who had found her way to the monitor called out.

"What's that mean?" Tenten wailed. "Is he gonna be alright?"

"No! He's gonna die if I can't concentrate!" Sakura hissed, as she opened her eyes. Sweat was running down the side of her face as her hands glowed a brighter hue of blue. "Shino, get Tenten out of here! NOW!"

"Tenten, leave! Before I make you," the Hokage commanded as she quickly pushed a syringeful of something into the Neji's IV. Neji's eyes flew open as another seizure took over his body and more blood ran from his mouth.

"Shit!" Tsunade cursed. Her glowing hands began to hover around Sakura's.

"You see it?" Sakura grunted.

"How did we miss _this_?" Tsunade asked, though no one answered her.

"Nurse! I need a drill," Sakura commanded as she sliced through Neji's scalp with her chakra scalpel. Blood began to soak through the white linens on his bed.

A uniformed woman scampered across the floor, handing a tiny instrument to Sakura. The pink-haired medic immediately turned it on, and the sound of metal on bone rang out through the room as Tenten stared in wide-eyed horror.

"S-she's cutting into his h-h-head!" she stammered. Blood spurted onto Sakura's uniform and the floor—it was the last thing Tenten saw of her best friend before she was bodily dragged from the room into the foreboding halls of the hospital.

*****

* * *

**Hope everyone had a nice holiday! I've decided that no alcohol (for me) + badly behaved kids = migraine. **

**Simple equation, don't know why I didn't figure it out sooner. **

**I think my cat is traumatized from being carried around by his neck. He didn't sign up for that!**

**On a happier note, new chapter! Story is getting close!!  
**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! Enjoy!  
**


	20. Medical Anomaly

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Duh. **

**Thanks to my reviewers! I heart you. **

**Enjoy the next chapter!**

**Happy New Year.  
**

* * *

Tenten's body went limp, as the shock of what she had witnessed took hold of her. "Neji," she whimpered as Shino silently and carefully guided her into the hallway. Her eyes stared blankly ahead as she was led to a row of chairs that lined the stifling corridor.

She collapsed into a chair, rocking back and forth as she processed what she had just witnessed. There had been so much blood! Neji's blood! When she thought of the vulnerable state she was in, she felt as if she would vomit. She began to rock faster, her arms crossed over her chest as she hugged herself.

Shino knelt in front of her, his hands hesitating as he raised them to her shoulders. He pulled his hands back, watching Tenten stare at the floor, rocking quietly. He was unsure as to whether he should touch her—she looked like a fragile doll that could crumble at any moment.

"Tenten," he murmured as he softly put his hands on her arms. Tenten did not answer, her eyes still downcast.

"Tenten, look at me," he angled his head, hoping to make eye contact. Again, she remained silent as she rocked.

"Tenten!" he bellowed, his voice thick with concern.

Tenten's head snapped up and she blinked a few times. She looked around, as if confused about her surroundings. She looked at Shino, her eyes wide with fear. "Neji!" she cried, as she attempted to jump to her feet. "Something's wrong!"

Shino held her in her seat as she attempted to fight his grip. "Get off of me, Shino! I can't just leave him in there!"

His grip didn't lighten. He lowered his head, so that he could look at her over his glasses. "Look at me, Tenten."

Tenten did as he asked, noticing his dark irises with their golden flecks. His eyes were breathtaking, even though she had already seen them once before. Shino locked his eyes on her chestnut ones, speaking softly, "Sakura and Tsunade are the best physicians in the country, are they not?" Tenten nodded.

"If they cannot help him, then no one could. Do you believe that?" Again, she nodded, her voice failing her.

"Neji knew what danger he was putting himself into, and for that you should respect his sacrifice," his voice was smooth, "if those two cannot help him, then it is his destiny. Why would I say that? Because Neji would say it himself, if he could."

Tenten couldn't explain it, but Shino's sudden rationale calmed her anxiety. She knew that Shino was right: nothing she could do would help, and acting like a stubborn child was not something Neji would want her to do. In fact, her behavior these past few hours were not becoming of an ANBU Commander, and she felt slightly ashamed at that fact.

"Shino--" she began weakly.

"No apologies, Tenten," he looked at her carefully, studying the sudden surprise that crossed her features. "None."

Tenten felt his warm gaze wandering over her face. He was truly concerned about her well-being. How had he known she was going to apologize? She smiled weakly, reaching up and brushing hair from her face. "Thanks," she whispered. "For being here."

She reached out and pulled his glasses from his face. Shino did not protest, only blinking at the bright lighting of the hospital. Neither said anything as she raised a hand to his face, touching his cheek. He closed his eyes at the feeling of her palm on his face. He had mourned for the loss of that touch, for the feel of her skin against his. It had been too long. He had missed her more than he could ever put into words.

Tenten could feel him tighten his grip on her arms as she touched his face. She had never truly seen him this close without his glasses. "Why do you hide your eyes?" she asked as her other hand came up to cup his face.

Shino did not speak for some time, and she thought that perhaps he didn't hear her. "They are...different, are they not? I have always been an outcast, the weird one. Why would I want to fuel that fire?" he murmured. "Also, I think the kikkai have somehow altered my eyes' sensitivity to light. It's just easier this way."

"I think they are beautiful. Not weird. Different, yes, but nothing to be ashamed of. I have always wondered why you wore your glasses," she answered, her hands falling from his face. She could hear his sharp intake of breath as she broke their physical contact. His eyes slowly opened as his gaze locked on hers.

"Why did you not as me that, sooner?" a small smile pulled at his lips.

She could feel her face flush, slightly. "I have my faults as well," she replied softly. She looked toward the end of the hall. Neji was in the far room...

"We can only sit and wait," Shino murmured as he watched her face. "And hope."

_Hope_. Tenten had always believed in that word. But, right now, that hope was dwindling. How could she hope when she knew that her friend's chances were slim? She nodded softly, as the tears filled her eyes.

Shino said nothing as he slipped his glasses onto his face. He dropped his hands to cover Tenten's, squeezing them lightly. "I'll stay here with you. Until we know something—anything."

"Thank you," she sobbed, reaching up to wipe the tears from her face. "I know that you have never been close with Neji--"

"But he's important to you, is he not? That is more than enough reason for me to stay," Shino answered simply as he took the empty seat next to her. Tenten turned to look at Shino, slightly shocked at his words. Part of her felt as if they hadn't gone weeks without speaking to one another.

Shino shook his head, as if understanding her thoughts. "I think we should talk, yes. But now is not the time for that. There is a lot we...er, need to discuss," he cleared his throat, looking at the floor.

"That's putting it lightly," Tenten muttered, as she sat back in her chair, staring at the blank wall across from her. Shino said nothing as he observed her in his periphery. He knew that there was much they wanted to say to one another, but there was a more important matter-at-hand.

They sat in silence as the seconds turned to minutes, and minutes turned to hours. Shino opened his eyes as he heard the soft tapping of shoes on the smooth tile that lined the hallway. He dared not move, as Tenten was curled into a ball beside him, her head resting on the his shoulder as she slept. Sakura quietly stood in front of them, watching her two friends. Her face was an unreadable slate, which both confused and worried Shino.

"Sakura," he whispered, causing her to jump.

"Dammit, Shino," she growled. She never knew what was going on behind those glasses!

Tenten stirred on Shino's shoulder. She looked at Sakura through groggy eyes, closing them and leaning her head back on the chair. Her eyes shot open as she jerked upright, blinking furiously—as if she had just realized that she was not dreaming.

"How is he?" she asked hurriedly, her voice thick with sleep.

Sakura took a deep breath as she leaned back against the far wall. She crossed her arms over her chest. Her medic uniform was covered in blood—no doubt Neji's. It was turning a dark brown, indicating that it had been there for some time. Tenten's face paled when she realized how much blood was crusted on Sakura's clothes. She felt her heart race as she awaited the medic-nin's words.

"He's.....he's stable," Sakura nodded, her green eyes flickering from Tenten to Shino.

"That's good, right?" Tenten asked hopefully.

Sakura chewed her lip, thinking about her words. "Well, technically, yes. It is. He can breath on his own." Tenten smiled.

"But," Sakura held up her hand, "he has suffered extreme trauma to his brain."

"How? I thought his injury was to his stomach," Tenten's brow furrowed. Shino said nothing.

"The _initial_ injury was to his stomach," Sakura nodded, her gaze unfocused. "But at some point, he must have either hit his head, or had some trauma to it, because there was a bleed."

"In his brain?" the brunette was trying to grasp the severity of the situation.

Sakura searched for the proper words. "In his brain," she nodded. "Sometimes, with extreme trauma, the blood supply in the brain can be injured, especially the ones close to the surface—they are most vulnerable."

"Was that why there was so much blood? " Tenten licked her lips, as she pointed at Sakura's uniform.

Sakura looked at herself, as if for the first time, "I look like shit, don't I?"

She shrugged, pushing her sweaty pink hair from her face. "It can't be helped, I guess," she sighed. "But, yes, that's why there was so much blood. The blood builds up around the brain putting pressure on it, since there is no where else to go."

Tenten nodded, she was following Sakura so far. The medic continued, "We had been so focused on his initial injuries, that we didn't look close enough at his head when he came in. I had scanned his entire body, and at that time, the bleed would have been small—an easy thing to miss." Sakura's face told them that she was disappointed in herself for not catching the brain bleed earlier.

"It's alright, Sakura, I understand. There was no way for you to know," Tenten spoke softly.

Sakura's face fell, as her guilt became outwardly obvious. "But I should have_ thought_ of it!" she angrily cried. "I could have prevented the possibility of brain damage--"

"There's brain damage?" Tenten's eyes widened. Shino squeezed her hand, warning her to remain calm.

The pink-haired medic shook her head, sighing, "There's no way to tell. The only thing I can tell you is that I was able to stop the bleed and reduce the pressure on his brain. But, there is no way to tell how extensive the damage to his brain—if any--may be."

Tenten nodded her head, her eyes falling to the floor. "I see. So we will have to wait. I can handle that."

"I'm sorry, Tenten," Sakura's voice was filled with regret. "Given his age, his prognosis is better than most. I cannot give you a time line. But, I can tell you that if Shino had not done what he had," she glanced at the Aburame, "that bleed may have been far worse."

Shino raised his eyebrows, he hadn't realized he had been crucial in saving Neji's life. Sakura's smile was strained, "You helped more than you can ever realize, Shino. You bought me time. Thank you."

"I-I did not know--" Shino began.

"How could you?" Sakura asked. "But your quick thinking may have very well saved Neji. Without your kikkai, that bleed could have been far worse." Her eyes passed from Shino to Tenten. Sakura bowed to her two friends, "The nurse's are cleaning Neji and transferring him to another room. As soon as I have more information, I'll let you know. I suggest you two go home and get some rest. Come back tomorrow."

Shino glanced at Tenten before addressing the medic. "I will leave a kikkai here. You can send information to me through her."

Sakura nodded. "I think that sounds reasonable." She glanced nervously at both of them, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Tenten asked, confused by Sakura's sudden lack of confidence. The medic-nin said nothing as she stared at her hands.

"You did the best you could. We can only ask for that much," the brunette replied honestly as she stood. She reached out and grabbed Sakura's hand. "I have faith in you, Sakura. I'm sure Neji will wake up," she smiled at her friend.

Sakura's eyes began to water at Tenten's kind words. She nodded her head, smiling sadly, "Go get some rest, you two. I've talked to Tsunade, she said you can see Shizune first thing tomorrow."

"I will do that. You have my word," Tenten murmured, as she rested her hand on her abdomen. She couldn't wait to get out of her uniform and into some real clothes. Sakura gave them one last sad smile before she turned and walked down the corridor. Shino and Tenten watched her disappear through the set of double doors.

"She looks tired. I'm sure she did her best," Shino interrupted the silence. He turned to Tenten, "I will walk you home. Because it's the least I can do."

Tenten said nothing as she allowed him to escort her to her apartment. They walked side-by-side in quiet contemplation, both thinking about what Sakura had told them. Tenten could feel the hope returning to her: Neji would open his eyes again--she did not doubt it. They reached her apartment and Tenten unlocked her door with a shaky hand. She opened it, peering into the tiny apartment. She would sleep on her own bed tonight! Shino stood outside of her doorway, his face unreadable.

Tenten turned to face him, a small smile on her lips. "Thank you, Shino," she softly spoke to her former lover.

"It is the least I can do," Shino bowed his head slightly, avoiding her eyes. She could tell that there was something on his mind.

"Out with it," she demanded, her curiosity piqued.

Shino licked his lips as he clenched and unclenched his jaw. "I..I wanted to know what Neji was...um, what he is to you...?" he spit out the words, realizing how ridiculous they sounded.

"Excuse me?" Tenten replied, turning her head slightly to get a better look at him as she clicked on the light.

Shino sighed, realizing that he was not doing himself any justice. "I had felt the need to speak to you, weeks before," he began to explain, his ears growing hot, "upon reaching the front door, I found it ajar. I glanced inside and saw you and...Neji...in, er, in a compromising position--"

"Huh?" she interrupted, confused by his confession. Her mind was racing, thinking back to when this could have possibly occurred.

"You were in his arms," Shino quidkly replied, clearing his throat and shifting on his feet. He glanced at Tenten, his face turning red. "Forget I asked anything. It is none of my business."

Tenten's jaw fell open in shock. Was Shino...jealous? Suddenly, she remembered a similar circumstance. "Oh. That," she felt her own face grow hot. It was the night Neji had confessed his feelings and tried to kiss her. Shino stood outside of her door, waiting expectantly.

She sighed, "Neji....er, uh, he told me how he felt. About me." Shino said nothing, so she continued, "I told him that I did not feel that way about him. I was upset. He was comforting me. That was all."

She felt her stomach twisting; she hoped he believed her. It was a few moments before he spoke, "I see."

_That's it_? she silently seethed. She continued to gape at him, non-plussed. "Thank you for spying on me, though."

Shino's face turned pink. "I was not spying. Your door was open and I was merely a passerby. That is not _spying_."

"I think it is," she toyed with the Aburame. He turned a darker shade of pink. "Is my answer acceptable to you?"

"I did not hear an actual answer to my question," Shino calmly replied. "I only heard an explanation."

It was Tenten's turn to blush. "Dammit, Neji is just my friend! Only. A. Friend. I had a crush on him at one time, but that was it! Besides, I told him I loved y--" she cut herself off before she completed the words: _loved you_!

Shino said nothing, though she thought she could see a smile tugging at his lips. She felt annoyed that he had been able to get that confession out of her, especially after all he had put her through. " Loved whom?" Shino asked softly, cautiously.

Tenten glared at him through narrowed lids, part of her wanting to deck the haughty Aburame. "I have a question for you!" she snapped, desperately trying to change the subject. He wasn't getting off _that _easily!

Shino's face remained expressionless as he quickly nodded. Tenten blurted the question that had been in the back of her mind. "Why did you come to find me?"

Shino thought about his answer for a few moments, much to Tenten's annoyance. "Neji paid me a visit."

_Huh? _"Neji?" Tenten asked, incredulous at Shino's answer.

He nodded, "He told me that you were pregnant and that, despite his lack of support, we should be together."

"Neji wouldn't say that!" Tenten scoffed. _Would he_?

Shino shrugged, "Not in those exact words, of course. Because Neji is much more eloquent." This time a small smile did make its way to his face.

Tenten shook her head, surprised at Neji's initiative. She knew that Shino was incapable of lying, especially to her. "I can't believe he would have done that!"

"I was just as surprised, especially when I found out you were still carrying my child," he murmured, glancing at her stomach. It was still difficult to tell she was twenty, or so, weeks pregnant. A pained look crossed his face. "And that you loved me."

Tenten followed his gaze, taking a few moments to react to the last part of Shino's statement. "Wait, what?" she gaped, but her question fell on deaf ears, as the jonin had disappeared into the night—leaving her alone in her apartment.

With a few choice words—most of them profane—she slammed her door. She'd be damned if the Aburame would get off _that _easily! She'd give him a piece of her mind, tomorrow. _That _was a promise.


	21. Tiny Surprises

A/N: Ugh, new rotation is horrible! When people tell you surgeons can be egotistical and very condescending, they are right! How can one week make me uber-depressed? If I could have one ability, it would be _mind-reading_! Seriously, I need it to get me through the next three weeks :(

**Anyway, here's the next chapter, sorry for the wait! Hopefully it's not too boring! **

**Enjoy & Happy Reading! Thanks for supportin' Shino/Tenten, folks! **

**Read and Review :) Hell, let me know what super power you would want!  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.  
**

* * *

*****

Tenten rolled onto her side, pulling the covers over her head as she did so. She groaned loudly, not wanting to leave the warmth and softness of her own bed. _Her own bed_! She had slept in _her _apartment last night! It was a sour reminder of a mission gone wrong. She felt as if the past few days had been nothing more than a bad dream.

"Don't wanna get up," she moaned to herself as she squeezed her eyes shut. The sunlight made the inside of her eyelids burn red, as if in warning. She knew that Tsunade and Shizune were expecting her to arrive at the hospital for her check up.

Her mind wandered to Neji; she would visit him after her appointment. She prayed that his condition didn't deteriorate over night, though Sakura had promised to send word if that happened. There was also the matter of her post-mission debriefing. Tenten was in no rush meet with either the Hokage or Ibiki. She inwardly cringed when she thought about how Ibiki would react to her irrational behavior. She had been emotionally compromised, which was forbidden in her profession. No member of ANBU was to act on his or her emotions, but she had done just that. She had allowed Neji's condition to govern her actions—an unspeakable and grave error on her part.

There was also the fact that she was pregnant. Ibiki had made it clear that he intended to keep her as far away from the fighting as possible. It was unusual for the ANBU leader to take a member's well-being into consideration when outlining a mission, and she knew that Ibiki had taken care to do so. Tenten was aware that she should have been more careful--more _prudent--_in her actions. She was no longer the only life in danger due to her actions--there were two other lives to worry about as well. It wasn't uncommon for a kunoichi to become pregnant while on active duty, but the village's well-being came first. Every shinobi—male or female--had each taken a vow to protect Konoha with their lives. That oath was to be upheld in any and all circumstances that may encompass a shinobi's life—including pregnancy or death. Some women chose to leave their profession upon becoming pregnant, while others decided to uphold their duty to their village. Pregnant kunoichi on the battlefield weren't unheard of either, though most did not broadcast it, even if they were showing.

Giving up her profession was not something Tenten took lightly: her _duty _was to protect Konoha as both a kunoichi and a member of ANBU. If she wanted to stay at home and revel in her pregnancy, she would be no different than an ordinary civilian. _A civilian_! The thought put a sour taste in her mouth. She was a proud kunoichi—one of the best that Konoha had ever seen! She couldn't allow the result of her own actions to interfere with her duty to the village she swore to protect.

She felt slightly guilty at her selfishness. Perhaps she wasn't fit to become a mother. Maybe she didn't care enough about her children's well-being. _No_, she thought, _Sakura chose to go after Naruto, and she was pregnant_ _as well_. She reminded herself that Sakura had loved her own child._ But she had a way to protect her unborn baby in the chance that she lost her life_, Tenten reminded herself. The pink-haired medic had created a sort of protection for her unborn child, allowing the fetus to live even if Sakura had been killed. Tenten had not thought about such things when she agreed to continue her duty in ANBU. Of course, she never considered her mission a danger to her well-being or her unborn babies. She had merely considered it another day in her life. Another distraction from her sorrows.

An uncomfortable pressure brought her thoughts back to her _other _ responsibilities: the two babies who were slowly developing in her womb. Her children. Despite her weight gain, the reality of her pregnancy hadn't entirely sunk in. It wasn't until she felt that first tiny flutter—the first sign of life inside of her—that she realized that she had to watch out for more than just herself. Maybe as her pregnancy progressed, she would become more protective of the living beings that she carried. Maybe she was a late bloomer with her maternal instinct.

"Twins," she grumbled as she threw the covers from her body. She sleepily pushed herself from the bed, her toes grazing the cold tile of her floor. She stared at her stomach, squinting to see if she could detect the movement beneath the skin.

"I can't even take care of myself, how will I take care of two of you?" she whispered. When she received no detectable response, Tenten squinted around her apartment. The sunlight a tell-tale sign of the hour. It was past noon. Her eyes flew open as she realized the time.

"Shit!" she yelled as she sprinted into the bathroom to shower before her she made a public appearance.

"Tsunade's going to kill me," she groaned, as she quickly braided her sopping tresses.

Her fingers danced through the familiar motions as she secured the thick plait. It fell down her naked back as she searched her closet for something to wear to the hospital. She spouted profanities as she was unable to button her pants over her slightly expanded abdomen. Her shirts were much tighter than she remembered, as well. She grumbled as she pulled the only dress she owned from her closet, telling herself that it was apparently time to do some shopping. She thought Sakura had said something about having old maternity clothes she could borrow.

"Maternity," she grimaced at the thought. "Bah!" She quickly smoothed her hair with her hands as she glanced in the mirror. Had her hair always been this shiny? She turned her head from side to side, reveling at how lustrous the dark chestnut locks seemed. Her face was pale and the dark circles under her eyes were obvious signs that she needed more rest. She shook her head.

_Now isn't the time to worry about how you look! _she silently chastised herself. She quickly moved for the door, pulling it open and stepping outside. Her hand hesitated on the knob as she was pulling the door closed behind her. A few feet from her door stood a very agitated Aburame. Tenten angled her head, her eyes wandering over Shino as he paced back and forth, softly muttering to himself. His face was slightly ashen as he stared at his hands from behind dark glasses.

_Why is Shino pacing in front of my door?_ she quietly wondered. _How did he know I was still here? _

"S-Shino?" she stammered in confusion as she slowly closed the door to her apartment. Tenten could almost swear that Shino looked_...nervous_. Her suspicions were confirmed by the subtle jerk of his body as he was taken by surprise. His posture immediately became more rigid as he recovered from his momentary digression.

"Tenten," he nodded, his voice smooth and calm.

"What are you doing outside my apartment?" she blurted, her brow knitted in confusion.

"I was waiting," he explained quickly, offering no more.

"You're pacing," she pointed out, nodding toward the minor divot in the ground.

"I was?" his eyebrows disappeared behind his glasses. "I do not think that I was pacing."

"Well, you were," she sighed, shaking her head. "But you never answered my question."

"Why am I at your apartment?" he repeated slowly as he shoved his hands into the deep pockets of his jacket. Tenten had the distinct feeling he was buying time.

"I wish to escort you to your appointment," he answered as if it were a matter of fact.

Tenten's jaw fell. "M-My appointment?"

The Aburame nodded, "Yes. You have an appointment at the hospital. I wished to accompany you...is that not acceptable?"

Tenten was taken aback by his sudden confession and pro-active attitude. She hadn't expected to walk outside and find him waiting to walk her to her appointment! She quickly reminded herself to breath when Shino raised an eyebrow in question. "I-I guess that's acceptable," she mimicked his manner of speech.

She looked at him more closely, "Are you sure? I don't need you to come, you know. Don't feel obligated."

His expression fell slightly at her words as he stiffly nodded, "I understand that you don't _need _me, but I wish to go with you...for, er, support."

Tenten smiled at his explanation. Sakura had obviously spoken to him. "If you really want to....I guess it couldn't hurt."

"Couldn't hurt?" Shino echoed, confused.

Tenten shook her head. "Nothing, just an expression. Come on," she grabbed his arm as she took off at a hurried pace. He quickly fell in step beside her, saying nothing as they headed toward the hospital.

Tenten watched him from the corner of her eye. "How long were you waiting outside my door?" she asked.

"Only a few minutes," he answered, looking over her clothing choice. She felt her face flush as a small smile of amusement twitched at the corners of his mouth.

Tenten turned to face him, thrusting her fists onto her hips. "Explanation, please."

It was Shino's turn to avoid eye contact. "My kikkai," he replied softly, his ears turning pink. He had obviously hoped she would not ask _that _question.

"Your what?" Tenten strained to hear him. His barely audible words sank in seconds later, and her sharp intake of breath could be heard.

"You were _watching _me?" she roared. She glanced around nervously as a few villagers looked toward the young couple.

Shino shook his head, "Please do not go to extremes, Tenten. I was merely concerned. Why? Because you have a lot of stress. That is all."

"_Extremes_? You sent one of your bugs to spy on me," she hissed as she strode off. "And, yes, I have been stressed! No thanks to you!" A pained expression crossed his face.

He met her pace, "I know that I have not been acting inappropriately--"

"Is that all, hmm?" Tenten rolled her eyes as her pace quickened.

"And you have been acting maturely as well?" he replied to her interruption, his tone sharp. Tenten opened her mouth to speak, as her face turned bright red. Shino raised his hand, "No, I do not wish to argue. Right now, you must get to the hospital, as the Hokage ordered."

Tenten said nothing, forging on angrily. _Damn him! _she inwardly hissed from next to him.

***

* * *

***

"Two of you, huh?" Shizune turned toward the ultrasound machine, hiding her smile.

Tenten silently fumed. She could hear the amusement in Shizune's voice. "Not willingly," she growled.

Shizune turned toward them and raised an eyebrow as Tenten sat on the table, her back to the Aburame. The bug-nin remained silent, his face a stony slate despite Tenten's harsh words. The medic approached the table.

"Please lie down," she gestured. Tenten followed the command, as Shizune slipped a sheet beneath Tenten's dress. She pulled up the hem of Tenten's skirt, revealing a slightly protruding abdomen.

"I'm getting fat," Tenten mused, her cheeks red from her vulnerable exposure. She avoided Shino's appreciative gaze. Shizune's eyes darted toward the young man, but his expression told her nothing.

She looked over Tenten's stomach, "Some women would die to be as small as you at nearly twenty-four weeks." Shizune squeezed the cold gel over Tenten's abdomen. The kunoichi gasped. "Sorry it's so cold," Shizune murmured as she reached for the doppler.

"May I ask a question?" Shino's voice was deep.

"Sure..." Shizune replied, mild amusement on her face. Tenten looked almost shocked at Shino's interest.

"The gel," he pointed toward it. "What is its purpose?"

"Oh," the medic laughed nervously, "it helps me get a clear picture."

"Picture? I do not understand what you mean," he answered, his brow creasing in confusion.

"Would you just shut up and let her do her job?" Tenten's sharp reply rang out before Shizune could answer Shino's question.

"My, aren't we snappy?" Shizune tsked as she winked at Shino. She pointed toward the screen, "Just watch here." _Poor boy! _she thought.

Shino silently nodded, swallowing hard. Tenten turned to stare at the black screen, awaiting the tiny forms' appearance. Within minutes, a fluttering movement was visible on the screen as Shizune manipulated the doppler across Tenten's abdomen.

"That's the heart," the medic murmured as she pressed her finger against the screen. She squinted, "Hang on..."

The doppler climbed a bit higher on Tenten's stomach. "I'll be damned," Shizune exhaled loudly. "There's a second heartbeat!"

Tenten groaned, "I was hoping Sakura was mistaken."

Shizune nearly dropped the instrument, as she glanced excitedly at Tenten, "Sakura _knew_?"

Tenten licked her lips. "Yeah, she said something about sensing the chakra coming from me. She put her hands on me and suddenly knew."

"Damn her!" Shizune scowled. _Of course Sakura would be able to tell all of that without using technology!_

"T-those are their hearts?" Shino's voice was soft as he stood and slowly approached the table where Tenten was lying.

"Yup, exciting isn't it?" Shizune chirped as she continued to examine Tenten.

"Easy for you to say," Tenten grumbled. "I just found out I'm carrying twins!"

"You'll be fine," Shizune patted her thigh. The medic's face suddenly lit up. "You want to do this?" she asked, holding out the doppler to Shino.

"Me?" he asked, his face pale. Tenten could see the moisture beading along his hitai-ite.

"Sure, all you have to do is move this along her stomach. Like so," Shizune instructed.

"What?" Tenten asked, glaring at Shino. She could see the gentle tremor of his fingers as he reached for the doppler. He took it in his hands, glancing nervously at Tenten.

"D-do you accept?" he swallowed hard as he glanced at Tenten expectantly. She immediately felt her resentment fade as her eyes wandered over his face. _He was nervous_! Aburame Shino was actually uncertain and anxious! As long as she had known the bug-nin, she had never seen him lose his cool. His demeanor had always been one that exuded confidence; he was always calm and collected. Tenten softly nodded, her scowl replaced by an encouraging smile.

"It's OK, Shino. You can do it." The pregnant kunoichi didn't know why she had suddenly melted under his gaze, but she felt all the better for doing it. Shino nodded, a small smile spreading across his face. Tenten was almost certain that it was a smile of excitement and eagerness. His expression metamorphosed from apprehensive to confident as the doppler surface touched Tenten's abdomen. Within minutes, Shizune had pointed out every body part to the new parents. Neither Shino nor Tenten were aware of the smiles that spread across their faces. The medic-nin thought it wise not to ruin the touching moment.

"Do you want to know the sexes?" Shizune suddenly asked, as she looked between the two shinobi. They returned her gaze with mild confusion.

"The babies' gender," she replied calmly. "You know, boy or girl!"

"I-I hadn't thought of that," Tenten replied, glancing nervously at Shino. He said nothing, staring at the tiny heart that beat on the screen. "Shino?" she asked softly. "What do you think?"

Shino looked at the hand on Tenten's abdomen. He removed the doppler, handing it to Shizune. "I think that it should be up to Tenten," he cleared his throat, avoiding his former lover's gaze. "Why? She has carried them for nearly two months without help from me. I'm a father only in name, not in practice. I would only be interested in knowing the gender if their mother wishes it to be so."

Tenten stared at Shino in amazement. She hadn't expected such an eloquent speech from him. She felt a sudden kick in her lower abdomen and her hand immediately covered the area as an uncomfortable look crossed her face. The action wasn't missed by Shino, whose concern was evident to both women.

"Tenten? Are you ill? Is everything well?" He anxiously looked over the young mother, unsure of why she looked to be in pain of some sort.

Tenten nodded wordlessly as Shizune understood. "Looks like someone wants to be found out!" the medic smiled. "Got quite a kick on that one!"

"Kick?" Shino murmured. "They are moving? They can...do that?"

Tenten smiled, "They've been moving for some time now." She brought both hands up to her abdomen as a flurry of movement washed over her.

"I-I didn't know," he replied deflated at his lack of knowledge. He looked crestfallen by the new information.

Tenten understood his disappointment. "How would you know?" she asked, a crooked half-smile on her face.

He turned to look at her, his head turned slightly, "I do not understand."

"Well, how could you have known? I hadn't told you, silly," she explained.

Realization crossed Shino's face. "I see."

"Here, feel," Tenten replied, reaching for his hand. "Right here."

Shino dropped his head in concentration, his fingers warm against her sticky skin. Tenten felt the movement before Shino, and she waited for his reaction with excited curiosity. She could see his eyes widen from behind his glasses as his mouth opened slightly in amazement. He gasped, a small smile of realization spreading across his face. She thought he had never looked more handsome than in that moment of complete awe and recognition. He drew his hand back quickly, looking at Tenten in excitement.

"I-I felt something!" he breathed, his chest heaving from the excitement. It was as if his fatherhood had just been solidified to him. It was the most awe-inspiring moment he had ever experienced.

"That'd be one of them," Tenten couldn't help but smile at Shino's contagious enthusiasm.

"What does it feel like? For you?" he blurted out of curiosity. It was the second time that Tenten had ever seen him out-of-character.

"Like something is trying to escape from here," she pointed at her stomach, chuckling softly.

"Does it hurt?" he glanced at her stomach, where their hands were rested on top of one another. He brought his other hand up to cup her rounded stomach.

"It doesn't hurt. But, it does feel weird," Tenten thought about his question. "I kinda like it."

Shino said nothing, a dumbfounded look plastered on his face. Tenten wished that she could take a picture of him at that exact moment. "I think they like you," she whispered.

"I haven't been there for them. Or you," he murmured as he traced patterns on her abdomen. A pained look took the place of his earlier excitement.

"I haven't been the most reasonable, either," she admitted, patting his hand.

"OK, you two, I'm not here to hear confessions. Do you want to know the genders or not?" Shizune interrupted the scene in front of her.

Tenten met Shino's expectant gaze over his glasses. The dark eyes were filled with longing, regret, and silent apologies. His silence relayed more emotion than his words ever could. He was not a man of eloquent speeches or romantic gestures. No, he was a man with faults and a painful past. He was a man who deserved a second chance. Tenten closed her eyes, reveling the quiet tenderness. She opened her eyes, turning toward the black, empty monitor.

"Yes," she whispered. She could feel Shino's hand tremble over her abdomen. He had obviously not been expecting her decision.

"A-are you sure?" he whispered weakly, unable to contain his excitement.

Tenten avoided his gaze. "Dammit, just tell me already!" she barked as Shizune smiled knowingly.

A few moments passed as Shizune moved the instrument across her swollen abdomen. The medic-nin's eyes narrowed as she examined the findings on the screen. Tenten could feel her heart race as she awaited the knowledge that Shizune would soon share.

"Well," Shizune smiled as she lifted the doppler and wiped the gel from Tenten's stomach. "You ready for the final results?"

"Ready," Tenten's voice was raspy with emotion.

"You're almost to your third trimester," Shizune replied happily, pausing for effect.

"Get on with it," Tenten urged, as Shino remained a silent spectator.

"Congratulations, you are going to parents of one of each!"

"One of each?" Shino murmured in amazement.

"Yup, a girl and a boy," Shizune beamed as she patted Shino's hand. "Congrats, dad!"

Tenten said nothing as she stared at the blank screen--where two heartbeats were recently evident. She hoped Shizune and Shino couldn't see the hot tears that silently slid from the corners of her eyes, splashing the hospital floor.

***

* * *

***

Tenten's mind wandered amongst a flurry of thoughts as she and Shino exited the hospital. They had yet to speak about the events that had occurred during her office visit or any future plans. Following the ultrasound, the medic had spent time more closely examining the infants for any possible congenital defects or other such issues that would be devastating to the fetuses' health. By the end of the visit, Tenten was both overwhelmed and exhausted. Shizune had told her to go home and get rest—that she would inform the Hokage of the results from Tenten's check up. She had been thankful for the medic's compassion, feeling saddened that she had never truly tried to get to know Tsunade's former apprentice.

Shino did not argue when she wished to visit Neji after their visit with Shizune. He patiently waited in the hall as she visited with her best friend, who was still in a coma—but doing better, according to the nursing staff. Both Sakura and Tsunade were nowhere to be found, and Tenten relied on the rest of the staff to give her a prognosis for the Hyuuga heir. She spent the two hours talking to Neji, telling him about the events that had occurred over the past few days. Her only response was the shrill beeping of the monitor. Despite her annoyance with the noise, it was the only thing that told her that Neji was still alive.

His color was much better than the night before, and his skin was warm to the touch. She had asked for him to squeeze her hand if he could hear her, and she wiped away the tears when he never responded. The homely nurse that had checked in on him told Tenten that he would be taken off the ventilator the following day--as he was able to breath on his own. Though it was only a minor improvement, Tenten was ecstatic at the news. She had asked about signs of brain damage from his injuries, but the nurse couldn't answer her questions. _Only time will tell_, she had told the young kunoichi. It was a grain of hope in Tenten's bleak vigil.

Shino had been loyally waiting for her when she left Neji's room. He said nothing as he wiped the tears from her face. He knew that Neji's condition was taking a toll on her, and he would be there for her in her time of need. Never again would he abandon her--the very thought of it pained him. The silence hung between them as they exited the hospital. The sun was lazily setting behind the hills as they slowly walked toward Tenten's apartment. She was lost in her thoughts when Shino took the initiative to speak.

"Tenten?" he called out, his eyes focused ahead.

"Hmm?" she replied half-heartedly as she enjoyed the short walk.

"Can I make a request of you?" He stopped walking and looked over her carefully.

"Request?" she repeated hesitantly. "Yeah, I guess so," she answered as she glanced down at her hands.

"May we stop by to see my father? Why am I asking this? It is because I would like for him to hear about his future grandchildren. From you," he explained earnestly. "I know it's a lot to ask from you, and I do not deserve your kindness--"

"OK," she whispered, interrupting him. His head jerked toward her as his eyes widened from behind his glasses.

She sighed sadly, "I think Shibi is owed that much. He had been looking forward to becoming a grandfather."

Shino nodded wordlessly. He was taken aback that Tenten's informality with the elder Aburame. What had had she confided in his father? "I think it would make him happy," Shino agreed.

"He's a pain in the ass, but I think it would be a nice gesture," Tenten confirmed, smiling mischievously.

"Are you sure? I know you've had a long day--"

"It's fine. Let's do it before I change my mind," Tenten quickly replied. She wasn't in the mood for a million questions. Especially from Shino. The only questions would be coming from _her _for _him_.

He reached out and grabbed her hand, tenderly pulling her in the direction of the Aburame Manor. She didn't have the energy to resist his sudden contact, allowing him to gently guide her to his home. She inwardly smiled as the familiarity of his touch. They had a lot to discuss, but she found today's actions promising. She hadn't expected him to be outside of her apartment this afternoon, and she hoped that he wasn't doing all of this out of guilt. Was it too much to hope that he may want a family after all? She pushed the thoughts from her head as they walked next to one another. She risked a quick glance in his direction: they had a long way to go before she could think about a possible future together.

They had reached the threshold of Shino's home. Before they entered, he turned toward her, staring at her in the fading daylight. "Tenten," he began, licking his lips. She thought it was cute that he was becoming to easily flustered. "Are you sure about this? I don't want you to feel like you have to do this."

"It's fine," she rolled her eyes. Why was he acting so nervous all of a sudden?

"You look beautiful," he blurted, his ears turning red from his inability to control his thoughts.

Tenten's shock must have been evident by the look on her face because Shino began to explain himself immediately. "I'm sorry. I do not wish to offend you. I know that when women begin to show during their pregnancy, they often think they are not as desirable."

"You were doing so well," Tenten sighed. "But then you started to sound like Sai."

"Are you saying I should keep my thoughts to myself?" he sheepishly scratched his head.

"I'm saying that you sound like you are reading this crap in a book," she shook her head.

"You said you were fat earlier, right?" he asked suddenly. "I wanted you to know that I do not find you to be so. I find you to be just as beautiful as when I first met you." Despite the lack of light, Tenten was sure that he was blushing.

"Thanks," she muttered, unsure as to how to take his sudden confession. "I appreciate it."

Shino nodded, as he reached for the door, pushing it open ahead of her. She stepped inside, noting that it was dark inside the foyer. There was no one to greet them as they entered the giant house.

"He is most likely reading in the library," Shino murmured as he gently led her to Shibi's favorite reading location. As they approached the library, Tenten could see the bright light fanning outward from the gap under the sliding door.

"What's your father doing?" she hesitantly asked as she noticed the flickering shadows that cut through the light from beneath the door.

Shino said nothing as he closed the distance between him and the door with a few hurried steps. He drew the door aside, revealing the large family library. Tenten gasped at the unexpected sight within the brightly lit room. It was an immediate answer to the question Shino had ignored.


	22. Sorrowful Voids

"What _is _this?" Tenten warily glanced at the sea of familiar faces. The once-roaring conversation was slowly becoming to a low murmur as the guests realized that newcomers had arrived.

"This?" Shino pursed his lips as his brows dipped below his dark frames, "It was intended to be an intimate gathering." He gestured for her to enter the room, a guarding hand on her elbow. "But it turned into something akin to a gala, I suppose. I am sorry." She was taken aback by his explanation, and before she could open her mouth to give her opinion on the matter, a familiar voice shouted her name.

"They are all here...for _me_?" she whispered. Shino nodded.

"Tenten!" Lee gleefully ran toward her, smiling from ear-to-ear. "You look radiant in your blossoming motherhood!" he bellowed as he tried to wrap his arms around her in a friendly hug. She managed to hold him at bay with an well-placed palm to his forehead. His arms flailed in the air as he failed in his attempt to embrace her. Tenten caught the brief curve of Shino's lips from the corner of her eye. He, at least, was amused by Lee's behavior.

"Lee, act like a normal human being for once!" Tenten sighed, rolling her eyes he gave up on his endeavor. She felt slightly guilty as he clasped his hands in front of his face, smiling as tears streaked his face. Part of her wanted to cave to his intentions, the other part wanted to hit her former teammate. A sharp feeling of anxiety washed over her as she realized Neji was not here to make a humorous comment about Lee's 'crazy actions'.

"Man up, Lee!" someone shouted, interrupting her wallowing. She thought it was Kotetsu, but she couldn't be sure.

Tenten glanced past the green-clad jonin to see that their interaction had caught the attention of everyone in the room. A few people were pointing, while others were shaking their heads in amusement at Lee's outlandish, and perfectly normal-for-Lee, behavior. She could feel her heart pound as she realized that every pair of eyes were on her. She suddenly felt very vulnerable. And very pregnant. She turned to glare at Shino. He had invited almost _everyone _in Konoha!

His face was a blank slate. He licked his lips, "I..er, may have gone overboard, yes?"

She nodded, "Definitely. We'll talk later." It was a warning with which she would not follow through. She knew that rumors of her pregnancy would have quickly swept through the village. Most likely, it was no longer a secret. She sighed, deciding to feel comfortable in her slightly revealing dress.

Shino squeezed her hand reassuringly, as if he understood her thoughts. He felt guilty at having surprised her with this many guests--especially given the recent days' events. The idea had sprung upon him the night before, and he had searched out Ino the following morning, asking her to quickly put together the tiny gathering. He should have known the kunoichi would, instead, organize a soiree. But, he thought it was important for Tenten to enjoy a night surrounded by those she loved and cared about. Especially with Neji in his current state...

"Tenten, you do look exhilarating in your springtime of motherhood," Guy smiled as he approached.

"It is good to see you," Guy grinned as he put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She didn't shrug off his contact.

"You are the Guest of Honor, Tenten," Guy grinned. "Come and celebrate the gift of life with your friends."

Tears were glistening in his eyes as he spoke. She could see the remainder of his thoughts—and everyone else's—as they hung in the air: _In your time of need. _Sakura had most likely briefed them on Neji's condition, so she would not have to discuss her best friend's condition, as no one would ask about Neji. Lee wiped his nose on a dark green sleeve. She turned to face her former sensei. _Gift of life_. Yes, it was what she had been given. It was what she was passing onto the next generation. She hesitantly glanced around the crowd--her eyes falling on the faces of her comrades, teachers, and friends. They were all here for her. _For her_. A strained smile crossed Tenten's face as she looked from her former sensei to her former teammate.

"You two need to cool it," she warned. "Enough of your crazy talk! Just act like normal human beings for once. No more crying!"

"Yes Tenten-chan," both Lee and Guy bowed. Guy flashed her his trademark smile, giving her a thumbs up. The rest of the room broke out in raucous laughter—obviously familiar with the two Green Beasts' antics.

"Lee, let's leave Tenten to dwell on motherly things," Guy cooed.

"Oh yes, Sensei! She has much to prepare for!" Lee nodded vigorously.

"Shino?" Tenten whispered as they disappeared into the crowd, she shook her head as she stared after them. The bug-nin raised an eyebrow in expectation. "Please promise me that our children will stay far away from those two." The bug-nin's lips twitched, as the a hint of a smile formed on his lips. Their conversation was cut short as Naruto and Sakura approached them.

"Tenten! You look pregnant!" Naruto joked as he handed Kushina to Sakura. The child tugged on her own curly, strawberry-blonde hair as she studied Tenten with bright blue eyes. When the baby saw Shino, she reached a chubby hand for him, cooing in recognition. Tenten inwardly cringed as a bubble of saliva grew on the child's lips.

"She missed you," Sakura smiled, holding Kushina upright so that she could see her godfather.

"And I, her," Shino replied as he reached out a finger toward the chubby hand. Tiny fingers closed around his, and Kushina gurgled--the clear fluid spilling from her mouth. Sakura quickly wiped the mess off of the baby's chin.

"Here, hold her," Naruto said, handing his daughter to Shino. "You could use the practice," he grinned at Tenten.

This time, Shino did not hesitate as he cradled the delicate girl in his arms, his hands steady as he held his goddaughter. Tenten smiled tenderly at the sight of Shino cradling the young child. She reveled at how quickly Shino's stony demeanor had melted as he stared at the tiny being. She couldn't help but smile at the exchange. She met Sakura's green eyes, and the medic-nin winked at her.

"Went to the hospital today?" she asked, looking over Tenten. Though it was brief, Tenten could see the slight twitch of her eyelids and the soft curl of her fingers as Sakura silently evaluated her friend.

"Stop it," Tenten hissed knowingly.

"I can't help it!" Sakura confessed, "I-It's what I do!" She blushed at her indiscretion. Of course it was impolite to evaluate fetal parameters—especially in such a public setting!

"I know," Tenten sighed, accepting that Sakura only meant to be of help. She was just tired of people babying her--treating her differently because she was pregnant.

"Boy and girl," Tenten caved, answering Sakura's unspoken question. The pink-haired woman smiled her congratulations. Tenten quickly glanced at Naruto, hoping to change the subject. "How's Kage training?"

"Not what I expected," he grimaced, running his hands through his spiky hair. "There's _so_ much paperwork," he whined. "Who would have known?" The tiny group laughed at Naruto--he was definitely not one to be left with the intricacies of such work.

"Maybe I should re-think this whole thing..." he winked at Sakura, who lightly punched him in the arm.

"Quit being a damned baby," Kiba growled as he approached the two couples. His nose wrinkled briefly, "Oh man, someone shit themself."

Sakura's eyes widened as she quickly grabbed Kushina and whisked the baby off to change the dirty diaper. Kiba grinned, calling after her, "I was talkin' about Uzumaki! _This _Uzumaki!" He jabbed a thumb toward Naruto.

"Hey!" Naruto shot back. "I was just about to say something nice to you, too!"

Kiba grinned, and Tenten looked more closely at the Inuzuka. He looked bulkier than usual--something about his jacket seemed _off_. Suddenly, there was movement, and a tiny, furry head popped out over the zipper. Tenten gasped, jumping back in surprise. It was a puppy! A puppy that looked almost identical to Akamaru!

"Y-you--" Tenten gaped, pointing at the animal. Naruto was engaging the unfamiliar canine animal in a staring contest as he bent down to examine the newest addition to the Inuzuka clan.

Kiba scratched the pup's head. "Yup, meet Kanomaru. He should look familiar!" The young canine yawned, its tongue curling as it revealed a mouth full of razor-sharp teeth. It appeared to be disinterested in Naruto.

"No way!" Naruto whistled as he inwardly considered the yawn a mark of defeat. He had bested the Inuzuka pup in a battle of wills. "You mated Akamaru?"

"Well, _I _didn't! My crazy ass mom did! Turns out," he glanced at Shino, "someone talked the buyer into giving this little guy back to my family. Though, the guy never asked for his money back."

Tenten glanced at Shino, but his face told her nothing. She reached out to touch the miniature Akamaru, ruffling his fluffy mane, "He's cute!"

"Hey now! Don't you baby him! He's going to be strong, just like his dad!" Kiba smiled fondly at the now-napping pup in his jacket. Its head was hanging over the zipper as its body moved with each sleep-fueled breath.

Tenten laughed, "You look ridiculous. Like an over-protective dad!"

"Have to be," Kiba agreed, "if he's gonna grow up to be as awesome a nin-dog as his father!" A slightly pained look crossed his face. Shino reached out and laid a reassuring hand on his former teammate's shoulder.

"Thanks, man," Kiba softly replied. "For everything."

Tenten watched the interaction with mild curiosity. She had a feeling that Shino had something to do with Kanomaru's new owner, but she would have to save her questions for later. Naruto looked from one man to another, obviously not getting the silent messages that were being relayed all around. He scratched his head in confusion.

Kiba caught her curious stare. "How's Neji?"

"Doing the best he can," she whispered, her smile failing her.

Kiba nodded, "He'll make it. He's a tough guy. I know what it's like to lose your best friend, but I get the feelin' you won't have to deal with that." Tenten was at a loss for words, suddenly surprised by Kiba's kindness. Especially in regard to Neji. Perhaps the past few days' events had changed him.

Naruto remained silent for some time. He was visibly troubled by the events that had occurred in Kumogakure. His voice was soft when he finally spoke. " I would have went with you, guys."

"No, Naruto. That would be unacceptable. Why? Because you have a child to be concerned about. It is not fair to pull you away from your new family for selfish reasons," Shino quickly answered shaking his head as if the notion was preposterous.

_Selfish reasons_? Tenten glanced at the Aburame heir. He did not meet her gaze. What were his selfish reasons? She was suddenly hit with the realization: _she was_! Shino was still in love with her! She felt her heart race as she recounted their most recent interactions. How could she be so blind as to not see _that_? Of _course _he still loved her! On top of it all, he had been so gentle and attentive today at the office, and he had planned _this _for her. She felt a warm swelling of emotion in the pit of her stomach....

"Not even Hokage yet, and he wants to save the world!" Kiba rolled his eyes, a slight grin revealing his sharp incisors.

"Hey! I was just saying I could have helped!" Naruto pouted. "Besides, it would be nice to do something other than signing documents! Oh man! What am I gonna do?"

"You're going to make an excellent Hokage some day, Naruto-kun," Hinata interrupted, as she approached the group. She looked at Tenten, smiling at her friend, "Congratulations, Tenten! I'm so happy for you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier."

"Yeah, Ten!" Ino chimed in as she followed close behind.

"Don't you ever go away?" Kiba asked the Yamanaka as he draped his arm over his Hinata's shoulder. The Hyuuga blushed slightly, attempting to hide it as she reached out and tenderly stroked Kanomaru's head. The pup whimpered slightly, his head disappearing into Kiba's jacket.

"Mongrel!" Ino spat, half in humor.

"Thanks!" Kiba grinned. Ino stuck her tongue out at him. "You know, Ino, I haven't taught Kanomaru to mark yet...maybe...."

"Gross!" she gagged as Kiba howled with laughter. Tenten shook her head; she missed the rare moments. Ever since she joined ANBU, she partook in less of them. Maybe this _was _just what she needed. But, how had Shino knownthat?

"Thank you all," Tenten began, her voice thick with emotion,"for being here."

"Don't thank us," Naruto spoke up, "thank Shino, he invited us!"

Tenten glanced at Shino, saying nothing as his ears turned red. He must have misread her, because he immediately began to defend himself. "As I had told you, I only intended a few--"

"A _few_?" Tenten stared around incredulously, her smile playful. "There are dozens of people here! Some I haven't seen before! And _why _on earth would you _ever _invite Lee and Guy?" The tiny group broke out into laughter at Tenten's good humor, despite Neji's fight for his life. Sakura slowly returned with Kushina, who was now reaching for Ino's long, blonde hair.

"We wanted to congratulate you," Ino smiled as she glanced at Tenten's stomach. "On the future additions."

"Thanks," Tenten muttered, sending a sideways glance at Sakura. She knew that the medic-nin must have spilled _those _beans. "Next up will be presents and a baby shower," she grumbled darkly.

"Oooh!" Ino squealed, clapping her hands together.

"Cool it, Pig!" Sakura warned, pulling the now-damp strands of slobbery Yamanaka hair from Kushina's grip. "No one wants you to plan their baby shower!"

"Says you," Ino pouted.

"Tenten!" Izumo approached the small gathering, putting his arm around her. "Lookin' good!"

"Yeah, for carrying this joke of a shinobi's baby," Kotetsu chirped, as the group broke into laughter. Even Shino joined them, much to Tenten's surprise. She was glad that at least _someone _did not know she was carrying twins.

"Where's the food?" Kotetsu interrupted, looking around. "I'm starvin'!"

"Aren't you two supposed to be guarding something? Like a village?" Naturo asked.

"Oh, yeah, _that_," Izumo waved his hand. "We wanted to see Tenten!"

"Of course," Tenten rolled her eyes. "Get your asses back out to the gate before I drag you there."

"I'd like that, you know," Kotetsu's eyes gleamed.

"Don't make me get Ibiki..." she warned.

"You wouldn't!" His eyes were round.

"Try me!" She couldn't help but laugh at their childish antics.

"Fine, we're going. Just happy to see you healthy!" Kotetsu grumbled as he grabbed a sweet roll on his way out.

"Those two are something," Naruto muttered under his breath, shaking his head in mock exasperation.

"Gonna be _your_ assistants someday," Sakura replied, smiling as she watched Kushina's eyelids grow heavy.

"Not _mine!_" he groaned, looking at the two misfits. "I'm gonna fire them! It's the first thing on my agenda when I become Hokage. Mark my words!"

***

* * *

***

Shino had walked the last of the guests to the gates of the Aburame compound, and Tenten was enjoying the comfort of the plush chair as she rested her feet on a nearby stool.

"Ah, our Guest of Honor," Shibi's voice carried through the expansive room.

Tenten smiled, her eyes still closed. "Shibi-sama. I expect you knew of this gathering, as well."

"There is no need for formality, Tenten," he reminded her, as he rubbed his beard between his thumb and forefinger. Her abdomen was much more swollen since he had last seen her. "And to answer your question, yes, I did."

She softly shook her head, leaning back into the pillowy chair. She could feel Shibi's scrutinizing gaze, but she did not care--she was pre-occupied with motherly things. She felt a slight ripple of movement under her hand. She returned the gesture by lightly pressing back. It somehow made her feel more connected with living beings inside of her--it was like some secret communication that only they could share.

"I hear you saw Shizune today," Shibi's voice was low as he took a seat in the empty chair beside her. "My son acted accordingly, I presume."

"He did," Tenten nodded, her eye still closed. She was concentrating on the slight movement in her abdomen. The babies had been restless this past hour, and she wondered if she had overexerted herself.

"He has changed much in these past months," Shibi murmured as he lifted his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I think he has....grown _smarter_."

"He has," Tenten agreed, a fond smile curling on her lips. "I am surprised by the sudden change, I have to admit. He is more excited about having children than I am!"

"Children?" Shibi repeated, his head angled so that he could see her over his glasses.

A blush crept across her cheeks as she opened her eyes. She avoided his gaze, staring straight ahead as she spoke. Her voice was barely above a whisper as a new, more knowing smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. "Twins, Shibi. I'm having not one child but two—a boy and a girl."

From the corner of her eye, she could see his mouth open, but words failed him. His hand trembled as it held his drinking glass. She reached out to him, her hand resting on his arm. Tenten had never seen Shibi so taken aback in the entire time she had known him. He was always calm and collected, much like his son. His face suddenly paled as he reached his hand up to his heart, clutching the fabric of his robe. A strained smile spread across his face. Tenten shot forward, her eyes scanning him briefly.

"A-Are you alright? Shibi?" she asked, suddenly worried that he was having heart trouble. She began glancing around for Sakura, before remembering that she and Naruto were the first ones to leave.

"Alright? I'm more than alright!" he whispered hoarsely. "Tenten, you have given me the greatest gift anyone has ever known!"

It took Tenten a few moments to process his words, realizing that he was not ailing--he was happy! No...he was _ecstatic_!

Shino had returned to the study, realizing that Shibi was there as well. He glanced between his father and his former lover, raising an eyebrow in question as he drew closer. Tenten opened her mouth to answer, but was interrupted as Shibi suddenly stood. In a blur of movement, the older Aburame pulled his son into a tight hug. Shino stood stiffly as his father embraced him. He was not used to such gestures, especially not from Aburame Shibi. Tenten's eyes were round with surprise: it was rare for _any _Aburame to display affection so openly, and Tenten knew she was witnessing a miracle. Shino hesitantly reached out, patting Shibi's back with awkward intent.

"I'm going to be a grandfather!" Shibi croaked, his voice raspy as he held Shino by his shoulders. "I'm...going...to be a grandfather!" This time, his voice was louder.

"Yes. I thought we had established that already," Shino tilted his head slightly, confused by Shibi's words.

"This is the happiest moment of my life," Shibi's voice strong with affirmation. "Aside from your birth, of course." Shino remained silent, quietly glancing at Tenten.

"Thank you son," Shibi whispered as a silent tear streaked down his face from behind the dark glasses. Tenten could feel her own eyes filling with moisture as her throat tightened.

"I do not deserve such praise, Father," Shino spoke, his voice mottled with his lack of understanding. What had occurred between Tenten and his father in the few moments he was absent?

"No, you do not," Shibi agreed, a slight smile curving his lips. "You deserve more than that. So much more."

"I-I do not understand," Shino turned to Tenten, who was silently wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Tenten has shared the joyous news. But," he glanced between the young lovers, "I suppose now is not the time to act like a blubbering old fool. You two must have a lot to talk about." He patted his son on the shoulder, slowly weaving past him with one last glance at the young woman.

_Thank you,_ he mouthed to her as he closed the door behind him.

***

* * *

***

"But you never answered my question!" Tenten pointed out, as she studied Shino through heavy-lidded eyes. They had been talking for hours. It was a much needed conversation that had been weighing heavily on both of their minds.

"I do not know what you wish for me to say, Tenten. I do not recall the question you are speaking of—there were a lot of them," he answered, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Why didn't you _try _to talk to me? You just left me, for weeks, to believe that you didn't care!" her voice broke, as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"I would plea stupidity, but I feel that would not suffice as an explanation."

"Definitely not," she answered mildly.

He didn't answer for some time, and Tenten had to peek at him to make sure he was still awake. He was sitting against the wall, the back of his head extended so that he could stare at the ceiling. "I...I cannot answer that."

"What?"

"I do not have an answer for your question. Why is that? Because, thinking back, I am not sure what I was thinking. I was angry. I was terrified. I was hurt. I was anything you could name. I thought I was angry with you...but I realize, now, that I was just angry with myself."

"But, didn't you care...about me..at all?" she asked, suddenly timid.

"I could ask you the same thing," he replied softly. "You did not seek me out, either," he reminded her.

"But--" she began to protest, leaning forward in the chair, her cheeks burning hot. He was right, she _could _have just as easily approached him.

He held up a hand to stop her. "You asked about me, yes. I will answer your question. Because I owe you at least that. I did care. I had never cared about anything so much in my entire life. I was empty without you, but too proud to admit it. With each day that passed, that emptiness grew exponentially, until I couldn't take it anymore. Nothing I did could push you from my thoughts. I thought of you every second of my existence during those months. It was the worst pain I have ever endured, but I couldn't admit to myself that I was a fool. A damned, proud fool!" He slammed his clenched fist against the floorboards.

Tenten's mouth hung open in silent disbelief. Had the oft-introverted Shino just admitted his most darkest secret to her? She couldn't believe she had just heard _that_. She blinked, realizing he was staring at her from behind his dark glasses. "I was an idiot, Tenten. Please forgive me," he whispered. "Neji helped me see that my pride was foolish."

_Neji_! Tenten felt her throat tighten at the mention of her childhood friend. Shino studied her carefully with silent understanding. "Nothing I can say will ever undo the hurt I have caused you. For that, I am sorry."

She shook her head sadly, "No. You are right, I am just as guilty. I should have never stormed in here, telling you that I would terminate the pregnancy when I knew I was not capable of such a thing. It was silly and childish, and I am ashamed of my behavior." She met his gaze, her eyes filled with tears. "I should have listened to your father."

"My father?"

Tenten nodded, licking her dry lips. "He had urged me to move back to my apartment, to make you see that I would not be forced into marrying you out of convenience and duty. He wanted you to marry for love, not to protect your family's name."

Shino nodded, leaning his head back against the wall. He laughed softly, "I should have known he had something to do with this. Meddling in my affairs!" He shook his head, laughing louder.

Tenten's brow creased as she scrutinized the young jonin--she had never seen Shino laugh so much. She couldn't help but smile. "But, I didn't listen to him!" she protested.

"It's all the same!" Shino waved his hand, "He still meddled in my life. Our lives."

This time, it was Tenten who laughed, "Him and Neji! Who would have known those two would have brought us together, right here and right now." She suddenly clamped her hand over her mouth, realizing what she had just said. She stared at Shino, her eyes wide with embarrassment as the blush crept to her ears.

In a blur of fabric, he was kneeling in front of her, his hands unsteady as the rested on her knees. His long fingers traced patterns on the the sensitive skin of her thighs as they moved over the fabric of her dress. "Tenten--"

She shook her head, cutting him off. "It doesn't matter _how _we got here. The fact is that we are here, is it not?"

He slowly nodded his head in agreement. "I didn't know it was possible to feel this way about anyone," he whispered, his cool exterior crumbling slightly.

Tenten's breath hitched in her throat. She reached out and pulled his chin up, so that their eyes met. "Forget the past."

"What?"

"You heard me, let's just forget it. Let's move on from here," she smiled softly as she slowly pulled his glasses from his face. She wanted to see his eyes. His beautiful, dark eyes with their golden flecks. He didn't resist her as he watched with his dark, liquid orbs. "I have to face it at some point, I don't want to be with just anyone. I want to be with you, Aburame Shino."

She could see the slight, but brief, rise of his eyebrows, and she smiled at his innocent surprise. She leaned forward and brushed against his lips with her own. She could hear his sharp intake of breath, and she smiled mischievously as her hands weaved their way around his neck. "Well? Aren't you going to say anything in return? I just confessed how much I love you."

This time, his surprise was much more evident by the way he drew back, his eyes wide as his hands trembled on her knees. In the twenty years he had been alive, no one had ever told him that they _loved_ him. He had longed for the day that someone would accept him for who—and what—he was. His eyes studied her face as he repeated her words in his head over and over. She loved him. She _loved _him. He had never known such feelings or joy in his entire life. He felt as if a gaping, painful void had been filled.

"Love me?" he repeated softly. He sounded confused by her words, as if he didn't quite know what to make of them.

She found his awkwardness endearing as she tilted her head to get a better look at him. "You do not feel the same way about me?" she pouted slightly, suddenly aware of the possibility that she had misread his actions. "I-I just thought--"

The thought was left incomplete as he pulled her toward him, their lips meeting in a long-anticipated kiss. They remained entangled in the fervent embrace for some time, as their hands explored one another in yearning familiarity. All of her former insecurities and reservations washed away as he wordlessly devoted himself to her. In that moment, Tenten knew that he returned her feelings. He was not one to be outwardly explicit with his emotions, and _this_ rare display was enough to ensure her confidence in his feelings. She smiled as she pulled away from the kiss, their foreheads resting against one another as their eyes remained closed.

"I had some time remaining, didn't I?" she murmured.

"Time?" he repeated, catching his breath. He wanted to tell her how long he had dreamed of her words, her lips on his. His eyes remained closed as he listened to her breathing.

"I distinctly remember you giving me a week's time to plan a wedding," a mischievous grin spread across her face. She wasn't thinking with her head, a brazen action that she had never undertaken. No, she was _definitely _letting her heart do the talking. No one would ever believe that Tenten, Kunoichi Extraordinaire and ANBU Commander, was speaking of _weddings_!

"A w-wedding?" he stuttered, his eyes suddenly opening.

Tenten pulled back from him, staring into his eyes. "Didn't you want to marry me? Or was that just for political and moral reasons? An obligation, perhaps?" She brushed her fingers over his lips, as his eyes closed at the sensation. "I do recall you barging in and telling me I _had _to plan our wedding. Isn't that so?"

Shino's face turned red, as he remembered his arrogant demand. "I-I am very sor—"

"I don't want an apology," she snapped playfully. "I want to know if you still expect me to plan the damned thing!" He stared at her incredulously. Could she truly be saying that she _wanted to marry him_? His mind was reeling from her forwardness.

Well?" she asked, managing to cross her arms over her chest. "Did you really want us to spend the rest of our lives together or not?"

He said nothing as he silently nodded. "I can't imagine my life without you. And now--" his gaze fell on her abdomen as he whispered, "I don't want to. Ever again."

"So what do you say, Aburame?" she watched him through narrowed lids. "Are we still on?"

Though they had not thought the decision over properly, they both knew it was what they wanted. Neither wanted to live without the other. He smiled as his thumb traced her jawline. "I never thought, in a million years, that you would ever return _my _feelings. Nor would I have ever imagined that I'd be sitting here, right now, listening to _you _propose to _me_--"

She pouted as she lightly punched him in the shoulder, "I'm not proposing! I'm rehashing a former conversation!"

He suddenly found himself wary of her words. Was she recklessly trying to piece together her life--the one that had just been shattered by the near loss of her best friend? "Are you s-sure?" his voice was laced with uncertainty. "Is...this what you really want?"

"I do," she nodded, her eyes intently searching his. "I love you. I want to be with you. I'm having your children. It's crazy, but I've never been so sure of anything before." She lowered her gaze, her cheeks suddenly turning red. "That is, unless you don't think so."

He smiled as his kikkai hummed beneath his skin. It was as if they could tell what he was feeling, singing their own song of encouragement. "Nothing has ever felt so right. No..." he shook his head, as if searching for the correct words. "So _complete_ in my entire life."

Tenten watched him struggle for words. She knew it was a tremendous effort for him to be so open and vulnerable. She allowed her tears to run freely at the depths of his confession. "I know that you are afraid, and so am I. But, let me be the one you tell all of your fears to. No more hiding from me, Shino. You have to trust me enough to talk to me. Neither one of us should have to be afraid alone."

"I think that is a reasonable request," he admitted, suddenly becoming diplomatic.

She smiled as she pulled his face toward hers. "Then, my dear Aburame, perhaps we can negotiate a little more time than before?"

"Perhaps," he agreed, smiling in return as their lips met.

*****

* * *

**Bah! Mushiness. Half of me wants to apologize for the fluff, the other half wants to say 'Screw it, I put some action in, here's my added mixture of romance!'** **I was going to end here, but somehow, I think following through with the pregnancy may be a little more favorable, yes? **

**I love you all for reading and reviewing as well as keeping an open mind at this pairing! Some people shun a story simply because they dislike the pairing. I think it's ridiculous, and defeats the purpose of a fan fiction! I also want to thank each and every one of you for reading my humble story! **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing, amazing peoples!  
**

**PS: this is a Naruto-verse story, but there's not much Naruto (I did add some here, as I had intended!) since he won't really fit in here, at the moment. I hope you'll understand ;) **

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto


	23. Plans

**Thanks, all, for reading and reviewing! It always makes my week more enjoyable to hear from all of you!**

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

* * *

*****

"WHAT?" Ino trilled, her voice shrill enough that it caused Sakura to choke, spraying what tea she hadn't inhaled onto her shirt. She glared angrily at Ino, who was clapping her hands and dancing around Tenten.

"Pig! Quit acting like a child!" Sakura scolded before turning her attention to the weapon's mistress. "I'm sorry, Tenten, could you repeat what you had just said? _Someone_ had ruined your news." She cast a cold emerald glance at the blonde, though it had no effect--Ino was practically _beaming_.

"Sure," Tenten replied as she sipped her own tea whilst her legs rested on an adjoining chair. Sakura was glad that Tenten was _finally _making use of the maternity clothing she had lent the young woman. The look suited Tenten, despite her dislike for anything labeled as 'maternity wear'.

Tenten's dark eyes met Sakura's green ones. The former was slightly amused at the reaction her good news had invoked. "Shino and I are going to get hitched."

"You mean...married?" Sakura attempted to clarify.

"Yeah. _That_," Tenten blew the steam from her teacup, her eyes downcast. Sakura thought she could see a slight blush on Tenten's cheeks.

"So, last night must have went well," Sakura enthused, winking at Tenten.

"_Really _well," Ino agreed as she inched closer. "Tell us the details!" Her eyes flashed their sudden interest.

"That's personal!" Tenten quickly retorted, her grin slightly mischievous.

"I'm sure you can use your imagination, Pig," Sakura murmured as she poured herself another cup of tea—as her first was now a part of her attire.

"But I still want to know," Ino whined. She sat next to Tenten, resting her chin on her hands. "So, how did he ask? I can't imagine Shino doing something like that." Her face screwed up into an odd expression as she tried to actually imagine the bug-nin asking _anyone _to marry him. She had always thought of him as stiff and odd--not a good combination for Tenten. But, it left more handsome, available men for her taking.

Tenten avoided the dreamy expression in Ino's eyes. She cast a glance at Sakura, mouthing the words, _what the hell?_ Sakura shrugged. The brunette shook her head in amusement as she addressed Ino's question, "_He _didn't ask."

"What?" Ino pulled back, looking from Sakura to Tenten. "You can't mean--"

"I think she does," Sakura grimaced as she burned her tongue on the hot liquid, "and apparently he accepted."

"No no no, this is all wrong!" Ino scowled at the floor, twirling a long strand of blonde hair around her finger.

"What's so wrong about it? I'm already knocked up. We've pretty much started _off _wrong!" Tenten laughed, shaking her head. Sakura joined her in laughter, as Ino chewed her lip in disagreement.

"Oh, the real reason why I came," Tenten admitted, gesturing around the tiny flower shop. Ino was currently on lunch break—which had developed into an afternoon break. Sakura and Ino eyed the woman expectantly. "I wanted to see if you could...er...help plan the wedding," Tenten smiled shyly at Ino.

The blue-eyed woman's eyes became wide in realization. "Y-you m-m-mean that you want m-me to....p-plan the wedding?" Ino re-worded Tenten's statement to her advantage.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Dense, Ino, very dense."

"Shut up! I've been trying to get you to let me plan _yours_," she glared at her friend through narrowed eyes, "but you aren't having any of it!"

"I told you," Sakura shook her head, "I'm in no rush."

"Well, maybe _I _am," Ino retorted before turning to face Tenten, "You really mean it? I can plan it? The whole thing?" she cooed, her hands clasped together as she held them to her chest.

"Don't googly eye me," Tenten sighed. "And, yes, you can _help _plan it. But, you have to get my OK on _everything_, Ino. No ifs, ands, or buts."

Ino nodded vigorously. She was grinning from ear to ear, obviously filtering out the words she wanted to hear. "Yes, yes! Anything you want!"

Tenten said nothing for some time, staring intently at her blonde friend. "I suppose you're best qualified for this. I, for one, wouldn't even know where to start." She knew she was taking a risk by allowing Ino to plan the entire event, but she had faith in the woman's social capabilities. She knew Ino would come through for her.

"Well," Ino stood, straightening her apron. She looked around pulling a face when she saw the line outside of the store. She walked over and pulled the curtains shut before facing Tenten. "How about we start with flowers!"

Sakura smiled knowingly into her cup as she watched Ino practically drag a disinterested Tenten into the greenhouse. "Oh, Ten, you have no idea what you just got yourself into."

***

* * *

***

Ibiki didn't glance up as Tenten entered his office. "Sit," he gruffly commanded, quickly gesturing toward the empty chair.

Tenten quietly seated herself in front of him, straightening the hem of her dress. He glanced at her, swiftly doing a double take. "What the hell are you wearing?"

Her face turned red, "I let Ino help me find...er, suitable clothes."

"That Yamanaka girl?" he raised an eyebrow, his scars stretching with the movement.

"Yes, that's her," Tenten replied warily.

"Still owe the bitch for that shit she pulled months ago," he shook his head. "Have to talk to Inoichi about it."

Tenten nodded briefly, remembering the fiasco Ino had put ANBU's Head Quarters in when she helped Naruto find the Sound prisoner that had practically killed a very-pregnant Sakura....

"How are you?" Ibiki growled, his pen swiftly flying through the paperwork. Tenten stared at him for a few moments, her mouth slightly ajar in surprise. It was unusual for him to take any sort of interest in her life.

When she didn't answer, he glanced up at her. "What?"

"You've never asked me that before," Tenten pointed out. "I was just surprised...."

Ibiki's face paled slightly, "So, can't I start somewhere?"

Tenten jumped, her hands trembling. She knew that he was dancing around the _real _reason he requested her presence. "I-I'm fine, thank you."

"Wanna cut to the chase?" he asked as if he could read her mind. His hand danced along the crisp paper as he signed his name.

"That would be nice," she answered, nervously glancing around his office. She didn't want to re-hash the previous mission, but it was a necessary evil of debriefing.

"I received Sai's written assessment of the last mission," he muttered, pushing the thick report across his desk.

Tenten's fingers brushed against the paper as she pulled the packet onto her lap. She quickly glanced at the text as she thumbed through the pages. She saw her name more times than she would have liked. "Ibiki I--"

He immediately held up a hand to stop her. "I don't want any of your damned excuses! What the hell happened out there? The Hyuuga's in a coma and Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba somehow found your location!"

"The Inuzuka Clan is renown for their tracking skills, as are the Aburame," Tenten began.

"But what, exactly, were they tracking?" he asked through narrowed eyes. Tenten thought she saw the muscle in his jaw twitch as he awaited her answer.

She sighed, her shoulders slumping in defeat. "I was careless," she whispered. "You damned well know what—no _who_, they were looking for."

"Yeah, I got that much, considering the bug boy came here to find you after you left," Ibiki nodded.

Tenten's head shot up, "What?"

"Yeah, showed up here. I couldn't give him your whereabouts, but the way he practically begged me, even I felt sorry for the kid. You sure did a number on that boy's heart."

Tenten could feel her ears burning. She was sure they were a bright crimson. "He came here? To you?"

"Yup. Boy is determined," he glanced at her abdomen. "But I guess it's worth it, right?"

Tenten said nothing, as his meaning sank in. She dropped her gaze to her lap. _He did all of that for me? _she silently wondered. _Everyone did all of this for me!_

"So, did you two kiss and make up?"

"What kind of question is that? Why are you suddenly interested in my personal business?" Tenten barked, taken aback by his sudden openness.

"Well," he pointed at the report she was holding, "seems like your personal business compromised an ANBU mission. I knew I should have listened to Tsunade."

Her mouth snapped shut. He was right. She _had_ compromised the mission. "Yes, sir."

Ibiki continued, "Neji is injured, though Sai could not—or would not—speculate as to why, and that Inuzuka mutt was killed. The only thing Sai could tell me was that he found you facing off against more than a handful of Kumo-nin," he eyed her carefully. "Why would you do such a thing? Especially when there were other ways to deal with those pains in the asses?"

Tenten chewed her lip. He had multiple points on this issue. She was well-versed in long-ranged assaults, and she knowingly put herself and her children in danger. "It is my fault. I take full responsibility," she answered curtly.

"Not askin' you to," Ibiki replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What?" Tenten's head shot up as she stared at her superior.

"I'm purely going by what's in there," he pointed at the thick report. "Seems like Sai is really trying to avoid your suspension, if you ask me."

Tenten said nothing as she stared at the neatly typed pages in front of her. Sai owed her nothing—she had taken his long-coveted position and he could use this circumstance to destroy her. She had never felt like he was a vindictive man, but surely he would take advantage of his strong-hold, wouldn't he? Tenten had never been overly-fond of the often awkward young man, but could she have under-estimated him as _a person_? She suddenly felt a fierce loyalty to him, especially for all of his help in swiftly bringing Neji to Konoha. He was the one most responsible for saving the Hyuuga's life, she knew.

"I'm resigning," she blurted.

"I think you should rethink that," Ibiki replied, non-plussed by her words, though expecting them.

Tenten met his gaze, shaking her head. "No, I think it's what I want," she smiled sadly. "I've been trying to prove myself for so long, that I've forgotten what's most important to me." Her mind wandered to the previous night's gathering. She hadn't had that much fun or laughed so much in years, and she knew it was because she had been so devoted to ANBU. She hadn't realized how much she missed having friends surrounding her!

"Are you sure this is what you want?" the man asked, his tone betraying his calm exterior. He had not expected her to suddenly give up her commander-ship of the special ops.

"Yes, I think it is. No," Tenten shook her head, "I _know _it is." She laid her hand on her abdomen, and the movement was not missed on Ibiki."I'm going to be a mom. Twins," she smiled shyly.

"Holy hell," Ibiki whistled. "I didn't know, Tenten." He had known she was pregnant, of course. But, he was not aware that she was carrying more than one child. It would not have changed his decision to send her, as long as she was willing. Some years ago, a young kunoichi remained on active duty with triplets until her eighth month....

"Well, now you do. And I owe it to my children to be there for them," she gazed lovingly at her protruding abdomen. "I don't think this..ANBU...is where I want to be anymore."

Ibiki said nothing, obviously jarred by her hasty decision. "Well, if you want a temporary leave, I can arrange that."

"No," Tenten murmured. "It'll be permanent."

"You are one of the best kunoichi in the village! One of _my _best ANBU!" Ibiki's fist slammed onto the desk. "You are giving that all up?"

"No, not giving up." Tenten's voice was soft, "Just devoting myself to the next generation of shinobi. Besides, I think Sai has long ago earned my position. He will take over for you someday, as he well deserves. The only reason why I was even promoted was because of your friendship with my father, we both know that, Ibiki."

"If you are inferring that I displayed favoritism--" he hissed.

"Oh come _on,_" Tenten smiled ruefully. "I'm not complaining!"

A pained look crossed Ibiki's face--he knew her words were partly true. He couldn't look at the young woman without seeing his best friend's face. Her parents had died long ago—her father in the Third Shinobi War, and her mother in the kyuubi invasion. He had been watching out for his goddaughter since she was orphaned, though she was never privy to his appointed guardianship.

"Sai, you say?" he raised an eyebrow in question as he rubbed his chin. "He's such an oddball, that one. Damned good shinobi."

"Yes, I think he would make an excellent commander, sir. An amazing leader."

"Would you like to at least stay on for minor missions?" he tried to reach a middle ground with the young woman.

Tenten laughed, "You drive a tough bargain. Sure."

"Hey, it beats you quitin' on me!"

"I expected much more yelling from you," she tapped her chin, her tone suddenly serious.

"Huh?" he asked, as he glanced over the unsigned reports in front of him. He inwardly cringed at the amount of paperwork awaiting him.

"I compromised the mission. I went against what the organization stands for," she faithfully pointed out, her disappointment written in her features.

"Eh, we all have at one time or another," he waved his hand in the air. "If we were truly able to abolish our emotions, we wouldn't be human now would we?"

Tenten's mouth fell open in surprise. She had never heard him be so _philosophical _before! He blanched at her scrutiny, quickly changing the subject. "Went and saw Neji, doing better than when he arrived," he shared with her.

Tenten nodded, suddenly sobering, "He is." She had visited him every chance she got, though nothing had ever changed. He was stable, but not awake. The nurses told her the same story as the day before—they would have to wait to see the extent of brain damage, if he suffered any.

"He'll make it," Ibiki murmured, his face set in stony resolution. "That kid will make it, don't you worry."

Tenten nodded, the tears stinging the back of her eyes. "He tried to protect me."

Ibiki stared at her in silent contemplation, before nodding his understanding. "I suspected as much. He was always looking out for you. Actually," he scratched his head, "I was expectin' you two to end up together."

Tenten had been hearing that a lot lately, and it was actually getting on her last nerve. "Well, goes to show you how wrong you were!" Her tone was sharp.

"Hey, I'm just stating my observations. You had always idolized him when you were kids," he pointed out.

"I know," she sighed, "but then I met someone who changed my perspective." Her lips slowly curved into a knowing smile.

"Yeah, he'll take good care of you. I can tell already." Ibiki tapped the ballpoint pen on his chin as he looked over her. "I think that's all we need to talk about, Tenten. You're free to go. I'll send you a letter outlining your decrease in duties with ANBU and your resignation as Commander. You'll be free to do as you please."

Tenten stood, flattening the wrinkles in the unfamiliar fabric of her skirt. She felt awkward in the dress that Ino had chosen for her--as she was not used to such.._girly_...attire. "Thank you, sir. I appreciate it."

"I bet you do," he smiled grimly. "Now get your ass out of here before I change my mind!"

Tenten quickly spun and marched from his office. Before she walked through the door, she faced the ANBU leader once more. "Ibiki-sama," she whispered.

"Eh?" he asked, not glancing up from his work. His fingers moved robotically through the familiar signature.

"I'm getting married."

"Good lu—WHAT?" he dropped his pen, staring at her incredulously. "Why're you doing that? So soon?"

"Well, I kinda already jumped the gun on starting a family," she grinned, pointing to her stomach. "And..........I love him." Her cheeks burned.

"I see," he replied softly, trusting her decision. "So you're getting hitched, huh?"

"Yes."

"Well, thanks for telling me."

"I expect you go come--"

"I'll see what I can do."

"And stand on _my_ side."

He dropped his pen for a second time as he stared at her in complete shock. She met his gaze, her eyebrows rising expectantly. He could see the silent plea written in her features.

"You mean--" he began, his voice cracking.

"Exactly as it sounds," she nodded, completing his thought. "I have no one to stand on my side, and it would be an honor if you would do that. For me."

"I-I don't know what to say," he stuttered in an uncharacteristic manner.

She was asking him to fill the responsibility of her parents—had they been alive to see their daughter's betrothal. He was not her father, and he had never come close to becoming a father. But, here she was, asking him to represent her as if he were one. He felt his heart swell with pride at the prospect that she _wanted _him there. He never considered that anyone would _need _him—would desirehis presence. It had been a long time since he had felt that he was important to anyone or to anything. It was something he had long ago given up on. But, here she was, filling that void that he had created years earlier--after the death of most of his close friends. His lack of companions had allowed him to quickly climb the ranks of ANBU; he had always thought that he was destined for a life of solitude.

Tenten smiled sadly, "I hope that you'll say you'll do it. It would mean a lot to have you there. By my side. It's what my father would have wanted."

Ibiki closed his eyes, trying to recall his friend's face. When he opened them, he saw the reminder staring back at him with her warm, chocolate eyes. "I would like that."

"Yeah?" she asked, hesitant that she had left him with no choice. "I don't want you to feel like you have to. If you don't want to, I'll under--"

"I said I'd do it! Quit trying to talk me out of it!" he interrupted her. His stern look hid the silent surge of pride that was ebbing beneath the surface. "It'd be my honor, girl!"

Tenten smiled, the tears filling her eyes as she watched him quickly return to his paperwork. Without another word, she slowly pulled the door shut behind her. Ibiki continued to complete his paperwork, never looking at the closed door. He was glad she had left, as she was unable to see the slow, deliberate smile that had spread across his face and the way his hands trembled as he continued to sign the papers littering his desk.

Though he tried, he couldn't recall the last time he smiled.


	24. A Different Person

**A/N: I know, I know, short chapter! But I would rather update more quickly with shorter chapters, than take weeks for a longer one (I don't think ~4000 words is short, actually). At least, that's my feeling on the issue. But, then again, I'm quite impatient. ^_^**

**_Thanks for reading and reviewing_!!! I still cannot believe that Ten/Shino got almost 100 reviews. Readers: you are freakin' amazing! Thank you so much! **

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or characters. I do take responsibility for the pairing. If ya don't like it, don't read--pretty simple, right? :D

*****

* * *

*****

"Billboard head!" Ino screeched, glaring angrily as Sakura nodded off for the umpteenth time that morning.

"H-huh?" the pink-haired medic mumbled, her head snapping upright. She blinked rapidly before glancing sheepishly at her two friends. Her bright green eyes settled on the source of the noise.

"What are you screaming about now, Pig?" Sakura snapped, suddenly annoyed.

Blue eyes blazed as Ino pushed her bangs from her face. "I am _trying _to show the proper way to tie the bows, but you seem like you'd rather sleep. These invitations won't mail themselves!"

Sakura risked a yawn, her eyes growing heavy once again. Ino gasped before contorting her face into something akin to rage. After her cat-like yawn, the pink-haired woman realized that both Tenten and Ino were staring at her. She blushed, feeling slightly awkward for her uncharacteristic behavior. She was just tired. So very, very tired.

Tenten felt sorry for the Sakura, she knew that being a mother and a full-time physician must be difficult--it was obviously taking its toll on the medic. Is this what she had to look forward to after she gave birth? Tenten wondered as she chewed her lower lip. She cast a quick look in Ino's direction. She appreciated Ino's help with the wedding planning, but the blonde was becoming overbearing, to say the least. They were only tying bows for the invitations that were to be sent out that afternoon. Was anyone really going to scrutinize the _bows_? She risked a second glance at Ino, who was still glaring at Sakura. _It's no wonder Sakura doesn't want Ino to plan her wedding! _Tenten silently concluded.

"Ino, it's really no big deal," Tenten interrupted the one-sided staring contest, hoping to ease the tension. Sakura was ignoring Ino's chilling gaze as she stared at the tiny deep purple ribbon in front of her.

"No, Ten, it is _not _OK! Your wedding is in a week! One week! I have to get these bows done by noon, and they need to look presentable! Got it, Forehead?" she spoke slowly and with intent as she cast a sideways glance at her friend. Tenten knew that pissing Sakura off most likely wasn't the best tactic, as the pink-haired woman would easily incapacitate the blonde.

"Oh, I got it," Sakura hissed, visibly annoyed. A small smirk twitched at the corners of her mouth. "I also know who I _won't _ask to help me with _my_ wedding."

Ino's eyes widened at Sakura's words—which Tenten knew were equivalent to a blow to Ino. Excluding Ino from wedding planning would ruin the Yamanaka heiress, and Sakura was playing _that_ card. Tenten had to admit, it wasn't a bad strategy.

"Well, I mean, uh, if you're tired...maybe you could...come back later, Sakura," Ino hastily replied, waving her hand in sudden laxity. "I just don't want you to help if you're, er, not up to it. No big deal, you know."

Sakura smiled, winking at Tenten as she leaned forward and began to tie the ribbon as Ino had instructed. Tenten shook her head in awe as Sakura instantly silenced Ino.

The blonde watched Sakura's effort, nodding her head in satisfaction. "Great job, Sakura! Now let's get these done!" Ino beamed as she began tying her own pile of ribbons into immaculate bows.

Tenten's clumsy hands attempted the movements, but she found that she was not cut out for things like tying bows and arranging flowers. She had never excelled in those classes during her days in the Academy, and knew that she would most likely not do so now. She lifted her eyes, her gaze lingering over Sakura's exhausted frame. The pink-haired woman_ was _tired. The blue coloration and the puffiness under her eyes were enough to indicate that she was not getting enough sleep. She had even begun taking less of an interest in styling her hair.

_I wonder if everything is alright at home..._Tenten wondered, as she watched Sakura sigh and rub her bloodshot eyes. _I sure hope so!_

"Ok, ladies," Ino interrupted Tenten's wandering thoughts, "Hinata is on her way, and once she shows up, we can start thinking about how to design the bouquets and flower arrangements for the tables."

Sakura briefly met Tenten's dissecting gaze, smiling weakly as she rolled her eyes. _This is gonna be fun, _she mouth before she once again concentrated on her bow-tying.

Tenten sighed softly. Yes, it was going to be fun. For Ino. Tenten had no idea that weddings took _this much_ preparation. If she had known that before, she would have just dragged Shino down to the Hokage's office to marry them then and there—rather than an elaborate ceremony. The flamboyance, thought, was mostly due to Ino's preferences, as the blonde had long ago cast any of Tenten's ideas aside.

In fact, Tenten was beginning to wonder whose wedding it was that Ino was planning.....

***

* * *

***

"Sakura-sensei?" came the young genin's voice from the doorway. The girl was dressed in her hospital attire, her jet-black hair pulled tightly into a bun. Her golden eyes darted to the only bed in the room. "Hyuuga Neji's visitors wish to see him."

Sakura sat back in her chair, her body aching from the chakra depletion. "Thank you. I'll come out in a couple of minutes. Tell them to wait in the foyer," she instructed, her fingers still glowing from the faint chakra pools in the tips.

"Of course!" the girl bowed as she retreated from the room.

Sakura closed her eyes, attempting to re-envision the neural pathways she was repairing. It wasn't a skill that many medic-nin possessed—as it require immaculate chakra precision. It was an excruciatingly exhaustive process, and Sakura sorely wished she could have a hand in such a procedure. She would prefer to have Ino's help, but she knew the kunoichi could never keep her mouth closed about _this. _No, Ino was too much of a gossip—it would kill her to keep quiet about such things. Sakura would have to do this alone, no matter the consequences.

Between Kushina, Tenten's wedding planning, and her time in the hospital, Sakura was beginning to lose her sanity. She was thankful that Naruto was understanding enough--he didn't mind ramen every day of the week, she supposed. And, as for Kushina, Sakura had two very excited parents who loved spending every minute with the growing baby. She folded her hands on her lap, her eyes still closed as the sweat ran down her back. She could feel the moisture drying from her skin, giving her a slight chill. Her hands were still trembling from the exertion, the intricate muscles in her fingers screaming their exhaustion. Her ears caught the slight movement from beside her.

"Don't you think that you should at least let them know?" she murmured quietly, her heart finally slowing. She could still hear it beating in her ears...

"Not yet. I'm not ready," came the reply.

"I think I can be the one who determines that, thank you," Sakura smiled weakly. She wanted nothing more than to lean her head back and to take a nice, long nap. A warm bath would be nice, too, she supposed.

"I'm asking you, then. I request that you allow me more time."

"Oh? You're asking now?" Her eyes were still closed, and she could feel the sleep creeping into her head. Oh, how wonderful it would be to succumb to it!

"Please, Sakura...I appreciate everything. But, I'm not ready. Not yet." The statement was not commanding, it was pleading. She felt slightly sorry for her earlier words.

"I have told you that the wedding is in one week, haven't I?" She couldn't quite recall if she had shared that information.

Silence. She could hear his lips slowly parting. _Still a bit sluggish on the left_. "Of course. I just need time...until then. Hopefully..."

Sakura nodded. She understood that it was important to him. "You want me to put you to sleep again?"

"If you don't mind."

"Of course not."

"Thank you."

"Thank me in a weeks' time." She quickly retrieved the tiny orange pill from her medicine bag. "Here you go. You know the routine."

"I do," he replied. Sakura watched him carefully nurse his injured arm as he reached toward her. He had improved exponentially in the five days he had been awake, much to her surprise.

"Use your other hand," she commanded, pulling the pill away from him so that he would use his weakened hand to grasp the medication. He shot her a brief glance illustrating his annoyance, but did as she had instructed, slowly and shakily slipping the pill under his tongue as he laid back.

"I don't like to lie," she told him.

"I don't like making you lie. It's just easier this way. Please understand." Sakura said nothing, adjusting his blankets as his eyelids grew heavy. Of course she understood.

"Thank you, Sakura." His smile was lopsided, a residual effect from the injury. She knew that, in time, the slight droop of his weakened face muscles would disappear.

"Thank me when this is all over, and you're as good as new," she whispered, patting his hand.

"What if I'm never as good as new, as you say?" he slurred his words as the pill began to take effect.

"We'll worry about that bridge when we cross it. I have hope, though," she smiled as he slipped into a deep sleep. She watched the brain waves spike on the monitor before she unhooked the machine.

She slowly walked down the hall, opening the door to the corridor that led to the waiting foyer. She slowly trudged to the waiting room, where she saw Hiashi, Hinata, and Tenten sitting patiently. They looked up expectantly as she walked into the room.

"You can see Neji now," Sakura smiled, hating herself for lying. It was the lie he he had begged her to tell, and her responsibility was to him—her patient. "He still hasn't awakened, but maybe today..."

***

* * *

***

Tenten pushed her apartment door closed, as she wearily stumbled toward her bed. She fell on her back, closing her eyes and thinking about the day's events. First was her morning with Ino, Hinata, and Sakura. It had been productive, despite Ino's dictatorship. Part of her knew she was at fault for allowing the blonde to plan the event in the first place.

The second part of the day was spent in Neji's hospital room, holding vigil with his family, hoping for some signs that he was improving. Sakura had told them that his status had not changed, though he was able to breath on his own. Tenten guessed that it was somewhat of an improvement; a good sign. She had waited for the Hyuuga family to leave, so that she could tell Neji everything that was going on. She told him about the babies, about the wedding, and even about Ino. She also discussed her concerns in regards to Sakura's fatigue. Anything and everything she could think of, she shared with him. Sai had told her that he had read somewhere that when someone was in a coma, they still had the ability to hear. She had nothing else to hope for, so she hoped that Neji could hear her.

She looked at her stomach: it looked to be exponentially larger each and every day. She wiggled her toes, glad that she could still see them. She had allowed Ino to help her pick out more suitable—and stylish, as Ino called it—maternity wear. Tenten had to admit, some of it was quite comfortable. _Maybe I can wear some of it after the birth, _she silently contemplated.

Something pulled at her senses, and she quickly sat upright, pulling a kunai from the holder she kept strapped to the her thigh. She instinctively threw it at the far corner of her room, where the darkness prevented her eyes from seeing anything other than casted shadows. She heard the kunai hit.._something_...before falling to the ground with a hollow clang.

The cloud of bugs expanded, briefly, before regrouping. Tenten groaned. "Dammit, Shino! You know we aren't supposed to see one another this week. Unless at formal occasions. Even if its a clone!"

She wasn't entirely sure if that commandment were true, but it was something Ino had insisted she obey. Tenten missed Shino's warm body next to her at night, and part of her wanted to disregard Ino's advice. But, the blonde had pulled together a wedding in record time, and Tenten couldn't thank her enough . Even if she were slowly becoming a dictator. Tenten didn't want to remember their hunt for a suitable kimono for the wedding ceremony. The thought of it made her face turn pink with embarrassment....

The clone stepped out of the shadows, quickly kicking the kunai aside. The exact replica of Shino pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Something small was being concealed in the other hand. "Sorry, my lady." the clone spoke, bowing its head slightly. "Master Shino wished for me to give you this."

The clone held out the tiny, white package. Tenten studied the delicately wrapped box with its deep blue bow. _What could Shino possibly want to give to me_? she wondered.

"What is it?" She studied the package through narrowed eyes.

"I do not know," the clone spoke quickly, its voice slightly higher than Shino's. "He only commanded me to give this to you, my lady. I know nothing else." He waved the tiny package in his hand.

Tenten took the package with unsure fingers as the clone once again exploded into a cloud of kikkai, escaping out the partially opened window. The box was small, no larger than a deck of cards, and the bow was expertly tied. Tenten briefly wondered if Ino had taught him how to tie it. Tenten smiled as she excitedly unwrapped the tiny package, suddenly giddy about what Shino could give her. He had never given her a gift before—well, other than the two that were growing inside of her. She didn't really consider growing fetuses to be a _gift_, though.

She pried the lid from its bottom half, inhaling in surprise as she gazed at the package. It was a necklace, its intricate gold chain shining brilliantly in the light. But, what really stole her attention was the amber pendant that sparkled in the dim lamplight. She gingerly touched the gem, her fingers brushing over the smooth texture of the teardrop-shaped stone. It was warm to the touch, its deep honey-color glowing its luster.

"This is gorgeous!" she murmured to herself, her eyes wide as she pulled the intricate piece of jewelry from the box. A neatly folded note fell onto her lap as she inspected the magnificent gift. She picked up the note with shaky hands, unfolding it and reading the scrawled handwriting that she recognized:

_Tenten, _

_I know that you do not like jewelry, but I thought that perhaps this would change your mind. It was my mother's favorite piece, according to Father. She would have wanted you to have this. Please accept my humble gift. _

_Regards,_

_Shino  
_

Tenten could feel the hot tears prickling in her eyes as she read the note. _His mother's necklace!_ She was touched by the gesture--he was asking her to wear the late Lady Aburame's favorite necklace! How could she refuse such a request?

"Of course I'll wear this, silly!" she smiled through her heart-felt tears, speaking to no one in particular. "It would be my honor!"

She clasped the necklace around her slender neck, admiring how the warm tones of the gem complemented her eyes and hair. It looked as if it were made specially for her. She briefly wondered about Lady Aburame's reaction to such a beautiful gift. Had Shibi given her this necklace during their time together? Was she just as thrilled?

"I'm not going to take this off," Tenten spoke softly to herself as she gazed in the mirror. She gently stroked the amber pendant. "Ever."

***

* * *

***

"The wedding is tomorrow," Sakura told him, her hands glowing from the energy.

"I am aware," Neji replied, his voice smooth. "I will be ready."

Sakura nodded, smiling at him as she watched him flex the fingers on both hands, comparing the movement between them. She had to admit, his speech had nearly returned to that of his pre-injury state and he had regained most of the movement in the weaker half of his body. It was his motor coordination and ability to perform fine motor tasks that were still lacking. She hoped she could alleviate that—but the brain was a tricky organ. Even if she repaired the damage, would it respond as if it were never harmed? It was something that only time could tell.

"The rest will come with time and training," he murmured, as if reading her thoughts. He laid back, a triumphant smile on his face.

Sakura nodded, not breaking her concentration. He was right, it would help to train and exercise. He had difficulty with his balance, but a walking cane would help him until he could fully heal. She had managed to cure most of the neurological abnormalities, but the rest was up to his own nervous system and its ability to re-wire on its own accord. She had no doubt that, in a matter of months, he would be almost as good as new.

"I look forward...to tomorrow," Neji spoke softly. "To see everyone. To see Tenten. I can't believe she's getting married. Especially to that Aburame."

It wasn't a vehement response, as he didn't seem resentful toward Tenten or Shino--much to Sakura's surprise. She had long suspected that he harbored feelings for Tenten, though she had no real evidence of such. Sakura risked a quick look at him. No, he was genuinely happy for Tenten. She smiled to herself, noticing the subtle changes in him since this past mission. He had become more bearable--less serious than before. She had to admit, she liked the new Neji.

"You're telling me," Sakura exhaled, responding to his previous statement. "I've had to help with the damned wedding. Ino is a slave driver!" She didn't comment on Tenten's choice of mate, as she thought Tenten and Shino were a very suitable match, and she was partly responsible for their coupling.

"Sounds like Ino, does it not?" Neji smiled. He watched her with his lavender eyes as she hovered above him, her face contorted with her effort. "Thank you, Sakura," he whispered.

"Eh?" she asked, raising an eyebrow, her eyes still closed as she focused. She hadn't expected his show of gratification.

"I wouldn't have healed so quickly without your help. You are an excellent medic. No, one of the best," he nodded in confidence as he felt the warm, throbbing of her chakra against his temples. "You've sacrificed much in these past two weeks," he nodded, remembering how Tenten had told him of her theories about Sakura's change in demeanor. He thought it may be best not to share the one about Naruto and another woman....

"Thank you, Neji. But, don't give me credit yet. Let's see how you fare over the next couple of months," she grunted, ignoring the sweat as it ran down the side of her face.

"Of course. But, I don't doubt your expertise," he leaned back, closing his eyes. "So, she's having twins?" he murmured, changing the subject.

"Did I let that slip?" Sakura asked, briefly caught off-guard by the distraction.

"No, I saw the two chakra pools with my Byakugan," he admitted. "And she also told me during one of her earlier visits."

_So, he can hear even if he's sedated_, she thought to herself. It was something valuable to know for her future patients. "She is."

"She will make an excellent mother and wife," he smiled.

"Agreed."

"It's amazing how we've all turned out....since we were kids at the Academy," he added thoughtfully.

"That's life for you," Sakura agreed, a small smile on her lips. "Who would have thought I'd be with that idiot Naruto?"

Neji laughed as Sakura withdrew her hands, using her upper arm to wipe the sweat from her forehead. She watched him with curiosity as she walked around to the side of his bed, collapsing into the chair.

"That's it for tonight. One more session tomorrow morning and I'll clear you to make your appearance. But, promise me you won't overdo it," she mustered her best warning glare.

He smiled slightly, his eyes closed. "I can promise that."

"Good!" Sakura sighed, her eyes already heavy with fatigue. "But, I'll warn you, if you break that promise, I'll put you back here," she cautioned. "With a different sent of injuries!"


	25. The Uninvited

**ShinoTen has received over 100 reviews. I am truly humbled by everyone's support--whether it is in the form of a review or by simply clicking on my story. Thank you, from the bottom of my exhausted little heart. At least the 28 inches of snow we have here in Philly has kept me inside and brainstormin'  
**

_**I**** don't normally address idiotic reviews, but I will do this once and only once. As I've said before, if you don't like a pairing, don't read it--it's that simple.** _ I've had a consistent reviewer (NejiTen--how original *yawn*), who so meticulously leaves a review stating that they 'hate my story'. It has now escalated to hatred of me, the author. I would comment that you act like a 12 year old, but I know some mature 12 year olds and would not offend them by speculating on your maturity level or age. I have come to like the Neji x Tenten pairing, to be honest, and I have RaoHyuga18 to credit for converting me! I will most likely write one in the near future, and you are welcome to read it. Hell, even be less of a coward and review under a screenname I can respond to. Anyhow, I have stopped reading your reviews because, as you can see, I'm not going to stop writing because you hate my pairing(s) or me. Actually, I consider myself a likeable person, so it's your loss. I would recommend not reading anything on if you hate alternative pairings, as this is a place to freely write and create. I get that you like NejiTen, I really do. And I see that you bother other authors as well (as your poorly written reviews are like a unique signature). I'm beginning to suspect that you read each of my chapters since you so loyally (and badly) review like clockwork. And, if you do in fact read this, as I suspect, I would like to thank you for supporting my ShinoTen pairing, as your reviews boost my review number and possible reader pool. Don't get it? Well, let's say someone is looking for a story based on reviews (as that can _sometimes_ indicate a well-liked story), they may take a chance to read my story and come to like ShinoTen. Bam! I've converted someone! And I have you to thank for that. Keep on reviewin'!

**Sorry for that, but I wanted to throw that out there. I apologize to anyone who lost braincells while reading that!**

**Anyhow, fluff ahead as well as mild humor (silly Naruto!). Happy Reading! Enjoy!**

*******  
**

**

* * *

**

*****

"Come _on_, ladies!" Ino was clapping her hands together as she eyed the three women as they hesitated in the doorway. "We have a wedding today!"

Tenten nearly vomited at the word _wedding_. She felt slightly faint at the thought that she was really getting _married _today. To Shino, no less!

"You're exceptionally happy," Tenten grumbled. Ino ignored her moodiness. Tenten examined the borrowed room, before deciding she had never seen the tiny parlor before. She knew that Shibi had granted Ino use of the room for this occasion. Tenten was suddenly curious as to how _that _exchange occurred.

She nervously glanced at Ino, who was practically beaming from ear to ear. The newly appointed wedding planner was dancing around Tenten, Hinata, and Sakura--pointing at designated chairs and demanding them to "sit and relax". Ino had promised hair and makeup, but, of course, had overdone it. Again. There were at least two dozen ladies running around the small area, bringing refreshments and tiny cakes to eat. One was offering foot rubs, another offering pedicures. A third had already managed to corner Sakura into a chair and was filing the kunoichi's fingernails while another rubbed her shoulders. A third approached and began toying with Sakura's long pink locks, asking Ino for input.

"Drink, my lady?" came the soft reply from next to her. Tenten blinked, realizing that there was a young girl next to her, holding a tray of sweets as well as beverages.

"Yesthankyouverymuch," Tenten mumbled as she quickly grabbed a cup off of the tray and shoved a handful of cakes into her mouth. Despite the feeling of nausea, she was famished. Besides, how could she resist the intricately designed cakes? The young girl stifled a giggle as Tenten reached for two more cakes before attempting to sit in a nearby chair. The feat was beginning to prove difficult, as she had to redistribute the weight that was expanding her midsection.

"Uh uh, not _there_," Ino rolled her eyes. "The bride is to sit over there!" she jabbed a neatly painted fingernail in the direction of a very large—and very plush—chair.

Tenten closed her eyes, holding down a second bout of nausea. "Could you not refer to me as _that_," she croaked, her face turning white as the sweat beaded on her upper lip.

"What's wrong, Tenten?" Hinata asked, suddenly concerned.

"Nothing's _wrong_," Ino said, bemused, "She's got the case of the wedding jitters. Don't ya, Ten?"

"Bite me!" Tenten hissed as she quickly strode past Ino and awkwardly plopped into the chair. She was immediately surrounded by women who were fussing with her hair, nails, and makeup.

"A bit much, Ino? Ow, what the hell?" Tenten growled, as a woman plucked a few stray hairs from her brow. The young girl near her feet drew away in fear. Tenten immediately felt sorry for her outburst.

"Not at all," Ino smiled sweetly, batting her eyelashes innocently. "Just a little pre-wedding pampering for our bride."

_And friends_. Ino didn't mutter those words, though Tenten knew that there were benefits for the three women, also. She had a hunch that Ino was the only one looking forward to being beautified. Hinata was grimacing at her hair was pulled tightly against her head, and Sakura had apparently fallen asleep. Tenten looked at her friend. Sakura had lost weight and was looking worse for wear. She silently hoped that the everything was alright with Kushina and Naruto.

"Nervous?" Sakura murmured from beside her, her eyes still closed. Tenten jumped, not expecting Sakura to still be awake--the medic looked so _tired_!

Tenten thought about what Sakura had asked, choosing her words wisely. "I don't think that touches on how I feel right now."

"You can still get out, you know," Sakura's lips curved upward, her smile suddenly mischievous.

Tenten sighed. "Yeah, I'm wondering why I thought it was a good idea...."

"Because you love him," Sakura slurred, as she began to drift off, finally.

_Because I love him_, Tenten thought to herself. She said nothing, toying with the words. She _did _love him--she loved Aburame Shino. Why did she have to remind herself of that? She didn't regret this decision, did she? Why was the though of marrying him suddenly making her so sick to her stomach?

_Maybe it's the 'forever' part,_ she quietly mused. She had never been a fan of tying herself down—except for her duties. She quietly pondered whether they had been hasty in their decision.

"So," Ino interrupted Tenten's internal debate, suddenly leaning down so that her face was inches from Tenten's nose. The dark haired woman jumped at the close contact as Ino's clear blue eyes crinkled in amusement. "How do you want your hair?"

Tenten inwardly cringed. These were all the things she hadn't thought of nor cared about: makeup, nail color, wedding kimono, hair. Ino had done a fantastic job at organizing the wedding thus far, so maybe Tenten should relax and allow the women fluttering around her to make her look presentable. For once in her life, she could handle a little pampering—what could it hurt?

A small smile formed on Tenten's lips, "Don't know, don't care. Just don't make me ugly."

Ino laughed as she glanced around the room. "You're going to be the most beautiful bride this family has ever seen, Ten!" She nodded at the woman hovering behind Tenten—who undid the long braid that hung down the kunoichi's back, running her fingers through the length.

"I take it you already had the details in mind?" Tenten asked, amused. She felt herself relax a little more. _ Leave it to Ino have had this planned_.

"I did, is that so bad? I knew you wouldn't be interested," the blonde scrunched her nose, tapping the upturned tip with a purple fingernail.

"You were right," Tenten sighed. "This is all...too much. You are a miracle worker, Ino!"

"Nah!" Ino pushed her long, blond hair over her shoulders. "Just sit back, relax. Let me make you presentable for your big day."

Tenten said nothing, leaning back with a sigh and closing her eyes. Ino's cerulean gaze wandered to Tenten's swelling abdomen. It was protruding against the tightly drawn cotton robe. She was worried that they were going to have difficulty with the ceremonial attire, since Tenten was definitely not _that _large a week ago!

_I sure hope she hasn't gotten too fat_, Ino thought. _Or I'm going to have to go on damage control! _

_***  
_

_

* * *

***  
_

"Breathe, Tenten!" Sakura soothingly stroked her arm as Hinata furiously fanned the bride.

The gaggle of hired help had finally left, and the three kunoichi were trying to calm Tenten, who was currently hyperventilating in the armchair. They hadn't thought she would react like _this_--she had only looked in the mirror! Tenten felt her heart race as her temples pulsated from the force. She had barely recognized the face staring back at her from the reflecting glass. It wasn't that she didn't _like _how she looked. It was more that she realized what the makeup, hair, and kimono represented. She was going to become a wife! Shino's wife!

"I'm.....goin'....married!" she incoherently yelped as she closed her eyes and tried to take deep breaths—following Sakura's instructions. "Godswhyisthissohard?"

"Well, what did you expect?" Ino remarked, thrusting a fist onto her hip. "This is what happens when you ask a guy to marry you!"

"Not now, Pig!" Sakura warned under her breath. Tenten's pulse was still quicker than she would like to see. The twins were not affected, but it was still worrisome if Tenten's pressure remained this high. "Hinata, could you find a drink or something?"

"Of course." Hinata quickly poured lemonade from the pitcher that was left behind.

"But--" Ino's mouth opened. _Not with her kimono on_!

"Shut it!" Sakura seethed as Hinata returned with a half-glass of the cool liquid. "Give her a break! She's freaking out, here!"

Tenten took the glass between shaky hands, as Ino quickly ran over with a towel. "Oh no you don't! You will _not _spill on this!" she quickly tucked the towel into the neckline of Tenten's kimono.

"Are the babies alright?" Tenten's chocolate eyes studied Sakura, knowing the concern that was etched into the pink-haired woman's features.

"They are fine," Sakura smiled, "You're just nervous. I would be."

The medic used what little chakra she had left to soothe Tenten. She had spent all morning at the hospital, and was practically depleted of her reserves. The pale liquid slowly disappeared from the glass as Tenten took long gulps between breaths. She sat back, her eyes closed. Sakura noted a steady slowing of Tenten's pulse, though her face was still pale.

Sakura looked at Ino, "See? She's feeling more relaxed."

Ino said nothing, quickly narrowing her eyes at Sakura. She crossed her arms over her chest, the deep blue fabric catching the light—which only emphasized the slight golden undertones of the delicate silk. Sakura, Hinata, and Ino each had their hair half up, the rest softly falling down their backs in loose curls, though Hinata kept hers straight. Their makeup was at a bare minimum, so as not to show up the bride.

Sakura smiled at Tenten, "Feeling better?"

Tenten nodded, "Thanks, Sakura." She glanced at the other women. "Thanks to you two, as well."

Sakura stood, putting a hand on Ino's shoulders, "You did wonderful job at transforming our Tenten into a beautiful bride. Maybe you can help me with mine, after all."

Ino's jaw fell open; she was slightly taken aback at Sakura's unexpected praise. Hinata smiled as she patted Tenten's hand. "It's alright, Tenten. You are going to be just fine."

Tenten nodded, smiling weakly at the lavender-eyed woman. "Maybe I shouldn't look at myself in the mirror, huh? What have you done to me, Ino?"

The three women laughed as Tenten's hand stroked her own cheek. Much to Ino's credit, her makeup was light—only serving the purpose to accent her features. A hint of blush here, deep rose colored lips, and shimmering shadow on her brow. Her silken chestnut hair was loosely pulled away from her face, some soft curls falling from the jeweled clasp high on her head. Her hair was adorned with sparkling pins and floral clips. Despite the bulge beneath her silver obi, it was not immediately recognizable that she was pregnant—even to those closest to her, who knew the truth. The soft ivory kimono had a slight sheen to it, shimmering gold with each step that Tenten took. She was unaccustomed to the heavier robe, but she trusted Ino's opinion in the matter of what would be appropriate for the ceremony. She would have preferred _some _color, but she wouldn't argue. Besides, she did have on the warm, amber necklace that Shino had given her. That was the only accessory she needed. Despite her own harsh criticisms and uncertainty about her appearance, to her friends, Tenten looked like a goddess in her ivory kimono.

Sakura's voice was soft as she spoke in Ino's ear, "I think you have your bride back."

***

* * *

***

Tenten was more relaxed for the duration of the morning. She was calm and collected as they made their way to the ceremony site on the Aburame Compound, despite the few minor stumbles over the hem of her robe. Ino had tsked at her, quickly grabbing the hem and holding it while Tenten walked, all the while grumbling about how she needed to act more like a lady. Sakura had made faces behind Ino's back, making both Tenten and Hinata giggle.

Ino quickly ushered the women to a tiny holding room for the bride and her attending women, after making sure that Shino was nowhere to be found. Tenten had immediately sought comfort in one of the chairs in the room, as she nervously tried to remind herself that this was what she wanted. The tiny movement in her abdomen reinforced that conviction, giving her a sense of ease. Tenten was laughing with Hinata and Sakura when the thin door slid open. A tall man was shoved into the room by a certain blonde-haired Yamanaka heiress.

"Get in here, you giant—oof!" she squealed as the man stepped aside, forcing Ino off-balance. She reached her hands forward as she plummeted toward the ground.

The man reached out a large hand, grabbing her forearm to prevent her fall. "I should have let you land on your face," he growled, his eyes narrowed. Ino returned his unamused look with her own angry one.

Tenten stood on wobbly legs as her eyes widened in surprise. "Ibiki?" she whispered.

He was practically unrecognizable in his deep crimson kimono with a white hem and neckline. She had never seen him so....un-ANBU-like before. His face turned a slight shade of pink as he bowed his head. "Tenten," he murmured. His hands clenching. "You look...like a bride, I suppose."

Her mouth was still hanging open as her eyes wandered over his appearance. "I can't believe it! You look like a real _person!" _

He stared at her for a few moments, unsure of how to respond. A large, lopsided grin lit up his face, "Thanks." He pointed to his head covering, "Sorry about, uh, this, but...well..you know.."

Tenten smiled, nodding her head, "I do. I will forgive you this one time."

His eyes widened momentarily, before he threw his head back and laughed. "What did they do, drug you? You're calm for someone who's just about to get married!"

"No no no. We wouldn't do that," Ino retorted, forcefully pulling her arm from his grip.

He said nothing as they glared at one another. Ino knew that he was still angry at her from when she helped Naruto break into the ANBU Headquarters, not that she could blame him. He was surprisingly easy to take over, but isn't everyone when you've completely taken them by surprise?

"So..why are you here?" Tenten asked, looking from Ino to Ibiki. She didn't want a confrontation. Not here, not now.

Ibiki's face turned slightly red as he spoke, "Supposed to walk you down the aisle or something like that."

It was Tenten's turn to redden. Of course he was going to walk her down the aisle! He was going to perform the duties that her father would if he were alive.

"Tsunade's waiting for you as well. We'll both be on your side," he grunted as he fumbled with the long sleeves of his garb.

"Huh?" Tenten's mouth fell open. She saw Ino glance nervously at Sakura. A green pair of eyes fell to the floor. Tenten suddenly grew suspicions. _What is going on? _"She's supposed to officiate, isn't she? She's the Hokage!"

"You didn't tell her?" Ibiki roared at Ino. "How could you not tell her?"

Ino sighed, rubbing her temples. Sakura looked at the ceiling. The blonde sighed again before speaking. "Um, well, since Naruto is going to take over as Hokage in the near future, Tsunade wanted _him _to officiate--"

"WHAT?" Tenten gasped. "N-Naruto?" It wasn't that she didn't like Naruto—she owed him her life, like many in the village. It was that she always remembered the irresponsible Naruto, not one she would consider serious enough to _marry _her!

"It's true," Sakura interrupted. "I wanted to tell you--"

"But I made her keep it a secret," Ino cut in, her eyes flashing angrily at her pink-haired friend. "Sorry, Ten, but you had enough making you nervous."

"Naruto will do a good job, Tenten," Hinata nodded. Tenten closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. "It could be worse," Hinata interrupted.

"Eh?" Tenten replied, nonplussed.

"Kiba could be doing it," the Hyuuga blushed, before covering her mouth.

Nervous laughter rang out, as Tenten shook her head, a slight smile on her lips. "Naruto, huh? Well, it's not like I haven't already turned all of this upside down, I guess."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ino asked.

"I'm pregnant, for one. Those bunch of snooty Aburames would frown on that! Besides, what harm could it do to have Naruto marry us? He is the foundation of his village."

"Don't worry, Tenten, he won't screw up. I already warned him," Sakura stared at the far wall, as if remembering something....

Tenten raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Warned him?"

Sakura smiled as she continued, "That I'd kick his ass if he screwed up!"

***

* * *

***

"Ready?" Ibiki asked, his eyes straight ahead. His hand was trembling slightly, and Tenten knew that he did not prefer to be the center of attention. She felt slightly guilty at having him perform this duty.

"I'm sorry, Ibiki," she whispered as Sakura disappeared around the corner.

"Don't worry about it. It's the least I could do....for your parents sake," he admitted, his eyes falling to the floor. The tremble grew, before disappearing for good. His steely gaze returned, the softness of his features gone. "Besides, someone's gotta do it!"

Tenten smiled at her superior as Ino walked out ahead of her. The blonde shot her one last grin as she disappeared through the doorway, her head held upright. Tenten closed her eyes, already regretting the question she was about to ask.

"How many?" she rasped, licking her lips.

"Huh?" Ibiki glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "How many what?"

"People."

Ibiki was quiet for a few moments—enough so that Tenten's stomach sank. "You don't want to know," he replied, the corners of his lips twitching.

"I thought so," Tenten groaned.

She felt Ibiki's hand pat hers as it rested in the crook of his elbow. "So what if all of Konoha? Makes the reception that much easier."

Tenten smiled, shaking her head slightly, "I'm gonna kill Ino after all of this!"

"Good, because I was going to," Ibiki grinned. "You just saved me a lot of trouble." Tenten suppressed a snort.

"You look beautiful, I mean it," Ibiki was suddenly serious, his ears turning pink. "Your parents—they would be proud to see you all dolled up like this. I wanted to say that before we got out there."

Tenten stared at him, her eyes starting to water, slightly. "Don't cry on me, girl. I hate tears," he growled as he took a step forward, bodily dragging her through the doorway.

Tenten stumbled slightly as she was forced in front of the _large _crowd Ino had invited to the ceremony. Her eyes grew round at the sheer number of people and unfamiliar faces that crowded the hall. She quickly looked toward her feet, reminding herself that Shino would be waiting for her at the end of the aisle. She risked raising her eyes toward where he should be standing. She was relieved when she saw him standing there, his short black haori emblazoned with the Aburame crest. She thought he looked handsome in his wedding kimono, as she had never seen him dressed so formally. Tenten was used to high-necked jackets and hoods. The only time she had seen him in any less was when was na—

_No, not those thoughts! _She told herself. _Shameful_!

Tenten caught the brief clenching of his jaw, as his eyes fell on her. She felt her heart race as she realized that his glasses were removed. She could see his liquid, dark eyes with their golden flecks as he watched her come down the aisle. His eyes told her that he was pleased with her appearance, and she let out a deep breath—which she didn't realize she was holding. He slightly lowered his head, a brief smile twitching on his lips as he acknowledged his bride. The insignificant gesture washed away all of her insecurities and anxiety. She smiled as she focused on him and only him. How silly of her to think that he would abandon her at the alter! She decided not to share her nightmares of that exact event with him.

Shibi was standing next to his son, his own eyes masked behind the dark glasses. Tenten almost gaped in amazement as she realized that Shibi had _shaved _for the occasion. He, too, was dressed like his son, making Tenten slightly embarrassed about her thoughts regarding the attractiveness of the older Aburame. She glanced around, peeking at the serious faces of the Aburame Clan that were seated on the groom's side of the room. Most were wearing glasses, their faces never breaking from their stony demeanor. They were, in fact, typical Aburames—most of whom she had never met or seen before.

_Please, don't let my children turn into stiffs like this! _Tenten inwardly prayed as she approached Shino with each careful step. No wonder she thought Shino was awkward and un-personable when she first met him—look at what he had to grow up with!

Tenten glanced at Naruto, who was centered at the end of the aisle—a step up from where Shino was standing. He was wearing a similar version of the Hokage's robes. He was holding a tiny book in one hand and giving Tenten a thumbs up with the other hand—all while grinning. She wanted to hit him upside the head for acting like an idiot while they were in a room full of Aburames. Could he be any _less_ serious? She shot a glance at Sakura, who was sending Naruto a warning glare of her own. Tenten smiled as she saw Naruto balk at the green gaze, immediately losing the smile on his face as he stared straight ahead with his blue eyes.

As they approached the end of the aisle, Shino stepped forward, bowing at Ibiki. Ibiki stiffened, unsure of what to do. Shino's head was still lowered as he whispered, "I'll take here from here, Ibiki-san."

Ibiki grunted, and Tenten slowly removed her arm from around his. She smiled at Ibiki as he nodded, quickly retreating to his seat beside Tsunade and Jiraiya. Tenten couldn't tear her eyes from Shino's face as he carefully guided her to where they would stand for the duration of the ceremony.

"You are exactly as I had imagined, Tenten," he spoke softly from the corner of his mouth.

"And that is?" she asked, sure that he could hear her heart beating from inside of her chest.

"The most beautiful woman I have ever set my eyes on," he avoided her eyes, instead looking expectantly at Naruto. Tenten could feel her cheeks grow hot as Naruto nervously opened the thin book.

"Right! Let's get this show on the road!" the blonde shinobi grinned.

Tenten could swear that she saw Shino and his father risk smiling at Naruto's nervous banter. _Please don't screw this up, Naruto! It's only a short ceremony_!

She thought she could hear the sound of knuckles cracking from somewhere behind here—where Hinata, Sakura, and Ino were standing. She inwardly groaned: this was about to get awkward. There was no way that Naruto could flawlessly pull this off. It wasn't in his nature.

Naruto cleared his throat as he looked straight ahead. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we are here today to witness the joining of these two people...."

***

* * *

***

"I do." Shino's deep voice bellowed throughout as he nodded his conviction. Tenten could feel her eyes begin to sting from the tears.

_Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry! _she warned herself. She could hear sobbing from her right, and she risked a quick look to find Jiraiya burying his face with a tissue. Behind him, Lee and Guy were doing the same. She smiled to herself at their ridiculous sentiments.

"And now for the vows written by each--" Naruto began.

"Vows? What vows?" Tenten hurriedly whispered. She didn't know that there were _written vows--_she didn't write anything! She could feel the panic rising in her throat.

Shino glanced at Naruto, understanding her frenzy. "I think we should forgo the vows. Why? Well, because it is not necessary."

"Oh," Naruto replied, looking dumbfounded. He hadn't prepared for what to do in case changes were in order for the ceremony. It threw him off to have to improvise.

_Thank you,_ Tenten mouthed to Shino as she felt her cheeks becoming red. Shino said nothing as his eyes continued to study her face with warm tenderness.

"Well, then, uh, let's move on," Naruto called out. "Sake?" he asked weakly, so that only the closest few could hear.

Shino shook his head, his voice barely audible, "She's can't, Naruto."

"Oh," Naruto replied again, looking deflated. His hands trembled as a bead of sweat broke free and ran down the side of his face. "I guess we are going to forget the sake, then," he replied, his voice louder than necessary, "with Tenten pregnant and all, I guess--"

Tenten groaned as she heard the deep rumbling of murmurs coming from the Aburame side. She glanced nervously at both Shibi and Shino—who managed to maintain their composure. Tenten, could feel her ears grow hot. She closed her eyes, telling herself to not wring Naruto's neck. Instead, she placed her frustrations elsewhere.

"Yeah, so what? I'm pregnant, get over it! No one said you had to come to the reception!" Tenten growled, glaring at Shino's kin.

A few of the older Aburame looked taken aback. The younger ones seemed to be slightly amused by her outburst. From the corner of her eye, Tenten could see Tsunade's palm connecting with her forehead. Tenten glared at Naruto, ignoring the bemused smile on Shibi's face. She felt Shino squeeze her hand as if in silent reassurance. Naruto's face turned crimson as he shut the book in front of him. It hadn't helped him thus far.

"S-Sorry, Tenten," he croaked, his mouth suddenly dry. "Oh, man, Sakura's gonna kill me.." he whispered in defeat.

"Too late, now, Naruto. Let's just get this over with, can we?" she shook her head, deciding if she should succumb to the hilarity of the situation or be angry. She decided to go with the first.

"Uh..." Naruto's mouth opened, as he glanced helplessly at Tsunade.

_Declare them_, Tsunade mouthed to the nervous shinobi.

"Yeah...I now...by whatever power I have, declare you two to be husband and wife! You can kiss her now, Shino!" Naruto flashed his trademark grin.

Shino risked a half-smile as he reached up, hooking Tenten's chin with his thumb. He slowly lowered his face to hers, gently kissing her and sealing their proclamation. A few catcalls rang out from Tenten's side, and applause began to break out soon after. Tenten smiled into Shino's kiss, immediately discarding her concerns and anxiety. Who cares if they realized she was pregnant? They would find out eventually, right?

"Seriously, guys," Naruto leaned forward, "the old woman in the front right is glaring at you. End it already!"

Tenten smiled at Shino as they broke apart. She glanced at Ino, who impatiently indicated that they walk down the aisle and through the doorway. Tenten tugged on Shino's hand, and the newlyweds walked back through the door she had entered from—this time as husband and wife. Tenten was walking on clouds as she passed through doorway, casting one last look over her shoulder. She could see Naruto backing away from an angry Sakura. Lee and Guy were hugging one another, tears flowing freely. Tsunade looked ready to end Jiraiya's life....

Shino quickly tugged at Tenten's hand, and she turned to look at him. They were out of sight of the crowd, and she briefly wondered what he could want. "Not _now, _Shino," she joked, "surely _that_ can wait until later. Unless you really want to. We could just skip the reception and--"

She stopped speaking when she realized that he was staring ahead, his head angled as if he were examining something. His face was unreadable as his posture became slightly rigid. Tenten's own head quickly snapped around in the direction Shino was staring.

And her heart stopped.


	26. Speechless

**To everyone who's still reading this story: Thankyouthankyouthankyou! **

**I appreciate all of your reviews! A big heartfelt thank you to the readers and those of you who've added my story!**

**Happy Reading! Hope you enjoy it. Only a few more chapters to go!**

*******  
**

* * *

*****

Tenten's mouth opened, but her breath hitched in her throat. She could feel the words edging their way onto her tongue, slowly dissipating as quickly as they began to form. She blinked once.

Twice.

A third time.

But the man in front of her didn't disappear like a ghost._ It can't be! _

She quickly turned around, her eyes wild as she searched Shino's flecked irises for any hint of deception. His dark eyes briefly flickered to her face before returning to their original focus. She swore she glimpsed a slight twitch of the corner of his mouth. Was it...._amusement_? Triumph? Disbelief?

She felt bolted in place, her palms sweating from the anxiety. Her heart pounded in her ears as her mouth grew dry. Her eyes were wide as she once again turned to the visitor. _Is...is this some sort of genjutsu_? she silently wondered.

"I'm real." Those words. His words. It _sounded _like him. It _looked _like him. _Was it him_?

Tenten's lower lip trembled as she gasped. A suddenly as she was taken by surprise, her eyes immediately narrowed as she suspiciously studied the man before her. She knew him...but, yet, she _didn't_. She risked another glance at Shino, who remained eerily silent. Was this some sort of cruel joke?

"It's not an illusion?" she dazedly asked as her fingers stroked her own cheeks. Was she real?

"I hope not," the lavender eyed man replied, his voice low and throaty.

He attempted to smile, half of his face moving more slowly than its counterpart. The lag was subtle, but her well-trained ANBU eyes could detect the difference between the two sides. His hair was short, rivalling Naruto's in length. It wasn't a necessary a bad look on him, but it was..._different_. She watched his hand tighten around the cane he was holding—his knuckles turning white from the grip as he steadied himself. His fingers trembled slightly, as his foot shuffled forward slowly. The slight limp didn't go unnoticed by Tenten. He reached out his other hand, the palm side facing upward.

"See?" he murmured, his eyes studying her face. He indicated with his outstretched palm. "Touch me."

Tenten glanced at Shino--still unsure as to whether it were a dream or not. It couldn't really be..._him_. Could it? Shino nodded slightly, this time a tender smile on his lips. He took a step in retreat, bowing his head in silent acknowledgment. Tenten's questioning gaze returned to the proffered hand as she hesitantly reached out with her forefinger, gingerly touching the soft skin of his palm. It was warm and slightly moist, as if he had been clenching it. She gasped at the contact, her body shuddering with the realization. She began to laugh softly. Her feeble bouts of laughter turned into hiccups. Hiccups turned into sobs. She stifled her cries with a fist, as she studied him through wet, glassy eyes, unsure of how to proceed.

"How?" she croaked, a few tears softly trailing down her cheeks. The sparkled along her jawline before they silently fell to the floor, forever a memory.

"It's all due to Sakura," Neji calmly explained as he attempted to straighten his posture.

"S-Sakura?" she whispered. Her eyes fluttered open in realization. _That was why she was so tired! I should have at least suspected something. She avoided looking at me when she discussed Neji's condition, plus she was always there when I arrived. _Of course it only Sakura could perform _this _miracle!

As if reading her thoughts, Neji nodded. "Yes, she has been healing me for some time, now. I was a mess over a week ago, barely able to speak or walk. I could barely feed--"

"_Over_ _a week ago_?" Tenten's tone changed, her eyes flashing in warning as she realized what he was telling her.

Neji said nothing for a few moments, as if judging whether what he was about to say was wise or not. He slowly opened his mouth, the smallest hint of amusement written on his face. "I had asked her to remain mum about my condition, revealing it to no one other than the Hokage, of course."

"But you were in a coma when I visited," she pointed out, her brow furrowed with confusion. The tiny floral pins sparkled in contrast to the sea of dark hair.

"Not a coma," he shook his head. "I was merely sleeping--"

"You were _sleeping_?" she asked her voice rising slightly. Ridiculous!

How had she cried tears over him? He had been duping her this past week, at least! All those hours she spent by his bed, holding his hand—and he would have been able to converse with her had he woken up! She could feel her relief being washed away by the anger that was threatening to ruin her happy reunion. Neji shrugged, his one shoulder rising more than the other—an occurrence that was not missed by Tenten. _So, he is not entirely healed, which means he must insisted on leaving the hospital to make an appearance. _

"She gave me tranquilizers," he admitted, slightly sheepish. "I did not wish to deceive anyone, especially not you or my uncle. But it was just....er, better this way."

"Hyuuga Neji, how could you _not _tell me? _Me_!" she snapped, her arms crossing over her chest as he rested them on her slightly protruded abdomen. It was a movement that was not missed by Neji, though his smile was immediately replaced due to her evident anger.

Neji licked his lips, his face blanching. "I could barely speak! I was a mess, and it was only with Sakura's almost continuous healing that I am even where I am as I stand before you, Tenten."

He didn't share his frustrations, his tears, his anger and denial at his condition. It was not easy to wake up and have your speech and ability to care for yourself gone—all ripped away in a single moment. He shook the dark thoughts from his head. No, he could endure his own silent suffering, but he would not burden Tenten with it. This was a _joyous _occasion.

"I had noticed she looked more exhausted than usual," Tenten admitted. '_Exhausted_' was an understatement. Sakura had been nearly depleted of her life force this past week. Now Tenten understood her reason for the fatigue and moodiness—Sakura was both sleep and chakra deprived! Her chocolate eyes bored into Neji's pale ones.

"I owe her everything," Neji confirmed, his voice confident. "If it wasn't for her—along with the extensive exercise the Hokage implemented—I wouldn't have been able to make it today. For this."

Tenten gasped. He had been driving himself so that he could be at her wedding? She assumed he had taken a temporary leave from the hospital, but she didn't image that he had tried to get better for _this_! She immediately felt remorseful for her earlier anger.

"Neji....I..I didn't realize--"

Neji cut her off with a wave, "It is an important day in any young lady's life. But, it's not everyday that Konoha's strongest kunoichi gets married."

He smiled the same lopsided smile from earlier. She couldn't remember the last time she saw him smile this much. Had he changed in such a short amount of time? How much of a personal hell had he been through. Her heart ached for him. He didn't deserve such a punishment! Tenten couldn't help but return his smile, her own eyes watering once again.

"Ino is going to kill me for ruining makeup!" she hiccuped.

"You look beautiful, as I'm sure Shino has already told you," Neji's eyes flickered over Shino's face. He nodded slightly at the Aburame heir in silent admiration.

"Thank you," Tenten whispered, quickly taking a few strides and wrapping her arms around Neji's neck.

She could feel her swollen abdomen pressing against him. He was frailer than she was used to, but weeks of confinement and lack of nutrition would do that to a man. She could feel him return the hug, though he was weaker than she remembered, and it was more evident on one side of his body. Tenten took a step back, her hands resting on his shoulders as she admired her former teammate.

"You look....amazing!" she breathed excitedly. "Sakura does work miracles!"

"She does," Shino agreed, stepping forward, offering his hand.

Neji nodded before gripping Shino's long fingers in his own. He squeezed briefly. "Congratulations to both of you. You both....deserve it." It was easier to say than he expected. He was amazed at how much he actually meant those words.

"Thank you, Neji," Shino's voice was deep. "It is...good to see you here. I know it means a lot to Tenten." He glanced at his wife, though he already knew her reaction.

"I'm sorry," Tenten sobbed. "I...I still can't believe it!"

"As Naruto would say," Neji murmured, "Believe it!"

Tenten laughed, her voice high-pitched from the emotions that were coursing through her. Even Shino offered a deep chuckle.

"Really, Tenten, you make an elegant bride," Neji was more serious. He was more soft-spoken than normal, mostly because of the effects of the vocal cord paralysis from both the disuse and the breathing tube.

"Thank you," she replied, reaching out and squeezing his hand. She allowed her eyes to wander over his shrunken frame. She wasn't used to see him so vulnerable. _He must have been through hell! No, still going through hell! He needs his friends!_

"It'll get better in time," he admitted, a tiny hint of vehemence in his voice. He inwardly cringed when he thought of the frustration and anger that still stood in his way of complete recovery.

"I'm sure it will," she replied softly.

"I hate having to rely on this cane. I cannot wait until I can resume my training. Regain my former strength." He clenched and unclenched the fingers on his weakened hand, as the cane rested against his legs.

"It will take time, but it will come," Shino told him, his hand momentarily patting Neji's shoulders.

Pale eyes studied deep chocolate. "I agree," Neji concurred. "It just feels like it's going to take an eternity."

"Always does," Shino's voice was steady as he glanced at Tenten, who was furiously wiping tears from her face.

"If it is any consolation, I heard everything you had said...during your visits," Neji told her, an innocent half-smile on his face.

"Huh?" Tenten asked, as she wiped her eye with a fist. She quickly blushed, realizing his implication. "Doesn't make me feel better that you couldn't tell _me _at least!"

Her fists shot to her hips, as she attempted her best angry glare. After a few moments, she threw her hands in the air, "Bah! Idiot!"

Neji smiled slightly. "That may be, but I wanted to give you a wedding gift that no one could best."

Shino shook his head in amazement as Tenten's jaw fell open. She quickly recovered, her own smile lighting up her face. "Well, you _did_!" she punched him lightly, immediately regretting it. "Sorry!"

Neji shrugged. "Do not worry about it. It's nice to not be treated like an invalid," he admitted, wincing at the last part.

He hated relying on others to go to the bathroom, to eat, to brush his hair, to shower. It was a difficult prospect to get used to, and he was slowly biding his time until the humiliation of having a caretaker twenty four hours of the day has ended. The light at the end of the tunnel was slowly getting brighter.

"Well, you'll be back to shape in no time!" Tenten nodded her head in satisfaction and confidence. "To think you've come all this way in a week!"

"Sakura," Neji reminded her, his eyes gazing past her shoulders and into the room the bride and groom had just exited. "But, I think that I've taken enough of her time. She has a future husband and child to worry about."

_True_, Tenten thought. She couldn't believe that Sakura had partaken in this....and for her wedding! She made a mental note to thank Sakura when it was appropriate. She glanced at Neji, doing her best to look pleading.

"You'll be...coming to the reception, wont you?"

"Tenten--" Shino interrupted, his voice holding a silent warning.

"It's fine," Neji raised the hand not resting on the cane. "Ino's already made sure I have a seat."

"Ino knew as well?" Tenten raised an eyebrow. _Didn't he just say--_

"Not exactly," Neji smirked. "Sakura, of course, had her register me a seat under an alias."

Another eyebrow arched high, "And?"

Neji rolled his eyes, "'Date of Rock Lee'." His face turned pink at the admission.

This time, all three laughed at Sakura's craftiness. "And Ino bought it that Lee had a date? And Lee is unaware of this?"

Neji shrugged, "Not sure, but I guess I'll owe him a dance at least."

Another bout of laughter from the trio.

Tenten glanced at the standing clock near the far wall. "Well, I guess I should prepare for the reception." She looked to Shino, who nodded his agreement.

"Good, I can take off this dreaded heavy thing!" she hissed, tugging at the waist of her ivory kimono. "At least my next outfit will be lighter."

"And you won't have to hide your pregnancy," Shino replied, his mouth twisting into a smile.

"Oh?" Neji looked slightly confused.

_He must not have heard everything_ _back here_, Tenten thought. She sighed, "Naruto basically told the entire village I was pregnant. You really should have seen it. Class act, that one."

Neji glanced from husband to wife, saying nothing. Shino closed his eyes, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "There is naught my family can do. We are married. They will adjust to the new ways of our generation."

"Wise words," Neji nodded, only slightly surprised Naruto—of all people—would have let _that _out.

"Anyway," Tenten linked her arm in Shino's, "We are on our way to dinner. Would you like to be my other escort, Oh Date of Rock Lee?"

Her sudden good humor was enlightening. Even Shino risked a slight smile. Neji's face paled, as he glanced from Shino to Tenten. Her face began to fall when he did not answer. Shino took the initiative, hoping to ease Neji's concerns.

"I could think of no finer man to escort my wife."

Tenten's eyes were wide as she looked at her husband. He avoided her gaze, his smile evident from his profile. "Thank you," she murmured, gently bending her head in appreciation.

Shino took a step back, waving his hand toward Tenten. "Please, Neji."

Neji was at a loss for words. A few months ago, he wanted to strangle the Aburame. He had even been jealous of his relationship with Tenten. But now, at the current moment, he was touched by Shino's kind gesture. It was custom for the groom to escort his bride to the reception—something that most husband's looked forward to: the first walk with their wife. It was an honor to be given that task.

"Well?" Tenten sulked, her bottom lip jutted out. "Whattya waiting for?"

Neji smiled as he offered his unaffected arm to Tenten. He looked over his shoulder at Shino, nodding his gratefulness. "Aburame?"

Shino raised an eyebrow, "Hmm?"

"Don't let this can fool you," his smirk was slightly crooked as he twirled the wooden stick in his hand. "I'm just as fast as before. Which means I may still kidnap your wife on your wedding day."

***

* * *

***

Shino carried Tenten in his arms as he fumbled to open the door to the tiny cottage. It was his mother's coveted abode, where she spent many days singing to her unborn child and telling him of the wonders that awaited him. It was Tenten that had suggested that they move in there for the remainder of her pregnancy. It would be the last shred of privacy they would have for some time—as they planned to relocate to the main household upon the twins' births. It would be easier to have a few extra hands around for the soon-to-be parents—who would inevitably be overwhelmed with parenthood an the inexperience that comes with it.

"Am I _that _heavy?" Tenten growled as sweat ran down the back of Shino's neck.

"Not exactly," Shino grunted, attempting to use another key. "There are too many keys on this key chain. How do you have this many doors to unlock?"

"Improvise," Tenten yawned, feigning disinterest. "Just don't drop me."

Shino replied with another grunt, before dropping the keys on the top step. He looked down his eyes silently pleading for the keys to jump back into his hand. He inwardly groaned.

"Uh oh," Tenten's head dropped so she could see where they fell. " Not good."

"Hang on," Shino elevated her slightly, quickly kicking the door open. Tenten yelped at the velocity which she was thrown upward. The sound of splintering wood was the only satisfaction Shino needed. He felt something in his back pop as he broke the threshold to the tiny cottage. He tripped over the random decorations that the attending women of the Aburame household put out to welcome the newlyweds to their new—albeit temporary—abode.

"Nice," Tenten mused as she quickly closed the door as they passed through it. It no longer fit in the frame, barely covering the entrance to the cottage. "I guess I'll keep you after all."

"Thank you," Shino's voice was throaty as he carried Tenten to the bed. He sighed in relief as he quickly let her go. She squealed as she fell to the bed. She hadn't expected Shino to _drop _her.

"What the hell?" she snapped.

"You were getting heavy," he replied stoically. The muscle in his jaw twitched his amusement. "I did carry you from my father's," he reminded her.

Point to Shino.

"I'm not _that _heavy, dammit!" Tenten pouted. Her eyes narrowed mischievously as she aimed for his heart. "I could have been hurt. Same goes for our children."

Shino quickly sobered. He cleared his throat as his body became rigid. "I-I am..sorry, Tenten. I d-didn't--"

"Bah!" she raised a hand to dismiss him. "I was only joking."

Shino angled his head, studying her from the corner of his eye. He had replaced his glasses for the duration of their reception. Tenten couldn't wait to remove them....she loved his eyes without them.

"I do not understand," Shino's eyebrows rose in concern. "Joking about harming our babies is not funny, Tenten."

"Oh, please," she sighed. "I'm just a bit exhausted after _that_."

Shino nodded his head curtly. He knew she was referring to the reception. In all honestly, it had gone more smoothly than even he had anticipated. It was the older Aburames that he had been concerned about. They had shot disapproving looks to the young couple for the early part of the night, more so after Tenten changed from her deep blue kimono with the golden and white flowers into the filmy tea-length dress—the one that screamed "pregnancy". The younger ones were more accepting, understanding that life, for a shinobi, is not always easy or considerate. But, then, after hearing the Hokage commend the young shinobi, followed by a second Sannin, it was more than enough for even the oldest Aburame to approve of the dark-haired kunoichi, even with evidence of their premarital fornication.

"I suppose it was draining," Shino conceded, staring down at his young bride.

"You suppose? Do you not remember Kiba's embarrassing speech?" she closed her eyes, trying to erase his words from her memory.

"I do," Shino nodded, his blush hidden by the darkness of the cabin.

The few candles and moonlight did nothing to help their vision. Tenten lay stretched on the bed in an unladylike-like manner the silver light spilling through the window onto her body. She looked a like a goddess, despite her pose. Shino smiled at his thoughts.

"I guess it _was _Kiba," Tenten's smile was subtle as she sighed. "It was rather quite touching at the end, though. Even for him," she admitted.

Kiba had started out with his normal, abrasive humor. His language was both vulgar and profane, eliciting gasps from the crowd on many occasions. But, in the end, he had thanked Shino for his loyalty and kindness, calling him both his 'best friend and heterosexual soul mate'. He had even managed to muster a few tears to heighten the effect.

"I'm glad Neji came," Tenten murmured as she loosely piled her hair on her head as she removed the pins. "I took some of the attention off of us," she pointed to her abdomen.

"Agreed," Shino replied. "He is doing much better than expected. Did you thank Sakura for her time and effort?"

"I did," Tenten nodded, "but I feel that it is not enough. I'll have to find some other way to make it up to her."

Her smile grew wider as she laughed softly, "I'm just glad she wasn't too hard on Naruto. Even after his speech."

"He is indeed lucky," Shino agreed. "I'm beginning to wonder how many times he can stick his own foot in his mouth."

"I think it's endless," Tenten laughed, as she began to pull her hair away from her face, separating it into her usual braid.

"Don't."

"Eh?" Tenten asked, turning her head slightly, so that she could look at Shino.

He knelt in front of her. "Your hair...don't."

She blinked a few time, before realizing what he meant. "Oh."

"I like it down," he explained as he reached up to run his fingers through her hair. He studied it as it glided between his fingers. It was as if he were looking at one of his kikkai.

She felt her stomach flutter, and was unsure as to whether it was from the babies or her own anxiety about consummating their marriage. "Shino..." she began.

He raised an eyebrow, as her hand slipped from her head, allowing the hair to cascade over her shoulders. He reached up, pushing the dress from her shoulder. He leaned in, kissing the soft skin. His lips trailed over her collarbone to the nape of her neck, where his breath was warm and electrifying.

"I'm fat now," she blurted her anxiety aloud.

_Great job, Ten. Really, _she thought gloomily. Truth was, she was anxious about their newfound intimacy. The last time they were intimate was before a certain mission, months ago.....

He drew back, suddenly confused. "We don't have to...I'm sorry, I do not know what to say," he studied her face. His uncertainty at her words was clearly written in his features.

She sighed, squeezing her eyes shut. "It's been a while," she explained, her cheeks growing hot. "I...I look different from..._before_." She whispered the last word.

Shino was silent for some time, and she risked a peek through her eyelids. He reached out and rested both of his hands on her abdomen. A slight smile was on his face. "You are worried that I won't find you desirable?"

He did not meet her gaze. She felt her ears become red with embarrassment. "Yes," she breathed between her teeth, clenching her fist.

He looked up at her, "You are not the only one with concerns, Tenten. What are my concerns? That, with your development, it would be, er, impossible to..."

Tenten did not immediately catch his meaning, taking a few moments to make it up to speed. "Huh?"

His mouth twitched. "I asked Sakura if it would harm the twins, and she said it is fine." He ran his hand over her rounded abdomen, allowing his palm to cup the top of the bump.

"You asked Sakura?" she murmured, realization finally dawning on her. "Why...why didn't you ask me?"

"Exactly," Shino answered lowering his lips to her stomach. She could feel his breath through the fabric.

"Exactly what? You're making no sense," she rasped, her mind drifting elsewhere.

"I should have asked you, yes," his voice was soft. He slowly reached up and unhooked his glasses from his ears. He laid them next to the table. "And you should ask me before assuming that I would not find you desirable."

Her mouth fell open. "Wha?"

His answer was a crushing kiss as he hungrily searched her mouth. Tenten's worries immediately washed away as Shino proved his desire for her. Within minutes, their marriage was consummated. Within hours, Tenten was almost positive that they had made up for the months that they had been apart.

By morning, she was sure of it.


	27. The Welcoming

"Did you know?" Tenten hissed as she brushed past Sakura, entering the medic's tiny cottage without being welcomed inside.

She paced around, her fists tightly compacted at her sides, her rotund stomach protruding to almost hilarious proportions for her normally tiny frame. She definitely _looked_ to be carrying twins....

Sakura pursed her lips together. She had _no _clue what her unexpected visitor was ranting on about.

"Know what, Ten?"

Tenten spun around, her eyes flashing their anger. Sakura knew that something had obviously set her off--but _what_? Tenten let out a groan of frustration, before shoving her fists against her lower back and turning to pace around the living area. Sakura smiled, knowing full well what the emotional roller coaster of pregnancy was like.

Tenten and Shino had visited a few times since the wedding. Sakura knew that they were adjusting to married life, and Tenten was learning the intricacies of what it meant to be an Aburame. She was now _Lady Aburame, _a term that the kunoichi hated. She wrinkled her nose in disgust at being addressed as such. She _could_ tolerate Lady Tenten, however, despite complaining that it sounded so _matronly. _She had requested to make a decree for all to call her Tenten, but Shino had merely shaken his head, telling her that it was not a dictatorship.

Sakura had seen Tenten more during her weekly pre-natal visits. The twins were growing nicely and Tenten was progressing as any pregnant mother should. Shino was meticulously by her side at each and every visit, even requesting missions _around _Tenten's obstetric visits. Tsunade had found his newfound worries to be slightly endearing, agreeing to his requests and citing old age as her reasoning for the sudden onset of kindness and consideration. While Shino's concern had initially been for Tenten's welfare, he had since metamorphosed into being equally worried about both mother and children.

Shibi had created an elaborate nursery in the manor, providing an entire wing to the care of his grandchildren. He even requested the hospital install the necessary equipment and room for Tenten to deliver the children on Aburame soil. Sakura was sure it had something to do with both concern about the late Lady Aburame's demise as well as the rumored tradition of immediately offering the child to the kikaichu in hopes of creating an early bond between human and insect. Delivering in the hospital would not be conducive for Aburame tradition, though _not _doing so would prove dangerous for Tenten.

The sounds of heavily stomping feet reminded Sakura of her visitor. She watched with slight amusement as Tenten grumpily stalked her living room. The pregnant kunoichi was breathing heavily, more from exertion than from anger, at this point. It had taken a few more weeks, but she now looked like she was truly carrying twins. She often complained that she felt like it, as well. Her stomach was high and full, rounded with the signs of late gestation. Sakura knew that, according to her estimates, Tenten would deliver in less than a few weeks' time.

"Tenten, you're going to have to explain! I'm no mind reader," she informed the angry kunoichi.

"That damned ritual! _Did you know_?" Tenten barked. "They are going to try to bond them _before _I will even be able to hold my own babies!"

_So that's it_, Sakura silently mused. She had heard rumors of such rituals within the Aburame clan, but there was no confirmation of such hearsay. She supposed the joining of human and insect had to occur _somehow_, and sooner, rather than later....

"I'm sure it's quick, Tenten," Sakura intervened. "You will have them in your arms in no time! Besides, in the hospital, the child is cleaned and assessed before the mother is able to hold her baby. That takes time as well." She was hoping that information would be enough to dispel Tenten's concerns.

"But there are risks!" the dark-haired woman wailed. "They may not take--"

"Not take? I thought it was practically a given that all Aburame were retainers for their bugs?" There was a chance that their bodies wouldn't accept the kikkai? She had thought it was merely a genetic predisposition for being a vessel. You offer; they take. That simple, right?

Apparently not.

Tears welled in Tenten's eyes. "Shino told me that there have been cases where symbiosis could not be...uh ascertained!" She was using his words verbatim, though she had no real idea of their meaning.

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise. Should Tenten be sharing such important clan traditions with her, an outsider? "Tenten, I'm sure that it is indeed very rare. It's not something you should worry--"

"They could die!" she cried, throwing her hands in the air.

"Huh?" Sakura's mouth fell open. How could a child die by not being accepted as a hive for the insects? "Shino told you this? Are you sure?"

"The clan mostly marries within itself to keep the gene pool intact," Tenten sobbed as she leaned against the wall. "I think that me being of outside lineage...it may put the babies at risk."

Sakura took a few steps, resting a comforting hand on Tenten's arm. "I don't think that you will have anything to worry about. You are kunoichi--being a shinobi runs in your blood. And that will be passed onto your children. They chakra is already strong enough."

It was true, Sakura could see the tiny little pathways beaming back at her during each and every exam. They were shinobi even before their births. But, would that predisposition help seal their ability to accept the hive of kikaichu that would be released into their bodies? Sakura had no idea.

"But what if something goes wrong?" Tenten was heaving, her voice failing her.

"If a baby does not take to the kikkai...are you saying they die?" Sakura asked softly, not sure if she was understanding why Tenten was so concerned about the children taking to the kikkai. It's not _lethal_, is it?

Tenten nodded, blowing her nose on one of Sakura's dish towels. Sakura said nothing for some time, slightly taken aback by the seemingly barbaric tradition. "I had no idea, Tenten." It was secret knowledge. No one knew of that ritual. "How do they do it, do you know?"

Tenten shook her head. "Only the elders know, even Shino could not tell me. He said he suspected that they inject larva into the newborns. The, er, symbiosis takes in a matter of minutes. If it doesn't then--"

"I see," Sakura cut her short of having to say the words. _They die_. Perhaps she could convince Shibi of her presence during the ritual, maybe she could help in the rare case that it could possibly happen. She chewed her lower lip.

"Did Shino tell you this on his own accord?" she asked hesitantly.

Tenten peered at her through wet lashes. She shook her head slowly, the guilt evident in her chocolate eyes. "I pried it out of him."

Oh. "So you went fishing for information that would only worry you more?" Sakura sighed. So this was not all-defining....

"I wanted to know more. They are my children, too!"

"That's true," Sakura smiled. She heard Kushina cooing form the nursery, her head snapping in the direction of the baby's room.

"I'm sorry, I woke Kushina, didn't I?" Tenten hiccuped.

"She was due to end her nap," Sakura replied softly. "Tenten, do you have an option as to whether or not you allow the babies to undergo the infusion?"

Tenten shook her head, "I know that it would greatly disappoint both Shibi and Shino. How could I deny them that?"

"I think," Sakura ventured, "that Shino wouldn't allow the babies to undergo such a procedure if he were concerned about its failure. I see how attentive he is to both you and the babies. I think he's more worried about how _you _do during their births."

Tenten said nothing for a few moments. Her voice was barely audible as she spoke, "So....I'm over-reacting?"

"I think you are.....excessively worrying," Sakura replied tactfully.

Tenten nodded, wiping her tears from her cheeks. "I'm just scared.. Even the worst outcome is a possibility!"

"Anything is possible. You could walk outside and be struck by lighting, no?" Sakura pointed out. "Does that stop you from going outside?"

"No," Tenten smiled, her lashes damp.

"Then stop worrying about it. I'm sure neither Shino or Shibi would risk the twins' lives. Even for a clan tradition."

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest. She was absolutely positive that Shino wouldn't. Besides, she had no doubt that the conditions surrounding an infant's health would also play an important factor in the process. The twins were healthy as any two babies could be, so Sakura was not concerned about their ability to withstand the procedure. They had half of Shino's genes, surely that was enough to provide acceptance of the larva, right?

"Thank you, Sakura," Tenten breathed. She glanced at the floor, her smile suddenly becoming mischievous. "Are my feet still there? I can feel them, but I can't _see _them."

Sakura mockingly ducked. "Yep, they are."

Tenten sighed, "My entire body is aching. Any way we can evacuate sooner?" She pointed to her stomach, a half-smile on her face.

Sakura laughed. This was the Tenten she knew and loved. "Sorry, but we need you to carry to term. Only a few weeks. At best. Then you'll regret even asking that question!"

Tenten joined her laughter, shaking her head in amusement. "I don't know how you went on a mission as late in the pregnancy as you were."

Sakura raised her eyebrows. "Oh?"

"I'm carrying two, and at seven months I want to crawl in a hole and die. I could barely put on my shoes today, and they are slip-ons! You were out there fighting to find Naruto," she explained, a dreamy expression on her face.

Sakura smiled, knowing that Tenten was reminiscing on her assignment with Shino. "Well, carrying one is much different than two, for starters."

"Agreed," Tenten wiped her brow. She was beginning to sweat from the exertion as well as the sticky heat.

"But, I knew that I couldn't raise my child alone. And family was important to Naruto," her green eyes became slightly unfocused. "He deserved to know what it felt like to be a father. There was no way I would allow him to die without experiencing it. So, I guess you could say that was enough for me to put my own suffering aside."

Sakura blinked a few times, smiling sadly, "Besides, I had taken certain precautions to protect my baby if anything to happen."

Tenten nodded. She had suspected as much, though she never asked Sakura about it. She knew that the kunoichi would never truly risk the life of her child, even for Naruto. Tenten was positive that Sakura would provide means of protection for her unborn child, even in the face of duty.

Tenten looked at the clock. "Shit, I have to get going," she sighed. She smiled at her pink-haired friend. "Thanks for everything, Sakura."

"No problem. I'll see you in a few days' time for your usual check-up," she returned the smile in kind.

"Of course," Tenten waved as she slowly waddled from the house. Despite her condition, she was still able to disappear in a blur of fabric.

"Still got it," Sakura shook her head as she closed the door.

***

* * *

***

Sakura was out of breath as she reached Shino and Tenten's abode. Shino had sent a bug clone to request Sakura's "immediate assistance."

When she questioned the cloned as to what or why, it couldn't answer her. She knew that Tenten was due any day now, and suspected the reason for Shino's hasty plea. She had left Kushina with Naruto, who flashed her a grin and offered the couple an early congratulations. Sakura had warned him it was a bit premature, and that she would extend his well-wishes only when it was prudent.

"I....I....was c-called," Sakura breathed as she reached the quaint porch of the tiny house. She found Shino nervously pacing, his hands shoved deep in his pockets and his face ashen. She could hear the faint sound of kunai splintering wood in the distance...

Shino's head shot up at the sound of Sakura's voice, "Sakura-san! Thank you for your quick response."

"What's the matter? Why are you out here?" She attempted to peer around him.

"Tenten's water broke," he replied quickly, the sweat shining from his brow. His forehead protector was nowhere to be found, and his hair was a thick, tangled mess. He looked like a wild-man..or a man going through hell....

"But why are you out here?" Sakura asked the question a second time.

"Tenten threatened...please excuse my vulgarity," his brow crinkled with concern, "to put my balls in a jar."

Sakura snorted. That sounded like a woman in labor, for sure. "Right," she replied hesitantly. "How long ago?" She looked past him a second time.

He removed his hand from a pocket, wiping his forehead and quickly looking over his own shoulder, "About ten minutes ago, to be exact."

"How are her contractions? Is she in pain?" Sakura quickly morphed into doctor mode.

"She's target practicing," Shino answered stonily, turning and walking toward the back of the house.

Sakura shook her head. Typical Tenten.

***

* * *

***

The brunette turned slightly as she heard her friend and husband approaching. Her face turned dark, as the sweat dripped from her chin. "Oh, I see Shino did freak out a bit."

"I think he reacted as new father should," Sakura pointed out, "especially at the first sign of labor."

"My water broke, not a big deal," Tenten waved her hand in the air before letting a kunai fly with the flick of her wrist. It deftly hit its mark. "Still got it!" she grinned.

"Are you sure your water broke?" Sakura asked, glad that her lungs had stopped burning.

"Unless I peed my pants...then yes. I'm sure," Tenten smiled, her hand on her abdomen. A slight look of pain crossed her face. Shino took a hesitant step, but Tenten raised a hand in warning. "I'm fine," she growled.

"How far between?" Sakura took a step forward, her hand glowing with the energy.

"Far enough."

Sakura quickly did her best to examine the dismissing kunoichi. The babies were in the proper positions, the female's head engaging the pelvis. She knew that the remaining labor would most likely proceed quickly.

The medic-nin stood, "It won't be long."

"Yeah, yeah, not a big deal. This is easier than I thought," the weapon's kunoichi shrugged. Another kunai flew from her hand, silently nailing its target.

"Tenten, I really think we should get to the main manor," Sakura warned. "You are progressing faster than expected. Your contractions will begin to increase soon."

"I'm not worried about it. When they get worse--" she doubled over. This time Shino approached.

His eyes flickered over Sakura, as he immediately knelt beside Tenten, his voice raspy, "Do as Sakura instructs you."

Sakura could see the sheen of sweat beading on his upper lip. He was nervous, but doing a good job at hiding it. Her well-trained eyes could detect the signs, however.

"It's not time yet," Tenten hissed as she straightened, releasing a handful of senbon. They stealthily hit their mark.

Sakura shook her head as Shino pleadingly looked at her. "She'll learn soon enough," she whispered.

***

* * *

***

Tenten was sweating profusely as she slumped down into the chair. Kunai, shuriken, and senbon were littered around her. "It hurts!" she screeched. "Do something!"

Sakura was kneeling beside her as Shino wordlessly held Tenten's hand. Sakura glanced at him as she timed Tenten's contractions, "It's time."

In a blur of motion, Shino lifted Tenten into his arms. "I can walk, dammit!" she hissed, sweat running down the side of her face.

"This is quicker," he murmured, his voice strained.

Sakura nodded, and the trio flashed toward the Aburame Manor at excessive speed. They arrived at the mansion before another wave of contractions hit Tenten. Shino busted through the door to find his father patiently waiting, a nurse on hand.

"It is time," Shino replied, his voice wavering slightly.

Shibi nodded, quickly turning and leading the way toward the appointed room. Within minutes, Tenten was resting in the oversized bed with Shino by her side He was pacing nervously between contractions. Or between Tenten's hate-filled screams. Even Sakura hadn't been _that _bad!

"Would you stop that?" Tenten growled at Shino. "You're pissing me off!"

"You are making me nervous, Tenten," Shino replied softly.

Tenten was taken aback by his sudden concern. "Sorry," she muttered as her body began to spasm with another contraction.

"Dammit, Sakura, can't we do anything for the pain?" she hissed.

"I've given you as much as I can. You shouldn't be feeling much of what's happening," Sakura informed her as she concentrated on the babies' positions. The fetus on top—the boy—was not descending as she would like. In fact, he had rotated onto his back, lying transverse to her pelvis. It was not a good sign

"Well, I'm feelin' it! And I don't like it!" she sneered as she gripped Shino's hand, panting heavily from the pain.

"Is everything alright?" Shino asked, carefully watching Sakura's expression.

Tenten's contractions were coming rapidly, the waves barely abating. She was dilated almost completely. Sakura knew that the male child would have to convert quickly, or they would have a possible emergency on their hands.

"Everything is fine," Sakura forced a smile.

_We will cross that bridge when we come to it, _she thought. She glanced at Tenten, then at Shino. "The babies are coming. Are you ready?"

Shibi's library had turned into a waiting room, and Sakura knew that Naruto's big mouth was to blame. Everyone waited patiently for the news, while Sakura coached Tenten through the delivery.

"I swear by everything holy--" Tenten screamed as Sakura yelled, "Push!"

Shino's face was pale as the nurse adjusted Tenten's legs, her hands moving deftly beneath the curtain blocking his view. He knew that whatever was happening down there, it was best not to see it. He was almost as equally positive that Tenten had broken two of his fingers from her incessant squeezing. But, he wouldn't complain, he owed her that much. She was doing all the work, after all.

"I see the head, Tenten, you're doing great!" Sakura coached.

"It sure as hell doesn't feel like it!" she panted, groaning from the pain. She was going to have to do this a second time?

"Just one more push, and make it good," Sakura wiped her forehead with her arm.

"I hate you!" Tenten screamed as she pushed one last time. She could feel the pressure and a release following—soon after a shrill cry filled the room.

Tears fell from Tenten's eyes, mingling with the sweat. "Is...is that her?" she whispered, her energy almost gone.

"It is!" Sakura held the wriggling mass up for Tenten to see, "A healthy baby girl."

She glanced at Shino, who nodded. He looked to be moments away from passing out. The nurse quickly cleaned the infant, swaddling her and handing her to Shino, who brought the infant over for Tenten to see, his hand trembling as the held his daughter. Their daughter.

"Before she goes," he murmured.

Tenten sobbed as she leaned down to kiss her daughter's forehead. "Be safe, little girl," she whispered, her tears splashing the blanket.

Shino quickly dispatched a clone to carry the infant to his father. He wouldn't leave Tenten's side. Not during this.

"No, you take her," Tenten pleaded.

Shino's eyes widened behind his glasses, "But--"

"I'll be fine, Sakura's here with me," she smiled weakly. "Go. Don't leave her to it, not alone, Shino."

He reached for the infant, his clone dissipating with a faint pop. He kissed Tenten before leaving the room, murmuring something incoherent to his wife. Tenten nodded, "And I, you."

Shino was managing the delivery much better than either Tenten or Sakura had anticipated. Perhaps it was because everything was happening so quickly that he didn't have time to concern himself with any possible risks or complications. He had long ago realized that Tenten's birth would not follow in his mother's footsteps.

Tenten sighed as she leaned back, enjoying her momentary relief. She smiled weakly as she watched Sakura's brow furrow as she examined Tenten.

"One more to go? I can do it, I think," she joked lightly, the pain a mere memory.

Sakura said nothing, casting glance at the nurse. "Do we have the capabilities for surgery?" she asked softly, so low that Tenten could not hear.

The nurse's eyes grew round at Sakura's inferences. "My—my lady?"

"What it is?" Tenten's heart rate began to climb as the nurse's expression was not missed by her. Sakura inwardly groaned, wanting to pummel her assistant.

"Sakura?" Tenten was growing hysterical, despite the anxiolytic Sakura was pressing into her IV. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Sakura's eyes were narrowed as she studied the monitor while envisioning the baby's position with her examining hands. She placed her fingers inside to confirm her suspicion. She could feel an elbow, and it matched the vision her chakra impulse was returning to her. On the monitor, as if on cue, Sakura saw the familiar blip when Tenten's contraction began.

"Shit," she growled. Her green eyes met Tenten's dark, fearful ones. "The baby isn't in the proper position—he's not turning," she attempted to explain.

"What does that mean? Can you turn him?" Tenten's voice was becoming high pitched.

Sakura shook her head, "I already tried." She glanced at the monitor. Another contraction, another spike in fetal heartbeat. This time, however, the spike didn't return to baseline. Her face paled as she realized the implications. Tenten's own eyes were wide with fear, knowing that whatever Sakura was seeing, it wasn't good....

"Tenten," she spoke quickly, "we need to operate. This baby needs to get out! And he needs to get out NOW!"

Tenten could feel her heart race, her blood pounding behind her eyes. Her child was in danger, her baby boy! She nodded slightly, her body weak from the exertion.

"I trust you," she whispered.

Sakura met her gaze with equal seriousness, "I can't give you anymore anesthesia, we don't have time. Do you understand? You will feel some of it."

"I trust you," Tenten repeated. "Do what you have to. Save him."

"Right!" Sakura replied, quickly turning toward the nurse. "You apparently are not gifted at being discrete, but have you at least done a Cesarian before?"

***

* * *

***

Sakura sliced through the layers of tissue with her chakra scalpel before making a small incision between the muscle. She could hear Tenten moan as the pain reached her senses. Sakura's tongue peeked from the corner of her mouth as she concentrated on what she was doing.

_Get in, get out_! She repeated to herself. She knew that once the cord wrapped around the infant's neck, it was only a matter of time...seconds could mean life or death.

She quickly sliced through the muscle of the uterus, ignoring the noise from the fetal monitor. She quickly reached in, grabbing the infant under the chin. She tugged, maneuvering his head so that she could hook a finger underneath the cord. She quickly pulled the cord free, noting how the baby did not move.

_Shit, I'm not too late, am I? _In one fluid motion, she pulled the shoulders free, lying the child on Tenten's abdomen. The new mother attempted to look at her son, her face pale from the pain.

"Is he...is he going to be OK?" Her voice was weak, and she was doing exceptionally well for practically watching her own surgery.

Sakura's eyes stung from the sweat that was running into them. She quickly placed a glowing hand over the infant, monitoring the tiny baby's vitals. He was sluggish, but his heart was beating. His lips and extremities were blue as she handed the infant to the nurse.

"Please, Sakura, tell me he's going to be fine! Sakura?"

Sakura opened her mouth to speak, immediately cut off as the nurse slapped the bottom of his feet, and a catlike mew tore through the air. It slowly grew into a pathetic wail before a loud cry filled the room.

Sakura smiled, looking up in time to see Shino running back into the room. His face paled as his eyes studied the scene before him. He knew the worst was over, despite the grim looking scene in front of him.

"He's doing fine, Tenten," Sakura promised, her eyes on Shino. He staggered, placing a hand on the wall for support, as he unsteadily made his way to Tenten's side.

"Thank you," Tenten sobbed, her head falling back and her eyes closing as Shino reappeared next to her, wiping the matted hair from her forehead.

Sakura's smile grew wider as she glanced at Shino—whose normally stony face was blatantly lax with concern. "Congratulations, you have healthy baby boy. He's got your eyes."

***

* * *

***

Tenten was resting comfortably under the influence of pain killers. Sakura had easily closed her incisions, repairing the minimal damage she had caused. Her fingers had moved deftly despite the pressure on her to ensure the infant's safety, making the cleanup that much easier. While Tenten slept through most of it, Sakura had calmly explained to Shino the circumstances and her reasoning behind the emergency surgery. Shino only nodded; he was glad that everything had turned out fine, despite not going as smoothly as he would have hoped. Perhaps it was best that he was not in the room, as his reaction may have added extra stress to both Sakura and Tenten

The two new additions to the clan were released to the Elders' care, and Shino paced nervously outside the room, where his children were undergoing the Aburame ritual. The shrill cries of the two infants tore through the hall. Shino's head shot up, his eyes wildly searching the corridor. Sakura laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It went much easier than you expected, no?" She was attempting to draw his mind away from the mater-at-hand, merely discussing the births and not the nodded, at a loss for words. His jaw clenched in worry as he shot one last glance toward the door that stood between him in and his children.

Sakura's eyes followed his gaze."They will be fine. They are both healthy, and they made it this far. I trust Shibi will use his good judgment."

Shino once again nodded, licking his lips; his face pale. He hated to leave Tenten, but she no longer needed him. Right now, he wanted to await the news that would come from inside _that_ room. He knew that it was rare for any complications to occur, but the fact was that it _did _happen.

"Thank you, Sakura," he croaked.

"Eh," she shrugged, smiling knowingly. "It's my job."

"I mean, for saving _him_," Shino replied stoically. "I understand the implication of that complication."

"Years ago, it could have been a death sentence for an infant," Sakura admitted, "but nowadays, it can be prevented with quick measures."

"You saved his life, and for that, I owe you," Shino swallowed hard. "I thank you for not worrying Tenten as well."

Sakura flushed. It was an emergency, and she hadn't' totally shared that information with Tenten, in fear that she would only cause more anxiety and further problems for mother and baby. Her eyes fell to the floor as she avoided Shino's gaze.

Before either could speak, Shibi emerged from the room, a tiny swaddled bundled in his arms. Two armed guards took their place in front of the door, blocking the entrance to the room. The elder Aburame's face was pale as he suddenly stopped, his body rigid. Shino took a few steps, his father's expression causing him to also halt in fear.

Sakura stood, suddenly realizing the silent exchange occurring between the two Aburame. Father and son stared at one another for some time, before Shibi strode over to his son. He held the infant to his chest, protectively, while Shino continued to stare at his father.

Sakura peered at the infant enveloped in Shibi's arms. She could see the infant's eyes, and she knew that the elder Aburame was holding the male child. The boy had his father's eyes, though the irises were slightly more golden brown than a deep chocolate in color. His eyes, like Shino's, were bespeckled, his pupils almost non-existent as he squinted against the hateful light.

They were the eyes of an Aburame.

Sakura's own eyes flickered toward the two men, their silent message lost on her. She watched as Shibi licked his lips, his hands trembling as he held the boy out for Shino to hold. The new father quickly pulled his son to his chest, staring at his father in expectation.

"Where is she?" Shino whispered, his voice cracking.

"I'm...I'm sorry, Shino," Shibi replied softly, his eyes dropping slightly as a tear streaked his cheek. "She didn't take."

"What are talking about?" Shino snapped. Surely his father couldn't mean--

"The kikaichu," his own voice breaking, "they rejected her...."


	28. Hands of Fate

"NO!" Shino gasped, his mouth slightly falling open as his breath caught in his throat. He could feel his blood grow cold as it ran through his veins. His heart began to beat faster, each pulsation deafening to his ear.

_There has to be some mistake!_

"It's not true!" Shino rasped, his voice nearly cracking.

His son squirmed in his arms, the infant's eyes wide with curiosity at the new world around him. Shibi quickly laid a trembling hand on his son's shoulder, recognizing the tortured look that he had worn at one time in his life, as well.

"Shino, it is as I have said. Neither took to the other--"

Shino's face was pale, his hands shaking as he cradled the boy's head against his chest. The unruly mop of dark hair was all Sakura could see of the infant. Shino said nothing, as if refusing to believe his father's words. He took a wavering step toward the door to _that _room. The two guards tensed, as if in preparation for Shino's strike.

_What fools to think about attacking when he has a child in his arms! _Sakura fumed, feeling her anger grow. She instinctively cracked her knuckles, her hands balling into fists.

She, too, was refusing to believe what the elder Aburame was sharing with his son. She wanted to see the girl, to see if it were indeed as dire as Shibi was making it sound. Was the procedure really that threatening that it could steal an innocent infant's life?

Shibi's lips parted, quivering slightly. Another tear slid down his already stained face. "They did everything they could. She just couldn't survive the transfusion--"

"I'm a medic!" Sakura's words left her mouth before she had even realized she had spoken them. "I should be the judge of that!"

Shino's jaw set his hands held the tiny package in his arms. "I agree," he murmured hoarsely.

Shibi raised an eyebrow, his body slumping in frustration. Couldn't they see that he wanted this to be a horrible lie as well? He had seen her breathing stop, her heartbeat diminish, her cries fade. He watched his own flesh and blood give up on life before his eyes, while the larva writhed beneath her skin. He didn't disagree with Sakura's outburst or his son's reasoning, but it was sacred territory—and there was a fine line to tread between tradition and contemporary notions. Though, it wasn't beneath him to quash that line when it was necessary...

"You know very well that you cannot go in there--" Shibi began to protest, though his demeanor was weak. His change in manner of argument was not missed by Sakura.

"Get out of my way, Father." Shino's voice had regained some of its former composure. "I do not wish to fight with you. It is my daughter. I need to see her."

"But it is sacred grounds. Tradition!" Shibi argued, his voice booming, though his body still slack with the loss of his first granddaughter. He did not wish to come to physical blows with his own son. Nor did he want to prevent Sakura's chance to examine the girl.

"I will not repeat myself," Shino replied defiantly. He stepped past his father, casting a sideways glance at Sakura. "You may come with me as well; I want your professional opinion, Sakura."

"Right!" Sakura nodded, clearly understanding that Shibi's last stand was more for show than anything.

Shibi watched Shino walk past him; he would not fault his son, but he needed to provide a believable opposition so that he could argue his son's case at a later date. The clan elders would not take lightly to what Shino was about to do—especially not when bringing an outsider into the room--even if she were a medical professional.

"Aburame-sama!" boomed one of the two guards, "We will not let you pass this point. Please stand back."

"I hate repeating myself," Shino replied stiffly, nodding his head slightly. He pulled his son closer, bracing for a possible attack. "You would not think of injuring the new heir, would you?" his voice was devoid of affect as he glared at the two guards.

They glanced at one another in a moment of hesitation before the second decided it was his turn to speak: "We will not take mercy--"

He never had the chance to complete his statement as Sakura's chakra-infused fist connected with his jaw. The first Aburame guard prepared to strike, but Sakura had the advantage. Not only was she boiling over with the thought that they would actually harm an infant, but she was deemed as being a 'non-threat'. She was easily cast aside as being the least dangerous. That was their first mistake, and the one that Shino was counting on.

Sakura stealthily pulled a senbon from her pack, quickly tossing it through the air with a flick of her wrist. Within seconds of sinking into the guard's skin, he was paralyzed and sprawled on the floor. She quickly followed with a Paralysis Jutsu on the one with the fractured jaw. That would buy them some time.

Sakura stood, casting a nervous glance at Shino. She was hoping this was what he had intended, or she had gravely overdone it. She was relieved when the bug-nin nodded slightly as he looked down on their victims, his son in his arms.

"The door", he whispered, indicating with his head. "I would prefer that you do it." He glanced at the important bundle in his arms.

"Right," Sakura replied confidently.

Withtwo rapid punches, she had managed to crumble the doors before them. Shino took advantage of the clearance, immediately running ahead. Sakura looked around, flexing her hands in satisfaction from the much needed release. She hadn't realized how much she missed the actions of the battlefield.

She quickly reached the wide, square table that was positioned in the middle of the room. She could see the bloody needles and devices scattered about, her stomach turning with the thoughts of what occurred behind these doors. It looked more like torture than a way of passing on a clan trait.

She found Shino standing at the table, staring down at the still body of his daughter. She looked peaceful, though it did not relieve him of any of his former grief. He reached out with shaky fingers to touch her tiny hand. The miniature fingers did not curl around his fingertips as they had done on their way to this dreaded place.

"Too late," he murmured sadly.

His son was squirming in his arms, as if he wanted to see what was happening. Shino carefully laid the boy down on the table--next to his twin sister. His outstretched fingers reached for his daughter. If she were indeed past saving, he wanted to hold her.

One last time.

Sakura's glowing fingers swooped in and prodded the child. She could feel weak muscle contractions beneath the skin—a sign that the baby was trying to pull air into her lungs. The faint flutter of a heartbeat was all Sakura had to work with. The child's lips and fingernails were blue from lack of oxygen. The infant was alive, but barely. Even if Sakura could perform a miracle, there was no telling what kind of damage had already been done.

She grunted, quickly trying to instill some of her own life force into the tiny child. Each time she released a pulse of chakra, it was quickly consumed, as if it were never there to begin with. Where was the energy going? Were the infused kikkai larva consuming the energy in order to stay alive?

Sakura's eyes wandered over the table. In the dim light, she could see the littered syringes with their large, hollowed needles. _So this was how it was done? They injected directly into the child and crossed their fingers_? _So barbaric! _she inwardly fumed. Shino's voice interrupted her malicious thoughts.

"Is there....anything that can be done.." His voice cracked with the emotion flowing through him. He knew, from the look on Sakura's face, that there was not, but he couldn't help but hold out some hope that even Sakura could perform miracles.

He had already begun thinking about how Tenten would react. She wouldn't be able to take it. Especially not after their argument, weeks prior....

"I've...I'm not familiar with any of this, Shino," Sakura began, her own voice failing her. She felt the hot tears flood her eyes. "I wish--" she shook her head. Was there _anything _she could do other than watch the life slowly fade from the newborn.

"I see," Shino replied, as he rubbed his thumb over his daughter's lifeless, cold fingers. He leaned down to kiss the infant's forehead, his own tears silently dripping onto her skin. He did his best to hold back the sobs that were forcefully making their way to the surface.

"She...looks...so peaceful," he murmured as fresh tears replaced the old ones.

The infant boy began to squirm, as if understanding the brevity of the situation. Sakura silently wondered if his kikkai were reacting to his father's or dying sister's. She watched as his tiny hands reaching for nothing in particular, grabbing and releasing the air around him.

Shino slumped over, laying his head on his arm as he succumbed to his grief. With his other fist he punched the tabletop. "Dammit!" he groaned.

"Dammit!"

"Dammit!"

His voice became louder with each proclamation. Over and over he yelled, while Sakura watched helplessly. She knew that it would break Tenten's heart to hear what had occurred. She faintly recalled their conversation, weeks ago. She knew that it was what Shino was thinking about as he repeatedly slammed his fist into the table.

The tears fell afresh as Sakura watched the tiny boy grab onto something. It was his sister's lifeless hand. His fingers curled around hers as the dead weight fell into his palm. Sakura knew it was an infantile reflex, nothing more. But, she couldn't hold back the sobs as the baby began to wail, as if he were announcing his own sorrows. It looked as if he were mourning the loss of his sister—with whom he had shared a womb these past nine months. It was a separation that occurred too soon.

"I'm so sorry, Shino," Sakura sniffed, her body beginning to heave with emotion. Helping with the twins' delivery gave her a sense of closeness with the two infants. She, too, felt as if she had lost someone dear to her.

Shino's body shook with silent sobs as his face remained hidden in the crook of his arm. Sakura watched with muted sadness as the infant boy wailed with each heave of his father's back—his tiny fingers tugging his sister's hand.

Something about the movement looked suspicious to Sakura. She leaned down in order to look more closely.

Then she gasped.

The girl's fingers were grasping _his—_her brother's!

"Shino!" Sakura cried, her eyes wide with astonishment. He didn't raise his head, as he tried to calm himself. "Shino, dammit, _look_!"

The Aburame heir raised his head slowly, looking to where Sakura was pointing. His eyes widened with surprise, as his breath sharply stopped in his throat. "S-She--"

The tiny wail that joined the boy's confirmed their theory. Sakura's fingers glowed as she examined the girl. _Heart rate is slightly irregular, but her breathing and reflexes are fine! _

"How? How, Sakura?" Shino laughed, though it was a mixture of disbelief and uncertainty. He wanted to take her in his arms, but knew that Sakura hadn't finished her examination. Sakura's eyes narrowed as she evaluated the revived infant. She wasn't entirely sure, but--

"Shino, what kikaichu are injected into the infants?"

"I'm not sure I understand the question, Sakura." His answer was soft as he reached out and stroked the girl's head, as if to ensure that his eyes were not deceiving him. Her eyelids fluttered open as she mewed softly.

"Where do they get them? The ones the elders inject?" she rephrased her original question. It was just a theory, but perhaps--

"Me," he quickly explained, "The parents, I should say. Why? I believe it's because the child is already of my genetic makeup, so it would only make sense that my bugs would be expected to take with that of someone with half of my genes."

It made sense to her, so perhaps her theory was plausible. Sakura nodded, "Any chance those healing kikkai that you had used on Neji were injected?"

"It is possible," he replied cocking his head so he could study her expression. "You think that those kikkai are responsible...for this?"

"I think," Sakura replied, "that _he_ helped her. It started after he grabbed her hand in his."

Sakura lifted the infant girl into the air, handing her to Shino. He cradled her in his arms, studying her as if he never wanted to forget her face. He stroked her head with careful fingers. Her hair was a light brown, almost blonde, as it curled on her head. Her eyes were hazel, much unlike any of the Aburame eyes Sakura had seen.

"Perhaps she was meant to take after Tenten?" Shino murmured, as he rocked his daughter.

_Did that mean she was not compatible with the kikkai?_ Sakura wondered. "But she does have insects within her, no?"

Shino nodded briefly, "I can feel them. Hear them, even. But they are not yet distinguishable entities. Perhaps they will never grow from larva, in which case her body will rid itself of them—as if they never existed."

It was difficult to explain, and Sakura knew it wasn't entirely relevant. Both infants were alive, and that was what was most important.

"It was a miracle," Sakura murmured. "He was meant to save his sister."

Shino lifted his son into the crook of his other arm, looking from one to the other. Dark liquid eyes met hazel ones as they blinked at one another in curiosity. Sakura knew it was too early to begin guessing at their hair color—as they would soon lose what sparse locks they did have. But, it was obvious they were twins.

"They are two pieces of the same whole," Shino smirked slightly. "I wonder how they will be as they grow older?"

"Don't rush it," Sakura giggled softly as she heard the muffled footsteps from behind her. Neither looked up, both knowing that Shibi had seen the entire interaction. Sakura imagined the smile on the older man's face.

"I intend to enjoy every moment of it, from now until the day I die. And I will do so with Tenten by my side," Shino murmured as he studied the two newborns that were comfortably cradled in his arms.

"From a medical standpoint, I do not know what happened. But," Sakura met Shino's inquiring gaze, "I doubt that there will be residual injury from the ritual."

Shino nodded, smiling at the two Aburame additions. Sakura smiled as well, knowing that the bug-nin had no idea what toddler-hood would be like.

"Besides," she continued, "I think you have more important things to worry about at the moment."

Shino looked past her, out the destroyed door. Shibi was watching from the doorway, his arms folded over his chest. He nodded at his son, though Sakura had no clue as to the silent exchange that was occurring between father and son. She could sense the two guards stirring as the effects of her mild paralysis was wearing off. She momentarily toyed with asking Shino how he planned to tell Tenten about this. She couldn't deny that she wouldn't blame him if he never told his wife about what had occurred during the infusion.

"Things?" Shino repeated, a smile tugging at his lips. "I think I will be forgiven this trespass."

Sakura shook her head."I meant," she raised her eyebrows expectantly, "Not only do you have to greet your visitors, but you two still have to pick out names."

***

* * *

***

Tenten and Shino stared down at their sleeping infants from the nursery doorway. Their quickened breaths were the only relief Tenten had had in the past few hours. Between feedings and changings, she rarely had a moment's rest, though she wouldn't trade it in for anything. Well, maybe that wasn't _entirely _true.

Shibi had offered to bring in outside help, but Tenten was adamant about taking on the motherly duties on her own. At the moment, however, she sorely wished she had taken him up on that offer. She relaxed into Shino's arm as is wrapped around her waist. The moments they had spent together as husband and wife were scarce, and she was looking forward to tonight's celebrations.

Tenten knew Shino was doing the best he could to help her, but he still lacked in certain areas—mainly diaper changing. In all other areas, however, Tenten was sure he won Father of the Year. Shibi was the attentive grandfather Tenten had expected him to be, spoiling his grandchildren in ways that no two three-month-olds should be spoiled. The babies were growing at an exponential rate, eating more and more each day. Their daughter's golden curls had fallen out, now replaced by a deep chestnut mop, just like her brother's own unruly head of hair. The only real difference between the two was their eyes. Their son had his father's eyes, while their daughter donned a lighter version of her mother's. Tenten had asked Ibiki about her parents' eye colors, surprised to find out that her mother had green eyes. It was the perfect explanation for their daughter's hazel set.

"Do you think...it's alright to leave them?" Tenten asked, tears suddenly filling her eyes as she began to doubt leaving them in another's care. It was the first time she would be separated from them since their births. Shino studied her for some time, choosing his words wisely.

"What? You think me to be incompetent?" Shibi interrupted, as he quietly passed by. He had obviously been listening to her one-sided conversation.

"You're not technically watching them!" Tenten snapped.

Shino smiled as Shibi chuckled slightly. He was amused by the playful and straightforward manner in which his father and wife interacted. It created a sense of light-heartedness in the household—something that he had never experienced. Shino was sure that having two grandchildren around didn't hurt, either.

"I'm hurt, dear daughter," Shibi feigned upset. "I took a lot of care to choose the perfect babysitter. Please do not be burdened by my choice."

"Pain in the ass!" Tenten grumbled under her breath as Shibi continued down the hall.

"You two should go and enjoy the wedding. I'll meet you there." The elder Aburame waved his hand dismissively in the air.

Tenten nodded slowly, remembering that they had a legit reason to leave the twins in someone else's care. Today was Naruto and Sakura's much-anticipated wedding. Those two were the one couple everyone had long ago predicted, and they were _finally_ getting married. Tenten smiled, knowing full well that Ino had planned the entire thing. She fondly recalled having to stop a kunoichi brawl on more than one occasion during these past few months.

"Something on your mind?" Shino wondered, his eyes still on the two sleeping babes.

"Huh? Oh, I'm just thinking about how we came to all of this," Tenten waved as she adjusted the clip in her hair. She promised Shino she would leave it down, though she compromised by clipping part of it back from her face.

"This?" he murmured, his finger tracing the pattern on her kimono.

"You. Me. Family," she continued as she cast one last glance into the nursery.

She softly slid the door shut behind her. Shino escorted her down the hall, a faint smile on his face. Months ago, she wouldn't have been saying this--not once she found out what _really _happened with their daughter. He had actually thought that he could keep that part from his wife. How wrong he had been! The courier had mistakenly delivered the message to Tenten, which left him with _a lot _of explaining to do. Tenten had practically stabbed him with a kunai after Shino explained the charges against both him and Sakura. Both exonerated, thanks to the good graces of the clan heir—who happened to be a certain Aburame Shibi. Despite the good news, it had been weeks before Tenten would even speak to him again.

Shino was silent for some time as he pondered Tenten's comment. They silently continued down the hall, following the familiar walk from his house to the gate of the compound. It wasn't until they had exited his family's property that he spoke.

"I do not know how it happened, Tenten," his mouth twitched as he fought the smile that was forcing its way onto his face. "But, I do not think that it's prudent to dwell on the circumstances. Because, however it occurred, I had never imagined this life as a possibility for myself. I could not be a happier man...no, a happier husband and father."

His eyes studied her reaction as she watched the clouds sweep through the sky. His words made fresh tears come to her eyes, which she furiously blinked away. Tenten couldn't deny his logic or argue with his explanation—it was from his heart. It was honest. She, instead, chose to say nothing as she smiled through her tears, reaching out and lacing her fingers in his as they enjoyed the comfortable silence together.

How had one fateful mission ever brought this much happiness into their lives? From one shared moment came a series of life-changing events--none of which either had ever expected.

Tenten smiled to herself as they walked hand-in-hand.

Even the most inconceivable dreams can become a reality.

*****

* * *

*****

**And, my Tenten/Shino journey has come to an end. I purposely chose to not name the babies--I felt I couldn't do them justice. I hope you understand! I want to thank each and every reader and reviewer from the bottom-most portion of my heart. It couldn't be done without your support! Most of all, I want to thank my reviewers. Your kind words and praise has been the driving force for the _entire _story, I truly mean that. I especially want to thank those who followed me from 'Unwritten' :) I know this isn't the most popular of pairings, so thank you all for having such an open mind. It gives me hope for the human race ;) **

_**With this final chapter, please let me know what you think--even if you haven't reviewed before. I like to know if I perhaps converted a few over to this pairing ;)**_

**Anyhow, I hope to hear from you all again in one of my other fics (perhaps Neji/Ten, etc). I'm off to work on my Kushina/Minato fic, head on over if you're bored! **

**~Again, thank you! Hope you enjoyed the story--I enjoyed writing it!~  
**


End file.
